Unbroken
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. (SUMMARY DENTRO)
1. Destruida

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords, feliz año nuevo.

Lamento mucho si no he estado al tanto de mis publicaciones pero tengo muchos motivos por los cuales no son de mi agrado comentar, pero haré una pequela excepción, ultimamente he tenido problemas con la imaginación además de que he estado trabajando como burro de carga, si así como lo oyen tengo trabajo, esto hace que no tenga el tiempo necesario para escribir ya que salgo muy tarde de trabajar.

Bueno ahora quiero decirles con respecto a este fic.

Este fic ya lo tenia escrito desde que salió el primer episodio de la tercera temporada de MLB; **"Camaleón"**. Pero como les dije con anterioridad, no he podido publicar este fic debido a mi trabajo, y bueno, este proyecto que estoy haciendo lo tenia planeado en subirlo ese mismo día del estreno pero lamentablemente no se pudo hacer. Sé que muchos de ustedes no me creeran, y pensaran que soy una mentirosa, y que me copié de **sonrais777** de su fic **"Todo por Ti"** y de su nuevo fic **"Alma de cristal"** , pero no es así; este fic ya lo tenia planeado y escrito en un borrador desde que se estreno el episodio. Así que por favor si vana recibir este fic como una "copia" son libre de irse pero eso sí todo comentario negativo será borrado.

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic y sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Destruida**

Marinette se encontraba sentada en el último lugar de la fila izquierda. Las clases todavía no comenzaban y la mayoría de sus compañeros escuchaban con atención nuevamente las mentiras que decía Lila, la azabache no podía creer lo ingenuos que eran sus amigos, hacía semanas atrás Lila hizo otra de sus atrocidades; fingir que tenía una lesión en el tobillo izquierdo debido a que había "rescatado" a un gato en la calle antes de que un carro lo atropellara, y para el colmo por segunda vez Marinette había sido puesta en la última fila.

¿Cómo es posible que todos sus compañeros le creyeran a esa mentirosa?

Bueno, no a todos, Adrien también sabía que ella mentía. Pero aun así él callaba.

Marinette soltó un suspiro frustrado, sacó su cuaderno de diseños y empezó a garabatear lo que se le viniera a la mente. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

– Hola Marinette.

– ¡A-Adrien! – casi gritó de impresión que rápidamente cerró su cuaderno. – ¡¿Q-Qué h-haces aquí?! D-Digo obviamente que tienes que estar aquí en la escuela… p-pero… ¿Qué haces aquí en la fila? No es como si me molestara, porque puedes sentarte en donde tú quieras… es solo que…

Adrien soltó una leve risa.

– Bueno la verdad es que quería estar en otro ambiente. – guiñó traviesamente el modelo haciendo sonrojar a su compañera. – Una hermosa vista.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hermosa? ¿Vista? – jadeó la azabache. Su sonrojo se intensifico. – _¿Acaso me dijo hermosa?_

– Sí. Te dieron un buen lugar para ver el parque.

El hechizo del romanticismo que Marinette se imaginó se rompió después de escuchar aquello que le dijo el rubio.

– Ah… si… la vista. – los ánimos de la ojizarca disminuyeron pero aun así ella se alegró de que su crush estuviera haciéndole compañía.

– ¿Cómo estás Marinette?

– Me encuentro bien, ¿Y tú?

– Igual. – sonrió él.

Mientras que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a entablar una amena conversación, un par de ojos color olivo los miraba disimuladamente con rabia; en especial a la chica de cabellos azabaches. Lila no la soportaba, la odiaba con extrema intensidad al igual que lo hacía con Ladybug, sentía su sangre hervirle al verlos tan juntos mientras que el modelo reía a carcajada por cualquier tontería que esa panadera decía. Desde aquel día en fingió su sordera su plan de estar con Adrien había fallado, bueno, casi de todo; aun los compañeros de Marinette creían sus mentiras pero aun así Adrien y Marinette eran los únicos que no caían en su telaraña.

Debía hacer algo rápido y pronto por conseguir la atención de Adrien. Mientras que sus molestos compañeros seguían creyendo en las mentiras que ella decía, nadie sabía de las crueles y oscuras intenciones que su mente creaba en ese momento.

Las horas de clases pasaron lento para la clase, Marinette apenas si se podía concentrar en el tema del profesor de historia debido a la presencia de Adrien. Entre tanto, el modelo prestaba atención mientras apuntaba lo que dictaba el profesor, pero, debía admitir que estar ante la presencia de su compañera lo tranquilizaba; el olor a pan recién horneado y flores frescas inundaban sus fosas nasales. En un sólo parpadeó Adrien miró por el rabillo del ojo a la franco-china, se le notaba nerviosa pero a la vez se le veía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el Agreste pensó que se trataba de que la soledad que sentía Marinette se había terminado. Todos esos días en que la veía sola ahí sentada sin ningún acompañante lo entristecía, pero, ahora todo cambio. Él ahora le hizo su día. La hizo sonreír. Aunque a sabiendas de que ella no le agradara su presencia, no la dejaría sola.

El timbre sonó, era la hora del receso. Los alumnos gritaban de la emoción mientras salían de sus salones hasta correr en dirección a la cafetería.

Lila, aun fingiendo en que se encontraba lesionada, era ayudada por sus compañeros.

Marinette no lo soportaba, era una tontería, respiró con profundidad y dejó a un lado todos esos sentimientos negativos mientras tomaba dirección a la cafetería. Como en cada rutina, se formaba, elegía su comida y se sentaba sola en una mesa mientras comía sin ganas su comida; o eso era lo que pensaba; escuchó el sonido de una silla deslizarse haciendo que ella levantara la vista para encontrarse con esas preciosas gemas esmeraldas que le dedicaban apoyo y calidez.

– ¿Puedo sentarme contigo Marinette? – preguntó Adrien.

– Sí. – replicó ella nerviosa.

Adrien tomó asiento mientras olfateaba la deliciosa comida recién hecha de la cafetería.

– Huele bien, ¿No es así?

– Hueles muy bien. – el chico alzó una ceja mientras miraba con inocencia a su compañera. – Digo, sí, la comida, la comida huele bien. – corrigió Marinette.

– Provecho entonces.

– Umm… Adrien…

– ¿Sí Marinette?

– ¿Por qué no estás sentado con Lila? Quiero decir, umm, todos estos días has estado sentado con ella.

– Lila ya tiene suficiente compañía. Y como te lo dije en clase prefiero estar en otro ambiente. – comentó juguetonamente el Agreste. – Además quiero hacerte compañía… claro… si me lo permites Marinette.

La azabache lo miró incrédula, luego ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para luego decirle.

– Gracias.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápido, pero los minutos que pasaban Marinette los disfrutaba en compañía de Adrien.

Pero las intenciones de Lila incrementaban más y más hacia la franco-china por robarle más la atención del modelo. Debía actuar rápido sí quería conseguir a Adrien sólo para ella.

El horario de clases transcurrió rápido como lo esperado, y al sonar el timbre de la hora de salida, todos los alumnos salieron como estampida en camino hacia la libertad; Marinette se dirigía a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, su día fue maravilloso e inolvidable que hasta pensaba que había sido todo un sueño, ansiaba con el día de mañana se repitiera de nuevo; estar en compañía con Adrien había sido la experiencia más hermosa de todas.

Una vez en casa la sonrisa en su rostro jamás se borró, cosa que para los padres de la chica lo habían notado. Su hija volvía a sonreír y mostraba ese brillo de felicidad en su mirada. La chica saludó animadamente a sus padres mientras corría directamente a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí lo primero que hizo fue soltar un grito de felicidad.

Se dejó caer sobre el chaise-longue mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

– Dime que no fue un sueño Tikki. Dime que todo fue real. Dime que Adrien Agreste estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo.

– Lo fue Marinette.

Marinette nuevamente soltó un grito de emoción. Después de muchos días en haber sido ignorada por sus compañeros, hoy su vida había cambiado gracias a Adrien.

– Espero que para el día de mañana esto se repita. – dijo ella a su kwami.

– Estoy segura de que si lo será. – concordó Tikki.

Entre tanto en la residencia de los Agrestes.

Adrien no dejaba de sonreír tampoco, le había hecho su día a su compañera. Aunque se sentía algo decepcionado por sus compañeros en haber ignorado a Marinette esos últimos días por culpa de Lila, aun sabiendo que la italiana mentía no podía juzgarla; una parte de él le decía que probablemente la chica tenía problemas para socializar con la gente que esto hacia que ella mintiera… pero… por otra parte aquella voz invisible le decía a gritos que escuchara lo que su kwami le decía respecto a Lila, que no todo lo que aparentaba esa chica era cierto.

– ¿Aun pensando en tu novia Romeo? – preguntó Plagg sonriendo picaronamente hacia su portador.

– Cuántas veces debo de decirte Plagg que Marinette no es mi novia, es mí…

– Es mi amiga. – imitó el pequeño gato. – Siempre repites la misma canción, ¿Qué acaso no te cansas?

– ¿Plagg por qué insistes tanto con eso de que Marinette es mi novia?

– Aun no puedo creer que hayas rechazado a la chica. ¿Te hubieras imaginado la clase de postres que hubiera hecho con el queso camembert? ¡Estaríamos en el paraíso!

– Habla por ti mismo Plagg. Y debo recordarte que solo tengo ojos para Ladybug.

¿? – _Si tan sólo supieras que la chica a quien llamas "amiga" y Ladybug son la misma persona, pero no me tocó el portador más ciego y sordo de la existencia._ – pensó Plagg. – Cambiando de tema, hiciste bien en hacerle compañía a Marinette. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Y no me digas eso de "es mi amiga Plagg no quería dejarla sola" porque eso ni me lo trago.

– La verdad es que quería cambiar de ambiente, es todo.

– Si de ambiente te refieres a cierta chica mitómana te creo. No me da buena espina esa tal Lila. – arrugó el ceño Plagg mientras recordaba lo mentirosa que era esa chica, y cómo no, si eres un dios de ciento millones de años y has vivido una que otra experiencia con ese tipo de personas ya sabrías el tipo de artimañas que causan esas personas.

– Plagg, eso fue grosero. Puede que Lila tenga problemas con decir mentiras pero no hay que juzgarla, tal vez tenga problemas en socializar.

– Problemas en socializar mis bigotes. Adrien sé que eres el tipo de persona que quiere ayudar a las personas sin juzgarlas, pero debes diferenciar las personas como Lila y personas como Marinette.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó confundido el modelo.

– Muy pronto lo verás, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. – replicó el felino.

Adrien soltó un largo suspiro, Plagg era una caja de misterios. Dejo aun lado del tema de Lila y se enfocó en sus deberes escolares. Una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios al recordar el momento con Marinette, ya lo tenía planeado mañana volvería a hacerlo otra vez, qué mañana, estaría con ella hasta que se terminará el curso y además le demostraría a sus compañeros lo equivocados que estaban a dejar sola a Marinette.

Pero lo que Adrien y Marinette no sabían era que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente sus vidas, más en especial hacia la franco-china.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la ojizarca se levantó muy temprano y con un buen humor, tarareo una linda y empalagosa canción mientras hacia su rutina matutina; al arreglarse se fue a desayunar, sus padres lo notaron con rapidez, su hija había vuelto ser la misma de siempre sólo que esta vez más mejorada. Sabine sonrió con calidez y alegría mientras que su marido mostraba ese brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

– Hoy te veo muy animada hija, ¿Qué es lo que te puso tan contenta esta mañana? – preguntó Tom a su unigénita.

– Sólo amanecí con muchos ánimos papá, nada en especial. – a decir verdad era todo lo contrario, Marinette se había levanto con un buen humor por el buen sabor del recuerdo de ayer, deseando otra vez que ese día se repitiera como el día anterior.

– Es bueno escuchar eso, sabes bien que puedes contar con nosotros en lo que sea hija. – el mensaje de Sabine era muy claro como el agua, y Marinette lo sabía, ella podía ocultarle muchas cosas al mundo pero no a sus padres.

– Lo sé, mamá. – sonrió levemente la Portadora de la Mariquita.

Aún era temprano para ir a la escuela, así que Marinette decidió en seguir conversando con sus padres hasta la hora adecuada para retirarse a la escuela. El tiempo se pasó volando y Marinette ya se encontraba en su salón de clase, sentada en aquel lugar donde le habían asignado. Soltó un suspiro, se mantuvo firme y no verse ansiosa para cuando llegara Adrien, sus compañeros iban llegando pero nadie la saludaba, es más, ni siquiera le daban los buenos días. Su mirada azulina se dirigió hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en la hermosa vista del parque. Adrien tenía razón, la vista sí que era hermosa. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que Adrien había llegado.

El modelo al verla ahí con un semblante pacifico no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado por ella. Justo cuando él iba a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Marinette la voz de Nino lo llamo.

– Viejo, buenos días.

– Buenos días, Nino. – saludó él.

– ¿No vas a tomar asiento? – preguntó el moreno mientras dejaba sus cosas en el lugar que se le asigno junto a su novia.

– La verdad Nino me sentaré en el lugar donde esta Marinette. – comentó el rubio mientras se tallaba la nuca.

– ¿Con Marinette? – alzó una ceja el Dj mientras veía a su amigo asentir. – Vaya al parecer voy a quedar solo otra vez.

– Tienes a Alya. No vas a estar solo después de todo. – se lo dijo de una forma indirecta el Agreste al Lahiffe.

– ¿Qué hay de Lila? Ella se va a sentar sola por segunda vez.

Adrien disimuló una mueca de disgusto. La verdad es que no le gustaba estar sentado al lado de la Rossi, no después de lo que le había hecho a Marinette y hacer que todos sus compañeros la pusieran en contra de ella.

¿? – Lila va a estar bien. No me necesita, ya que ella cuenta con todos nuestros amigos. – sin decir nada más Adrien se dirigió hacia el asiento de Marinette.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado del asiento y se sentó a un lado de Marinette. Sus compañeros lo miraron impactados, cuestionándose el por qué Adrien no se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente, está ya sería la segunda vez que se siente al lado de Marinette, pero, al parecer el rubio le importo un cacahuate.

– Buenos días, Marinette. – saludó Adrien.

– A-Adrien… b-buenos días. – saludó ella nuevamente nerviosa.

– Te ves diferente. ¿Acaso te hiciste algo?

– Nada. No me he hecho nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Te ves bien. – sonrió él. – Te ves más como tú misma.

– Ah… bueno… ehm… ¿Gracias?

Mientras que ellos dos comenzaron a hablar Alya junto a Lila, Rose y Juleka habían llegado. Tanto la italiana como a las demás se quedaron sorprendidas. La Cesaire se dirigió hacia su novio y le pregunto sobre los detalles del rubio con su amiga.

– ¿Por qué Adrien está sentado junto a Marinette?

– Eso mismo me pregunto Alya, pero al parecer Adrien quiso cambiar de lugar.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Lila, aunque disimulo su alteración al saber que Adrien no se sentaría con ella por segunda vez.

– No lo sé.

– _Maldita panadera. Esta vez no se quedarán así las cosas._ – se juró la italiana, mientras apretaba con fuerza el segundo soporte de sus muletas haciendo que sus puños se pusieran blancos como el papel.

¿? – Todos a sus lugares. – entró la profesora Bustier, mientras que sus alumnos se sentaban en sus mesas-bancos.

Lila disimuló en escuchar la clase, pero su mirada siempre se enfocaba en Adrien y Marinette. Fue en ese momento en que a la italiana se le había ocurrido algo, algo tan macabro y ruin que no además arruinaría la vida de Marinette sino que también haría que todo París desconfiara de ella. Se decidió esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, su plan ya estaba listo al pie de la letra, esta vez no fallaría. Ya se imaginaría la reacción de Adrien cuando se enterara de la clase de persona era Marinette. Una sonrisa fría y lasciva decoró sus labios. Sólo debía aguantar hasta que fuera la hora indicada y poner en plan en marcha.

Las horas pasaron lentas y desesperantes para la Rossi, ya casi iba perdiendo la paciencia por el tiempo que se hacía cada vez más lento, observaba cada minuto las manecillas del reloj que hasta podía imaginarse el típico sonido del 'Tic' 'Tac' en su cabeza. Pero si no eran a las manecillas lo que miraba era hacia el asiento donde se encontraba sentado Adrien y Marinette. Unos pocos minutos después el timbre del almuerzo sonó. Lila sintió su corazón acelerarse al igual que la adrenalina. Su compañeros iban saliendo del salón, mientras que Juleka junto a Rose, Kim y Max se quedaron para ayudar a la italiana. Ella comenzó a perder casi la cordura por culpa de esos cuatro, su plan era en que todos se fueran incluyendo Adrien para que así aprovecharía en la Dupain-Cheng se quedará sola en el salón y así comenzar con su plan. Pero. Al ver que Adrien había salido junto a Marinette eso la encabrono. La chica salió del salón junto a sus compañeros. Su plan se fue directo a la basura… o al menos eso creía ella… pues ella cuando iba bajando las escaleras, claro siendo ayudada por Kim, alcanzó a escuchar a Marinette diciéndole a Adrien que iría al baño.

Aquello hizo tomar ventaja a la chica, una pequeña sonrisa sombría se asomó por sus labios.

– Chicos no tardo voy al baño. – avisó ella.

– Te acompañamos Lila. – no era una pregunta era una aclaración lo que dijeron Juleka y Rose.

– ¡No! – gritó la castaña, sobresaltando a sus compañeros. La chica inmediatamente carraspeo y con una voz tranquila y palabras venenosas y mentirosas les dijo. – No quiero ser más una molestia, les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me están dando, pero, quisiera hacer esto por mi cuenta.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Kim.

– Sí. Además he visto a Marinette entrar al baño, si necesito ayuda se lo pediré a ella. Después de todo ella es una buena persona. – fingió ella con una voz dulzona y amigable.

– ¿Buena persona? Si claro. – escupió molesto Kim.

– No seas rudo con ella. Probablemente ella este pasando un mal momento. – fingió nuevamente Lila sintiendo "lastima" por Marinette.

– Está bien. Pero si algo malo te hace Lila háznoslo saber. – comentó el chico atleta.

– Por supuesto. – dijo la italiana ocultando detrás de aquella dulzura su maléfico plan.

Mientras que Lila se dirigía al baño los chicos se fueron a la cafetería.

Una vez que Lila entro al baño Marinette ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando de pronto ella fue detenida por la mentirosa chica.

– Marinette, justo a quien buscaba, ¿podrías ayudarme a abrirme la puerta de uno de los cubículos, por favor? – suplicó con dulce veneno en sus palabras, pero la ojizarca no le creyó.

– No tienes que fingir conmigo Lila, ambas sabemos que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta. Además de que no estas lesionada.

Lila jadeo indignada.

– Marinette. Eso no es cierto. Yo jamás jugaría así.

– Por favor Lila, ya basta de fingir. No es la primera que te haces sentir la victima porque eso ni te lo crees. – aquellas palabras de la azabaches oscurecieron y enfurecieron el corazón de la castaña.

– Sabes Marinette, tienes toda la razón. Ya basta de fingimientos. – dicho esto la castaña tiró las muletas haciendo que éstas golpearon en seco el suelo. – Es hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

Ya sabía hasta donde llegaría esto.

Sería como aquella vez cuando desenmascaró a la italiana de sus mentiras sobre su sordera y de aquel "acontecimiento" sobre del avión y del "gato" de Jagged Stone, la amenazaría de alguna manera vulgar con tal de dejarla quedar mal ante la vista de los demás… o al menos eso creía la franco-china… porque las intenciones de Lila eran diferentes y más horridas que ningún humano desearía tener.

– Y acabar de una buena vez contigo. – siseó venenosamente la italiana, ocasionando que a Marinette se le helará la sangre. – Te lo dije aquel día Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que si estabas conmigo o estás contra mí, pero al final de todo eres tan necia que rechazaste mi oferta que podría haberte beneficiado.

– Y seguiré rechazándola Lila Rossi, prefiero quedarme con mi dignidad y con mi verdad a estar con una persona que le gusta mentir y dañar. Algún día Lila toda verdad saldrá a la luz, no sé cuándo será, pero ten por seguro que cuando ese día llegue la única perjudicada aquí serás tú. – con eso ultimo Marinette iba a salir del baño cuando de pronto Lila la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y con una voz ponzoñosa y fría le dijo.

– Te arrepentirás de todo lo que dijiste Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Esto no se va a quedar así.

Marinette no le dijo nada, se zafó del agarre de Lila y se fue de ahí. En la soledad de aquel baño, Lila comenzó con su plan.

Se desordenó el cabello, rasgo su chaleco naranja al igual que sus medias negras, de uno de sus bolsillos de sus shorts saco un labial color carmín; el cual comenzó a aplicárselo en cada parte de su piel expuesta cuidando a que este se notara como sangre real; con sus puños ella comenzó a golpearse a sí misma en la cara, estomago, costillas y otras partes de su cuerpo, al verse "exhausta" tomó uno de las muletas y acto seguido ella comenzó a hacer ruido con el objeto en las paredes y las puertas de los cubículos, a la vez que ella gritaba con desgarre y terror un "no Marinette", "detente", "basta" "me duele", "por favor detente" y otras suplicas más que fueran creíbles y escuchadas.

Cuando terminó, se aplicó un poco de gotas de agua sobre sus ojos disimulando que eran "lagrimas". Se derrumbó al suelo cuando escuchó pasos que venían de afuera con dirección al baño. Y cuando la puerta se abrió ella rompió el llanto.

La chica que entró al baño era Aurore Beauréal, ella al ver a Lila tendida en el piso "llorando" y "sangrando" acudió a socorrerla, la rubia le preguntó con un tono de pánico y espanto lo que le había pasado a lo cual sólo Lila le respondió con un "sollozo" desgarrador.

– Marinette… Marinette me ataco… ella me ataco… ella…

Aurore la abrazó mientras que ella gritaba a todo pulmón ayuda. Lo que ella no sabía es que Lila había disfrazado sus "sollozos" por una risa macabra y fría junto a una sonrisa vengativa.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Marinette se encontraba amenamente con Adrien a la vez que disfrutaban su almuerzo. Todo era ameno y tranquilo cuando de pronto empezaron los escándalos en el lugar que sobresaltaron a cada alumno. El grito provenía de un estudiante que gritaba a todo pulmón "alguien ataco a Lila Rossi en los baños de chicas", en ese momento el corazón de Marinette se aceleró a la vez que una sensación de angustia y preocupación golpeo sus sentidos a la vez que sintió el estómago revolverse. Rápidamente el grupo de Marinette salió corriendo de la cafetería incluyendo a ella y a Adrien.

El grupo de Marinette había llegado a la enfermería, donde ahí mismo encontraron a una Lila "herida" y "llorando" desconsoladamente, Marinette y Adrien se quedaron estáticos al pie de la puerta cuando escucharon a uno de sus compañeros preguntarle a la Rossi de quién fue su atacante a la cual ella respondió con un sollozo "fue Marinette". Aquello respuesta había sido como un balde de agua fría para la franco-china. Sintió como su boca se secaba, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia y su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho cuando sintió todas las miradas de sus compañeros que le dedicaban sorpresa, decepción, rabia, hostilidad, frialdad y sobre todo resentimiento.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no ataque a Lila! – trato de convencerlos pero la ira y la hostilidad de sus compañeros los cegaron por completo. – ¡Tienen que creerme! ¡Yo no lo hice!

– ¡Te has pasado de la raya Marinette! – vociferó Alix.

– ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza o corazón?! – gritó Rose roja de la furia.

– ¡Atacar a Lila! ¡Es en serio Marinette! – Alya la miró con hostilidad. – ¡Primero la atacas diciéndole mentirosa! ¡Y ahora la atacas aun sabiendo que ella no puede defenderse o moverse!

– ¡Eso es ser hostil Marinette! ¡Eres una hipócrita! – gritó Kim.

– ¡Mala amiga! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Una mala amiga! – atacó Mylene.

Los insultos comenzaban a alargarse mientras que Marinette simplemente no podía evitar sentirse rechazada, abandonada y humillada por sus amigos… amigos… esos no eran sus amigos… ya no más… porque ahora quedaba claro que ellos preferían a una mentirosa en vez de ella que era justa.

Estuvo a punto de irse corriendo como una cobarde cuando de repente una voz que no se encontraba entre los insultos la defendió.

– ¡Ya basta! – vociferó Adrien. – ¡Están haciendo injustos con Marinette! ¡Marinette sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una persona!

– ¡Prefieres defender a esta atacante en vez de una persona inocente Agreste! – vociferó molesto Kim.

– Cuidado con lo que dices Kim.

– Entonces no digas nada. Es más si vas a seguir defendiendo a Marinette entonces lárgate de aquí. – dijo Alix furiosa. – Porque lo único que ha hecho Marinette es hacer quedar mal a Lila de ser una mentirosa.

– Marinette no es más que una envidiosa. – habló Alya. – Siempre ha tenido envidia de Lila, tal vez sea por eso que ella la ataco.

– Suficiente. – dijo el Agreste. – Marinette, vámonos.

– Adrien…

La chica no pudo decir nada, ya que ella fue jalada por Adrien fuera de la enfermería, no sin antes ver con tristeza y dolor a sus compañeros quienes no dejaban de dedicarle esa mirada acida y fría; más en especial a Lila, quien la miraba con burla y triunfo.

– _Con que este era tu propósito Lila. Qué idiota he sido al caer en su trampa._ – pensó con rabia y dolor.

Una vez alejada de la enfermería, Marinette miró a Adrien y le preguntó con miedo y duda.

– Adrien… ¿Tú me crees? ¿Cierto?

– Aquella vez te dije Marinette. Que yo no creo en las palabras de Lila. Si tu miedo es que no te crea, no tienes que tenerlo. Porque yo confió en ti. – él se volteó a mirarla mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de consuelo a la vez de un dulce mirada.

Marinette tenía unas ganas de llorar en ese momento, al menos Adrien y Tikki eran los únicos a quienes podía confiar, a la vez que ellos sabían que no era una mala persona.

– Gracias. – dijo ella con una voz aliviada y quebrada.

Fue en ese momento en que ella sintió un par de brazos rodeándola.

– Yo siempre creeré en tu palabra Marinette. Porque yo sé que eres una persona buena y que jamás le harías daño a nadie.

– Gracias… gracias por confiar en mí.

Las clases comenzaron en su curso, o al menos eso parecía, sus compañeros no dejaba de observarla con asco y acidez mientras murmuraban cosas obscenas a la chica; sin importar cuantas veces los profesores les decían que se callaran ellos no lo hacían.

La campana de salida sonó, los alumnos salieron corriendo alegres de que por fin las clases se terminaron. Marinette tomó sus cosas mientras que Adrien la escoltaba de sus compañeros, quienes no dejaban de insultarla con venenosas palabras que cada vez eran una daga para la chica. Una vez que salieron del colegio, Adrien observó que su chofer se encontraba ahí.

– Ya llegaron por mí. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – preguntó el rubio a la azabache.

Marinette lo negó.

– Estaré bien, mi casa está cruzando la calle.

– Bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana Marinette.

– Nos vemos mañana Adrien.

El chico asintió, antes de que el Agreste se fuera al auto le dijo a la Dupain-Cheng.

– Yo sé cómo eres en realidad Marinette. Que las palabras de ellos no te sigan afectando. Eres fuerte, valiente y amable. No lo olvides.

– Gracias Adrien.

Él se despidió de ella antes de subirse al auto e irse.

Marinette no dejó de sonreír con tristeza mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso lento. Una vez que toco suelo firme iba a disponerse a ir en dirección de su casa, no dio ni cinco cuando la voz de Alya se escuchó detrás de ella.

El grito de la Cesaire hizo helar la sangre de la chica.

Al voltearse la Dupain-Cheng se encontró con una furiosa Alya mientras que Nino la seguía detrás de ella suplicándole que se detuviera.

Marinette jamás se esperó que su amiga, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, le propondría el primer golpe de su vida. Un golpe de puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda. Aquel golpe hizo que la azabache perdiera el equilibrio y a la viera impactada a la morena mientras se cubría la mejilla afectada con su mano izquierda.

– Con que te gusta atacar a las personas invalidas. ¿Por qué entonces no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño Marinette? – siseó con rabia Alya.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? No ataque a Lila. Ella miente.

– ¡Basta Marinette! ¡Qué acaso no te da vergüenza atacar a Lila aun cuando ella no te hizo nada! – vociferó molesta. – ¡Siempre has tenido envidia de ella!

– ¡Te estás escuchando acaso de lo que dices Alya! – esta vez fue Marinette quien alzó la voz, ella se levantó mientras por primera vez se enfrentaba a Alya. – ¡Yo nunca he estado celosa de Lila! ¡Y nunca la he atacado!

– Pues me he es difícil de creerte Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

– ¡Así! ¡Entonces por qué no investigas a fondo sobre este supuesto ataque contra Lila en vez de estar buscando pistas sobre la identidad de Ladybug para tu estúpido blog! – aquel había sido un insulto para Alya.

Sin medir su rabia, la Cesaire atacó a la chica sin piedad, la golpeaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera Nino podía separar a su novia de su ahora ex-amiga.

Marinette trataba de hacer razonar a la bloguera pero al parecer todo fue en vano, Alya estaba furiosa con ella.

Fue en ese instante cuando la morena sintió un fuerte jaloneo detrás del cuello de su blusa.

– ¡Suéltame Nino! ¡Aun no le he dado su merecido a esta…!

– ¡Cuidado con lo que le vayas a decirle a mi hija Alya Cesaire! – una voz conocida que hizo palidecer a la morena.

– Señora Cheng – jadeó Alya.

– ¡Quién te crees que eres para atacar de esa manera a Marinette, Alya! ¡Responde! – gritó Sabine mientras que su rostro se puso rojo de la furia.

– ¡Se lo merece! – tanto Tom como Sabine miraron perplejos a Alya, ¿Qué le había ocurrido a esa chica tan buena hacia su hija? – ¡Marinette se merece todo lo que le hizo a Lila!

La mirada de los dos adultos mostraba confusión.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso Alya? – preguntó con profunda seriedad Tom mientras dejaba al suelo a la morena, quien en ese momento ella señaló a la franco-china y con una voz acida y fría dijo.

– ¡Ella! ¡Ella atacó a Lila en el baño de chicas aun sabiendo que Lila tuvo una lesión que le impide moverse con facilidad!

– ¿Marinette eso es cierto? – preguntó en shock Sabine, sin creer que su hija hiciera algo atroz. Pero ella al ver el dolor en la mirada de su hija y la sinceridad de su voz supo que decía la verdad.

– No le hice nada mamá, te lo juró, yo no le hice a Lila.

– ¡Eres una mentirosa Marinette! ¡Y sabes qué desde ahora en adelante aquí se termina nuestra amistad! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡No quiero ser amiga de una descarada egoísta como tú!

– ¡No te permito que le hables así a mi hija! ¡Y una cosa más Alya Cesaire si me vuelvo a enterar de que le pusiste un dedo encima a mi hija sufrirás las consecuencias! – amenazó Sabine sin importarle lo Alya le dijo.

– Es usted quien va a sufrir las consecuencias si vuelve a amenazarme. Y en cuanto a ti Marinette, si vuelves a meterte con Lila no sabes cómo te va a ir.

Para eso ultimo Alya se fue junto con Nino, quien no dijo nada simplemente vio a la azabache con decepción.

– Marinette. Hija vamos a casa. – dijo Tom a su hija.

La chica no miro a sus padres por vergüenza mientras que ambos la llevaban dentro de la panadería. Por esa única ocasión cerraron temprano. Llevaron a su hija a la parte de arriba de la panadería, mientras que Tom iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios su esposa dejo a Marinette en el sofá, Sabine se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para calmar los nervios; miró sobre su hombro a su hija y le partió el corazón y el alma al ver tan destrozada y frágil.

Una de sus coletas estaba suelta mientras que la otra la tenía firme, su cara estaba arañada y golpeada, su ropa estaba sucia y desarreglada. Y su mirada… oh… aquella mirada que antes mostraba esa mañana alegría y júbilo ahora se encontraba triste, abatida, dolida y perdida.

Tom había llegado con el botiquín en las manos, su esposa se lo quito con delicadeza mientras le dedicaba a él una sonrisa triste. Ambos adultos se dirigieron al sofá, mientras Sabine atendía las heridas de su hija con mucho cuidado su esposo comenzó a hablar.

– Marinette, ¿Podrías contarnos a mí y a tu madre lo que paso en la escuela?

Marinette se tensó mientras sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules. Tenía tanta vergüenza en decirles a sus padres sobre lo que ocurrió en la hora del receso, pero, sentía que ya era el momento de decirles la verdad a sus progenitores. Tomó un respiro y empezó a relatar cada detalle de lo que paso en ese infierno. Después de contarles todo, la chica rompió el llanto. Sabine y Tom estaba espantados y atónitos por lo que su hija había estado pasando esos últimos días en la escuela. Tenían que poner cartas en el asunto a como dé lugar. Es por eso que ellos decidieron que para el día de mañana hablarían con el director y hablar de aquel asunto sobre de aquella chica Rossi que le hacia la vida imposible a su hija.

* * *

 **No puedo creer que haya escrito esto. Me quema el alma al hacer sufrir a Marinette,me odio a misma por esto.**

 **Debo confesar que en la parte donde Lila se ataca asi misma lo saque de una novela que vi hace mucho tiempo, así que comence a buscar esa escena de la novela para recalcarlo en el fic.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire**


	2. Decisión

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Como ustedes lo han deseado mis Ladies y mis Lords el segundo capítulo.

Les agradezco a todos ustedes por recibir calidamente este fic, la verdad es que tuve muchas dudas de que no lo aceptarían, pero ahora que es todo lo contrario me dedicaré al 100% en continuarlo hastar terminarlo.

En fin, que sigan continuando con la lectura.

* * *

 **Decisión**

Al caer la noche Marinette ya se encontraba descansando en su cama. Su rostro estaba cubierto por algunos curitas y una gasa en su mejilla izquierda, la cual le habían aplicada una pomada des-inflamatoria. La chica tenía una expresión dolida y triste, sus lágrimas no dejaban de escaparse de sus ojos mientras que sus recuerdos de aquella tarde la invadían en sus sueños.

Tikki estaba dolida por su amiga. Estaba defraudada y decepcionada de los compañeros de Marinette. La pequeña mariquita voló hacia su Portadora, con su pequeña manita acarició la mejilla afectada de la chica. Un suspiro débil y sollozante escapó de los labios de la azabache. Tikki observó la hora del reloj despertador, eran las 8:40 p.m., la kwami roja se alejó de su amiga y la miró entre entristecida y decidida.

– Descansa Marinette. – le dijo al oído dulcemente.

La pequeña mariquita voló hacia el tragaluz y la traspasó. Voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la dirección donde vivía el Guardián de los Prodigios. Estaba decidida. Pues esa noche hablaría con el hombre sobre lo que ocurrió ese día con su portadora.

Entre tanto en la guarida del Mtro. Fu, el viejo hombre se encontraba bebiendo una deliciosa taza de té verde acompañado de su fiel amigo Wayzz. Después de un arduo trabajo de dar masajes a sus clientes se merecía un descanso y una bebida bien calientita. Lo que nunca pensaría el viejo hombre es que esa noche tranquila cambiaría por completo.

Pocos minutos después el Mtro. Fu sintió la presencia de la pequeña mariquita atravesando una de las ventanas de su hogar.

– Bienvenida Tikki. – dijo con una voz tranquila al igual que su semblante mientras miraba a la pequeña kwami.

– Lamento en interrumpirlo esta noche Maestro. – se disculpó Tikki con una voz ya bastante angustiada. – Pero necesito hablar con usted de algo serio, es importante.

– ¿Tikki te encuentras bien? Estás pálida. – dijo preocupado Wayzz.

– Toma asiento Tikki, y bebe una buena taza de té. – dijo con tranquilidad el Guardián.

La pequeña mariquita obedeció, pero no tenía ánimos de tomar el té. No tenía estomago para digerir algo en ese momento.

– Te veo algo intranquila Tikki, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el viejo hombre.

– Maestro… hoy… hoy sucedió algo malo…

El Mtro. Fu la miró fijamente, parecía extrañado. Pues. No presenció ningún ataque de akuma, pero algo sabía muy bien que cuando algo se trataba sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir debía estar en alerta.

– ¿Sucedió algo con Chat Noir o con Ladybug?

– Sí. Con mí elegida Maestro. – dijo con pesadez la kwami roja.

Ahí fue cuando el semblante del anciano cambio.

– ¿Acaso Hawkmoth o alguien descubrió la identidad de tu elegida? – preguntó espantado y preocupado Wayzz. Pero al ver que Tikki lo había negado la tranquilidad volvió a él… o eso pensó la tortuga.

– No nadie descubrió la identidad de Ma… – unas burbujas rosadas interrumpieron a Tikki al tratar de pronunciar el nombre de su elegida. – Oh, el seguro mágico.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a tu elegida Tikki? – preguntó esta vez el Mtro. Fu.

– Mí elegida… Mtro. Fu… ella… ella fue atacada esta tarde por sus compañeros de clase. – confesó con tristeza Tikki. Sorprendiendo al viejo hombre y a su kwami.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Ladybug fue atacada por sus compañeros? ¿Cómo sucedió Tikki? No sentí nunca presencia de ningún akuma. – dijo alarmado Wayzz.

– Mi elegida fue culpada por haber atacado a una de sus compañeros. Lo cual es mentira. La chica a quien es conocida como el akuma Volpina les hizo creer a todos en la escuela que Ma… que mi elegida la ataco sin piedad alguna. – explicó la kwami roja con una voz quebrada. – Y ahora todos creen que mi elegida es culpable de ese crimen. Y para colmo la persona a quien escogió para utilizar el prodigio del zorro la ataco brutalmente.

La expresión del Mtro. Fu cambio de pronto, una seriedad profunda invadió su semblante, se agarró el mentón mientras acariciaba su barba.

– Esto es bastante serio. En todos mis años jamás he visto algo como esto.

– Maestro, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Wayzz.

– Lamentablemente nosotros no podemos hacer nada Wayzz. – dijo el Guardián. Aquello le había roto el corazón y la esperanza a Tikki.

– Entonces eso quiere decir que Ma… rayos… que Ladybug tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de los malos tratos de los demás. – dijo desesperanzada la pequeña mariquita.

– No exactamente. Si Ladybug pelea su batalla la verdad saldrá a la luz; habrá momentos difíciles para Ladybug, pero, mientras mantenga esa luz en ella incluso si es una luz pequeña la oscuridad no la puede consumir. – dijo el Mtro. Fu a los dos kwamis. – Tikki, siendo la kwami de Ladybug tu tarea es protegerla a como dé lugar de cualquier akuma. Si un akuma intenta aprovecharse de los sentimientos negativos de tu elegida no además el mundo estará perdido sino que también ella lo estará.

– Sí… Maestro…

– Será mejor que regreses con Ladybug, y procurar que ningún akuma se le acerque. No sabemos las intenciones de Hawkmoth.

– Como usted ordene Maestro. – dicho esto Tikki se fue.

Wayzz miró a su elegido mientras que viejo hombre aún mantenía aquel semblante serio.

¿? – Maestro, ¿En qué piensa? – preguntó la pequeña tortuga.

– En todo Wayzz, la situación de Ladybug es muy grave. Si ella continua así Hawkmoth no perderá su oportunidad de akumatizarla. – el Guardián dejó de acariciar su barba y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia un teléfono antiguo de rueda.

– ¿Maestro? ¿Qué intenta hacer?

– Sé que prometí no interferir. Pero. Haré la excepción. – Wayzz se quedó anonadado, mientras veía a su elegido marcar un número desconocido en aquel teléfono. Fu espero la llamada mientras que una voz al otro lado de la línea le contesto. – Sí, soy yo. Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette no tenía ánimos de levantarse, la zona afectada de su mejilla izquierda le dolía, mientras que su mirada se encontraba borrosa y pesada de tanto llorar.

La chica algo desubicada comenzó a bajar las escaleras, antes de que se decidiera ir abajo a desayunar la puerta de su habitación se abrió; era Sabine.

– Buenos días mamá. – saludó con desanimo Marinette.

– Buenos días Marinette. – devolvió el saludo su madre. – Marinette. ¿Podemos hablar?

– Sí, sólo déjame arreglarme.

– Hija, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que por este día no vayas a la escuela.

La azabache se detuvo en seco y abrió de golpe sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo?

– Después de lo que ocurrió ayer, decidimos en hablar con el director y aclarar el asunto del otro día. Es por eso que queremos evitar que sigas teniendo problemas con tus compañeros y que te quedes en casa hasta que se arreglen las cosas. – explicó Sabine.

– Pero… ¿Qué hay de mi asistencia? ¿O las clases? – preguntó Marinette.

– De eso no te preocupes hija. Tú sigue descansando. – con eso ultimo la mujer le dio un beso en la frente de su hija.

Marinette vio cómo su madre se fue, mientras que un fuerte sentimiento la invadió. No era un sentimiento de cólera o de miedo, sino más era un sentimiento de ser apoyada por sus padres. Las piernas de la chica le temblaron hasta que perdieron fuerza haciéndola caer de rodillas. Marinette se sentía aliviada y esperanzada que hasta unas nauseas la invadieron.

Tikki al ver que su elegida se encontraba en el suelo rápidamente voló hacia a ella.

– Marinette. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó mortificada la kwami.

La Portadora de la Mariquita lo negó.

– Estoy bien. – hiperventiló. – Es sólo que… es mucho para mi… mis padres hoy mismo hablarán con el director Tikki… ellos le contarán sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en la escuela… estoy… estoy… Tikki… creo que vomitaré.

Dicho y hecho fue así.

Marinette corrió apresuradamente al baño donde alcanzó a vomitar todo lo que había consumido ayer, mientras que Tikki le daba ánimos de que las cosas cambiarían y que todo saldría bien.

O eso era lo que pensaba la pequeña Mariquita.

Al momento en que los padres de Marinette fueron a ver al director, no pudieron evitar sentir una rabia y asco hacia los estudiantes que hablaban mal de su hija. Si no fuera porque Sabine y Tom hablaron en casa sobre de tener la calma antes de ir a la escuela probablemente ambos comenzarían a atacar a los estudiantes por las estupideces que dicen sobre su hija. Una vez que el matrimonio llegó a la oficina del director, el hombre los recibió con educación.

– Señores Dupain-Cheng, buenos días, tomen asiento por favor.

– Buenos días, Director Damocles. – respondieron tranquilos el matrimonio mientras tomaban asiento.

– Bien, comencemos con el caso de su hija con la Sta. Rossi. – dijo el director.

– Señor Damocles, sólo quiero aclararle que mi hija no atacó a la Sta. Rossi. – dijo Tom quien a dura apenas podía controlar su furia después de escuchar aquellos alumnos insultar a su hija.

– Sé cómo se siente en estos momentos Sr. Dupain. Pero. Debido que no hay testigos o pruebas de que su hija haya atacado a la Sta. Rossi no puedo hacer nada. Es más. La Sta. Rossi tampoco presenta pruebas de que su hija la haya "atacado". – trato de aclarar el Director Damocles a los padres de Marinette. – En conclusión, no sabemos quién es la víctima o victimaria aquí. Pero. Lo que dicen los estudiantes del grupo A dicen que Marinette fue quien "golpeo" a Lila en el baño de chicas. Pero si no hay pruebas de que eso haya sucedido no puedo hacer nada.

– ¿Y qué hay de Alya Cesaire? Ella atacó a mi hija justo enfrente de la escuela. – dijo alterada y furiosa Sabine.

– La Sta. Cesaire fue expulsada por tres días de la escuela por atacar a un alumno. Ya se les comunicó a los padres de Alya ayer, y hoy en la mañana se les mostró un video en el momento exacto en que su hija atacó a la Sta. Dupain-Cheng. – comentó Damocles.

Los padres de Marinette suspiraron aliviados por eso.

– ¿Qué hay del grupo? Marinette nos ha contado que tiene problemas con sus compañeros. Y bueno… por lo que vimos hoy todos los estudiantes comentan cosas sobre mi hija. – dijo afligido Tom.

– Bien, dado el caso esto es sumamente serio y delicado. Y si, también lo he visto y he oído cosas que le dicen sobre su hija. Es por que le puedo dar dos opciones; aunque creo que ustedes lo verán desaprobatoriamente.

– Díganos cuáles son esas opciones Director Damocles. – dijo Sabine.

– Bueno. La primera es que cambiemos a Marinette de grupo… pero… debido al "incidente" que todos creen de ayer pueda que su hija pueda salir lastimada. – dijo con seriedad el hombre. – En cambio la segunda opción es… cambiar a su hija a otra escuela.

Tom y Sabine lo miraron perplejos.

La poca calma que ellos tenían se desmoronó. Una parte de ellos de le decían a grito tomarán esa decisión por el bien de su unigénita… pero… por otra parte si ellos tomaran esa decisión sin consentimiento de Marinette ella podría decepcionarse y enojarse con ellos. El silencio sólo duro un minuto pero para los tres adultos lo sintieron como horas; fue en ese instante cuando Sabine rompió el silencio.

– ¿Qué hay de Lila Rossi? Muchos dicen que ella fue "atacada" por mi hija, entonces, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

El Director Damocles soltó un suspiro largo y cansado. Su semblante se puso muy serio que hasta preocupó al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng.

– El caso de la Sta. Rossi es bastante serio. El día de ayer recibí un citatorio del Alcalde Bourgeois diciéndome que a la Sta. Rossi no se le cambiara en absoluto de clases o de escuela, ella seguirá estudiando aquí en el colegio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – casi grito Tom.

– La verdad es que… Lila Rossi es la sobrina del político más importante de toda Italia, y, también esa es una de las otras razones por la que el Alcalde Bourgeois decidió en que la Sta. Rossi se quedase aquí a terminar sus estudios; no quería enfrentar un conflicto político entre Francia e Italia. – explicó Damocles ya algo frustrado. – Sé como se sienten ahora Señores Dupain-Cheng, y, a decir verdad, su hija es una de las estudiantes más prodigiosas que hemos tenido en esta generación; es una estudiante ejemplar, sus notas han sido las mejores de este año, es la presidente de la clase y ayuda a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Lamento mucho lo que le está ocurriendo a Marinette.

– Gracias. Por todo.

– Entonces, ¿Qué deciden al respecto sobre la educación de su hija? ¿La cambiarán de grado o elegirán otra escuela? – preguntó con calma el director.

– Podría darnos hasta lunes. Quisiéramos hablar con Marinette respecto a esto. – sugirió Sabine. – Marinette debe ser quien elija esta decisión. Si Tom o yo escogemos esto sin ella eso significaría que la estuviéramos excluyéndola de sus decisiones.

– Me parece justo. Hablen con Marinette sobre de esto. Que lo piense bien y que me dé su respuesta para el día lunes. – concordó el hombre.

– Gracias Director Damocles. – agradeció la mujer, mientras que ella y su esposo se levantaron tranquilos de su asiento. – Lo veremos el lunes.

– Que tengan buen día Señores Dupain-Cheng.

Tom y Sabine salieron de la oficina, y justamente en ese momento la campana sonó indicando que ya era la hora de clases.

Regresaron a casa a la vez que decidieron que ese día no abrirían por el momento la panadería. Lo primero y más importante era en conversar con su hija. Al principio pensaron que Marinette se encontraría durmiendo, pero, grande fue su sorpresa de verla sentada en el sofá, envuelta en una cobija de peluche color rosa pálido, con su mirada perdida en una taza de té verde. Se le veía cabizbaja y desorientada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían regresado de la escuela.

– Marinette. – la llamó Sabine, sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos y sobresaltándola.

– Mamá. Papá. – susurró ella. – ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo les fue con el director? ¿Qué les dijo?

Sabine y Tom tomaron asiento, dejando en medio a su hija, el matrimonio comenzó a contarle a su unigénita sobre lo que platicaron con el Director Damocles. La chica después de escuchar todo lo que sus padres le contaron se quedó callada, ni siquiera movió un musculo, lo único que pensaba en ese momento eran en las dos opciones que el director le había encomendado a través de sus padres.

– Sea cuál sea tu decisión Marinette, tu madre y yo te apoyaremos. – dijo con palabras de aliento Tom a su hija.

– No te apresures en responder en responder hija, piénsalo bien, tienes hasta el lunes para decirnos tu decisión. – comentó Sabine.

– Sí. Gracias por todo mamá, papá. Si… si no les importa quisiera irme a mi habitación quiero descansar. – dijo sin ánimos la azabache.

– Sí cariño. Entendemos cómo te sientes. Descansa. – Tom besó la cabeza de su hija antes de que la joven se levantara de su asiento y se fuera arrastrando los pies a su habitación.

El matrimonio miró tristes y preocupados a su unigénita. Si tan sólo ellos hubieran visto las señales que su hija tenia aquellos días tal vez hubieran hecho algo para impedir todo ese dolor y tristeza que Marinette guardaba en sus adentros.

Una vez que la Portadora de la Mariquita se encontraba en su habitación se derrumbó bocabajo sobre su cama. Con pereza ella se metió bajo las cobijas mientras se hacía un ovillo. Tikki quien vio el estado de su elegida se preocupó, voló hasta a ella y lo primero que hizo fue en preguntarle si se encontraba bien. A lo que Marinette le respondió.

– No me siento bien que digamos Tikki. Hoy llegaron mis padres después de hablar con el Director Damocles.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo? – preguntó preocupada.

– Las cosas se pusieron difíciles con Lila. Toda la escuela se creyó la mentira de Lila de haberla "atacado" en el baño de chicas… y eso no es todo… mis padres me comentaron que el Director Damocles me dio a escoger de seguir continuando estudiando en el colegio pero con otro grupo o cambiarme a otra escuela. – continuó explicando la chica a su kwami. – No sé qué hacer Tikki…

– Marinette…

– Tengo hasta el lunes para dar mi respuesta. – hizo una pequeña abertura en las cobijas para así poder ver frente a frente a su pequeña amiga. – Si escojo en seguir estudiando con otro grupo en el colegio… probablemente… todos los chicos me estarán acosando de ser una abusadora doble cara. Entre tanto… si elijo en estudiar en otra escuela puede que vaya a perder el ciclo… y… no estar más cerca de Adrien.

– Piénsalo bien. – sugirió Tikki. – Todo saldrá bien Marinette.

– Eso espero Tikki. Eso espero. – con eso ultimo Marinette volvió a tapar aquella abertura mientras se acurrucaba entre las cobijas.

* * *

 **Minutos atrás…**

Adrien se encontraba en clases, sentado en el lugar de Marinette, mientras observaba ansioso por la llegada de la azabache. El chico no despegaba su vista de la puerta, viendo como poco a poco sus compañeros entraban al aula mientras decían cosas incoherentes sobre Marinette; lo cual esto había sido el desagrado del Portador del Gato Negro.

El timbre sonó indicando que la hora de clase ya había comenzado.

Pero no había ninguna señal de la azabache, "probablemente ella llegaría tarde a clases" eso fue lo que pensó el chico antes de dirigir su mirada esmeralda hacia la ventana para ver el parque.

En ese momento, la voz del profesor de Cívica lo llamó.

– Señor Agreste, por favor siéntase al lado del Señor Lahiffe.

– Uh… pero Profesor Ferrec, Alya se sienta al lado de Nino. – dijo Adrien al hombre recordándole el lugar donde indicaron a Alya y Nino.

– Hágame caso por favor, Señor Agreste. Por favor siéntese al lado del Señor Lahiffe. – volvió a decir el profesor.

El Agreste suspiró resignado. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo. Miró de reojo el asiento vació de Marinette y una decepción sintió dentro de él. ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo viese sentado al lado de Nino?, ¿Acaso ella pensaría mal de él?, ¿Qué se cansó de ella?, ¿Qué creyó en las palabras de Lila para alejarse de ella? Adrien sacudió la cabeza, borrando aquellos nefastos pensamientos. Él se lo había dicho aquella vez. Le dijo que confiaba en ella y que él nunca creería en las palabras de Lila.

Adrien dirigió su mirada hacia compañero y vio algo raro en él.

Normalmente, Nino lo recibiría con aquel choque de puños… pero… no hizo nada, es más, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a su entorno. Su semblante era serio y molesto a la vez. El rubio con una voz baja le pregunto a su amigo.

– Oye Nino, ¿Estás bien?

Nino suspiró con pesadez. Y sin mirarlo le dijo.

– Hoy Alya fue expulsada de la escuela por tres días.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó en voz baja el rubio. – ¿Cómo es eso?

Nino hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que su semblante se frunció un poco al recordar lo que pasó el día de ayer.

– No lo sé. – mintió el moreno. Mintió porque quería proteger a su novia de la furia de Adrien, aunque él lo consideraba como un hermano y a su vez su cómplice el Lahiffe sabía que el rubio haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Marinette. No era ciego. El rubio y la azabache tenían ese lazo estrecho de amistad que nada ni nadie podía romper.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tu novia Nino. – insistió Adrien. No era estúpido, algo le decía que Nino le ocultaba algo.

– Probablemente Chloe hizo algo que le molestara a Alya. – trató de inculpar el moreno a Chloe.

Pero Adrien no se dejó convencer.

– Nino, Chloe está en Nueva York con su madre en un evento de modas. Y conociendo a Chloe dudo mucho que en estos momentos esté interesada lo que pase aquí en París; claro a excepción que Ladybug y Chat Noir detengan algún akuma.

– Bueno, olvidemos este tema y enfoquémonos en Cívica. Ya que esta clase apenas le entiendo.

El Portador del Gato Negro ladeó su cabeza. Hizo a un lado la conversación con Nino y se enfocó en la clase.

A medida que las horas pasaban, el rubio no dejaba de ver la puerta con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Marinette entrara en ella con una respiración agitada y aquel típico comentario de "perdón por llegar tarde, ¿Puedo pasar?", aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña risa junto a sonrisa.

El timbre sonó, eso significaba que la hora del almuerzo comenzaba.

Todos los alumnos corrieron despavoridos hacia la cafetería, mientras que Adrien decidió en aprovechar a visitar a Marinette y preguntarle la razón de su falta a clases.

– Probablemente se encuentre enferma. – se dijo para sí mismo el rubio mientras salía del instituto.

– Así que Romeo ira a visitar a su Julieta, eh? – dijo Plagg con una mirada picarona.

– No empieces Plagg. Tal vez algo malo le paso a Marinette. – dijo preocupado el modelo.

– Bueno allá tú, es por eso que jamás entenderé a los humanos son bastantes fastidiosos y no saben lo que piensan. – el pequeño gato se ocultó en el bolsillo de la camiseta de su portador.

Al cruzar la calle, la emoción de Adrien por ver a la chica se vio interrumpidos cuando vio aquel cartel de "cerrado" en la ventana de la puerta.

– ¿Qué estás esperando Romeo? Tu Julieta te espera. – dijo burlonamente el kwami negro.

– No puedo Plagg. La panadería está cerrada. – señaló el chico mientras que el gato rodó los ojos.

– ¿Y porque no llamas a tu "amiga"? Tal vez ella te pueda abrirte. – sugirió el minino.

– Buena idea Plagg.

En eso Adrien sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número telefónico de su compañera.

La llamada en espera se escuchaba al otro lado de la comunicación, hasta que de pronto la voz de Marinette de escuchó.

– ¿Adrien?

– Hola Marinette. Te llamo porque… quería saber si te encontrabas bien. Como no fuiste hoy a clases…

– No me siento. Amanecí con gripe. – mintió la chica fingiendo una tos seca desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

– ¿Tan grave es? – preguntó preocupado.

– Sólo es una pequeña gripe. No es grave.

El rubio casi podía jurar que en ese momento Marinette estaba sonriendo cálidamente en su conversación.

– Espero que te recuperes pronto Marinette. ¿Sabes? Hoy me senté junto a Nino en clases.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? – preguntó Marinette. Aunque ella sabía la razón quería hacerse la desentendida para no sentirse sospecha.

– Hoy no vino Alya, ni tampoco Lila.

– ¿Alya y Lila no fueron a clases? ¿Y eso por qué?

– De Lila quien sabe pero de Alya fue porque tuvo un problema de la escuela, y la expulsaron por tres días. – un silencio reino en la llamada. Lo cual esto preocupó al rubio. – ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?

– Ah… sí… sólo me quedé en shock. Pero. ¿Sabes la razón de por qué la expulsaron? – la voz de Marinette sonaba temblorosa, pero aquello no lo notó Adrien.

– No lo sé. Le pregunté a Nino pero él tampoco no lo sabe.

Otro silencio reino entre ellos. El ambiente se hizo incómodo y pesado para Marinette.

– Adrien… s – antes de decirle algo el chico la interrumpió.

– Sabes, en este momento estoy fuera de tu casa. Pero la panadería está cerrada. Quise aprovechar a verte pero…

– Lo siento. Hoy mis padres decidieron en no abrir la panadería… aunque… yo les dije que no lo dijeran no me hicieron caso. Hoy. No me encuentro bien.

– Está bien. Espero que te recuperes pronto, umm, saliendo de clases te llevaré los apuntes y parte de las tareas que nos dejaron pendientes.

– Gracias. Ya tengo que colgar, que tengas buen día Adrien.

– Marinette. – la comunicación entre los dos jóvenes se cortó. El rubio soltó un suspiro mientras se disponía en regresar a la escuela y disfrutar de lo que restaba de la hora de receso.

Entre tanto en la habitación de la chica, Marinette se encontraba aun en cama con el celular a la mano. Al hablar con Adrien la había hecho sentir un poco mejor, sabía perfectamente bien que siempre podía contar con él; la azabache soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, en tan sólo recordar lo que su amor platónico le comentó sobre la expulsión de Alya le incomodaba.

La ojizarca observó a su pequeña amiga, quien dormía plácidamente en la suave almohada de gato, Marinette se levantó de la cama con la decisión de ir abajo y comer algo. Una vez que llegó a la cocina se preparó un sándwich, se dirigió al living y encendió la televisión. Aunque su vista se enfocaba en el programa su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

¿Sería conveniente cambiarse de salón o de escuela?

Si ella se cambiaba de salón seguiría estudiando en el colegio y no estaría tan lejos de Adrien… pero… debido a esos estúpidos rumores que decían de ella de haber golpeado a Lila de seguro que todos los estudiantes le echarían miradas repulsivas y molestas.

Entre tanto si ella escogía en cambiarse de escuela podría tener un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo ambiente, conocería a nuevas personas… pero… si ella hacia eso, eso quería decir que nunca vería a Adrien… bueno… podría comunicarse con él por video-chat, pero, sería completamente diferente.

– Tengo hasta el lunes para pensarlo bien. – se dijo para sí misma la chica.

Al terminar su sándwich Marinette regresó nuevamente a su habitación.

No se sentía con mucho ánimo de hacer nada, pero tampoco quería pasarse todo el día de holgazana. Así que ella decidió por recoger su habitación, no había mucho desastre, pero había una que otras cosas tiradas por ahí.

Después de haber terminado de limpiar su habitación la Dupain-Cheng decidió a leer un poco, sacó de uno de los cajones el libro "El Principito", se sentó en el chaise-longue y se dispuso a leer cómodamente su libro.

Marinette estaba tan enfocada en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que su madre la estaba llamando para que bajara a comer, después de la tercera llamada Sabine subió a su habitación; la mujer pensó que su hija se encontraba todavía dormida, pero cuando ella entro a la habitación y vio a su hija enfocada en el libro que leía, nuevamente la mujer la llamo.

– Marinette, la comida ya está lista tesoro.

– Enseguida voy mamá. – dijo Marinette.

Dejando a un lado su lectura se dirigió abajo, donde sus padres la esperaban para comer.

Le sirvieron su porción y comenzaron a comer, Tom y Sabine apenas pudieron entablar una conversación amena con su hija mientras que ella apenas decía una que otra palabra sin sentirse tan mal. Antes de que Tom se dispusiera a servir el postre, Marinette decidió por fin romper toda barrera entre ella y sus padres.

– Mamá, papá… yo… lo he pensado y… he tomado la decisión de cambiarme de escuela.

Aquello había sido como una cubeta de agua fría para el matrimonio, ellos pensaron que su hija lo pensaría bien hasta el lunes.

– Marinette, ¿Estás segura? Aun tienes todo el fin de semana para pensarlo. – dijo Sabine.

– Lo sé, mamá… pero… después de pensarlo bien quiero hacerlo. Quiero cambiarme de escuela. – dijo convencida la chica.

– Si esa es tu decisión Marinette, tu madre y yo la respetaremos. – dijo Tom apoyando en la decisión de su unigénita.

– Si quieres hoy podemos hablar con el Director Damocles sobre tu decisión. – comentó la mujer.

– De acuerdo.

– No tardaremos cariño. – dijo el hombre a su hija mientras besaba su cabeza.

Marinette observó a sus padres irse de la casa, y una vez que ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse, ella, rompió el llanto.

Había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida, pero, ella sabía que era lo mejor para su vida. No sería sencillo pero tenía que tratar, aun sabiendo que sería doloroso. Y aún más que ella estaría alejada de Adrien. El único quien siempre estuvo a su lado.

– Lo siento Adrien… – sollozó Marinette.

* * *

 **Siento que en esa ultima parte del capítulo se ve algo forzada, para eso culpo a los medicamentos que estoy tomando ya que desde el día de ayer me dio una fuerte gripe que me esta haciendo mal.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Verdades

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Aquí como lo prometido el tercer capitulo de la historia.

Chicos he estado leyendo sus comentarios y la verdad es que me gustan mucho de lo que piensan sobre como va la trama, y bueno tambien he estado leyendo sobre los personajes de Alya y Nino que si van a seguir siendo o no los "portadores" del miraculous del zorro y la tortuga; a decir verdad; eso lo veremos como pase la historia y la trama con los personajes.

En fin, quiero advertirles que este capítulo esta algo sad y saladito también; o al menos eso yo veo yo aunque no sé para ustedes.

Asi que les recomiendo que utilicen una pelota anti-estrés y una almohada consoladora, o para en estos momentos para sus gritos porque van a gritar de la desesperación.

Así que...

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Verdades**

La semana se había pasado lenta para Marinette, aun no podía creer que ella eligiera con cambiarse de escuela. Pero seria lo mejor.

Cuando sus padres habían vuelto de hablar con el director, ellos le informaron a la chica que para el siguiente viernes seria dada de baja, pues, el director les había informado que proceso de los papeles de la azabache tardaría menos de una semana. Así que para variarla Marinette debía seguir asistiendo a clases y soportar cualquier grosería o mirada de sus compañeros o de cualquier otro estudiante.

El día lunes había llegado, y Marinette se observó al espejo; su rostro aun tenia aquellas marcas y golpes que Alya le había causado, más en especial por aquel golpe en su mejilla izquierda; aunque ésta ya no se mostraba inflamada si se podía notar un tono morado y verde. No importaba cuantas veces ella trataba de ocultarlo con maquillaje, lo cual había sido un rotundo excito de no notarse, podía sentir y verlo visible que hasta vergüenza le daba si alguien lo notase.

– Marinette, el desayuno está listo. – avisó Sabine.

– Ya voy mamá. – gritó de vuelta la chica. – Tikki, ¿Se nota el moretón? – preguntó a su kwami.

– No se nota nada Marinette. – comentó la pequeña mariquita.

Marinette volvió a mirar al espejo rozó cuidadosamente su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, un dolor punzante sintió ella, aunque su roce fuera suave el dolor era tan insoportable.

La azabache tomó sus cosas, guardó a Tikki en su bolso y se fue a desayunar.

A duras penas la azabache pudo probar bocado de su desayuno, en tan solo pensar que tendría que lidiar con toda la clase le causaba tantas nauseas. Dejó de comer, ya no podía probar bocado. Marinette miró el reloj de pared de la cocina, aún faltaba una hora para entrar a clases, la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y unas inmensas nauseas comenzaba ya a sentir en la boca de su estómago.

A Sabine le rompía el corazón en ver a su hija tan decaída, si había algo que a los padres les doliese en lo más profundo de su alma era ver a su hijo lastimado y triste, la mujer acarició la cabeza de su hija mientras le depositaba en su frente.

– Todo va a salir bien mi niña, sólo espera a que esta semana se termine para que te den los documentos y así poder inscribirte en otra. – trató de animar la mujer a su hija.

–Sí, mamá.

– Si quieres puede irte a la escuela. – dijo Sabine a lo que Marinette se negó.

– Esperaré a que den las 7:30 a.m.

– Está bien. Iré abajo en la panadería ayudar a tu padre. Estate al pendiente del horario. – dicho esto Sabine beso por segunda vez la cabeza de su hija antes de irse con su marido.

Una vez estando sola, Marinette abrió su bolso dejando salir a Tikki para que así ella pudiera disfrutar de unas deliciosas galletas.

Mientras que su kwami disfrutaba gustosamente su desayuno, la azabache tomaba en silencio su café matutino, estaba tibio pero su sabor aún se conservaba.

Marinette verifico su cuenta de Facebook para saber qué novedades había, pero, jamás se imaginó de lo que se encontraría ahí mismo le caería como un balde de agua fría; alguien había publicado un video de Alya atacándola, pero en él no se veía por completo a la azabache debido a que lo grabaron desde otro ángulo, Marinette sintió como su sangre se había congelado a la vez que un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente ella busco el responsable de aquella publicación pero no lo encontró, aquel video había sido publicado hace seis minutos, la chica se le cayó la mandíbula al leer los comentarios tan obscenos hacia la bloguera. Rápidamente ella marcó el número de su ex-amiga para que ella estuviera enterada de lo que ocurría en las redes sociales. Espero a que le contestara pero de nada sirvió, Alya no contestaba su teléfono; pero Marinette no se le cerraba el mundo ella marcó al hogar de la Cesaire con la única esperanza de que ella le contestase, nada. Tampoco nadie contestaba en casa.

– Rayos. – masculló Marinette.

– Marinette, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada Tikki.

– Alguien subió un video de Alya atacándome, Tikki. – la pequeña mariquita jadeo espantada mientras cubría su boca con sus manos. – Es por eso que quiero llamarla para que ella sepa lo del video.

– Pero… ella te golpeo… – Tikki no quería sonar egoísta y eso Marinette lo sabía.

– Sé lo que tratas de decir Tikki, pero nadie merece ser tratado así… – la azabache sintió un vuelco cuando vio que más y más comentarios groseros iban incrementando. – Debo ir a la escuela a buscar a Nino y decirle sobre esto. Probablemente él pueda encontrar a Alya. Vamos, Tikki.

La pequeña kwami se metió dentro de la bolsa mientras que Marinette metió cinco galletas para su amiga. Rápidamente Marinette salió de casa, cruzando la calle y llegar a la escuela. Ignoró por completo las miradas de algunos estudiantes y de lo que decían de ella sobre su supuesto ataque con Lila. Cuando ella llegó a su clase todos sus compañeros se mantuvieron callados mientras le mandaban una mirada acida a la chica, aquello fue como un puñal en el corazón, en ese momento vio a Adrien sentado en el lugar donde Marinette se sentaba, y, por lo más extraño pareciera de ver el semblante del Agreste eran tan sombrío que esto le causo mayor susto a la chica.

En ese breve instante la chica sintió que alguien camino a su lado.

Era Nino, con un semblante desinteresado y tranquilo.

– Hola Adrien. – saludó Nino a su amigo pero Adrien ni se musito, simplemente se quedó viendo su celular en mano. – ¡Hey bro, te estoy hablando! – pero no recibió respuesta alguna cosa que dejo al moreno confundido.

Nino dejó sus cosas sobre su asiento mientras que él sacaba su celular, probablemente para escuchar música o mensajearle a Alya, Adrien se levantó de golpe sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros. Se dirigió hacia el asiento de Nino y con voz molesta y seria le dijo.

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto Nino?

– ¿Viejo de qué estás hablando? – preguntó confundido el moreno.

– De esto. – dijo nuevamente el rubio mientras le mostraba su celular a su amigo, o más bien el contenido del aparato.

El Lahiffe sintió su rostro palidecer a la vez que su boca se secó. Frente a él se encontraba aquel video donde su novia había golpeado letalmente a su ex-amiga. ¿En qué momento no se dio cuenta de que alguien había gravado el momento? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era si su amigo se había dado cuenta que era Marinette la que estaba siendo golpeada.

Entre tanto la Portadora de la Mariquita se quedó estática en su lugar completamente palida, si Adrien se enteraba de que Alya fue quien la atacó probablemente él se enfrentaría una horrenda cruzada entre la bloguera y su mejor amigo, todo por culpa de ese estúpido video.

– Viejo… esto…

– ¿Era esta la razón por la que Alya fue expulsada? – preguntó serio el Agreste.

– A-ah… s-si… – apenas pudo responder el moreno.

– ¿Y por qué no la detuviste Nino? Mira como trata mal a la pobre chica. – dijo algo furioso el rubio.

– _Entonces… Adrien no sabe que Alya atacó a Marinette. ¡Qué ciego y qué alivio!_ – suspiró en sus adentros Nino algo aliviado. – E-Es que estaba bien furiosa… y-y… b-bueno, t-tu sabes cómo se pone Alya cuando se enoja Adrien.

– Si, pero esto demasiado Nino. Mira como Alya ataca a la pobre chica. – volvió a decir Adrien pero esta vez en un tono más alto y molesto.

– Ni siquiera estuviste ahí, Adrien. – comentó el moreno.

Marinette podía sentir el ambiente entre los dos chicos demasiado pesado, ella sabía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos explotaría en cólera.

– El hecho de que no estuviera ahí Nino, eso no le da ningún derecho a Alya en atacar a alguien. – respondió Adrien.

– Ni siquiera _conoces_ a la chica, no sé porque la _defiendes_. – algo dentro de Marinette se quebró cuando Nino mencionó eso, y cómo, el chico preferiría mil veces defender a su novia antes que ella; no era más que un perro fiel a su dueño sólo para ganarse un premio de éste.

Adrien respiró hondo, tratando de controlar su enojo. No sabía el porqué de su enojo hacia el video, o hacia Alya, o con Nino; pero; algo dentro de él le decía que lo que había visto le parecía tan injusto que hasta le hervía la sangre.

– Aunque no la conozca ella no merece ser tratada así. ¿Y se puede saber el motivo de la agresividad de Alya contra ella?

– _Ella_ insulto su blog. – dijo el moreno.

Marinette hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza. Ya no podía más, se retiró de la plática mientras iba a sentarse a su lugar. Justo en el momento en que ella iba subiendo el primer escalón, Kim, sabiendo de lo que hacía, le metió el pie haciendo que la azabache tropezara y se golpeara justo en la boca del estómago.

– Marinette. – se alarmó Adrien. – Luego hablamos Nino.

Nino simplemente ladeo su cabeza, se colocó sus audífonos y escuchó su música.

Entre tanto, Adrien ayudo a Marinette a levantarse del suelo y la llevo a su asiento. Por el rabillo del ojo el Agreste vio a Kim junto a Alix y Max sonreír de manera burlona, la verdad aquello le había causado tanto asco que nada más de ver lo escoria que era su compañero tenía una ganas de encararlo, pero no lo hizo, y de eso se arrepiente.

– ¿estás bien Marinette? – preguntó Adrien a la chica.

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa.

– Sí, estoy bien Adrien. Tu sabes bien lo torpe que soy… tengo dos pies iz…

– Sé que Kim lo hizo a propósito. No lo defiendas. – la chica se quedó callada mientras que un sonrojo de vergüenza se tiñó en sus mejillas.

La campana sonó indicando que la hora de clases había dado inicio.

Se podía escuchar en los pasillos las fuertes y escandalosas pisadas de los estudiantes corriendo hacia sus respectivas aulas antes de que sus profesores llegaran. La profesora Bustier entró seguido por Nathaniel, Rose y Juleka. La maestra miró a Adrien sentado en el mismo sitió que Marinette se encontraba, una sonrisa cálida decoró sus labios; pero; la tristeza inundaba su corazón al saber que su alumna favorita pronto dejaría el colegio.

– Muy bien muchachos todos saquen su libro de literatura y repasemos el capítulo 17 de la página 45. – indicó la profesora Bustier sólo para que Marinette estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que pasa en su clase.

En transcurso de las clases todo iba bien, o al menos eso pensaban los docentes sobre sus estudiantes sobre todo con el grupo de Marinette, ya que la chica sentía el ambiente tenso y pesado cuando sus compañeros le dedicaban miradas sombrías y frías pero ella los ignoraba, sólo esperaba con que pasara los días rápido para que sus documentos les fuera dados y así irse de la escuela. Por primera vez en su vida Marinette no pensó en Adrien ni mucho menos en como sería su reacción cuando se enterara de su ida, la presión lo sentía sobre sus hombros.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, pero como Marinette no tenía ánimos de comer en la cafetería decidió en disfrutar su comida en casa, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón la voz de Adrien la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas Mari?

– Voy a casa a comer. – respondió ella con tranquilidad.

– ¿No vas a comer en la cafetería?

– ¿Y escuchar lo que todos dicen mí? No gracias. – soltó ella una risa seca. – Pero si quieres, puedes acompañarme a mi casa y comer ahí. Claro, si quieres.

– Yo… – Adrien hizo una pequeña pausa, pues, jamás se imaginó que Marinette lo invitaría a su casa a comer… aunque bueno… cuando fue Chat Noir el padre de su compañera lo invitó a desayunar, pero, él ahora no era el heroico gato sino más bien el modelo estrella.

– Umm… ¿Adrien? Está bien si no quieres ir, solo quería…

– ¡Sí! – exclamó el chico haciendo sobresaltar a la chica. – Perdón… yo… sólo… umm, aceptó tu invitación, Marinette.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó sin creerlo.

– Sí.

– Umm… bien… entonces, vamos. – tartamudeó nerviosa la chica.

Ambos salieron de la escuela, pero, lo que ninguno de los dos sabían es que las cosas empeorarían con tan solo una llamada.

* * *

Adrien y Marinette disfrutaron de un delicioso ratatouille recién salido del horno, a la vez que conversaron amenamente, el ambiente que entornaba a ambos jóvenes eran tan cálido y ligero que hacía que la azabache se sintiera liberada de cualquier ansiedad o estrés de la escuela o de sus compañeros.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que de pronto el teléfono de la ojizarca sonó. Marinette vio la pantalla de su aparato y ahí apareció la fotografía de Alya. El corazón de la chica se aceleró mientras que una sensación de ansiedad la invadió. Tomó su celular y atendió la llamada de la bloguera.

– ¿Alya? – la llamó con voz tranquila.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada, Marinette? – gritó al otro lado de la línea la bloguera en un tono muy enojado.

– ¿Alya de qué…? – la voz de Marinette tembló pero fue interrumpida por su ex-amiga.

– ¡Ni te atrevas a poner tu faceta de inocente Marinette Dupain-Cheng! ¿Quién te crees que eres para publicar un video donde te…?

– Alya, escúchame… yo no he publicado nada. – se defendió la azabache.

– Te vas a arrepentir Marinette….

– Cuida tus palabras Alya, no vayas a morderte la lengua. – dijo sin emoción y con una pizca de ácido Marinette a la bloguera.

– ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Y cuando regrese de nuevo a la escuela te juro que yo…! – la ojizarca no alcanzó a escuchar lo último que dijo Alya, ya que Adrien le había quitado su teléfono para luego colocárselo al oído.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Marinette, Alya? – el tono de voz del modelo hizo erizar la piel a la azabache.

– ¿A-Adrien? – jadeó perpleja la Cesaire.

– Escucha Alya, sólo lo diré una vez. No sé qué tanto te traes con Marinette, pero te puedo decir que Marinette no hizo nada contra ti, es más, debería darte vergüenza de atacarla de esa forma.

Los dos jóvenes podían jurar que la bloguera estaba pálida como cadáver al otro lado de la línea.

– Pues sabes qué Adrien, sí se lo merece. Marinette se mereció esos golpes y otros más por lo que le hizo a Lila.

– Espera, espera. ¿Golpes? ¿De qué golpes hablas? – preguntó confundido el Agreste.

Ahora era Marinette quién se encontraba pálida.

– De los golpes que le di, de ese video que ella subió, de esos golpes estoy hablando. – confesó Alya.

Pero vaya error en habérselo dicho al hijo de Gabriel.

Pues la Cesaire pensó de qué Adrien hablaba de ella cuando golpeó a su ex-amiga en aquel video que se subió a las redes sociales, cuando la verdad había sido otra; el Agreste solamente hablaba con la bloguera sobre la manera en cómo trato a la azabache en la conversación que tuvieron hace unos segundos.

Adrien se quedó mudo por unos segundos, procesando en ese instante todo lo que ocurrió las primeras horas antes de que comenzarán las clases, fue en ese instante que él exploto en furia espantando a Marinette.

– ¡Entonces fue a Marinette quién atacaste!

– ¡¿A quién más pensaste que ataque Agreste?! – gritó Alya.

– ¿Por qué la atacaste? Ella es tu amiga. – gritó cabreado Adrien.

– ¡Ella ya no es mi amiga Agreste! ¡Y si Marinette vuelve a hacerle algo yo misma…! – fue ahí cuando el rubio la interrumpió, ya no soportaba más.

– ¡¿Tú misma qué Cesaire?! ¡Escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que tu o alguien más le haga daño a Marinette, me entendiste! ¡Porque si me entero Alya, si me entero que tu...!

Fue en ese momento que Alya corto la llamada, el modelo se retiró el teléfono de su oreja mientras fruncía severamente el ceño.

– Me colgó. – gruñó irritado el rubio.

Entre tanto Marinette estaba completamente abatida mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo notable de vergüenza. Adrien lo notó de inmediato. En ese breve instante sintió como su corazón, que se encontraba furioso, ahora se quebró después de ver la expresión dolida y triste de la azabache. Ella lo había escuchado todo y aquello la hizo sentir mal.

– Marinette. – la llamó él.

– Lo siento. – dijo ella con una voz quebradiza.

– No, no lo sientas Marinette. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue Alya quien comenzó todo esto, pero más sobre todo ese video que subieron en las redes sociales.

– Adrien te juro que yo no subí ese video.

– Te creo.

Marinette ya no lo soporto más, rompió el llanto. Mientras que Adrien la consolaba.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella fue quien te golpeo? – preguntó el modelo abatido a la que la azabache le respondió.

– Porque Nino es tu amigo… si tú te hubieras enterado… su amistad se terminaría. Y yo… yo no quería eso. Yo no quiero que sufras tal como yo lo hago, sin amigos y sin nadie quien te apoye.

Adrien sintió su corazón encogerse pero a la vez sentir la calidez en él, Marinette, la dulce y bondadosa chica aún tenía el corazón puro y sin ningún rencor en él.

El chico inmediatamente abrazó a la chica mientras que ella, confundida y nerviosa, lo miró atentamente.

– No dejas de sorprenderme Marinette, aunque hayas sido ignorada por todos aun piensas en el bien los dos demás. – dijo con voz clara y profunda que hizo erizar a flor de piel de la chica.

– _Si tan sólo supieras que tú eres el único quien me preocupo por ti. Y que lo demás ya nada me importa… ni siquiera nuestros compañeros o Alya…_ – pensó egoístamente pero era lo que sentía su corazón, ella correspondió al abrazo del rubio y con voz baja pero audible le dijo. – Gracias… Adrien.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que rompieron poco a poco el abrazo. Ella desvió su mirada del Agreste y se enfocó en el reloj de pared; faltan 5 minutos para entrar a clases, pero la verdad era que ella no quería ir.

– Será mejor irnos, antes de que nos pongan retardo. – dijo Marinette sin ánimos, tomó sus cosas y espero a Adrien en la puerta de salida.

El chico suspiro, sabía que su compañera no se encontraba bien pero prefirió no decir nada para no hacerla sentir mal; él también sus cosas y ambos adolescentes salieron con dirección a la escuela. A llegar a clases la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, Marinette estaba por entrar al salón cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte jalón, había sido Adrien quien la jalo hacia atrás, en eso un sonido seco y estruendoso se escuchó. Era una cubeta que dentro de ésta tenia agua.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon como sus compañeros maldijeron y abuchearon dentro del salón, mientras que la Dupain-Cheng y el Agreste no creyeron lo que sus ojos y oídos habían sido testigos; sus compañeros de clase querían hacerle una barbaridad a la azabache, mojarla en pleno salón. Adrien guio a Marinette dentro del salón, mientras que ambos escuchaban a los demás abuchear al modelo; quien por supuesto los ignoro. Llevó a su compañera directamente a su asiento asegurándose de que ninguno de los muchachos osara con meterle el pie o en insultarla estando sola.

En ese momento llegó la profesora de Escritura y Redacción comenzando a echarles un largo sermón a todos los alumnos de que deben ser más cuidadosos y ordenados por tener limpio el salón.

Las clases se fueron volando y todos los alumnos ya se habían retirado a sus casas.

Marinette ya se encontraba en casa, por cortesía de Adrien decidió en llevarla antes de que otra atrocidad le pasara a ella, la chica se encontraba en cama. Se había quitado el rastro de maquillaje de todo su rostro mostrando aquellas marcas y ese horrible moretón a la vista. No les dijo nada a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido en clases, no quería que ellos tuvieran algún problema con los padres de sus compañeros.

Tikki había sido testigo de todo lo que paso Marinette en su día, agradecía que el elegido de Plagg nunca la dejo sola.

La Dupain-Cheng sin que se diera cuenta se había quedado dormida, después de que su día fuese una odisea, su estado emocional y mental estaban al borde del cansancio; pues; lidiar con que ella no presentara ninguna emoción negativa para evitar que algún akuma la poseyera era definitivamente cansado. Las horas pasaban y el sol ya se había ocultado llegando el turno de la noche para reinar sobre la hermosa parís.

Entre tanto en la mansión Agreste, cierto modelo se encontraba sentado en su sofá con una expresión bastante seria. Ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar las llamadas o mensajes de Nino, estaba decepcionado de él pero a la vez no; porque sabía muy bien que su amigo sólo protegía a su novia, pero aun así no debió mentirle. El modelo soltó un suspiro cansado y largo. Esto no paso de percibido para Plagg, quien al terminar su rueda de camembert, se acercó a su elegido y le preguntó.

– ¿Y ese suspiro tú? No me digas, estás pensando en tu Lady.

– Nada de eso Plagg. Aunque mi Lady siempre anda rodando mi cabeza, esta vez sería la excepción. – Plagg lo miró atentamente y volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Y eso?

– Hoy ha sido un día diferente. Hoy mis compañeros de clase no además ignoraron a Marinette sino que trataron de hacerle daño. – el kwami negro frunció el ceño, mentiría si él no lo hubiera visto pero al ver lo que todos esos idiotas adolescentes trataron de hacer con la elegida de su ***azucarillo*** , ¿Cómo esos imbéciles osaron en lastimar a una joven de buen corazón? – La verdad en tan solo pensar en eso me molesta.

– Pues ten cuidado con tus emociones Adrien, recuerda que Hakwkmoth puede aprovecharse de esto. Lo más sorprendente es que tu "amiga" no sufrió de alguna akumatización por sus emociones. – aquel comentario hizo temblar a Adrien.

– Será mejor que le eche un vistazo y procurar que ella ningún akuma esté cerca de ella.

– Eso si no le vuelves a romperle el corazón por uno de tus rechazos. – se burló el pequeño gato.

– Otra vez con eso Plagg. Ya te dije que Marinette entendió mis sentimientos hacia Ladybug, olvidémonos de eso, en estos momentos ella necesita tener más apoyo; que no está sola. Es por eso que quiero saber cómo esta ella, que estoy para ahí para ella.

– Bueno ya basta de alargar el discurso que todo eso me empalaga, blargh, necesito más queso para este empalagoso momento.

– Pero si ya te comiste cinco ruedas de camembert.

– ¿Y? Gracias a tu discurso empalagoso me dio más hambre. – dijo Plagg mientras se devoraba una enorme rueda de camembert.

– Ah no, tienes toda la noche para comer. ¡Plagg transfórmame!

– ¡Hijo de…!

Al momento que Plagg fue absorbido por el anillo, Adrien, transformado en Chat Noir, se fue en dirección al hogar de su compañera de clases.

Y hablando de ella.

Marinette apenas se acababa de levantar de su sueño de la bella durmiente, al echarse esa siesta la benefició tanto que hasta las energías se habían elevado; lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue comer un aperitivo, luego fue hacer su tarea, la cual había sido poca. La había terminado en cuestión de minutos, le había sido tan sencillo que no tenía más que hacer, así que ella se decidió en hacer algunos bocetos para sus próximos diseños; cuando apenas iba a comenzar escuchó algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_ , en su balcón.

Extrañada fue a revisar con cautela. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del tragaluz y para su sorpresa se había topado con un par de ojos verdes neones.

– ¿Chat Noir?

– Hola, Princesa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica mientras era ayudada por el héroe a subir al balcón.

– Pues estaba haciendo patrullaje cuando vi tu casa, y me dije a mi mismo "oye, ¿Por qué no visitar a mi fan número uno en esta pacifica noche?" y bueno aquí me tienes. – comentó con esos aires de grandeza que tanto divertían a la joven.

– También algo me dice que también has venido por bocadillos nocturnos. – le siguió la corriente la chica al gatuno.

Chat Noir jadeó y coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho mostrando indignación.

– Marinette, eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué piensas que yo, el gran héroe de Paris, te buscaría a ti sólo por los bocadillos? – ella se le acercó y quedando frente a frente le dijo.

– Porque ambos sabemos que eres un gato callejero con una fuerte obsesión hacia lo dulce. ¿O me equivoco?

Chat iba a soltar una risa cuando de pronto vio algo extraño en la mejilla de la azabache. Entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio.

¡Un enorme moretón en la mejilla de su Princesa!

Cuidadosamente con su mano retiró el cabello de la chica de su mejilla y con una voz clara pero tranquila le preguntó.

– Marinette, ¿Qué le paso a tu mejilla? – a chica palideció, retiró la mano del chico de su rostro y ella ocultó su moretón con su mano.

– ¿Mi mejilla? ¿Qué mejilla? No tengo nada en la mejilla. – trató de hacerse la desentendida pero ya era tarde para ella, Chat Noir ya había descubierto su secreto.

– Entonces dime, ¿Qué es eso que traes en tu mejilla? – no quería presionarla, pero no podía evitar esa preocupación e incluso esa rabia que sentía dentro de ser, ¿Quién fue el descarado atrevido en tocar a su Princesa?

– No es nada. Enserio Chat. – ella quiso evitar aquel incidente, pero no podía engañar al felino.

– Marinette, ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi Princesa? ¿Quién fue el malvado ser quien oso en alzar su mano contra ti? – preguntó, preguntó él con las más tranquilas y caballerosas palabras que harían ablandar el corazón de la chica.

Pero ella no quería, no podía hacer esto. No quería poner dedo hacia a Alya quien fue la única culpable de dejarle esa marca de evidencia en su rostro.

– No puedo, lo siento Chat… en verdad… lo siento.

Chat Noir suspiro, sabía perfectamente bien que lo siguiente que le diría seria como un puñal. Pero. Quería estar en lo correcto.

– Fue la chica del Ladyblog, ¿Cierto? – ahí fue cuando él la vio estremecerse. Lo había acertado.

– No. Ella no… no fue. – mintió Marinette.

– Ella fue. Y aun así lo niegas y la defiendes. ¿Por qué Marinette? – preguntó él.

– Por favor… vete. – suplicó ella.

– ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?

– Nada. Vete ya Chat.

– ¿Por qué Alya te golpeó?

– No insistas.

– Marinette, sólo quiero ayudarte.

– Te dije que ya basta. – la pobre ya no podía soportarlo más, se sentía en un vaso de agua que comenzaba a asfixiarla.

– ¿Al menos tus padres lo saben?

– ¡Si! Ellos… ellos lo saben…

– ¿Por qué te atacó? ¿Qué no se supone que es tu amiga?

– Ella… ella… Alya ya no es mi amiga. – rompió el llanto, y eso para Chat Noir le rompió el corazón. – Dejamos de serlo. Ella no quiso ser más mi amiga.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque… me inculparon de algo… que ni siquiera hice. – Marinette se separó del héroe y le dio la espalda.

– ¿De qué te culpan? – preguntó Chat mientras caminaba hacia a ella.

– Me culpan de… haber golpeado a una chica de mi clase.

Otra vez el superhéroe sintió una punzada en su corazón.

– _Lila_ – pensó él con enfado. – ¿Qué? ¿Golpear a una chica? ¿Por qué?

– Fue una mentira de Lila. Ella les hizo creer a mis compañeros de clase que la golpee, pero no lo hice, nadie me creyó. Ni siquiera Alya. Todos me dieron la espalda y le creyeron más a Lila. – Marinette se volteó a ver a su compañero de batallas, aunque ella mostraba una tranquilidad en su voz cuando decía aquello su mirada decía otra cosa.

– Entonces fue eso. ¿Y no hay nadie quien te crea, al menos una persona? – una pequeña y débil sonrisa decoró los labios de la joven.

– Si... hay alguien… Adrien Agreste. Él es único quien me ha defendido de la clase…

– Que alivio. Al menos ya tienes a alguien en quien confiar tu seguridad de día Princesa. – la chica rió débilmente.

Chat Noir vio como ella bajo su cabeza y se abrazó a sí misma.

– Me han dejado sola Chat… a quienes considere mi amigos me dieron la espalda a la vez que me apuñalaron por detrás. – la voz de Marinette comenzó a quebrarse mientras que todo su cuerpo tembló de tristeza y furia. – Ellos me dijeron que amaban y que les importaba, y en menos de tres semanas después actúan como si yo no valiera la pena. Ellos me hacen sentir como si no fuera nada…

Chat no lo soporto más, la estrechó contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba. Una de sus manos acariciaban los cabellos de la azabache procurando a que ninguna de sus uñas arañaran el cuero cabelludo de la chica. El héroe escuchaba como aquellos sollozos eran reemplazados por unos débiles suspiros, tenía que hacer algo si no quería que su amiga fuera akumatizada por Hawkmoth.

¿? – Marinette, si hay que pueda hacer solo dímelo. Dime quienes son las personas quienes osaron a lastimarte. – dijo él en un tono serio.

Marinette solo soltó una débil risa y le dijo.

– No tiene importancia Chat. Dentro de unos días yo ya no asistiré más a clases.

– Si son por tus compañeros solo ignóralos. Tus estudios son más importantes que ellos. – la chica volvió a soltar otra risa débil.

– No lo entiendes. Chat… hay que debo confesarte. Algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Adrien. – Marinette observó al héroe mientras que él sentía que algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó él.

– Chat dentro de unos días, ya no estudiaré más en Colegio François-Dupont. – confesó ella. – Estudiaré en otra escuela.

Algo dentro del superhéroe tembló.

En tan sólo imaginar no ver a Marinette en clases o en la escuela le causaba tristeza y dolor, el chico comenzaba a temblar y a perder toda esperanza al saber ese secreto que su amiga le confiaba a él como Chat Noir. Quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que no se cambiara de escuela… pero… no podía decírselo por dos obvias razones: la primera era que él no era Adrien en esos momentos, además, se vería delatado si la chica descubriera su identidad, y la segunda era que él no podía ser un egoísta por la decisión de su compañera. Chat Noir abría la boca para luego cerrarla, sus palabras no salían de ella. Estaba en shock.

– ¿Chat? – Marinette lo llamó, haciendo que él volviera en sí.

– Lo siento… pero… aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué vas a cambiarte de escuela? – no quería creerlo, en su mente sólo pensaba que se trataría de una simple broma, pero, viendo la sinceridad y la decisión en la mirada de la chica lo comprendió.

– Es lo mejor para mí. Chat, aunque tú no me creas, yo, casi iba a ser akumatizada. – confesó Marinette, el corazón de Chat Noir tembló otra vez. – Fue el fin de semana, debido a lo que ocurrió con… Lila… y el ataque de Alya hicieron que un akuma casi me poseyera. Es por eso que decidí en cambiarme de escuela. Lo único que quiero evitar es dañar a alguien.

– E-Entiendo. Pero. ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguien más como a Adrien? – preguntó Chat Noir.

– Porque confió en ti Chat, eres el único a quien más confió en estos momentos. Y si no se lo dije a Adrien es porque no quiero que él se sienta… mal.

– ¿Y no crees que él debería saberlo? Después de todo se ve que él es una buena persona, es más, tu misma has dicho que él te ha apoyado con todo esto de Lila. – trató de convencerla pero al parecer ella no parecía estar de acuerdo.

– No quiero hacerle daño…

– Estoy seguro de que no lo harás. Pero. Si tú no se lo dices tal vez sería demasiado tarde.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes? ¿Qué tanto sabes si lo que estoy haciendo es correcto? Así me evitaría un adiós doloroso. – dijo con voz tranquila pero apagada la chica.

– Decir adiós es difícil, lo sé, pero no decirlo es aún peor. Sólo piénsalo Marinette. – se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos y a su oído le dijo. – Todo estará bien Marinette.

Pero ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó en corresponder su abrazo.

Pasados de la una de la madrugada Chat Noir volvió a su hogar, y una vez que llegó a su habitación volvió a ser Adrien.

El semblante del chico era tan abatido que esto a Plagg le preocupo.

– Oye chico, ¿Estás bien?

– Marinette se va a ir. – dijo el modelo en un tono triste. – Se va a ir de la escuela, Plagg. Y no hay ningún motivo para que ella no se vaya.

– Es decisión de ella, Adrien.

– Pero es injusto. Marinette no hizo nada malo para que le suceda esto.

– Nada es injusto en esta vida Adrien. Son cosas que pasan. Si Marinette quiere cambiarse de escuela es su decisión, nada o nadie puede hacerle cambiar de parecer.

– ¿Cambiar de parecer? – repitió Adrien, en ese momento el chico se le encendió el foco; miró a su kwami y en un tono de euforia le dijo. – ¡Plagg! ¡Eres un genio!

– ¿Lo soy? Quiero decir, claro que lo soy chico. – dijo el felino con aires de grandeza.

– Esto es perfecto. – la emoción invadía al modelo haciendo que su pequeño amigo lo mirara confundido.

– ¿Adrien?

– ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

– ¿Qué intentas hacer?

– Está decidido. Plagg trataré de convencer a Marinette de que no se vaya de la escuela. – confesó decidido Adrien a su kwami.

Entre tanto para Plagg sabía que aquello que haría su elegido sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

– Esto será un verdadero caos. – reprochó el felino mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus patitas y negaba la estupidez de su compañero.

* * *

 **Al parecer Adrien está determinado de no dejar ir a Marinette, pero, ¿Logrará su cometido? Ahora que él sabe que Alya fue quien atacó a Mari y a su vez que su amigo Nino le ha mentido con respecto al ataque de su novia contra nuestra chica, ¿Será acaso que debido a esto la amistad entre el modelo y el Dj se verá arruinada? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 ***Azucarillo* lo saqué del episodio Sandboy en la versión española de MLB.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos concluido el fin del capítulo chicos.**

 **Les recomiendo, por segunda vez, que compren o consigan prestado las peloas anti-estres ya que en los siguientes capítulos las necesitarán.**

 **Que tengan un feliz día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen_Werempire.**


	4. EL Inicio de un Nuevo Comienzo

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta fascinante historia.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus comentarios y teorías sobre la historia, pero más sobre todo que les este gustando como va el fic.

No sé cómo sentirme con respecto a este capítulo, ya que tuve un pequeño bloqueo de imaginación que hasta tuve que recurrir a escuchar música; la verdad van a pensar que soy rara pero me he estado inspirando mucho con la música alegre que con la sad, hasta he llegado a los extremos de escuchar musica de fondo para los creepypastas. Pero en fin.

Espero que sea de su agrado esta lectura.

Disfrutenlo ;D

* * *

 **El Inicio de un Nuevo Comienzo**

 **Dos días después.**

Miércoles 8:40 a.m.

El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se encontraba en la oficina del director, pues habían recibido la llamada del Director Damocles el día martes. Dentro de la mentalidad de los padres de Marinette pensaban que los maestros o el mismo director habían conseguido evidencias sobre la estudiante que culpaba a su hija de haberla golpeado. Esperaban sentados. Sabine se mordia su dedo índice ante su nerviosisimo mientras que Tom no paraba de temblar su pierna izquierda. El ambiente era tenso y misterioso que hasta el aleteo de una mosca se podía escuchar en el silencioso lugar.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se escuchó abrirse, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara y voltearan a ver en la entrada de la oficina.

El Director Damocles entró junto a una esbelta y elegante dama.

– Lamento en hacerlos esperar Señor y Señora Dupain-Cheng. – se disculpó el director a la pareja mientras tomaba asiento.

– Descuide Director Damocles, pero, ¿A qué nos vino a llamar? – preguntó Tom mientras que Sabine ya se encontraba al borde de la ansiedad.

– Los he llamado por lo siguiente, pero antes, déjenme presentarles a Madame Colette Kickett. - presentó el director a la bella mujer.

Colette Kickett era una mujer que no sobrepasaba más allá de sus 40's años de edad, de descendencia americana-francesa; tenia una hermosa cabellera platinada recogido en un rodete cruzado y por lo bajo, tenia un semblante maduro y tranquilo que a su vez en su mirada castaña mostraba seguridad, seriedad pero a la vez calidez; poseía una tez clara que a su vez mostraba un lunar en su delgado cuello en el lado izquierdo, sus labios gruesos resaltaban en aquel labial rojo pasión, su porte elegante y centrado aparentaba que era una mujer poderosa y eficaz.

– Es un gusto conocerlos señores Dupain-Cheng. – dijo Colette con una voz sedosa y tranquila, aquello hizo que el matrimonio la vieran nerviosos.

– El gusto es nuestro, Madame Kickett. – dijo Sabine.

– Bien ya que se han presentado es hora de hablar con respecto de la Sta. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – comentó el Director Damocles, mientras que las expresiones de los padres de la chica mostraban esperanzas de saber aquello que les diría el director, cosa que no paso por desapercibida de Madame Colette. – Hemos encontrado una escuela que acepto a Marinette y que le permita seguir continuando con sus estudios.

Los rostros de Sabine y Tom se aguadaron pero eso no quería decir que ellos se sentían felices y un poco aliviados de que al fin encontraran una escuela que acepte a su hija.

– Eso es… – Sabine no tenia habla estaba en shock.

– Maravilloso. – terminó Tom por decir. – Diganos, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la escuela?

– Es ahí donde entro yo. – interfirió Madame Colette. – Tal vez no nos hayan presentado del todo, asi que terminaré con esto, yo soy la directora del colegio más prestigiado y mejor calificado de toda París. El Colegio Privado ***Notre Dame Épée Sacrée*** aceptará a su hija Marinette Duapin-Cheng en nuestras instalaciones; el promedio de las calificaciones de la Sta. Dupain-Cheng es tan alto que inmediatamente la mesa directiva del Colegio Notre Dame Épée Sacrée tuvimos una reunión si en aceptar o no a su hija; lo cual todo fue un éxito, no además esto beneficiara a su hija como la mejor sino también para su futuro como futura diseñadora de modas, ya que contamos con la más avanzada clase de diseños de modas y costuras para futuros diseñadores.

Sabine y Tom estaban tan asombrados de tan buenas noticias, pero toda esa ilusión se vio interrumpida cuando el panadero hizo una pregunta que hizo temblar a su esposa.

– Lamento interrumpirla Madame Colette… pero… ¿Qué hay de los gastos para la educación de mi hija? He escuchado que ese colegio es… bueno… demasiado caro.

– De eso no tiene de que preocuparse. – interfirió esta vez Damocles. – Ya que su hija cuenta con buenas calificaciones, hablé personalmente con el Alcalde Bourgeois, y, según el gobierno dice que todo alumno con buenas notas puede recibir una beca. Eso quiere decir que Marinette recibirá una beca y a su vez se le dará la oportunidad de estudiar en el Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée.

El corazón del matrimonio latio tan fuerte que no pudieron evitar un grito de emoción.

– ¿Para cuándo se iniciarán las clases? – preguntó Sabine.

– La próxima semana. – aclaró Colette. – Para el día de hoy cuando salga de clases quiero a darle a la Sta. Dupain-Cheng una entrevista y a la vez que me firme unos papeles para su ingreso al colegio.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – preguntó la Sra. Cheng a Madame Kickett.

– Propio.

– En su colegio, ¿Cuentan con seguridad escolar?

– ¡Sabine! – exclamó apenado Tom mientras que el Director Damocles la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Las 24 horas del día. – contestó la elegante mujer sin musitar. – Contamos con la más alta seguridad para que nuestros alumnos no salgan lastimados; cámaras de vigilancia, guardias de seguridad, detector de metales, e incluso de un sistema de fotos/carnet de identificación y huella digital.

Los rostros de los tres adultos era casi todo un poema.

El Director Damocles estaba sumamente sorprendido, pues, en su escuela solamente contaba con cámaras de seguridad y no otra cosa. En su pensar era como si todo aquello le estuvieran restregando a la cara de que las escuelas privadas o para ricos eran más seguras que las públicas.

Entre tanto, con el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng: Sabine estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchó, es más, en saber que ese colegio tenía una máxima seguridad la mantenía en calma. Y finalmente Tom aún estaba procesando todo lo que había dicho Madame Kickett que hasta se preguntó en sus adentros si su hija estudiaría en un colegio o en una cárcel, aquello le causo gracia.

Mientras que los adultos hablaban sobre el colegio donde estudiaría Marinette, la franco-china tuvo que aguantar las miradas repulsivas y frías de sus compañeros; en especial la de Alya, quien con todo el rencor del mundo comenzó a decirles a todo su salón sobre el video que Marinette "subió" a las redes sociales.

Cuando Marinette entró a la clase inmediatamente ella fue atacada por todos los alumnos del salón, comenzaron a atacarla con repulsivas y ponzoñosas palabras que eran dagas para la chica. Mientras que Marinette era atacada por sus compañeros, oculta detrás de ellos estaba Lila quien esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona y triunfante que nadie más noto.

Antes de que Marinette fuera acorralada por Kim, Adrien apareció y se interpuso entre los dos.

– Aléjate de ella Kim. – siseó Adrien.

– Muévete Agreste, esto es entre Marinette y todos nosotros. – atacó Kim sin descaro.

– Quince contra uno, eso es muy bajo. Deberían darles vergüenza de lo que le están haciendo a Marinette. – contratacó el modelo.

– ¡Vergüenza debería estarlo ella! ¡Es más no sé por qué la proteges después de lo que hizo! – dijo encabronada Alya mientras que su rostro estaba rojo de la furia.

– La que debería estar avergonzada eres tu Alya. – todos miraron a Adrien con sorpresa. – Mira que atacar a Marinette sin que ella te haya hecho nada.

– ¡Ella ofendió mi blog! – ladró con furia. – ¡Además alguien debió de darle su merecido por lo que hizo a Lila!

Al escuchar su nombre, la italiana aprovecho el momento para humillar aún más a Marinette.

– Por favor, deténganse, todo esto ha sido mi culpa… yo… yo… yo no quería que nada de esto pasara. – Lila cubrió su rostro mientras "sollozaba" con amargura, el corazón de todos los chicos se quebraron al ver aquella escena.

– ¿Ves lo que causaste Marinette? – siseó Alya.

– ¡Está mintiendo! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo ven?! ¡¿Qué están todos ciegos?! ¡Lila esta…!

– ¡YA CALLÁTE MARINETTE! – gritaron todos enfurecidos, sus rostros estaban tan rojos de la rabia y cólera.

– Todo está claro. Marinette no eres más que una… – algo iba a decir Kim a la Dupain-Cheng cuando Adrien volvió a interferir.

– Cuidado con lo que le vayas a decir Kim. – gruñó entre dientes Adrien.

– ¿Prefieres defender a esta arpía ponzoñosa mosca muerta en vez de…?

Un golpe se hizo presente por todo el salón que hasta un denso silencio se hizo presente.

Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que vieron en ese momento.

Kim se encontraba en el suelo con la boca ensangrentada.

Adrien tenía la mirada más mortífera y oscura que hasta haría temblar y cagar de miedo al akuma más poderoso de todos.

En conclusión a todo: Adrien le había partido el hocico a Kim por bocón.

El Agreste, quien ya veía rojo de la furia, tomó del cuello de la playera del atleta y con una voz venenosa pero tranquila le amenazó.

– Vuelves a insultar a Marinette y juro que te arrepentirás de todo Kim Le Chien.

Marinette se quedó en shock e incluso hasta tembló de la ansiedad. Adrien botó a Kim nuevamente al suelo, miró a Marinette con una mirada ya algo más tranquila, tomó su mano y sin decir nada la llevó a su lugar donde ambos se sentarían en las próximas clases.

Lila quien lo vio todo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. Pero. Al menos se quedaría tranquila pues todo el salón estaba en contra de Marinette, bueno, a excepción de Adrien. Le daba tanto coraje que a la azabache recibiera toda la atención del modelo; tenía que hacer algo para que el Agreste estuviera en su contra, pero, ¿Cómo? Él sabía que ella estaba mintiendo cuando se lo dijo aquel día cuando se convirtió en "Caméleon".

– _Maldita mosquita muerta. Sí Marinette piensa que ganó esta batalla está muy equivocada. Ya veremos quien ganara en esta batalla Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ya te quite a todos tus amigos, pero, sólo me hace falta quitarte a Adrien. Sólo espera y verás, que muy pronto estarás sola sin que nada ni nadie te apoye._ – se juró la italiana en sus adentros mientras seguía su teatrito de víctima y a su vez de echarse toda la culpa de ser quien provoco la pelea entre Adrien y Kim. Lo cual, por supuesto, todos se tragaron ese cuento y la consolaron.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, Adrien acompañó a Marinette a su casa para evitar que algunos de sus compañeros osaran en lastimarla física o verbalmente. En tan sólo recordar lo que paso en el salón de clases hacían hervir la sangre al Agreste. Después de dejar a Marinette a su casa, el rubio regreso tuvo que regresarse pues Gorila ya lo estaba esperando. Entró al coche no sin antes ver el hogar de su amiga, cuando la puerta del auto se cerró Adrien se quedó pensando en Marinette, en tan sólo pensar que su amiga se cambiaría de escuela le partía el alma… pero… ¿Sería acaso lo mejor para ella?

En el transcurso del viaje hasta llegar a la mansión todo estaba callado.

Al entrar a su casa, Adrien fue recibido por Natalie quien lo esperaba con su Tablet a la mano.

– Bienvenido a casa Adrien. – dijo ella.

– Hola Natalie. – saludo tranquilo.

– El chef ya tiene preparado tu comida. – comentó la mujer, el chico se giró a verla y le dijo.

– Gracias Natalie, pero no tengo hambre. Dile al chef que lamento sus horas que gasto en su trabajo. Aun así lo comeré para la cena.

– Se lo diré.

Adrien no dijo más y se fue a su habitación, una vez dentro de ésta dejo caer su mochila y se dirigió a su cama para luego desplomarse sobre ella. De su mochila salió Plagg mientras volaba hacia su guarida donde guardaba su sagrado queso. Todos pensarían que el felino no prestaría atención al estado en la que se encontraba Adrien pero todo era lo contrario, el kwami negro no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por su elegido y más sobretodo por lo que le pasaba a su compañera.

– Adrien, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el gatito.

– No lo estoy Plagg.

– Sabes cuando no estoy de humor siempre como un trozo de camembert, así que, te comparto un poco de mi queso. – le ofreció Plagg a su elegido el trozo de queso, Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

– Gracias Plagg, pero no tengo hambre en estos momentos.

– Hiciste bien en defender a Marinette. – comentó Plagg antes de devorarse el bocadillo.

– Aun no puedo creer lo que le hicieron a Marinette. En especial Kim. – la voz del muchacho se escuchaba irritado.

– Si ese cara de mandril tiene el cerebro de un maní. Pero debes controlar tus sentimientos Adrien, recuerda que Hawkmoth puede aprovecharse de esta situación.

– Lo sé. – dijo frustrado. – Pero me es difícil de creer que todos mis compañeros le hayan dado la espalda a Marinette, en vez de apoyarla a ella apoyan a Lila.

– Entiendo cómo te sientes Adrien. Además estoy orgulloso de ti, le diste su merecido a esa cara de chimpancé ¿Y cómo? Rompiéndole la boca. – rió divertido el kwami. – Eso le enseñara a no meterse con…

En ese momento el teléfono de Adrien sonó, era una llamada de Nino.

El modelo no sabía si contestarle o no, la verdad no estaba de humor ni mucho menos quería hablar con nadie.

– ¿No vas a contestar? – preguntó Plagg.

– No lo sé. Después de lo que paso hoy en la escuela no me siento conforme en contestar a los chicos… no después de lo que le hicieron. – suspiró cansado el chico.

Su celular dejó de sonar, y cinco segundos después volvieron a marcarle; pero Adrien no contesto. El teléfono dejó de sonar por segunda vez pero esta vez Nino le había enviado mensajes a su amigo preguntándole.

"Bro, ¿Por qué no contestas?"

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si ves este mensaje necesito hablar contigo es urgente."

Más y más mensajes le enviaba Nino por Messenger o por WhatsApp, pero Adrien siempre lo dejaba en visto. Se encontraba en un debate mental, una parte de él quería contestar los mensajes de su amigo y escuchar lo que el Dj quería decirle, pero, por otra parte no ofrecería su atención a ninguno de sus compañeros aunque sonora egoísta no lo haría.

* * *

Marinette junto a sus padres se encontraban en la entrada del colegio donde la chica estudiaría, aquel instituto era el doblemente de amplio y enorme que el Colegio François-Dupont. Sabine toco un timbre de audio-cámara esperando a que le atendieran y le abrieran a su familia. En el intercomunicador se escuchó la voz de una mujer por lo cual pregunto.

– Bienvenidos al Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

– Si buenas tardes somos la familia Dupain-Cheng tenemos una cita con la Directora Colette Kickett. – comunicó la Sra. Cheng a la mujer.

– Permítame por favor.

Esperaron por unos segundos cuando la misma mujer volvió a llamarles.

– Enseguida les abro.

En eso las puertas de hierro se abrieron dándole el paso a la familia Dupain-Cheng, Marinette aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por el lugar. Al entrar dentro del edificio casi se sintió inferior por la elegancia del lugar; el lobby era sumamente grande, en el fondo de cada lado había dos escaleras hechas de hierro color ébano y en el barandal de su centro tenía un escudo del tamaño mediano con las siglas del colegio, pero lo que más le sorprendió a la azabache fue por dos aparatos de detectores de metales y dos guardias de seguridad que se encontraban a un lado de aquellos aparatos. Con algo de nerviosismo Marinette fue la primera en pasar para fortuna de ella la alarma no sonó, pero el quien sí tuvo la mala suerte fue su padre; el hombre simplemente sacó de sus bolsillos las llaves de su camioneta, las depositó en un canasto que tenía el guardia y volvió a pasar sin que esta vez la alarmara sonara.

En ese momento, una bella mujer quien no aparentaría más allá de sus 30's años los recibió con educación.

– ¿En qué les puedo señores? – preguntó la mujer.

– Si, venimos a una cita con la Directora Colette Kickett. – respondió Tom.

– Por supuesto. Por aquí por favor. – dijo la mujer mientras lo guiaba a la oficina de la directora.

Al llegar a las puertas de la oficina, la mujer los detuvo pues primero tenía que avisarle a Madame Kickett sobre su visita. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la mujer les permitió el paso.

Marinette junto a sus padres entraron a la oficina, era el doble de grande que la oficina del Director Damocles, la oficina era tan moderna y elegante que hasta era digno para la clase más alta. Justo enfrente de ellos, allí parada a un lado de su escritorio de caoba color chocolate se encontraba Madame Kickett con una agradable sonrisa.

– Es un gusto al fin conocerla Sta. Dupain-Cheng. – dijo la directora recibiendo a su futura estudiante con la más cálida bienvenida.

– I-igualmente… M-Madame Kickett. – respondió algo nerviosa Marinette.

– Por favor tomen asiento, la conversación que tendremos será un tanto larga. – dijo Colette.

Los padres de la chica junto a ella misma se sentaron en las sillas mientras observaban atentamente a la mujer.

– Bien, te haré unas preguntas personales. – dijo la directora mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y abría una carpeta gruesa de cuero negro. – Nombre completo.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

– Edad.

– 14 años.

– Fecha de nacimiento.

– 15 de abril.

– Nombres de los padres o tutores.

– Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng.

– Razón por la que quieres ingresar al Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée.

Marinette hizo una pausa mientras sentía unas inmensas nauseas en la boca del estómago. Los padres y la directora al ver el lenguaje corporal de la chica supieron de inmediato que aquello la incomodaba.

– Le pondré que el Colegio la ha calificado por ser una excelente estudiante y tener buenas notas. – dijo la directora lo cual para Marinette la dejo sorprendida.

– Pero… eso… yo… – la chica fue interrumpida por la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Cuáles son tus metas para el futuro?

– Quiero ser diseñadora de modas. Pero. Lo más importante es terminar mis estudios con buenos grados y graduarme como una buena estudiante. – dijo algo más tranquila Marinette, lo cual esto hizo que a la directora y sus padres la miraran complacidos y orgullosos.

– ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita? ¿Y por qué?

– Lectura y redacción. Porque son habilidades necesarias para enfrentar los desafíos que nos tendrá en un mundo globalizado. Además porque me gusta mucho leer.

– ¿Cómo crees que contribuirías con nuestro equipo?

– Ser un guía y ayudar al equipo en lo que necesite.

Madame Kickett seguía haciéndole preguntas a Marinette, mientras que la chica las contestaba correctamente dejando impresionada a la mujer. Una vez que la directora y la azabache terminaron, Madame Kickett le entregó a su futura estudiante unos papeles en las cuales ella tenía que firmar junto a un reglamento de clases y del instituto.

– Sólo necesitaré tu firma y con esto terminamos.

Marinette asintió pero antes de firmar los documentos, ella, empezó a leerlos. Todo iba bien hasta que vio algo en la lista de reglamentos que la dejó entre confundida y cómica.

– Umm… Directora Kickett, una parte del reglamento dice que: "Si un alumno o alumna habla en clase hay tabla, si un alumno o alumno esta en los pasillos sin un permiso hay tabla, si un alumno o alumno mira el trasero de su profesor o profesora hay tabla, si un alumno o alumna sacan menos de nueve hay tabla. Ahora si lees esto hay tabla". ¿Es cierto eso?

Tom y Sabine tuvieron que contener una risa mientras que la directora con cara de póker face le retiró la hoja a Marinette.

– Permíteme. – al leer el párrafo del reglamento, Madame Kickett hizo una mueca de desagrado. – _Esos muchachos y sus bromas._ Ignora eso, esto no es parte del reglamento.

– De acuerdo. – dijo Marinette intentando en controlar su risa.

– Bien ya está todo listo. El lunes comenzaras a estudiar en el Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée. – dijo la directora. – Quiero que para el día de mañana estés aquí a las 8:00 a.m. para comenzar ponerte en nuestra base de datos. Necesitamos tomarte algunas fotos para tu gafete, tus huellas para el sensor de huella digital y tus documentos.

– De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por esta entrevista Directora Kickett… y… también gracias por aceptarme en su escuela.

– El placer es todo mío, Sta. Dupain-Cheng. La veré el día mañana. Que tenga un tranquilo día. – comentó la directora.

– Una vez más, gracias por todo.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Marinette junto a sus padres se retiraron de la oficina. Madame Kickett esbozó una sonrisa cálida, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marco un número desconocido, esperó a que la llamada fuera atendida hasta que finalmente le fue contestada.

– Sí soy yo, recibí a la Sta. Dupain-Cheng. Es el único favor que te haré, que tengas un buen día. Adiós. – finalizó la llamada y Colette comenzó a terminar sus labores.

* * *

Eran las 5:45 p.m. y la familia Dupain-Cheng había llegado cansados a su casa.

Marinette llegó a su habitación con una expresión ya algo relajada, miró su celular y sonrió levemente.

Después de salir del Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée, la azabache les pidió a sus padres que la llevaran al centro comercial, pues, quería cambiar de número de su celular. Sabine y Tom accedieron a la petición de su hija, se dirigieron al centro comercial y una vez ahí fueron al local de celulares donde ahí mismo le dieron un nuevo número de teléfono a la chica.

Marinette no dejó de ver su celular, tendría un nuevo comienzo en su vida en una escuela diferente, dejaría todo atrás; su escuela, sus maestros, sus ami… no esos ya no eran más sus amigos, todo lo dejaría atrás como un agridulce recuerdo.

La chica desbloqueó su celular comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, algo dentro de ella le decía que ya era tiempo de dejar de seguir a sus ex-compañeros de la redes sociales… pero… tenía que esperar sólo dos días, porque si ella hacia eso se vería sospechosa y sería reprendida por sus ex-compañeros.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Marinette? – preguntó Tikki quien vio a su portadora que no dejaba de observar el celular.

– Me siento… bien y tranquila. – dijo de manera pausada la chica.

– ¿En qué piensas Marinette? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña mariquita.

– Yo… creo que ya es tiempo de dejar las cosas atrás.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Tengo pensado en dejar todo atrás; mi vida como estudiante del Colegio Francois-Dupont y de aquellas personas que les ofrecí mi amistad.

Tikki se sintió conmovida al escuchar eso, su portadora daría vuelta a la página y escribiría un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Pero también le entristecía porque toda aquellas experiencias y momentos que tuvo con sus compañeros dentro y fuera de la escuela seria sólo como el recuerdo de un pasado.

– Sea cual sea tu decisión Marinette, yo te apoyaré. – la portadora de la Mariquita sonrió, miró a su pequeña amiga y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

– Gracias Tikki.

Dejando a un lado su teléfono Marinette comenzó a dedicarse a hacer la tarea, saco su Tablet y comenzó a hacer su trabajo; no sin antes de ver el fondo de pantalla la cual tenía la fotografía de ella junto a sus compañeras y su ex-amiga. Aquella fotografía significaba tanto para Marinette; había sido el festival del día de los héroes, fue antes de que todo su grupo decidiera en hacer un día de campo en el parque. Marinette soltó un cansado y triste suspiro cuando decidió en quitar esa foto y poner otra en su lugar, esta vez había sido una imagen de un gato negro con una mariquita posándose en su nariz.

Después de terminar sus deberes, la azabache se dedicó a mirar algunas fotografías en su Tablet. Tenía tantos recuerdos dulces y bellos que hasta le provocan a ella nostalgia y un poco de alegría; toda una amistad de largos años había sido destruida en cuestión de segundos, y todo por las mentiras de una persona que no quería ver feliz a los demás. En ese momento, Marinette decidió a hacer la cosa más difícil. Borrar todos los recuerdos a través de esas fotografías. El corazón le latía más rápido cada vez que ella seleccionaba cada foto y video de su Tablet, al terminar su selección un nudo se formó en su garganta y su cuerpo le temblaba a horrores. Respiro profundo y exhalo. La tensión que sentía disminuía pero también comenzaba a invadirla cuando vio una etiqueta en la pantalla que decía.

"¿Está seguro de borrar las 35 fotos y los 15 videos?"

Tragó saliva mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

– _Es ahora o nunca. Si no lo hago… estaré en un agujero sin fondo. Y no estaré tranquila._ – pensó Marinette.

Sin miedo toco el botón "si", la pantalla hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se borraba las fotos y al final la galería quedó completamente vacía.

Por primera vez en su vida; Marinette Dupain-Cheng se sintió liberaba y ligera.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí concluimos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 ***Notre Dame Épée Sacrée*** significa **"Nuestra Señora Espada Sagrada"** este colegio es ficticio y no existe en la vida real.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ahora que Marinette ya esta inscrita en el colegio privado ¿Qué pasará con Adrien?, Lila aun no se siente satisfecha de hacerle la vida imposible a Marinette ¿La seguira hasta verla sufrir y ver su vida arruinada?, ¿Adrien seguirá a Marinette a su nueva escuela?, todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y compartir sus teorías para los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Atte.: Queen_Werempire.**


	5. Adiós

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta fascinante historia de MLB.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que se me olvido olvido guardar la historia y se me borro la mitad de lo que tenía escrito (la pesadilla de todo escritor), pero, decidí en re-crear otr vez la historia de este capítulo lo cual me gusto bastante que el anterior. Otra cosa fue que como he estado trabajando no he tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo el fic.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus opiniones y cometarios sobre respecto a la historia.

Sin más que decir los dejo a que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **Adiós**

El día había llegado, y eso Marinette lo sabía.

Ese viernes sería el último día en que la franco-china estudiaría por última vez en el Colegio François-Dupont.

Ese mismo día también se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños número 14 de Rose, todos sus compañeros esperaban a que la Dupain-Cheng trajera consigo un pastel para la celebración de la cumpleañera. Ya se podían imaginar el olor y el sabor del pastel, y porque no, también de la decoración. Todo el grupo decidió en que fuera una sorpresa para rubia, el día de ayer ellos estuvieron mandándoles mensajes por Messenger a Marinette en qué le hiciera un pastel a Rose como regalo de cumpleaños; pero; por extraña razón ellos nunca recibieron respuesta alguna de la joven. Es más. Ni siquiera la azabache se presentó a clases ese día. Pero a ellos nos le importó, sus corazones y mentes egoístas sólo deseaban que la chica les trajera ese pastel para Rose y así poder celebrar.

Cuando Marinette llegó al salón, todos se fijaron en ella con una cara llena de sorpresa, el salón no desprendía de aquel aroma dulce y recién de lo que sería un pastel de cumpleaños. La azabache tenía las manos vacías. Camino hacia su asiento ignorando las miradas de cólera y disgusto de sus compañeros al ver que la Dupain-Cheng no les hizo el cargo que ellos le habían pedido.

El grupo estaba en shock.

– Marinette, ¿Dónde está el pastel de Rose que te pedimos? – reprochó Mylene, pero la azabache la ignoro.

– Mylene te hizo una pregunta Marinette. – dijo Iván en un tono molesto, pero él también fue ignorado.

– Oye grosera, te estamos hablando. – gruñó Alix ya bastante molesta por el comportamiento de Marinette. – ¡Marinette!

Los muchachos enojados comenzaron a hablarle groseramente a la azabache, pero ella ni se inmuto; es más; ni siquiera escuchaba sus comentarios porque en realidad tenía puestos sus audífonos y tenía la música a todo volumen.

Marinette sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Rose, y también había recibido los mensajes de sus ex-compañeros ordenándole que hiciera un pastel para la chica. Pero antes de que ella tomara una decisión en hacer o no el pastel lo habló con sus padres, ellos eran buenas personas y siempre atendían al cliente amigablemente, pero, estaría sería excepción. Tom y Sabine decidieron en decirle a su hija que no hiciera un pastel para Rose y que ignorara los mensajes de sus ex-compañeros por ser tan hipócritas.

Es por esa razón que la Dupain-Cheng no tajo consigo un pastel de cumpleaños.

Los muchachos seguían hablando mal a las espaldas de la chica sin importarles que ella los escuchara o no. Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien que los estaba observando.

Adrien sentía cada vez su sangre arderle de la rabia, su corazón latía con una enorme furia y su mirada esmeralda era tan sombría y fría que haría temblar al mismo Hawkmoth. No podía aguantar más esta injusticia, debía detener esa estupidez.

– ¿Cómo se atreve? Marinette no es más que estúpida envidiosa y egoísta. Sus padres deben estar avergonzados por tener una hija como Marinette. – aquel comentario que hizo Alya hizo estallar de rabia a Adrien. – ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada?

Toda la furia que tenía hizo que él golpeara con brutalidad la mesa donde Lila se sentaba, haciendo sobresaltar no además a su grupo sino que también a Marinette, la chica se quitó sus audífonos mientras sentía como su corazón le latía temblorosamente.

– ¡Ya, es suficiente! – explotó con furia pura el Agreste.

Todos miraron al modelo en shock, incluyendo a la azabache.

– "¿Cómo se atreve?", "¿Egoísta?", "¿Descarada?", ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a ofenderla? – todos pensarían que aquello que decía Adrien era dirigida hacia sus compañeros, pero, la verdad todo aquello era para él. – Marinette ha hecho muchas cosas por todos ustedes sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿Y qué hacen ustedes? Agredirla, insultarla y hasta incluso llegar a golpearla. ¿Por qué debería ella traerles bocadillos o pasteles por sus cumpleaños? Ustedes no se merecen ni siquiera una rebana de pastel. ¿Quieren saber lo que es ser egoísta? ¿Qué les parece de cierta chica quién envió a su mejor amiga al asiento de atrás del salón o de golpearla sólo por algo insignificante? ¿De quién se rehusó a escuchar a su _mejor amiga_ por días y ahora está lanzándole ponzoñosas palabras sólo porque Rose no recibió un pastel de cumpleaños? ¿Quieren egoísmo? Mírense al maldito espejo…

La cólera de Adrien lo había cegado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el aleteo de una mariposa oscura ya estaba sobre de él. Rápidamente Marinette salió disparada de su asiento y a socorrer al modelo ya que el akuma estaba a punto de posarse en el brazalete que tenía amarrado en su mochila. Se puso frente de él y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que el chico volviera en "sí" y viera a Marinette con semblante preocupado.

– Basta. Todo está bien. – su voz era calmada y dulce que hizo que el corazón de Adrien se le encogiera.

– Lo siento. – susurró mientras que la ira y el coraje que sentía se desvanecía.

– Todo está bien. – volvió a decir.

Tomó un profundo respiro y trato de enfocarse en la suave mirada azul que le transmitía tranquilidad, Marinette observó a la mariposa alejarse de Adrien mientras que una ola de tranquilidad comenzó a invadirla.

En ese momento, Adrien sintió que alguien temblaba. ¿Sería él? ¿Sería ella? ¿Serían ambos?

– Gracias, por siempre estar cuando lo necesito. – susurró Marinette a la vez que le dedicó una sonrisa a Adrien.

El modelo enfocó su vista en ella. En su sonrisa. El chico podía sentir un cálido calor en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? Probablemente sí. Apenas él noto que una mariposa se alejaba del salón mientras que un miedo le recorrió por la espalda, temiendo que Marinette fuese akumatizada.

La campana sonó, la hora de clases había comenzado.

Lila se encontraba sola nuevamente en el mismo lugar, mientras escuchaba con atención como Alya y Nino hablaban mal de Marinette. Una sonrisa satisfactoria y burlona decoró sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo la italiana observó a la Dupain-Cheng, frunció un poco el ceño al ver como Adrien no dejaba de mirarla. Las primeras horas de clases habían terminado, eso significa que la hora del almuerzo ya comenzaba, Adrien salió junto a Marinette mientras que sus compañeros le dedicaban a la Portadora de la Mariquita miradas ponzoñosas.

– No puedo creer que Marinette sea una maldita egoísta. – gruñó con rabia Alix.

– Concuerdo contigo Alix, le ha arruinado el día a la pobre de Rose. – dijo Max. – Pobre estaba tan ilusionada con su pastel de cumpleaños.

– Y para variarla que Adrien defienda a esa estúpida descarada. – escupió molesto Kim.

Lila aprovecho en la conversación de esos tres, y con toda su faceta del mundo y su manipulación se metió a la plática.

– ¿Chico qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están tan enojados con Marinette? – preguntó "preocupada" Lila.

– Lo que pasa Lila es que Marinette es una hija de… – Max interrumpió a su compañera antes de que soltara aquella palabra frente a Lila.

– Marinette no quiso traer un pastel de cumpleaños para Rose cuando se lo pedimos.

– Oh, no. Que mal. ¿Y por qué haría tal atrocidad eso Marinette? – fingió "sorpresa" Lila.

– Porque es una egoísta, por eso. – comentó el atleta.

– ¿Ustedes creen que todo este acontecimiento sea por mí? – los tres chicos la miraron incrédulos. – Después de todo yo tengo la culpa, si yo no me hubiera enterado de que Marinette se encontraba en el baño fumando…

– Espera. ¿Marinette estaba fumando en el baño de chicas? – casi exclamó la chica de cabellos rosas.

– Sí… encontré a Marinette fumando.

– ¿Es por esa razón por la que te ataco? – preguntó el atleta.

– Si… pero yo sólo quería ayudarla. Le dije que fumar era malo y que podría causarle daño a su salud, pero ella no me hizo caso, así que yo… yo… – la Rossi se cubrió el rostro mientras que unos sollozos ahogados escaparon de sus labios. – Lo siento… es que… yo aún… no supero ese día, yo sólo quería ayudar a Marinette…

Kim y Max la abrazaron mientras que Alix tenía un semblante de pocos amigos.

…

Entre tanto Adrien y Marinette caminaban a paso lento hacia la cafetería, el Agreste observaba en silencio a la chica quien tenía un semblante más tranquilo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero, sería mejor para Marinette que ella se fuera a estudiar a otra escuela en vez de seguir estudiando en esta escuela; era eso o que ella fuese una víctima de Hawkmoth. En tan sólo pensar en eso le causaba un tremendo escalofrío y miedo al modelo, ni en sus peores pesadillas quisiera imaginarse a su querida y mejor amiga siendo akumatizada y lo peor de todo luchar contra ella. Sería bastante doloroso en tan sólo pensarlo o vivirlo en carne propia.

Tal vez eso de convencerla a quedarse sería un enorme riesgo para ella, pero no quería alejarse de su compañía, es más, le carcomía el alma en tan sólo recordar que este sería el último día que estaría junto con ella, bueno al menos siendo como Adrien porque como Chat Noir siempre la visitaría cada noche y preguntarle sobre cómo le fue en su día, pero no sería lo mismo. Lo había pensado toda la mañana de ayer y de ese mismo día, si Marinette iba a estudiar en otro colegio por qué no seguirla también. Una sonrisa decoró sus labios al pensar en esa grandiosa idea, lo hablaría con su padre sobre cambiarse en la misma escuela que su amiga con tal de estar junto a ella; pero; seguramente su padre no estaría del tanto convencido por una sola razón: no lo cambiaria así como así de escuela y perderse todo el ciclo escolar, lo mejor sería en terminar el ciclo y ya después, probablemente, ahí es cuando lo cambiaria.

Era una excelente idea que hasta ya se imaginaba estudiando en la misma escuela junto a Marinette… pero… el único problema era que su amiga nunca le dijo sobre su cambio como Adrien sino como Chat Noir. El chico suspiro. Tal vez Marinette no tenía mucha confianza con el Agreste, y él no la culpaba, después de todo lo que ella ha pasado en esos últimos días tenía todo su derecho a no sentir confianza con nadie.

– Adrien… – el muchacho salió de sus pensamientos después de escuchar la voz de la azabache. – Yo… tengo algo que decirte.

– ¿Sí, qué es Marinette? – preguntó el rubio.

La chica lo miró mientras detuvo su paso, nerviosamente ella mordió su labio mientras que su lenguaje corporal comenzó a cambiar.

– Yo… yo no le dicho a nadie sobre esto, pero, me cambiare de escuela y hoy es mi último día que estaré aquí. – confesó Marinette.

En sus adentros el portador del Gato Negro se sentía feliz, la suerte estaba de su lado, Marinette confiaba en él ahora que le dijo aquel secreto que guardó por mucho tiempo.

Aunque él lo sabía no podía evitar sentir tristeza y dolor al saber que su amiga se iría. Quería suplicarle de que no se fuera, de que él resolvería las cosas con Lila. Pero. Sabía que ya era tarde y en suplicarle de no irse no resultaría.

– ¿A dónde iras? – preguntó él con una voz baja.

Ella tragó grueso, respiró profundo y dijo con voz débil pero audible.

– Al Colegio Privado **Notre Dame Épée Sacrée.**

– ¿El Colegio Privado **Notre Dame Épée Sacrée? – ella asintió. – Es fantástico, según por lo que he escuchado ese colegio sólo aceptan a estudiantes prodigios o de dinero. Pero. ¿No crees que ese colegio es caro para que lo paguen tus padres?**

Marinette lo miró atentamente, mientras que Adrien se tapó la boca a la vez que un sonrojo golpeó sus mejillas.

– Perdón, perdón. No era mi intención decir eso, es sólo que…

Marinette soltó una risa divertida.

– Descuida, si te preocupa por la economía de mis padres; ellos no pagarán nada.

– ¿Y eso?

– Bueno, gracias al buen promedio que tengo y a las buenas calificaciones; el gobierno me dio una beca a la vez que la misma directora se interesó no además en mis notas sino que también en mi talento en el diseño de moda que me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en ese colegio.

– Eso es excelente Marinette, felicidades. – dijo Adrien muy emocionado.

– Gracias.

– Por cierto… sé que sonará tonto decir esto, pero, ¿Seguiremos en contacto cierto? – la Dupain-Cheng lo miró tiernamente a la vez que le dedicó a él una dulce sonrisa.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!

En ese momento él la abrazo por impulso, la azabache quedó estática por unos segundos hasta que ella comenzó a corresponder su abrazo. Adrien no dejo de sostenerla, las únicas oportunidades que ha tenido para abrazarla así era siendo como Chat Noir; aunque bueno también como él mismo pero sólo había sido una vez, en la fiesta que organizó Chloe cuando bailó con ella.

A pesar de que ella se iba de ahí, el Agreste no podía evitar sentirse contento.

La escuela quedaría vacía sin la presencia de Marinette y fría. Muchas veces en camino a casa se ha vuelto más fría y vacía que nunca desde que su madre desapareció.

Su madre un día se fue sin prometerle en mantenerse en contacto y nunca supo lo que paso con ella. Marinette se iba pero le hizo prometer que se mantendrían en contacto y también en dónde estaría. No era la misma cosa que él recordaba aquella pate interna que lo hiciera sentir abandonado.

Se volverían a ver y si de vez en cuando si él tendría tiempo para sí mismo lo pondría en su horario. Él podría convencer a Natalie y a su padre en que le dieran ese permiso, aunque si no fuera así nadie se lo impediría al Héroe de París.

Una vez que rompieron el abrazo, la Dupain-Cheng hizo un gesto de exclamación.

– Oh, cierto. Tengo un nuevo número de teléfono.

– ¿Nuevo número de teléfono? – alzó una ceja el rubio.

– Sí de hecho hace tres días que lo cambie.

– Con razón no contestabas mis llamadas. Pensé que había marcado mal el número o que era la señal que se interponía con la comunicación. – Marinette se sonrojó ante esto.

– Lo siento por eso. Es sólo que… bueno…

– No tienes que explicarme lo entiendo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también haría lo mismo.

– Gracias, por entender. – dijo la Dupain-Cheng con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual esto hizo contagiar a Adrien.

La chica le paso su nuevo de teléfono mientras que el chico sentía una inmensa felicidad en su pecho.

Ambos tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo en la cafetería, hasta cabe decir que ellos dos se habían olvidado del mundo que los rodeaba y sobre todo de las miradas mortíferas y de desprecio que le dedicaban a la chica.

En ese momento, una llamada recibió Adrien; era la de su padre. Cuando el joven contesto la llamada puso una expresión incomoda, aquello le preocupó a la azabache; lo primero que pensó fue que probablemente el Sr. Agreste estaba regañando a Adrien por algo del trabajo o de su vida, ¿Quién sabe? Adrien suspiró para luego decirle a su padre.

– ¿Qué hay de mis clases? – hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que él volvió a contestar. – Está bien. Déjame ir por mis cosas y enseguida estaré en la salida a esperar a Gorila.

Colgó el chico. Se le veía desanimado pero a la vez preocupado.

– ¿Adrien estás bien? – preguntó Marinette.

– Sí, lo estoy. Al parecer el fotógrafo arruinó las fotos para la temporada primavera-verano, y, bueno, mi padre está disgustado por eso, quiere que vuelva a tomarme otra vez las fotos. – explicó el rubio. La Dupain-Cheng se quedó calladas por unos segundos hasta que el Agreste habló. – Marinette, sé que hoy sería tu ultimo aquí en la escuela… y bueno… no sé cuándo te vuelva a volver a ver así que… ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a mi sesión de fotos?

El rostro de la chica era casi un poema. Su boca estaba casi abierta y sus mejillas estaban en un tono rojizo.

– S-Sí. – tartamudeó ella. – M-Me e-encantaría.

– Vamos a recoger nuestras cosas entonces. – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la azabache.

A lo lejos, en la mesa donde se encontraba los ex-compañeros de la franco-china; Lila nunca había despejado la vista de la mesa donde se encontraban los dos portadores de la creación y destrucción. Su rostro se tornó rojo de la rabia, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza y por ultimo su mente comenzó a tener imágenes bizarras contra la chica sobre como arruinar su reputación y su vida moral. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió algo, y aquello la hizo satisfacer que hasta esbozo una sonrisa malévola.

…

En los Campos de Marte se encontraban nuestros dos jóvenes protagonistas; Marinette se encontraba sentada en el verde pasto mientras veía al joven rubio modelar nuevamente los atuendos de su padre frente a la cámara fotográfica. El corazón de la chica no dejaba de latir a la vez que sus mejillas las sentía cálidas por aquel sonrojo que las decoraba, no era la primera vez que lo veía modelar… pero… sería la primera vez que ella estaría a solas con él y apoyándolo tal como él la había apoyado a ella.

– Muy bien, perfecto. Las tomas son perfectas, más perfectas que las anteriores. – dijo el fotógrafo con un acento argentino. – El Sr. Agreste le encantará estas fotos. – dijo con orgullo el argentino. – Será mejor que te vistas para el otro conjunto y así termines rápido, no querrás que tu novia se aburra.

– ¿Novia? – se sobresaltó Adrien mientras que un ligero cosquilleo sintió en su estómago. – Marinette no es mi novia, es mi amiga, Sebastián.

El joven fotógrafo lo miró incrédulo, cuando vio a Adrien y Marinette bajando del auto juntos y tomados de la mano pensó que eran pareja; lo cual por cierto se le veía una muy linda. Sebastián lo miró tan atentamente al parisino, pues, según él y otros compañeros suyos siempre decían que los parisinos eran muy bromistas. O tal vez, en su propia mentalidad, el modelo quería verse desapercibido en que estaba en pleno noviazgo con aquella belleza, ya que después de todo tanto los medios de comunicación como los paparazis habían fotografiado meses atrás al hijo del diseñador con aquella chica diciendo que salían en una cita.

– Claro "amiga". – el argentino guiño el ojo mientras le seguía la corriente al modelo con ese juego de que Marinette era su amiga, lo cual esto hizo confundir al rubio.

El Agreste se dirigió a cambiarse de atuendo pero antes de eso dirigió hacia su amiga quien se había quedado quieta en su lugar.

– ¿Marinette? – le llamó. – ¿Está aburrida?

– Perdón… ¿Qué decías Adrien? – volvió en sí la chica.

– ¿Qué si estás aburrida? – el chico se sintió un tanto culpable pues nunca pensó que sus sesiones de fotos serian aburridas para la chica. Pero después de escuchar la respuesta de ella cambió todo en él.

– No. No estoy aburrida. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Adrien?

– Es que… bueno… sólo lo creí así. – comentó él mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado por su pensar.

– Me estoy divirtiendo. Te agradezco mucho por esta invitación y que me estás haciendo el día. Jamás me había sentido así; tranquila y agradecida. – Marinette sonrió cálidamente contagiando nuevamente a Adrien.

– Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo Marinette y también que te sientas así. – comentó él. – Si tienes sed puedes agarrar agua de esa hielera.

– Gracias Adrien.

Al momento en que Adrien se fue Tikki se asomó por la abertura del bolso de su amiga, la kwami roja veía con alegría a su elegida quien tenía un semblante feliz y un brillo intenso en su mirar.

Pasadas de dos horas la sesión de fotos había terminado, Adrien decidió en invitar a Marinette a pasear un rato por el centro de la ciudad; no sin antes de que ella les mandará un mensaje a sus padres que llegaría más tarde a casa. Y así ambos se la pasaron divirtiéndose visitando cada tienda o comiendo un delicioso dulce o bocadillo salado. En ese momento algo llamó la atención de Marinette, era una tienda dedicada hacia los héroes de París; Ladybug y Chat Noir, el Agreste al notar la mirada de su amiga en aquella tienda la invito a que ambos entrarán a ver lo que había. Y así lo hicieron. En el interior de la tienda había demasiados productos dedicados a los héroes de toda Francia, desde ropa hasta artículos de baño, cabe decir que aquellos productos estaban más dedicados a Ladybug que a Chat Noir, eso le había entristecido a Adrien pero también había sido un disgusto para Marinette.

– Deberían vender más productos de Chat Noir. – dijo Marinette para sí misma pero jamás se imaginó que el modelo lo escucharía.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el rubio.

– Se me hace injusto que den más homenaje a Ladybug que a Chat Noir, él también es parte del equipo. Además. Sin Chat Noir, Ladybug estaría perdida. – Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al escuchar eso por parte de la azabache. Es por eso que él decidió en ponerla a prueba con un comentario que probablemente causaría disgusto hacia la chica.

– Yo creo que Ladybug es inteligente y que ella sabe cómo manejar las cosas por si sola.

– No lo creo. Chat Noir ha hecho bastantes sacrificios por su compañera para que ella tenga más tiempo en cómo vencer al akuma con los objetos encantados. – la voz de la azabache se escuchaba entre tranquila pero a la vez tratando de controlar su enojo.

– Ya veo. ¿Eres una fan de Chat Noir?

La Dupain-Cheng no sabía que decir, no podía mentirle al Agreste que ella no era ninguna fan de los dos héroes; pero; tampoco podía decirle la verdad que ella era la compañera de batallas de aquel gato mimado y travieso.

– Se podría decir que…

Antes de que ella pudiera responder una explosión se escuchó a las afueras de la tienda. Mientras que la alarma de akuma se había activado, alarmando a todos ciudadanos en refugiarse y no salir de sus escondites hasta previo aviso.

Debido al pánico de los parisinos hicieron que Marinette y Adrien se separaran, ambos se habían preocupado el uno por el otro pero también habían aprovechado esa situación para esconderse y transformarse en sus alter-egos.

Después de vencer al akuma, quien se trataba de tan sólo una niña de cinco años de edad hizo una rabieta porque sus padres no querían comprarle un muñeco de acción de Chat Noir, los dos héroes al no utilizar sus poderes decidieron en entablar una pequeña platica ambos recordaron en ese momento a ciertas personas de cabellera negra y rubia. Ambos se fueron no sin antes que Chat Noir le recordara a Ladybug que esa noche tendrían patrullaje.

Los dos jóvenes habían roto su transformación para después correr hacia el punto de origen de su separación. Al llegar ahí un alivio inundo sus corazones, Adrien corrió hacia Marinette y con una voz preocupada le preguntó.

– ¿Marinette estás bien?

– Sí lo estoy, ¿Y tú?

– Yo igual. Mon Dieu pensé que algo malo iba a ocurrirte después de esa muchedumbre. – Marinette sintió su corazón acelerarse. – Qué bueno que estás bien.

– Lo mismo digo. – pensó en voz alta a lo que Adrien alcanzó a escuchar.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que dijiste.

– Ah… yo… a lo que me refiero es que yo también estoy aliviada que no te haya ocurrido nada… que estás bien.

Nuevamente el chico sintió de nuevo esa calidez en su pecho haciendo que una sonrisa decorara sus labios.

– Marinette…

De pronto el teléfono de la chica interrumpió al chico, la chica atendió a la llamada: eran sus padres. Que muy preocupados preguntaron por su ubicación y su seguridad. Marinette comenzó a contarles a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido con el ataque del akuma y por supuesto los progenitores de la chica suspiraron aliviados; su hija se encontraba bien y más sobre todo estaba siendo acompañada por Adrien después del ataque del akuma.

La chica finalizó su llamada y con una expresión de pena le dijo a Adrien.

– Adrien, ¿Puedes dejarme a mi casa?

Al principio Adrien no quería dejar a Marinette a su casa, pues, él quería que ella tuviera su día memorable. Pero tampoco quería verse egoísta así que decidió en acatar a lo que le pedía la azabache.

– Por supuesto, Marinette. – el Agreste llamó a su chofer y esperando 15 minutos Gorila llegó.

El transcurso del viaje había silencioso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, o bueno al menos eso era lo que ambos pensaban, pues, la verdad Adrien y Marinette querían entablar una conversación pero las palabras de ambos se quedaban atoradas en sus gargantas a la vez que sus bocas se abrían y luego se cerraban al no pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la portadora de la Mariquita, Adrien se apresuró en bajarse del auto antes de que Gorila se dispusiera en abrirle a Marinette; el rubio abrió la puerta donde se encontraba su compañera y ella salió de ahí junto a un pequeño "gracias".

– Marinette. – la llamó antes de que ella entrara a su casa. – Yo… lamento que tu día no haya salido bien como lo esperabas.

– ¿Acaso bromeas? – rió la azabache. – Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Tu compañía fue más que suficiente Adrien, y eso jamás lo olvidaré. Espero que algún día lo volvamos a repetir, claro, sin akumas en el camino.

– Eso me alegra, nos comunicamos más tarde, ¿Sí?

– De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Adrien.

– Hasta luego, Marinette.

Con eso último el modelo entró a su coche y se fue rumbo a su mansión. Marinette se quedó ahí despidiéndose de su amor platónico hasta perderlo de vista. En eso la chica enfocó su vista en el Colegio François-Dupont y con una nostálgica pero tranquila voz susurró.

– Adiós.

Y entró a su casa para ser recibida por sus padres con un acogedor abrazo.

…

Más tarde esa noche, los chicos ya transformados en Ladybug y Chat Noir recorrieron por cada rincón de la Ciudad del Amor. Esa noche era algo más diferente que muchas otras, el ambiente era algo nostálgico que ambos héroes no desapercibieron en ese momento.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Chat? Hoy te ves algo distinto. – dijo Ladybug a su compañero quien dejó escapar un suspiro largo y triste.

– Estoy bien, mi Lady. Sólo ando un poco pensativo eso es todo.

– Vaya, no sabía que pensaras _minou_. – bromeó ella haciendo que Chat lo mirara con una indignación fingida.

– Mi Lady, ¿Acaso dudas de la inteligencia de este gato astuto?

– Por supuesto que no Chat Noir, eres más que eso. – aquello hizo animar más al héroe gatuno quien comenzó a ronronear felizmente. – Bien. Será mejor regresar a nuestras respectivas casas.

– Pero mañana es sábado, mi Lady. ¿Por qué no desvelarnos bajo la luz de la luna?

– Lo sé, pero yo mañana estaré muy ocupada. – Ladybug sacó su yo-yo y antes de irse se despidió de su compañero. – Hasta luego, Chat Noir.

– Hasta luego, mi Lady.

La vio irse y la perdió de vista. Aun le quedaba más tiempo y entonces Chat Noir decidió en hacerle una visita a su fiel amiga.

Allegar a su casa, Marinette rompió su transformación; su día había sido una de las mejores experiencias que jamás olvidaría con Adrien. Por primera vez en su vida ella hizo el primer paso de salir a solas con Adrien; sin Alya, sin sus "amigas", sin nadie. Bueno a excepción de Tikki. Al estar perdida en sus recuerdos de aquella tarde, la chica no se percató que cierto héroe de traje de gato ya se encontraba en el barandal del balcón.

– Buenas noches, Marinette.

– Chat Noir. – se estremeció la portadora de la Mariquita. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Iba en camino a casa cuando vi a cierta princesa fuera de su cama. – Chat Noir se sentó en el barandal mientras bajaba una pierna al aire y la otra la apoyaba sobre la barra de hierro. – ¿Qué no se supone que las princesas deben estar en sus camas antes de la noche?

– En primer lugar mañana es sábado, así que tengo decidido en desvelarme toda sin preocupaciones porque no hay escuela. Y segunda, ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no me llames "princesa"?

– Meouch, no sabía que las princesas tuvieran garras.

Marinette no pudo contener la risa que tanto le provoca ese gato callejero, cuanto estaba agradecida de tener a Chat Noir y a Adrien en esos momentos en su vida; de pronto una imagen apareció, en donde ella se imaginaba estando sola sin la compañía de nadie. ¿Qué pasaría si ella nunca hubiera conocido a Chat Noir o a Adrien? Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo que a su vez hizo ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos.

– ¿A qué has venido Chat Noir? – volvió a preguntar mientras ella se dirigió hacia el héroe gatuno.

– Bien, si mi fan número uno insiste. Un pajarito me dijo al oído que alguien se fue de pinta hoy de su escuela junto al modelo.

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso gato mañoso?

– París son mis oídos y mis ojos, Princesa. Ellos me dirán cuando hay problemas y más si se trata de mi fan número uno.

Marinette puso una cara de "no te creo" lo cual para Chat Noir le causo tanta ternura al verla.

– Para tu información gato mañoso, no me fui de pinta; Adrien me invitó a una sesión de fotos… además… hoy fue mi último día de clases y Adrien no quiso que mi día fuera triste ni dolorosa

– ¿Y cómo te sientes? – preguntó el héroe.

– Me siento bien, más tranquila que nunca. – la chica lo miró tranquilamente mientras que una pequeña sonrisa decoro sus labios.

– Así que… el lunes comenzarás una nueva vida en otra escuela.

– Así parece. Espero no tener problemas en mi nueva escuela y que no sea un estorbo para los demás. – suspiró cansada a lo que Chat Noir le respondió.

– No los tendrás.

– ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

– Porque lo veo. Eres una chica talentosa, amable, inteligente, ayudas a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Por supuesto que todos van a querer estar contigo y ser su amiga. Y no lo digo porque soy el héroe de París, lo digo porque… soy tu amigo. – aquellas palabras habían llegado al corazón de la franco-china que hasta un sonrojo decoró sus mejillas.

– Chat… gracias. Enserio gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado.

– De nada.

Toda esa noche ambos se quedaron platicando hasta que el pitido del anillo dio el aviso que le faltaría pocos minutos para des-transformarse. Chat Noir se despidió de Marinette besándole delicadamente entre los nudillos de su mano y luego se fue. Esa noche Marinette durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando el buen tiempo en que Adrien y Chat Noir le brindaron a ella.

…

La semana se pasó rápido para la franco-china, frente al espejo ella observaba con detalle el uniforme que portaría durante el resto del año. El uniforme consistía en una blusa de vestir color negra, una falda cuadricular color roja, un par de calcetines delgados negros por debajo de la rodilla, sus zapatos escolares color negros, y un saco blanco con el escudo de la escuela en la que estudiaría. Decidió llevar el cabello suelto, antes de tomar sus cosas se repitió al espejo lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior.

– Hoy es un nuevo cambio en mi vida, nueva escuela, nuevas experiencias, nuevas caras, nuevos maestros y nuevas amistades.

Con eso último se fue a desayunar tranquilamente con sus padres quienes emocionados comenzaron a darle animo a su hija.

Después de 50 minutos de camino, Marinette había llegado al colegio. Se sintió inferior hacia los estudiantes quienes bajan de sus limosinas o de sus autos último modelo mientras que ellos ignoraban su presencia. Marinette se dirigió hacia la entrada de la escuela, tomó un profundo suspiro y entró. Dentro del instituto vio como los estudiantes dejaban sus mochilas de diseñador en unas canastas mientras que los guardias revisaba su contenido, luego ellos pasaban por el detector de metales, y al último pasaban su identificación por una computadora y su dedo sobre el sistema de huella digital donde aparecían el nombre y fotografía del estudiante.

Marinette, algo nerviosa, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que los demás estudiantes; y sin ningún problema alguno paso directamente hacia el lobby donde podía escuchar las emocionadas platicas de los niños ricos. La chica se alejó de ahí y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la Directora Kickett, no sin antes de avisarle a la secretaria que ella ya se encontraba ahí. Al pasar a la oficina, la Dupain-Cheng fue recibida cálidamente por la hermosa mujer.

– Srta. Dupain-Cheng, bienvenida al Colegio Privado **Notre Dame Épée Sacrée.**

– Gracias, Directora Kickett.

– Toma asiento, en un momento te daré el horario de clases y el grupo donde estarás. – mencionó Madame Kickett.

La chica tomó asiento mientras que lo único que se escuchaba en la silenciosa habitación era el sonido de las teclas de la computadora junto a la campana de la hora de entrada. Después de 8 minutos, Madame Kickett había terminado de escribir e imprimir el horario.

– Este será tu horario y aquí arriba está el grado donde estarás.

– Umm… gracias Directora Kickett. – agradeció la azabache.

– Bien, como eres nueva en instituto, yo misma te llevaré a tu salón y además te asignaré a un estudiante para que pueda enseñarte el colegio. – informó la mujer.

– De acuerdo.

Marinette junto a Madame Kickett se dirigieron hacia el salón, el cual se ubicaba en la primera panta; ya que en la segunda planta era donde se ubicaba los grados de preparatoria. El colegio era tan extenso que para Marinette era como un laberinto, había tantos salones iguales si no fuera por los grados y letras que se encontraban en unas tablas sobre la pared en cualquier instante ella los confundiría. Al fin ella se encontraba en la puerta de su salón, estaba tan nerviosa que en cualquier momento sentía que vomitaría o se desmallaría. Colette abrió la puerta mientras que ella junto a la joven entraron al salón, rápidamente los alumnos se levantaron de su lugar mientras gritaban claramente.

– Buenos días, Directora Kickett.

– Buenos días, alumnos. Sentados. – ante aquella petición los alumnos obedecieron. – El día de hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna. Ella estudiaba en otra escuela, es por eso que les pido que la traten bien y la hagan sentir bienvenida en este nuevo ciclo y en este colegio también.

– Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es un gusto conocerlos. – dijo la azabache en un tono audible y nervioso, el cual aquello había sido la gracia para algunos de los alumnos; pero luego de ver la gélida y seria decidieron en mantener su boca cerrada.

– Bien Marinette, puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío junto a Orestes. – dijo la directora mientras señalaba a un joven apuesto y semblante tranquilo y amigable.

El muchacho alzó su mano para que así Marinette tuviera más facilidad de saber en dónde sería su lugar, y bueno también para que supiera quien sería su nuevo compañero de clase.

Sin que la Dupain-Cheng se diera cuenta, un par de ojos marrones y de rasgos japoneses no quitaba su vista de la chica; la expresión de aquella mirada marrón era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Marinette?

* * *

 **Empiezan los gritos tres... dos... uno.**

 **Ya todos ustedes saben de quien se trata la persona con quién estará Marinette. Y sí, lo adivinaron desde el comienzo de la historia.**

 **No me gusta hacer mucho spoiler, pero, en el siguiente capítulo pondré a otro personaje que será también de ayuda para el fic.**

 **Tengo que confesar que toda la seguridad del colegio es una experiencia que tuve cuando cursaba la preparatoria, y sí también era de paga, todos esos sistemas de seguridad existen en las escuelas privadas; la verdad era un manojo de nervios para mí, ya que cuando hacian revision con las mochilas las chicas que tenían sus periodos les sacaban sus toallas sanitarias y eso era algo de burla para los chavos... aunque claro ellos tampoco se salvaron con las revisiones.**

 **Ahora que Marinette ya conoce a su nuevo grupo, ¿Cómo se llevarán ellos con ellas?, ¿Volverá Marinette en tener confianza en formar una amistad con sus nuevos compañeros?, ¿Que reacción tendrá los ex-compañeros de Marinette ahora que ella ya no estará estudiando con ellos?, ¿Lila aprovechará la ausencia de Marinette para seguir engañando a sus compañeros y a Adrien? Todo esto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	6. Nuevo Comienzo

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta fascinante historia.

Debo informarles que en este capítulo no será nada sad ni tampoco salado para nuestra querida Marinette.

Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia.

No les quito más tiempo, y que disfruten de su lecutra chicos.

* * *

 **Nuevo Comienzo**

El ex-grupo de Marinette se encontraban escuchando otra "anécdota" de Lila, esta vez había sido que Clara Nightingale la había "contactado" para que ella cantara junto a la cantante en su próximo disco, las emociones en sus rostros valían casi oro mientras que la chica disfrutaba de la idiotez de sus compañeros, uno de ellos simplemente se mantenía alejado de las malas influencias de la italiana.

Adrien se encontraba sentado en el lugar donde antes se sentaba Marinette, una mirada nostálgica y preocupada era lo único que se notaba en aquellos irises esmeralda del muchacho. Todavía no pasaba ni un día y ya comenzaba a extrañarla. Tal vez sus compañeros no lo notaban o lo sentían, pero, sin la presencia de la franco-china en el salón y en la escuela el ambiente era vacío y nostálgico.

La puerta del salón se abrió y las voces de los alumnos se silenciaron de inmediato mientras tomaban rápidamente asiento cuando la Mtra. Bustier entró al salón. La mujer aunque mostraba tranquilidad dentro de ella se sentía triste por la ausencia de su alumna favorita.

– Buenos días, chicos. – dijo la mujer.

– Buenos días, Profesora Bustier. – respondieron los chicos en tono energético.

– Hoy vengo a con una noticia la cual no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar. – la mujer observó a sus estudiantes quienes mostraron confusión en sus miradas.

– ¿Son malas noticias? – preguntó Rose.

– Depende en cómo se lo tomen, Rose. – volvió a decir la Profesora Bustier. – Chicos, lo que vengo a decirles es algo serio. El día de hoy su compañera Marinette ya no estudiara más con nosotros.

Al decir esas palabras muchos de los alumnos no supieron en cómo reaccionar, estaban completamente en shock, algunos tenían las mandíbulas abiertas hasta el suelo, otros olvidaron en como respirar, y otros sentían un horrible temblor en sus cuerpos que un grito silencioso se atoraban en sus gargantas. Adrien, aunque él ya sabía del cambio de su querida compañera, no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor punzante en su pecho y a la vez de un vacío que le hizo sentir miserable y culpable; sentía que él no ayudó mucho en apoyar a Marinette, aunque fuera todo lo contrario, se sentía como un mal amigo en no suplicarle a que se quedara en el colegio aunque él la siguiera defendiendo de sus compañeros y de otros alumnos. El chico simplemente miró cabizbajo la mesa de su asiento, mientras liberaba un suspiro audible y triste.

Entre tanto, Lila, aunque fuesen unos segundos, sintió demasiada incredulidad la cual había sido reemplazada inmediatamente por el orgullo, el triunfo y el gozo de haber vencido y hacer que Marinette se fuera de su salón. Pues. En la mentalidad de Lila pensó que la Dupain-Cheng probablemente la hayan cambiado de salón, y si fuera así; ella le haría la vida más imposible que nunca hasta que la franco-china se decida en cambiarse de escuela. Que estúpida era.

Alya y Nino aun no pudiendo creer en las palabras de la profesora, pensaban que todo esto era una simple broma de mal gusto. La bloguera sintió unas inmensas nauseas a la vez que algo le impedía gritar, era como si estuviera en lo más profundo del agua que le impedía respirar. El Dj solamente se quedó ahí estático, procesando todo lo que escuchó.

– Al fin, pensé que todo el ciclo escolar tendría que tolerar a la Torpenette. – la voz de Chloe hizo razonar a todos sus compañeros.

– ¡Chloe Bourgeois no voy a aceptar ningún insulto hacia tu compañera! – llamó la atención Madame Bustier.

– Como sea. Ya era hora de que sacaran del salón a Marinette. Espero que el grupo que le haya asignado le tengan más tolerancia a su torpeza.

Tanto Adrien como la mujer sintieron una punzada y un vacío.

La profesora tomó un profundo respiro y con una voz nostálgica les dijo los detalles a sus alumnos.

– También hay algo más que deben saber sobre Marinette. Ella no le fue asignada a ninguna clase, porque Marinette Dupain-Cheng ya no seguirá estudiando más en el Colegio Françoise-Dupont.

– ¡QUÉ! – el grito de Alya hizo un estruendo por todo el salón haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros se sobresaltaran. – ¡¿CÓMO QUE MARINETTE YA NO ESTUDIARÁ MÁS AQUÍ?!

– Alya, compórtate y toma asiento. – ordenó Madame Bustier.

– ¡PERO QUIERO SABER!

– ¡Ya Alya cállate de una buena vez! ¡Dios que molesta eres! – se quejó Chloe quien recibió una mirada ponzoñosa de la bloguera.

– ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CHLOE! ¡PROFESORA, ¿POR QUÉ MARINETTE SE FUE?! – gritó con rabia Alya.

– Ja, ¿Ahora te preocupas por Dupain-Cheng? Qué patética eres enserio Alya, e hipócrita también, por lo que Sabrina me ha estado comentando en el transcurso de los días en que yo estaba en Nueva York con mi madre; tú y junto a toda esta chusma, a excepción de ti Adrichu, le han estado haciendo la vida de cuadritos a Marinette. Y con más razón ella se fue porque vio la clase de escorias e hipócritas que ustedes son como personas.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluyendo Adrien, por la reacción de Chloe. Aquellas palabras habían sido como un puñal para Alya.

– Suficiente las dos. – alzó la voz la profesora. – Chloe no vuelvo a repetirlo no quiero insultos más en este salón. Y tú, Alya, te prohíbo gritar en el salón y más aún te prohíbo que me alces la voz. Ve a la oficina del director y que te haga un reporte.

– ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Y porque soy tu maestra!

Furiosa Alya se retiró de la clase no sin antes de enviarle a Chloe una ponzoñosa mirada, quien por cierto a la rubia ni le importó un cacahuate.

Lila estaba sonriendo a sus adentros mientras disfrutaba el caos que se estaba armando en el salón, pero, al ver que todos ya comenzaban a hablar de la azabache; la italiana volvió a hacer una de sus escenitas de niña afectada.

– Oh, por Dios, todo esto ha sido mi culpa… si tan sólo hubiera sido más gentil con Marinette tal vez a ella no la hubieran expulsado de la escuela. – dijo ella con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Adrien frunció el ceño ante eso. Mientras que sus compañeros, a excepción de Chloe, y la Profesora Bustier caían nuevamente en la red de esa araña.

– Lila nada de esto es tu culpa. – dijo la mujer quien se acercó a su asiento para luego apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de la falsa chica.

– Sí… sí lo es… no fue mi intención en causar tantos problemas… debí… debí… – un "sollozo" fingido dejó escapar la Rossi haciendo que todos los alumnos comenzaran a calmarla con palabras de aliento, fue en ese momento que Chloe habló.

– Pfff, por favor esas lágrimas de cocodrilo nadie lo cree. Bueno, tal vez para los idiotas como todos ellos sí, pero para mí no tienen ningún defecto.

– ¿Chloe cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – cuestionó con enfado Kim.

– Sí, ¿Qué no ves que Lila esta destrozada? – habló Rose.

– Déjenla ya saben como es Chloe, sólo quiere ser el centro de atención. – agregó Alix, pero lo que ninguno saben es que esos comentarios gastados ya no resultaban efecto en la hija del alcalde.

– Querida si fuera el centro de atención no estaría haciendo un teatrito de cuarta en el salón, me esperaría a la hora del descanso o al final de la escuela. – aquello había molestado a sus compañeros quienes comenzaron a defender a la italiana.

Entre tanto, Lila se excusó en ir al baño siendo acompañada por Rose y Juleka. Chloe frunció el ceño ignorando los comentarios de los chicos mientras observaba atentamente como la italiana le dedicaba una mirada triunfante y orgullosa junto a disimulada sonrisa zorruna.

– _Maldita zorra escurridiza._ – pensó la hija del alcalde.

…

 **Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée**

Marinette se encontraba en el segundo periodo de clase; era literatura, y hoy a su grupo le tocaba la biblioteca. Sin duda para la Dupain-Cheng el colegio era un laberinto, si no fuera por sus compañeros; a quienes por supuesto; seguía probablemente ella estaría perdida. Al llegar la biblioteca la chica quedó estática y maravillada, el lugar era realmente enorme; había muchos libros por doquier; e incluso había unas 20 computadoras en una esquina de la biblioteca. Las mesas estaban centradas en el lugar, mientras que sus compañeros dejaban sus cosas sobre éstas se dispusieron a escoger cada quien un libro de los libreros.

Marinette dejo sus cosas en una mesa vacía, y algo tímida comenzó a observar por toda la habitación los libros.

En ese momento, un hombre de alrededor de unos 30's años de edad se le acercó a la joven sobresaltándola del susto.

– Tú debes ser la alumna nueva que Madame Kickett mencionó. – dijo el hombre por lo cual sólo Marinette asintió. – Mi nombre es Alfred Pharr, y seré tu profesor de literatura.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng. – dijo la chica.

– Un gusto conocerla Srta. Dupain-Cheng. Bien cómo eres nueva debes hacer un pequeño examen en la computadora, el resultado que te dé de tu puntaje es el código que sacarás de los libros. – informó el profesor.

– Está bien, gracias por el aviso. – comentó la portadora de la Mariquita.

Mientras que Marinette se disponía a ir hacia las computadoras para realizar aquel examen, Kagami junto a un grupo de chicos; conformado de tres chicas y dos, se le quedaron viendo a la azabache.

– ¿Qué tanto le ves a la nueva Kagami? – preguntó una de las tres chicas a la japonesa.

– Conozco a esa chica. Se llama Marinette. – dijo Kagami.

– Da, obvio que la conoces porque la viste en el primer periodo. – dijo uno de los chicos a quien inmediatamente todos lo miraron con cara de "ni das risa".

– Kagami no se refiere a eso pedazo de idiota. – comentó otra de las chicas. – A lo que ella se refiere es que la conoce en otro lugar.

– ¿Amiga o enemiga? – cuestionó el segundo chico.

– Ninguna de las dos. – replicó la Tsurugi.

– ¿Qué tal si le damos la bienvenida? Hagámosla sentirse como una aliada más en la escuela. Probablemente se siente excluida por ser la chica nueva. – opinó la tercera chica. – ¿Qué dicen chicos?

– Sí. Vamos. – dijeron todos al unisonó, pero, Kagami simplemente se quedó callada mirando a Marinette fijamente.

– ¿Ami estás bien? – preguntó uno de los muchachos.

– Por mí no hay ningún problema.

– Bueno, entonces vamos allá y démosle a la chica nueva la bienvenida que tanto se merece. – dijo la tercera chica en un tono de ánimo.

Mientras que Marinette había terminado de hacer el examen, a un lado de ella se sentaron el grupo; mientras que Kagami simplemente estaba detrás de ella.

– Hola, ¿Marinette cierto? – habló primero la más animada del grupo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Umm… sí.

– Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Alba Muñes. Y estos de aquí son mis amigos; Orestes Villagrán, Dominique Mills, Jennifer Ratzinger, Minerva Callaghan y Kagami Tsurugi.

Alba Muñes era una chica latina de estatura baja (más baja que Marinette y Kagami), delgada, cabellera oscura y ondulada, ojos cafés claros, y una tez morena clara.

Orestes Villagrán era un chico argentino alto, fornido, tenía rapado la cabeza pero apenas se podía distinguir su color de cabellos era negro o café, tenía un piercing en su ceja izquierda, sus ojos eran de un color gris metálico y su tez era un tono aperlado.

Dominique Mills era un chico americano también alto, un poco fornido, cabello cenizo y con un peinado hípster, ojos ámbar y tez bronceada.

Jennifer Ratzinger era una chica irlandesa-española delgada, de estatura promedio, cabello castaño con luces rubias, ojos de diferente color; el derecho lo tenía de un color miel y el izquierdo azul hielo, tez blanquecina con unas tiernas pecas en algunas partes de su rostro.

Minerva Callaghan era una chica brasileña de promedio medio, no era delgada pero tampoco gorda, poseía una cabellera rizada y café amarrado en una coleta, de tez bronceada, y ojos turquesas.

La Dupain-Cheng al escuchar el nombre de Kagami Tsurugi palideció, un horrible temblor comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo cuando ella se volteó a ver a sus espaldas encontrándose con la chica quien la miraba fijamente. Marinette se juraba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de los nervios, pues, al sentir la mirada fija de la japonesa sobre ella pensaría que estuviera examinándola y buscar cualquier indicio de error en ella.

– _Ay no, la Reina de Hielo._ – pensó Marinette mientras sentía que en cualquier momento ella desmayaría.

– ¿Qué es lo que te trajo hasta aquí Marinette? – preguntó Alba sacando de sus pensamientos a la franco-china.

– P-Perdón… ¿Qué?

– Alba preguntó, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo hasta aquí? – comentó Dominique repitiendo la pregunta de su amiga.

– Uh… yo… yo… – la chica no sabía que decir, estaba presionada por la mirada de la japonesa y además ella no se sentía preparada como para decir la verdad de su cambio de escuela.

– Está bien, no te presiones. Sabes lo chicos y yo queremos que te sientas bienvenida en el colegio, es por eso que nosotros nos ofrecimos a enseñarte cada rincón de la escuela. – dijo Alba con una sonrisa.

– Gracias. – susurró Marinette ya algo aliviada.

– Bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, ¿Sí? – todos se levantaron de los asientos y antes de irse Alba le dijo a la franco-china. – Oh, y bienvenida al Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée.

– Gracias.

Uno pensaría que la Dupain-Cheng en su primer día clases se mostraría tímida y nerviosa, pero, a decir verdad ella temía de confiar en alguien que no conocía. En el bolsillo de su chaleco salió Tikki, quien muy preocupada le preguntó a su elegida.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette?

– Algo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. – suspiró la chica mientras terminó de hacer el examen.

– No te presiones, ya verás que con el tiempo todo va a volver a la normalidad. – apoyó Tikki. – A propósito, los chicos con los que hablaste parecen simpáticos.

– A simple vista, pero, no sabemos cuáles sean sus intenciones Tikki. Tú sabes. Con todo esto lo que paso con Lila quiero evitarme problemas con los demás, y más aún si se trata de los amigos de la Reina de Hielo.

Tikki se quedó callada, no culpaba a su amiga. En todo caso la azabache tenía una parte de razón, pero, juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas era un error.

Al terminar las clases, todos los estudiantes se fueron a la cafetería a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida recién hecha, Marinette vio con asombro la deliciosa comida había gran variedad de guisos, pastas, ensaladas, sopas y postres; tomó su charola y comenzó a escoger su comida. la chica al pagar su comida buscó una mesa en donde sentarse, cuando vio una vacía e iba dirigirse hacia a ella, el grito de Alba la hizo detener su paso.

– ¡Marinette! ¡Sientante aquí nosotros!

La portadora de la Mariquita observó la mesa donde se encontraba Alba y sus amigos, incluyendo a Kagami, una parte de ella quería reusarse en ir con el grupo; pero; luego de meditar las palabras que le dijo Tikki en la biblioteca decidió en hacerle caso. Camino directamente hacia la mesa de sus nuevos compañeros, cuando de pronto tres chicas se pararon justo en frente de ella.

– Así que los rumores eran ciertos. – dijo una chica alta y delgada de tez oscura. – Una alumna nueva y, además, becada ha entrado a nuestra escuela.

– Ay no. – se quejó Dominique.

– Tenemos problemas. – dijo Jennifer mirando preocupada a Marinette y a las tres chicas.

– El Trio de Arpías. – gruñó Kagami mientras miraba fruncidamente la escena.

– Iré por Marinette. – dijo Alba, levantándose de su lugar.

– Espera Alba iré contigo. – comentó Dominique siguiendo a la morena.

Entre tanto Marinette miró sin inmutarse a las tres chicas.

– ¿Y qué hace una becada cómo tú en una escuela de dinero? – preguntó la chica de tez oscura mientras que sus compinches la miraba superiores.

– Pues como todo el mundo hace: estudiar. – se defendió Marinette, haciendo quien la que se suponía era la líder del grupo la miró molesta.

– Tú no eres de aquí. Es más en esta escuela no queremos a la plebe como tu ni mucho menos a una becada de…

– Será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada, Romina. No querrás mordértela de tanto hablar incoherencias. – dijo Alba detrás quien se supone era Romina.

– ¿Y a ti quién te hablo, Crepúsculo?

– Es Alba, ignorante. Y me meto cuando yo quiera y aún más cuando se trata de mis amigos. – se cruzó de brazos la morena mientras miraba desafiante a la azabache.

– Ja, con razón olía a perdedor en los alrededores. – dijo con burla una chica de cabellos negros con mechas platinadas.

– Oh, si hablas del olor es tu perfume olor a pescado que huele aquí. – esta vez fue Dominique quien se rió.

– A ti nadie te hablo payaso de quinta. – gruñó furiosa la chica teñida.

– Cuidado Rebecca, si te enojas te saldrán arrugas; si de por sí ya tienes algunas patas de gallos en tus ojos. – Rebecca alarmada sacó de su bolso de diseñado un estuche de polvo de marca mientras se miraba al espejo su rostro. – Y en cuanto a ti Romina, será mejor que no te metas con mis amigos; no querrás volver a meterte con una salvaje como yo en otra pelea. ¿Verdad?

Romina frunció el ceño y con un chasquido en sus dedos les dijo a sus compinches.

– Vámonos chicas estar rodeada de basura me causa tanta repugnancia.

– Botellita de jerez todo lo que me digas será al revés. – dijo Alba sin quedarse callada y antes de que Romina pudiera decirle algo, la morena junto a Dominique tomaron a Marinette y se llevaron a su mesa.

– ¿Estás bien Marinette? – preguntó Jennifer.

– ¿Te dijeron algo esas brujas? – preguntó esta vez Orestes.

– Estoy… bien. – respondió la Dupain-Cheng mientras miraba al grupo de amigos de Kagami con una preocupación en sus rostros. – ¿Quiénes eran ellas? – preguntó curiosa.

– Las Tres Arpías. – dijo Kagami mientras que Marinette la vio sorprendida. – Ni te acerques a ellas, sólo quieren hacer la vida imposible a los demás; y más aun a los que son nuevos y becados.

– Sus nombres son Romina; la líder, Rebecca; la lame botas, y Georgina; la mano derecha de Romina. – comentó la Callaghan.

– Te sugiero que seas muy pero muy precavida con Georgina, aunque ella se vea que no mata a ninguna mosca y que tenga cara de santa, es muy cabrona y sobe como atacar a las personas quien intenta atacarla. – dijo Orestes en un tono serio.

– No se preocupen, la verdad sé lidiar con ese tipo de personas. – dijo Marinette. – A propósito gracias, por defenderme. – ella miró a Alba y a Dominique.

– Para eso estamos los amigos y los compañeros, Marinette, apoyarse unos a otros. – comentó Dominique.

La Dupain-Cheng miró sorprendida a los cinco chicos, una pequeña sonrisa había decorado sus labios que luego se había borrado al instante al recordar las últimas semanas en las que ella paso con sus ex-compañeros de escuela; en como ellos le habían dado la espalda. Un dolor causado por la traición y el abandono de su grupo le había invadido en su pecho.

– Esperamos que podamos ser amigos, Marinette. – dijo Jennifer.

– Yo… también. – dijo pausadamente la Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette aún no se sentía estable en confiar tan rápido con aquellos chicos. A simple vista parecían amigables, y por supuesto que lo eran; más en especial por Dominique y Alba quienes la defendieron de esas tres chicas que parecían ser tres Chloe a la vez.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus salones.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Marinette guardó sus útiles y dispuesta a irse a su casa cuando de pronto los amigos de Kagami se le acercaron, recordándole a la azabache que ellos les mostraría la escuela. La chica lo dudo por unos segundos pero al ver que no tenía otra opción, y además que no sabía de las instalaciones del colegio, decidió en aceptar la invitación de sus compañeros de clase. Al ver que Kagami no se encontraba con los chicos la Dupain-Cheng les pregunto.

– ¿Y Kagami?

– Oh, se fue a sus clases de guitarra. – dijo Dominique.

– ¿Kagami toca la guitarra? – preguntó sorprendida Marinette. – No pensé que ella tocara un instrumento. Pensé que sólo ella practicaba esgrima.

– ¿Cómo sabes que Kagami practica esgrima? – preguntó Orestes cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Conoces a Kagami, Marinette? – preguntó Jennifer.

– ¿Acaso tú y ella son amigas? – preguntó Minerva.

– Umm… bueno… no somos amigas si es lo que preguntan. Pero. Yo antes estudiaba en otra escuela en la que Kagami participó para entrar al club de esgrima.

– ¡Ah! – exclamaron los tres chicos entiendo a lo que Marinette les decía.

– Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con el recorrido? No quiero perderme la lectura de "Los Ojos de mi Princesa" que leerán los chicos en el Club de Lectura. – dijo Alba.

– ¿Club? ¿Hay un club de lectura en el colegio? – preguntó la franco-china.

– Por supuesto. Es más, aquí en el colegio hay muchos clubes en el que te puedes inscribir. – dijo Dominique.

– ¿En qué club estás Marinette? – preguntó Minerva.

– Umm… la verdad todavía no me he inscrito a ninguno por el momento. – confesó la chica.

– Bueno, cuando términos de enseñarte todo el colegio y los clubes puedas inscribirte en uno de ellos. – dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa dulce.

– De acuerdo.

Los cinco amigos comenzaron a ser los guías de Marinette, enseñándole cada salón de clase inclusive los clubes; había todo tipo de club; música, artes, literatura, danza, fotografía, periodismo, matemático-algebraico, escritura, deportes, y más. Cuando los chicos le mencionaron a la Dupain-Cheng sobre el club de mercería o diseño de moda; la chica quedó tan maravillada, parecía que estuviera en un sueño que temía despertar cuando el salón de diseños de modas. ¡Parecía estar en el mismo paraíso! Los cinco chicos no pudieron evitar con sonreír ante tanta felicidad que les provocaba aquella chica, parecía que aquel velo de luto le había sido quitado para ver aquella intensa felicidad en su rostro.

Después de recorrer toda la escuela y sus alrededores, los chicos le preguntaron a la azabache sobre su parecer en la escuela.

– ¿Y bien qué te parece nuestro colegio Marinette? – preguntó Minerva.

– Qué puedo decir… es fantástica. – dijo con emoción en su voz la franco-china.

– Es bueno escuchar eso. – comentó Orestes. – Dinos Marinette, ¿En tu escuela había tantos talleres como los que tenemos en nuestro colegio?

– Orestes. – gruñeron Jennifer y Alba.

– Umm… bueno… no contábamos con muchos talleres pero eran más que suficientes para complacer a los estudiantes. – dijo la Dupain-Cheng. – Por cierto. ¿Dónde tengo que inscribirme para estar en el taller de diseño de modas?

– Tienes que hablar primero con la Directora Kickett, ella te dará un papel de inscripción para que lo firmes y así en un, dos por tres ya estarás en clases. – explicó Dominique.

– ¿Sólo eso? – todos asintieron. – ¿Y cuánto debo de pagar para el taller?

– Eso tendrás que hablarlo con la Directora Kickett, pero, ya que tú eres una becada creo que no te cobrarán y ni te afectará nada. – dijo Alba despreocupadamente.

– Gracias, por todo chicos. – dijo agradecida la azabache mostrando una sonrisa sincera y amigable.

– Por nada Marinette, para eso estamos los amigos. – volvió a decir Alba.

– Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos a nuestros talleres. – dijo Minerva rompiendo la burbuja a los chicos.

– Ver…

– Cuidado con ese lenguaje Orestes. – dijo Jennifer interrumpiendo aquella palabrota al chico.

– ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañemos a casa, Marinette? – preguntó Dominique.

– No quiero molestar, ya han hecho mucho por mí. Además tomaré el autobús.

– ¿Autobús? ¿Te refieres a un autobús escolar? – preguntó curioso el Mills.

– Nosotros no tenemos transporte escolar. – comentó la Ratzinger.

– Ella no se refiere a ese tipo de autobús chicos, sino al transporte público. – explicó la Callaghan.

– Perdona a los chicos, Marinette, ellos aún viven en su mundo color de rosa. – se burló la Muñes. – Pero enserio, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que uno te acompañemos a tu casa?

– Sí, estaré bien, no se preocupen. – sonrió la Dupain-Cheng.

– Bien en ese caso. – la morena sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y una pluma donde ahí mismo empezó a escribir, seguido se los paso a sus compañeros quienes también comenzaron a escribir. Al terminar la chica arranco la hoja y se lo dio a Marinette. – Estos son nuestros números de teléfonos, llámanos cuando quieras tener una conversación o si nos necesitas para algo.

– Umm… sí.

Con eso último los chicos se despidieron de la franco-china y entraron nuevamente a la escuela para tomar sus talleres correspondientes.

Entre tanto, Marinette había llegado sana y salva a su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios y a la vez de un brillo en sus ojos azules. Sus padres quienes vieron el gran cambio de su hija no pudieron evitar de sentir una tranquilidad y felicidad de que su hija ya se encontraba bien, que hasta le preguntaron por su día en su nueva escuela a lo cual ella bastante emocionada comenzó a decirle cada detalle de su día.

El día paso rápido hasta que la noche cayó, Marinette se encontraba repasando la materia de Algebra I, pues, al día siguiente tendría un pequeño examen rápido; no pasaban más de las 10 de las noche cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpes tocando al cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Para su sorpresa era Chat Noir con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le hacia una señal de que lo viera arriba en su balcón. La chica se levantó de su escritorio, se dirigió hacia el tragaluz y la abrió para salir a su balcón, donde ahí mismo la recibió Chat Noir con una reverencia.

– Buenas noches, Purrrincesa. – saludó él con aquel juego de palabras.

– Buenas noches, Chat Noir. – saludó ella.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día clases en tu nueva escuela, Marinette? – preguntó el héroe de París a lo que Marinette respondió emocionada.

– Fantástico. Algunos estudiantes me recibieron muy bien, en especial mis compañeros de clases. Los profesores son muy amigables y enseñan perfectamente bien, parecen profesionales en sus materias, oh, y déjame decirte que también hay talleres en esa escuela incluso hay una para el diseño de modas. Cuando vi ese taller me sentí en el paraíso Chat, pareciera como si en verdad estuviera en una importante agencia de modas de alta costura. No puedo esperar hasta mañana y hablar con la directa para que pueda inscribirme en ese taller.

– Vaya, en verdad que tuviste un día fantástico. – sonrió feliz el felino.

– Si verdad. – ella lo miró emocionada. – ¿Y qué hay de ti Chat? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu día?

El héroe se le borró la sonrisa al recordar lo que paso ese día en su escuela, nada más de recordarle le causaba unas náuseas y molestia por el comportamiento de sus compañeros hacia Marinette, y como no olvidar de los reproches y los dramas de Alya; y de la falsedad de Lila. Quería decirle la verdad a Marinette sobre cómo había pasado su día, pero, al ver ese rostro feliz y lleno de vida decidió en no hacerlo. No quería volver a ver aquel rostro triste y destrozado de la chica otra vez, su Princesa merecía ser feliz y no saber nada de que le ocurría a él en su vida como civil.

– Me fue bien, aunque los profesores me dejaron con bastante tarea a este gatito nadie le impide ser feliz. – dijo Chat Noir con una pícara sonrisa.

– Me alegro que te sientas así Chat. – le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y sincera. – Chat, ¿Puedes contestarme una pregunta?

– La que sea Princesa.

– Sé qué salí afectada y dolida al romper mi amistad con mis antiguos compañeros… pero… cuando ingresé al colegio rápidamente fui recibida por estos cinco chicos quienes se ofrecieron su amistad conmigo en ese instante… pero… la verdad no sé qué pensar. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a salir lastimada por alguno de ellos. ¿Tú crees que les deba darles la oportunidad de tener mi amistad aun sin conocerlos?

– Bueno. – Chat hizo una pose del pensador mientras miraba a Marinette con diversión. – Eso ya dependería de ti Marinette, tu eres la única persona a quien puede escoger a su amigo o enemigo; pero; si quieres escuchar mi opinión, yo sugiero que les des la oportunidad a estos compañeros tuyos en ser su amiga. Que estos otros chicos quienes dijeron ser tus amigos no te impidan en ser una persona amargada o antisocial porque no lo eres Marinette, así que, se su amiga y disfruta cada momento que ellos quieran brindarte en su amistad. No sé, probablemente aprendas muchas cosas de ellos y ellos de ti.

Marinette se le ilumino el rostro al igual que su sonrisa, y en ese preciso instante ella abalanzó hacia Chat Noir brindándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

– Gracias Chat. Gracias por tu consejo, eres un gran amigo. – agradeció feliz la azabache.

El héroe de París sonrió ante esto, y poco a poco él le correspondió al abrazo de su amiga.

– De nada. Y me alegra mucho lo feliz que estas hoy, Marinette.

Tikki observó desde la distancia a su amiga al elegido de Plagg abrazados mientras que una sonrisa tierna y alegre decoró sus labios.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Al parecer Lila hizo otra vez de las suyas de sentirse la victíma, pero Chloe y Adrien no caen en sus mentiras.**

 **Marinette al parecer ya tiene nuevos amigos pero jamás se imagino que esos amigos serían tambien los de Kagami, y hablando de ella, la japonesa presiente que algo no anda bien con nuestra querida protagonista.**

 **Adrien se siente feliz porque al fin ve a Marinette sumamente alegre en su nueva escuela.**

 **¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **¿Marinette aceptará a los amigos de Kagami a ella misma en ser sus amigos?**

 **¿Lila continuará en hacerle la vida imposible a Marinette aun sabiendo que ella ya no estudia más en el colegio?**

 **¿Chloe seguirá siendo la Portadora de la Abeja?**

 **¿Adrien le seguirá siendo fiel a Ladybug?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Unbroken".**

 **Nos leemos luego lectores míos.**

 **Que tengan un feliz día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	7. Los Problemas Nunca Terminan

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

He aquí el capítulo que todos han estado esperando.

Sé que la noticia es vieja y que todos ya saben de las buenas nuevas, pero aún así quiero desahogar todo mi emoción, OMG! Aún no puedo superar sobre los nuevos spoilers de los capítulos de esta tercera temporada de MLB! Hay algunos capítulos en lo que estoy esperando con tantas ansias; por ejemplo; Silencer, Onichan, Ikari Gozen, Chat Blanc, Félix, y Ladybug.

Al final del capítulo daré algunos detalles sobre las curiosidades que tengo en mente sobre los episodios de la serie, y bueno tambien sobre las publicaciones de mi historia.

Ahora sí ya no les quito más tiempo de su lectura.

Que lo disfruten ;D

* * *

 **Los Problemas Nunca Terminan**

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se había levantado temprano, había tomado su desayuno tranquilamente y luego su madre fue a dejarla a la entrada de la escuela. En su nueva rutina en la escuela aun le era algo exagerado en tener que dejar que los guardias revisen las mochilas; luego pasar al detector de metales y por ultimo pasar su tarjeta de identificación incluyendo su huella para pasar libremente al instituto.

Una vez que la azabache llegó a su clase ahí mismo se encontraban tres de los cinco chicos junto a Kagami.

La primera en notarlo fue Alba quien muy animadamente la saludo.

– ¡Que hubo Marinette!

– Hola Marinette. – saludo Minerva.

– ¿Cómo estás Mari-Mari? – dijo Jennifer.

– Hola Alba, Minerva, Jennifer, Kagami. Estoy bien. – saludó la Dupain-Cheng dejando sus cosas en su pupitre. – ¿Y Orestes y Dominique?

– Orestes probablemente llegue en cinco minutos. – dijo despreocupada la latina. – Y en cuanto a Dominique no les des muchas esperanzas, él siempre llega tarde a las clases.

A esto Marinette la sorprendió.

– ¿Y eso?

– Ah, el zopenco siempre se desvela jugando a ese nuevo juego de ¿For You?, ¿For Me?, ¿For We?

– Es Fornite, Alba. – dijo Minerva corrigiendo a su amiga.

– Como se diga esa madre, la verdad no sé qué tanto le ven a ese estúpido juego los chicos de ahora. – comentó la latina con una voz molesta e irritada.

– Algo me dice que no estas de buen humor. – habló Kagami.

– Y acertaste Ami. – suspiró cansada. – Anoche Roger no me dejo dormir por culpa de ese estúpido juego. Por Dios un día de estos, juro que algún día voy a romper ese maldito aparato de su consola. –Marinette ya comenzaba a ponerse incomoda con la situación que estaba viendo en ese momento con sus nuevas compañeras, bueno en realidad más con Alba. – Bueno olvidémonos del tema. Oye Marinette, ¿Y ate inscribiste al taller de Diseño de Modas?

La Dupain-Cheng se golpeó la frente.

– Se me olvido por completo. Iré en este momento a la dirección.

– ¿Quieres que te compañeros? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Gracias. Pero no quiero molestar. – dijo Marinette. – Quiero hacerlo por mí misma. Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo.

– Para lo que necesites Marinette. – dijo Minerva. – Aquí estaremos.

Mientras que Marinette iba a la dirección, Kagami no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos. Algo dentro de la japonesa le decía que algo no cuadraba bien en Marinette.

– Oh, oh. Conozco esa cara. – dijo Alba mientras miraba algo divertida a su amiga. – ¿En qué estás pensando Kagami?

– Hay algo que me cuadra con Marinette. – confesó Kagami. – Siento que está ocultando algo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Jennifer.

– No lo sé, pero voy a tener que averiguarlo.

– ¿No crees que exageras Mimí? – dijo Minerva.

– No exagero. Sólo digo la verdad cuando lo veo. Aquí entre nos, yo sé que Marinette oculta algo; ella estudiaba en una escuela de bien y se me hace bastante raro que ella se cambie de escuela aun cuando tiene a sus amigos ahí. – explicó la Tsurugi.

Las tres amigas se miraron indecisas, conocen a Kagami muy bien desde hace meses y ellas saben cuándo algo le molesta a la japonesa.

– Dale tiempo. – habló Alba. – Tal vez Marinette no se siente a gusto de estar en otra escuela, cuando la vi; la note afligida, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella ha de tener sus razones por las que se cambió de escuela, quién sabe, tal vez algún día ella nos cuente su propósito el haberse cambiado aquí.

– Sabias palabras Alba. – sonrió la Callaghan.

Kagami suspiró. Odiaba admitirlo, su amiga latina tenía toda la razón aunque su orgullo se lo impidiese decírselo.

– Tal vez. Pero aun así está ocultando algo.

– No la presiones Mimí. – dijo la Ratzinger. – No quiero que ella piense que eres una mala persona. –la japonesa la miró seriamente. – No me mires con esa cara, y te lo digo por tu bien, porque ayer cuando Mari-Mari te vio se dio un buen susto de su vida.

– Hola chicas. – una voz detrás de ellas las saludo con buen humor. – ¿Qué tanto cuentan?

– Hola Orestes. – lo saludaron las tres integrantes mientras que la Tsurugi simplemente lo saludo con la mano.

– Cosas de chicas. – dijo la española-irlandesa.

Orestes se sorprendió que se rápidamente tomó asiento junto a las chicas.

– Si es sobre la menstruación o sobre el sexo, entonces no es mi tema. – bromeó el argentino.

– ¡Qué asqueroso eres Orestes! – exclamaron Kagami, Jennifer y Minerva mientras que Alba soltó una carcajada divertida.

– Ya chicas no le hagan caso, todas aquí sabemos que él y su padre son los dos únicos gallos en un gallinero. – esta vez fue quien se burló Alba de su compañero.

– Cállate Alba. – dijo Orestes con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– El que se lleva se aguanta. A propósito, espero que hayas estudiado para el examen rápido de Algebra I.

– A la mierda con el Algebra y el examen. Es pura pérdida de tiempo. – el chico se colocó sus enormes audífonos mientras se disponía a escuchar su música a todo volumen.

Las clases comenzaron y el tiempo se pasó volando.

Marinette ya se había inscrito al taller de costura, se encontraba en el quinto periodo de clases pero el profesor tuvo una emergencia que tuvo que cancelar por ese único día su clase; lo cual esto fue el más grande agrado para el grupo ya que con esta clase cancelada tendrían una hora extra de libertad antes de salir a la cafetería. Algunos alumnos se decidieron en darse un poco de libertad en el patio de la escuela mientras que otros se dieron el lujo de quedarse ahí en el salón a ver videos en sus Tablet.

La Dupain-Cheng comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno de diseños algún que otro diseño para seguir continuando lo que había dejado pendiente hacia algunas semanas atrás. Al estar tan concentrada en sus diseños, la azabache no se había dado cuenta que sus compañeros la estaban llamando, Alba fue la primera que la hizo reaccionar sacudiéndole ligeramente del hombro.

– ¿Marinette?

– Alba, ¿Qué pasa?

– Te hemos estado llamando pero parecías no reaccionar. – dijo la latina.

– Oh, lo siento. Estaba concentrada en mis diseños. – respondió Marinette.

Alba y sus amigos miraron el cuaderno de la azabache y quedaron tan maravillados por uno de los diseños de la chica.

– ¡Wow, son sorprendentes! – exclamó Jennifer. – ¡Qué gran talento tienes Marinette!

– Gracias. – agradeció algo apenada. - Aunque siento que me falta más por aprender.

– ¿Más por aprender? – dijo Dominique. – Marinette pareces toda una profesional, y mira que yo no soy un experto en modas y todas esas cosas que los diseñadores ambos sexos hacen, pero este trabajo que estás haciendo es una obra maestra.

– Tienes mucho talento. – dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y ustedes? ¿En qué talleres están? – preguntó la Dupain-Cheng.

– Yo estoy en el taller de literatura y de escritura. – dijo Alba. – Mi sueño es ser escritora.

– Taller de cocina. – dijo Jennifer.

– Taller de diseño gráfico. – dijo Orestes.

– Taller de música. – dijo Dominique.

Kagami fue la única que no hablo. Y ante la curiosidad de Marinette le preguntó.

– ¿Y tú Kagami? ¿En qué taller estás?

– No estoy en ningún taller en esta escuela. – respondió sin emoción la japonesa.

Marinette mordió su cachete mientras tragaba grueso.

– ¿Cuándo comenzarás las clase de costuras Marinette? – preguntó la Muñes.

– Mañana mismo. – respondió con tranquilidad la franco-china. – Hoy tengo que ayudarles a mis padres en la panadería.

– ¿Panadería? ¿Tienes una panadería? – preguntó sorprendida Alba, Jennifer y Dominique.

– Oh, Dios. – suspiró Orestes.

– Aquí vamos de nuevo. – dijo Minerva.

– Sí. – afirmó la azabache.

– ¡Cool! – dijeron los tres amigos mientras le preguntaban a Marinette un sinfín de preguntas a la vez.

– Suficiente los tres. – habló Kagami quien jalo a sus tres amigos del cuello del saco. – Se están poniendo en ridículo, compórtense.

– Pero Kagami. Marinette vive en una casa que tiene una panadería. – dijeron entre Jennifer y Dominique.

– Sí. No cualquiera tiene el lujo de vivir en un paraíso como ese. – agregó Alba.

– Dejen a la pobre tomarse un respiro. Mírenla como la dejaron. – señaló el Villagrán ala Dupain-Cheng, quien tenía una cara incomoda y apenada.

– A mí no me molesta en que me pregunten, enserio. – dijo Marinette.

– Deberías. – comentó Minerva. – Si les permites a estos tres chiflados en que te hagan más preguntas no podrás quitártelos de encima. Créeme lo digo por experiencia.

Marinette rió nerviosa pero también algo divertida.

Ella veía con tanta claridad la relación que todos se llevaban entre ellos, nuevamente aquel dolor punzante sintió Marinette al recordar su amistad con sus antiguos compañeros; una amistad que se fue a la basura por culpa de las mentiras de Lila. La azabache sacudió la cabeza y borro aquellos absurdos pensamientos, debía dejar de una vez y por todas aquellas cosas en el pasado y ver hacia el presente que ahora mismo estaba.

– Saben, si quieren para mañana traigo algunos pastelillos para el grupo. – al decir eso los amigos de Kagami y ella misma la miraron; Alba, Jennifer y Dominique la miraron asombrados y con un brillo en sus rostros.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntaron los tres chiflados.

– Sí.

En el transcurso de ese periodo Marinette comenzó a entablar una conversación amena, aunque aún ella no se sentía del todo confiable no podía ser injusta con aquellos chicos quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, la azabache escuchaba a cada uno de sus compañeros sobre sus vidas, sus pasatiempos, sus familias y sobre todo sus sueños; Kagami era la única reservada de ese grupo de vez en cuando decía algo sobre ella y luego se quedaba callada. A esto para Marinette se le hacía algo complicado estar junto a la japonesa, hasta pensaba que la Tsurugi tenía resentimiento hacia a ella por aquella vez que le dio crédito a Adrien de ser el vencedor cuando se enfrentó a Kagami; cuando en realidad la Dupain-Cheng no tenía nada de experiencia en aquel deporte.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Marinette? ¿Qué tienes que contarnos sobre tu vida? – preguntó Jennifer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? Ustedes saben que vivo en un edificio y debajo de este mi familia posee una panadería, que mis sueños es convertirme en una diseñadora de modas y que soy hija única. – respondió lo más sencillo la azabache.

– Bueno sí. – habló Orestes. – Pero queremos saber, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí?

– Umm… es algo difícil de explicar. – respondió nerviosa la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Si no quieres contarnos, está bien, lo entendemos. – dijo Alba comprensiva que Marinette trataba de evitar el tema.

– No me incomoda en absoluto. Sólo puedo decir que me ofrecieron la oportunidad de estudiar aquí por mi talento en el diseño de modas y también por mis calificaciones. – dijo en parte verdad y mentira Marinette.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pues, sabiendo muy bien que esa escuela donde estudiaban sólo aceptaban a los hijos de personas importantes de dinero en vez del talento o de las buenas notas. Todos ellos comenzaron a alagar a Marinette que hasta la felicitaron por eso, pero, sólo una persona sabía que algo no cuadraba bien en esa imagen de la franco-china. Kagami no era tanto, se podría decir que para su corta edad ella tenía una enorme experiencia con las personas que ocultaban algo; llámenlo intuición o desconfianza, pero Kagami Tsurugi era una chica bastante observadora que hasta podía ver a kilómetros de distancia cuando una persona no cuadraba bien en su status quo. Tenía que averiguar que ocultaba Marinette, aunque a sabiendas que sus amigos ya comenzaban a tenerle cariño así de rápido a la franco-china sería un problema bastante mayor para ella; no era como si la japonesa desconfiara de la Portadora de la Mariquita o que la odiara, es sólo que aquel sexto sentido que ella tenía le alertaba que algo no andaba bien. Y más ahora porque Kagami tenía una pregunta sin respuesta que le rondaba por su mente.

"¿Por qué Marinette Dupain-Cheng dejaría a todos sus amigos de la escuela sólo por ser aceptada por el colegio privado más prestigioso de todo París?"

Tenía que investigar que ocultaba Marinette, aun sabiendo la japonesa que eso de meterse en la vida privada de los demás no era de su incumbencia tenía que hacerlo, y sólo había una persona que conocía bastante a Marinette; Adrien.

Hoy le tocaba esgrima así que podría preguntarle a Adrien sobre el cambio de escuela de Marinette, claro sin verse sospechosa.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo, Marinette y sus compañeros fueron hacia la cafetería a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo. Cuando todos llegaron a la cafetería cada quien tomó su almuerzo y se fue a sentar en su mesa, todo andaba bien los chicos hablaron de sus planes para salir el viernes después de clases hasta que Marinette vio algo que no le pareció bastante agradable.

Eran aquellas tres chicas de ayer, ellas se encontraban molestando a un chico quien apenas se iba a sentar con su grupo. La expresión de aquel chico parecía frustrado y cansado que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, y se podía ver en sus ojos unas ojeras.

– Ahora vuelvo chicos. – dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– ¿Marinette a dónde vas? – preguntó Dominique.

– Oh, no. – jadeó Minerva.

– ¿Qué pasa Mine? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Será mejor detener a Marinette antes de que sea atacada por esas tres gorgonas. – dijo la Callaghan alertando a los chicos.

Entre tanto cuando Marinette llegó a la escena donde se encontraban las tres chicas y el chico, la chica alcanzó a escuchar a esa chica llamada Romina amenazando al pobre chico.

– Escúchame bien Kevin, quieras o no nos harás el maldito proyecto si no quieres pasarla un mal rato.

– Romina… por favor… estoy muy cansando. – suplicó el chico.

– Me vale un bledo si estás cansado. Nos harás ese proyecto o sino ya sabes sufrirás las consecuencias. – volvió a amenazar la chica.

– Oye tú. – la voz de Marinette hizo reaccionar a las tres chicas. – ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

– ¿Y a ti quién te llamó becada? – siseó Rebecca.

– Ya me oyeron. Dejen al chico en paz. Además ustedes deben hacer su trabajo no él. – ignoró la azabache a Rebecca.

– Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes. – siseó con frialdad Romina.

– Ni tu tampoco las tienes. – se defendió la azabache.

– Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo. – finalmente habló Georgina.

– Ni ustedes tampoco. – dijo Marinette poniéndose más brava que nunca. – Es más no me importa quienes son o que tan importantes son, he lidiado con personas más fastidiosas como ustedes, y para asegurarles una cosa que no les tengo miedo a ustedes a sus amenazas. Así que háganme el bendito favor de dejar de molestar a este chico a todos los demás de esta escuela.

Tanto las tres chicas como los amigos de Marinette se quedaron impactados por el bárbaro carácter de la franco-china.

Con los enormes aires de grandes al igual que su ego Romina chasqueó rápidamente sus dedos y les ordenó a sus compinches de retirarse de ahí; no sin antes de dedicarle a la Dupain-Cheng una mirada ponzoñosa y amenazante al igual de un claro mensaje.

– No sabes de lo que te metiste, te vas a arrepentir becada. – y se fueron las tres brujas.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Marinette al chico.

– Uh… sí… estoy bien. Gracias, por defenderme. – dijo el chico.

– Por nada. – sonrió amigablemente la Dupain-Cheng. – No deberías ser tratado mal por esas chicas. ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

– ¿Y tener un enorme problema con esas tres? Paso. Romina y sus dos amigas son las hijas de las personas más importantes de toda Europa, si alguien se mete en problemas con ellas despídete de tu vida tranquila. – dijo algo temeroso el muchacho. – ¿No te da miedo de lo que te puedan hacer?

– ¿Debería? – preguntó la azabache haciendo que el chico asintiera. – Pues, a decir verdad, no sería lo correcto en que alguien controlará mi vida porque así lo quieren los demás. Yo soy dueña de mi propia vida y de mis decisiones, así igual que la tuya; tú eres dueño de tu vida y no debes de temer de alguien quien quiera controlarte.

El muchacho la miró incrédulo mientras que todo aquel miedo se esfumó.

– Vaya, eres muy valiente al decir todas esas cosas. – mencionó él. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Kevin McKeint.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

– Ah, ya me acorde eres la chica nueva. Pues, que grosero de mi parte, bienvenida al Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée.

– Muchas gracias, Kevin. – agradeció Marinette.

Ambos chicos se despidieron mientras que cada quien iba a con su grupo de amigos, sorpresivamente para Marinette encontró a sus nuevos amigos con una cara de satisfacción, orgullo y felicitación. Alba fue la primera en aplaudirle a la azabache por su heroísmo, mientras que los demás le seguían a su paso. Kagami fue la única quien no aplaudió, pero eso no significaba que ella miró a su nueva compañera con felicitación y orgullo mientras que una pequeña sonrisa decoró los labios de la japonesa.

El grupo de amigos comenzaron a alabar a la Dupain-Cheng por su extrema valentía, no cabía duda que ellos al ver esa carita dulce e inocente se encontraban una chica llena de valentía y sin miedos.

Marinette escuchaba con atención cada plática que decían sus compañeros, y ahí fue cuando ella entendió que ese día les daría su amistad a esos chicos.

Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos se fueron directamente a sus limosinas, Marinette se despidió de sus compañeros mientras cada quien iba por su lado; ellos a sus talleres y ella en la parada del autobús.

Entre tanto, Kagami ya se encontraba dentro de su auto; hoy era su práctica de esgrima en el Colegio François-Dupont, aprovecharía en entablar una plática con Adrien sobre Marinette y su cambio de escuela. Aunque aun sabiendo que ella no debía meterse en la vida de otros algo dentro de ella le decía que algo no cuadraba bien con la azabache, ella recordaba las conversaciones que tenía con Adrien sobre la unión que tenía con sus amigos e incluso hasta recordaba que el rubio le había comentado que la Dupain-Cheng había rechazado en irse de viaje a Nueva York con la madre de Chloe sólo para quedarse a París por su familia y amigos.

– Señorita Tsurugi, ya llegamos al Colegio François-Dupont. – la voz del chofer hizo volver en sí a la japonesa.

– Gracias Hitoshi. – Kagami salió del auto.

La cajuela se abrió y de ahí ella sacó su bolso de deporte y su sable, mientras tomaba rumbo a hacia los vestidores. Buscó con la mirada a Adrien para aprovechar los pocos minutos que le quedaban antes de irse a cambiar, pero al no verlo se decidió que ella hablaría con él más tarde. Al llegar a los vestidores la japonesa se cambió de atuendo y luego salió al patio de la escuela donde algunos alumnos ya se encontraban ahí incluyendo a Adrien.

– Adrien. – llamó Kagami al modelo.

– Oh, hola Kagami. ¿Lista para el entrenamiento? – preguntó animado el rubio.

– Yo siempre estoy lista, y ni creas que te voy a dejar a vencer. – dijo con superioridad la japonesa pero en su tono se podía decir que había una pisca de diversión en ella. – Pero antes… necesito hablar contigo.

– Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar Kagami? – preguntó con inocencia el rubio sin saber de lo que le contaría después Kagami sobre Marinette.

– Es sobre de…

– Muy bien jóvenes todos tomen sus lugares, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento. – interrumpió Monsieur D'Argencourt a Kagami.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y tomaron a su compañero, al igual que Kagami y Adrien.

– ¿Sobre qué iba a hablar Kagami? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

– Hablemos luego de esto. – dijo la Tsurugi mientras se ponía la careta. – _En guarde._ – la japonesa tomó la posición de en guardia esperando a que Adrien tomara la iniciativa.

El modelo sonrió divertido, se puso la careta y dio el primer ataque hacia la Tsurugi.

Pasando casi una hora la clase de esgrima había terminado.

Los estudiantes avanzaron hacia las duchas mientras que Kagami y Adrien se habían quedado sentados en una de las gradas a tomarse un respiro después de una larga competencia. Fue en ese momento cuando el Portador del Gato Negro se acordó de lo que su amiga le iba a platicarle.

– Oye Kagami, me ibas a decirme algo antes de que comenzara las clases, ¿Qué era eso?

La japonesa hizo una pequeña pausa.

Pensó en preguntarle sobre el cambio de escuela que hizo Marinette, pero luego de meditarlo decidió en no meterse en la vida de la franco-china. Así que ella decidió en preguntarle otra cosa.

– No he visto a Marinette hoy en el entrenamiento. ¿Le sucedió algo?

Aquello hizo estremecer al Agreste.

– ¿Marinette? Ah, bueno, ella… veras… umm…

– _¿Acaso él sabe algo?_ – pensó la japonesa. – Descuida, sólo se me hacía raro que ella no viniera a clases.

– De hecho. – habló Adrien con una voz baja. – Marinette ya no asistirá más a las clases de esgrima.

Kagami alzó una ceja y le preguntó.

– ¿Y eso?

– Veras. Es algo delicado y complicado de decir. – el chico rascó su nuca con nerviosismo, mientras que la azabache sabía que algo le estaba ocultando él. – Marinette… ella… pues… se cambió de escuela.

Kagami vio en la mirada de Adrien tristeza y nostalgia, aquella tristeza le recordaba sobre aquel día cuando él le confesó que la chica que tanto estaba enamorado siempre lo rechazaba.

– ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? – preguntó la chica. Él simplemente suspiro y sonrió levemente.

– Lo sé, pero es algo que no quiero contarlo porque le prometí no hacerlo.

– Entiendo. – asintió la japonesa. – ¿Sabías qué Marinette estudia en el mismo colegio en el que yo estoy asistiendo?

Aquello alarmo a Adrien quien por instinto él cubrió la boca de la chica con sus manos, haciendo que la Tsurugi lo mirara sorprendida.

– No lo digas tan alto por favor. – susurró Adrien.

Kagami lo miró confundida pero asintió como quiera.

El Agreste retiró cuidadosamente sus manos de la boca de su amiga.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó. – Verás nadie sabe en qué escuela está Marinette.

– ¿Por qué?

– Como lo dije antes. Es algo difícil de hablarlo y además que le prometí a Mari que no se lo diría a nadie.

– Descuida. Respeto lo que haces. – sonrió levemente la azabache.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó el rubio.

– Está bien. Digamos que ella se hizo amiga de mis compañeros de clase, y, claro se ve que ella no le teme en meterse en problemas.

– ¿Le pasó algo a Marinette? – preguntó alarmado Adrien.

– No le pasó nada eso es algo bueno. Simplemente ella hace las cosas que les parece correctas, hoy defendió a un muchacho de tres chicas que sólo buscaban pleito.

– Pff, eso suena a Marinette.

– Es una chica valiente. – dijo Kagami.

– Sí, lo es. – sonrió el rubio. – Kagami, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

– Dependiendo de qué sea.

– Podrías… tú… bueno… ¿Podrías cuidar de Marinette?

– ¿Cuidar de Marinette? – alzó una ceja la japonesa. – No crees que ella es lo suficiente grande para cuidarse de sí misma.

– Sí, lo sé. Pero. Como ella está en una nueva escuela de seguro se siente incómoda. – Kagami frunció un poco el ceño mientras recordaba como su compañera no se sentía para nada incomoda cuando se divertía con sus amigos e incluso hasta participaba en clases. – Sé que es mucho pedir, pero, me preocupa mucho Marinette.

Si había algo que a Kagami Tsurugi le molestaba eran aquellas personas quienes ponían su carita de perrito abandonado.

– De acuerdo. Me aseguraré que Marinette no le pase nada.

– Gracias Kagami, eres la mejor. – sin medir su emoción Adrien abrazó a la chica quien se puso rígida en su lugar.

– Adrien, está invadiendo mi espacio personal. – dijo ella con una voz neutra.

– Oh, lo siento mucho Kagami. – se disculpó él. – Enserio te lo agradezco mucho.

– Sí, sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacerle de niñera? – preguntó Kagami.

– Hasta que Marinette se sienta bien. – respondió con inocencia el rubio.

– De acuerdo. Así será.

Finalmente ambos amigos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su coche.

Kagami aún tenía cierta duda sobre el extraño comportamiento de Adrien y Marinette.

– No es asunto mío. No es asunto mío. – se repitió ella misma aquella frase mientras observaba el camino directo a su casa. – En que lío te has metido Kagami.

…

 **Dos semanas después…**

Marinette jamás se había sentido feliz en su vida, aquella sensación de tristeza y rechazo en su pecho que tenía hace un par de semanas atrás había desaparecido por completo; era como si ella hubiera sido liberada de aquello que la mantenía sofocada en un vaso de agua. Chat Noir había tenido toda la razón, en darles esa oportunidad a los amigos de Kagami y a ella misma había cambiado por completo. Aunque bueno Kagami seguía siendo Kagami.

Alba aunque era una chica comprensible, divertida, tierna, vale gorro, y alocada; dentro de ella se escondía una chica bastante peligrosa y de temer.

Jennifer era la voz de la razón ya que si había algún problema ella quería solucionarlo con palabras y no con golpes, algo que los chicos siempre intentaban solucionar; a excepción de Dominique.

Minerva era casi como la misma diosa dela sabiduría, era tranquila, sabia, y no le gustaba mucho la violencia. Pero al igual que Alba, ella también tenía un límite para que esa tranquilidad se termine y libere a la bestia dormida.

Orestes aunque él era un chico rudo, grosero, mal educado, y presumido; dentro de él se encontraba un chico agradable y que sólo se preocupa por los demás.

Dominique… bueno él seguía siendo Dominique, un chico relajado, despreocupado y chistoso.

Y por último Kagami, al principio Marinette pensó que la japonesa le molestaba su presencia al estar dentro de su grupo. Llegó hasta un día a preguntarle a Alba, quien era más unida a la japonesa que cualquiera de sus amigos, sí Kagami tenía algo en contra de ella; a lo que la latina le respondió que no se lo tomara tan apecho, pues, la esgrimista era una chica dulce y cálida que lo ocultaba detrás de esa faceta ruda y orgullosa. Alba jamás le dijo la razón a Marinette por qué Kagami era así, pero que tal vez con el tiempo la japonesa pueda tener la confianza de decirle a la franco-china su verdadera razón del por qué es así.

La Portadora de la Mariquita había llegado a la escuela con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando ella entró a su salón vio a sus amigos con una expresión preocupada mientras hablaban con voz mortificada, confundida la azabache llegó hasta a ellos y con una voz tranquila les preguntó.

– Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ellos miraron a su compañera y ella notó la extrema preocupación en su mirada, al igual que Kagami también lo estaba.

– Alba está internada en el hospital, Marinette. – dijo con voz temblorosa y preocupada Orestes. Aquello le hizo temblar a la Dupain-Cheng.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le paso a Alba? – preguntó Marinette exaltada.

– No lo sabemos. – dijo esta vez Kagami, aunque ella mostraba seriedad y tranquilidad en su voz su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

– Ay no. Espero que no sea grave. – la mortificación de la azabache aumentaba cada vez más por la situación de su amiga.

– Después de clases iremos a visitarla, así sabremos lo que le ocurrió a Alba. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Marinette? – dijo Dominique.

– Sí. – afirmó la chica.

Los chicos estuvieron planeando sobre su visita al hospital, todos estaban angustiados por la salud de su amiga Alba que hasta pensaron en lo peor.

La campana había sonado dando aviso que las clases ya comenzaron, todos tomaron sus lugares mientras observaron el lugar donde la latina se sentaba completamente vacío.

– _Espero que Alba este bien y que su situación no sea grave._ – fue lo único que pensó Marinette antes de tomar sus clases. Aunque sabía que sería algo difícil.

…

 **Colegio François-Dupont**

Pasadas las semanas en el salón donde asistía Marinette todos se habían olvidado de ella y enfocándose más en Lila y de sus mentiras, a excepción de dos personas; Chloe y Adrien.

El modelo aún seguía sentándose en el último lugar de la fila, dejando a Lila en lo que alguna vez había sido su lugar, muchos de sus compañeros le habían insistido en cambiarse y acompañar a la italiana para que no se quedara sola; en cambio él sólo les decía que ya se había acostumbrado al lugar donde se había sentado por última vez Marinette.

Adrien observaba con atención a la ventana que mostraba el parque, era un hermoso día y el clima era tan agradable; esa mañana antes de llegar a la escuela Marinette le había enviado un mensaje positivo de buenos días y que la pasara tranquilo en su día; aquello le había robado una sonrisa al rubio que hasta incluso él mismo recordaba los días que visitaba a la azabache después de la escuela o cuando la invitaba a que pasara un rato con él en su sesión de fotos.

Todo parecía normal en su torno que parecía que nada malo lo arruinaría. Hasta que escuchó una fuerte exclamación por parte de Alix.

– ¡Maldita Marinette! ¡Ya vieron lo que ella publicó en su cuenta de Facebook!

Aquello había alarmado a Adrien y a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué público? – preguntó Max confundido por la reacción de Alix.

– ¡Míralo por ustedes mismo! – gritó esta vez colérica la peli-rosada mientras les mostraba a sus compañeros su teléfono.

Todos se habían amontonado, a excepción de Adrien y Chloe, mientras que en ese momento ellos mostraron una expresión de cólera y rabia en sus rostros.

– ¡Maldita hipócrita descarada! – gritó llena de cólera Alya mientras había golpeado con brutalidad la mesa. – ¡No sabe con quién se mete! ¡Pero ya vera! ¡Lo va a lamentar!

– ¡Tu no le vas a hacer nada a Marinette, Alya! – el grito de Adrien hizo que todos lo miraran incrédulos y molestos.

– ¡¿Acaso no has visto lo que esa faldera escribió de nosotros Adrien?! – gruñó molesto Kim, esto hizo molestar aún más al rubio.

– ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Kim! ¡No querrás a volver a tener el labio partido! ¡Cierto! – siseó con frialdad el modelo, haciendo callar al atleta. – Y para su información, Marinette sería incapaz de escribir tantas obscenidades sobre ustedes.

– ¡Ella escribió sobre ti Agreste! – gritó Nathaniel completamente colérico.

– Velo por ti mismo, Adrien. – dijo Max entregándole el celular de Alix.

Cuando Adrien lo tomó comenzó a revisarlo, casi sintió un vuelco en su interior sobre las crueles y nefastas palabras de lo que su amiga había escrito de ellos y de él también.

En la cuenta de la franco-china había tantas publicaciones de ellos mismos en una fotografía que a su vez describían tantas obscenidades y groserías sobre ellos.

A Alya la habían mencionado mal de ella sobre su persona y su pésimo talento como "reportera" al igual que su Ladyblog.

A Nino de tener ningún talento como Dj y que su música era tan barata y aburrida que ninguna disquera lo contraria.

A Juleka, bueno, sobre su gustos hacia las mujeres.

A Rose de lo mismo y de ser una niña demasiado empalagosa y aburrida.

A Alix la describían de su forma de vestir y de su complejo de marimacha.

A Nathaniel de ser un bicho raro y que su arte era pura basura.

A Chloe, bueno, ella seguía siendo Chloe; la hija del alcalde.

A Sabrina de ser una lame botas y el perrito faldero de Chloe.

A Max de ser un fracasado y a la vez de que siempre se copiaba en los exámenes.

A Kim de tomar esteroides y ser un tonto y fracasado en todo lo que hace.

A Adrien de ser un niño de papá y que todo el mundo lo quiere por su dinero y fama que a nadie le interesa ser su amigo.

Y por último Lila de ser una engreída, falsa y mentirosa que sólo quiere llamar la atención de todos.

Y así la lista continuaba.

Casi el Agreste estuvo a punto de caer en lo que sus compañeros le decían, pero, de pronto vio algo. Algo que ni sus compañeros habían notado, la forma de la redacción de esa cuenta era muy diferente a la que Marinette escribía.

– ¡Está cuenta es falsa! – dijo con voz ruda y clara el modelo, pero sus amigos no le creyeron.

– ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Deja de defender a esa escoria! – refunfuñó Alya.

– ¿Escoria? ¡¿Escoria?! ¡Marinette no es ninguna escoria! ¡Escoria es la persona quien escribió esta maldita cuenta! – el rostro de Adrien comenzó a ponerse rojo del coraje y de la rabia.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué están gritando? – en ese momento todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Lila, quien mostraba esa asquerosa faceta de niña inocente y confundida.

– ¡Nada! ¡Es sólo que descubrimos que clase de persona es Adrien Agreste al defender al enemigo! – gruñó molesto Nathaniel.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Qué hizo él? – jadeó la italiana con sorpresa.

– Lo que pasa es que _él_ está defendiendo a la basura de Marinette sobre lo que publicó en su cuenta de Facebook. – dijo Alix arrebatándole su celular de las manos del rubio.

– ¿Qué publicó? – volvió a preguntar.

– Es mejor que no enteres de eso Lila, son publicaciones muy fuertes que no queremos que salgas lastimada. – comentó Juleka mientras se dirigía a la castaña.

– ¿Tan malo es?

– Sí, Marinette es una persona horrible. – dijo Rose con una voz quebrada. – Dijo cosas horrendas sobre nosotros.

– Oh, cielos. – Lila colocó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras ponía una expresión dolida y angustiada. – ¿Enserio hizo eso?

Todos en el grupo comenzaron a maldecir a la Dupain-Cheng haciendo que al Agreste le comenzará a hervirle la sangre, no además era por las crueles y grotescas palabras de sus compañeros sino porque también él vio como Lila tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Estuvo a punto de gritar un "basta" cuando el profesor de historia entró al aula y calló a todos sus alumnos mandándolos después a que se sentaran.

Alix rápidamente escribió un texto en el grupo de WhatsApp a sus compañeros, los cuales ellos rápidamente leyeron antes de que el profesor iniciara con la clase.

Adrien también lo había recibido. Y grande había sido su sorpresa cuando leyó el texto.

"A la hora de la salida iremos a la casa de Marinette a rendir cuentas con ella. ¿Están conmigo?"

El modelo palideció ante esto, debía asegurarse de que Marinette llegará con bien a su casa antes de que sus compañeros osaran con hacerle daño.

Lo que nadie no sabía era que Lila sonreía oscura y malévolamente, mientras reía fríamente en sus adentros al recordar lo que ella había hecho esa madrugada.

Hacer una cuenta falsa en Facebook y colocar una fotografía de Marinette había sido sencillo, tal como aquellos comentarios obscenos y llenos de odio hacia sus compañeros que ella tanto odiaba. Vaya que eran estúpidos para creer todo ese mitote de aquella mitómana. Se sentía poderosa y no se rendiría ante nada hasta ver destruir completamente a Marinette y verla sola en el mundo.

Las clases habían terminado, y todo el grupo de Adrien tomó sus cosas y se fueron lo más rápido posible hasta la panadería Dupain-Cheng. El Agreste temeroso le había enviado un mensaje a Marinette si ella iba a quedarse o no hasta más tarde a su taller de diseño de moda, a lo que ella le respondió que sí; que se quedaría hasta más tarde en la escuela y que luego saldría con sus amigos a merendar algo antes de llegar a su casa.

Adrien se sintió aliviado por eso. Mientras que Marinette estuviera a salvo y rodeada de gente que la protegería era más que suficiente que él tendría el alma tranquila, pero, aun así él seguiría velando su seguridad con y sin antifaz.

El grupo de jóvenes habían llegado al hogar de su ex-compañera esperando a que ella llegará de la escuela y así poder lidiar con ella por todos los malos tratos que ella les hizo a través de Facebook. Pero ellos jamás contarían que Sabine y Tom se encontrarían justo en la entrada de la panadería. Aquel sexto sentido de madre alarmó a Madame Cheng, sin perder la compostura se dirigió hacia la entrada y al abrir la puerta ella les preguntó a los chicos.

– ¿Se les ofrece algo chicos?

– ¿Dónde está Marinette? – preguntó con una voz ruda y grosera Alya.

– Ella no se encuentra aquí. ¿Para qué la quieren? – replicó Sabine en un tono tranquilo, pero por dentro la mujer aún tenía algo de rencor hacia la bloguera igual por los antiguos compañeros de su hija.

– Queremos rendir cuentas con ella. – dijo Alix mientras que sus compañeros asintieron.

Nuevamente aquel instinto de madre hizo alertar aún más a Madame Cheng.

– ¿Rendir cuentas? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – la voz de la mujer ya no sonaba nada tranquila sino más bien era autoritaria.

– No queremos ser groseros Sra. Cheng, sólo queremos saber dónde se encuentra Marinette y ya. – dijo Nathaniel quien recibió por parte de la mujer una severa mirada de seriedad y molestia.

– Largo de aquí. – siseó Sabine.

– No nos iremos hasta saber dónde está la descarada de Marinette. – escupió venenosamente Kim.

La mujer sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar aquella grosería sobre su hija.

– Largo de aquí. – siseó Sabine.

– O si no qué. ¿Llamará a la policía? ¿O a nuestros padres? Adelante no le tenemos miedo. – dijo esta vez Iván.

Antes de que Sabine pudiera decir algo una voz familiar interrumpió la discusión entre ella y los jóvenes.

– ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? Debería darte vergüenza.

– ¡Chat Noir! – exclamaron los civiles.

–Ese soy yo. Ahora díganme, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – preguntó el héroe.

Los chicos junto a Sabine comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo que el héroe de París comenzara a lastimarle sus orejas y a su vez a marearse de lo que tanto decían.

– Uno a la vez por favor. Necesito que me digan todo con calma, una persona a la vez. – dijo el felino.

– Lo que pasa es que la Sra. Cheng no nos quiere decir dónde se encuentra Marinette. – dijo Rose en un tono desesperado.

– ¿Y eso? – miró atentamente Chat a sus compañeros de escuela y a la madre de su amiga.

– Queremos justicia. Es lo único que todos queremos. – dijo Max.

– ¿Justicia? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Marinette y la justicia? – se hizo el desentendido el héroe.

– Lo que pasa es que Marinette comenzó a publicar en su red social insultos hacia nosotros. – dijo Alya quien le mostro al héroe su celular y la "cuenta" de su ex-amiga.

El héroe tomó el celular y comenzó a ver cada comentario que Marinette había "publicado" horas atrás.

– ¿Están seguros que es la misma Marinette de quien estamos hablando?

– Sí. – dijeron al unisonó los chicos a la pregunta del felino.

– Perdona la interrupción Chat Noir. Pero aquí estos jóvenes intentan atacar a mi hija cuando ella no les hizo nada. – interrumpió Sabine.

– ¿Qué no nos hizo nada? Véalo usted misma Sra. Cheng. Vea lo descarada y basura que es su hija por todo lo que ha publicado sobre nosotros. – gruñó con rabia Kim mostrándole también su celular a la mujer, cuando la Sra. Cheng estaba a punto de reprender al atleta; Chat Noir se le había adelantado.

– Cuidado con ese lenguaje Kim, no te permito que te dirijas de esa forma hacia Madame Cheng, ni mucho menos trates mal así a su hija. – la voz neutra del héroe había impactado a su grupo.

– ¿Prefieres defender a esa criminal en vez de nosotros? – grito Max. – Nosotros somos las víctimas aquí, ya viste lo que Marinette ha estado publicando sobre nosotros.

– Por lo que veo, esta cuenta es totalmente falsa. – dijo Chat Noir.

– Así que tú también piensas lo mismo. – dijo esta vez Nino, sorprendiendo mucho al rubio. – Ya veo, con que así son las cosas. Prefieres defender a Marinette de sus crimines sólo porque ella y su familia te sobornan con pastelillos y otras cosas de sus tienda. Qué vergüenza. ¿Qué pensaría Ladybug respecto a esto? ¿Qué su compañero de peleas prefiere defenderá una cobarde buscapleitos en vez de hacer justicia hacia las personas, como nosotros, que sufrimos de bullying?

Todos se quedaron callados en ese momento.

Las palabras de Nino habían hecho más que suficiente para encarar al héroe de traje de gato de cuero.

– Vámonos chicos, estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo con estas personas que no valen la pena. – dijo el Lahiffe.

– Pero Nino, ¿Qué no quieres hacerle frente a Marinette por lo que mencionó sobre ti? – preguntó Juleka.

– Por supuesto que sí, pero al ver que Chat Noir no quiere ayudarnos con este problema entonces no tiene caso en quedarnos aquí. Total ya vimos que clase de "héroe" es este sujeto. – aquellas palabras eran como cuchillas para el rubio, ser insultado por su mejor amigo era más doloroso que los golpes que recibía en las peleas contra los akumas. – Sugiero que busquemos a Ladybug, tal vez ella si pueda ayudarnos con este problema y hacer que ella misma haga justicia que todos merecemos tener.

Dicho esto Nino junto con sus amigos se fueron sin ver atrás. Era más que claro que tarde o temprano que el grupo de Adrien rendirían cuentas con Marinette y sobre sus supuestas "publicaciones".

Al quedarse solos, Sabine y Chat Noir soltaron un respiro de alivio, pero eso no significaba que se sentían tranquilos. Pues la situación con aquellos jóvenes era muy grave que eso podría causarle a Marinette graves consecuencias de las cuales no terminarían nada bien; ese era el más grande temor tanto para Sabine como para Chat Noir.

– Chat Noir. – llamó la mujer al héroe. – Gracias. Gracias por defenderme a mí y a mi hija.

– No tiene nada que agradecer Sra. Cheng. Es mi trabajo después de todo, proteger a los inocentes. – dijo el héroe de París.

– Chat Noir, mi hija sería incapaz de escribir toda esas _cosas_ hacia sus antiguos compañeros. Ella no es rencorosa, es una niña buena y de un corazón tan grande y bondadoso. – dijo la mujer con el corazón en la mano, aquello conmovió al felino héroe.

– Y le creo Sra. Cheng, Marinette nos ha ayudado a Ladybug y a mí a vencer algunos akumas. E incluso ella se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de los demás.

– Lamento mucho que tuvieras problemas debido a mi conflicto con esos chicos Chat Noir. Si tan sólo los hubiera ignorado probablemente tú…

Chat la detuvo antes de que ella siguiera hablando.

– Sra. Cheng no sea ruda consigo misma, y no se preocupe por mí, las palabras de esos chicos no me afectan. Lo más importante aquí es que usted y su hija se encuentren bien.

– Eres un gran héroe Chat Noir, París debería ver tus buenas acciones y tu preocupación hacia otros tal como lo hacen con Ladybug. – el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con el gesto de la mujer. - Te agradezco mucho por todo lo que has hecho por Marinette.

– Y hablando de ella, ¿Ella se encuentra dentro de su casa? – preguntó preocupado a lo que Sabine lo negó.

– En este momento ella no se encuentra aquí. Ella se encuentra en este momento en la escuela.

– Entiendo. – asintió aliviado el héroe. – Sra. Cheng, quiero sugerirle algo.

– ¿Cuál es Chat Noir?

– Que Marinette no se entere nada de esto. – Sabine lo miró incrédula y con la boca abierta. – Como vera si Marinette se entera de lo que paso aquí probablemente esto hará que ella trate de quedarse en casa con usted y el Sr. Dupain para evitar que esos chicos vuelvan a hacerles daño a ustedes.

– Yo… yo nunca le he ocultado nada a mi hija.

– Lo sé, pero, me preocupa mucho el bienestar de ustedes y la de Marinette que si Hawkmoth se aprovecha de esto… él… – al Portador del Gato Negro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se imaginó al vil villano akumatizar al matrimonio o a Marinette.

– Entiendo a lo que piensas y dices Chat Noir. – la mujer colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del joven, mientras lo miraba con calidez y asentimiento. – Sólo por esta vez haré caso de tus palabras.

– Se lo agradezco mucho Sra. Cheng. Y le juro con mi vida que yo velaré por la seguridad de Marinette hasta que todo este complot sea resulto. – dijo Chat Noir colocando una mano sobre su pecho mientras que la otra la levantaba al aire. – Palabra de héroe y de gato.

Aquello hizo que a Sabine le robara una sonrisa junto a una risa divertida.

– Ladybug es muy afortunada de tener a un buen compañero como tú, Chat Noir. – dijo ella.

– No Sra. Cheng, al contrario. Yo soy más bien el afortunado.

– Sabes. Mi esposo está preparando unos deliciosos croissants de chocolate. ¿Quisieras ser el primero en probarlos? – dijo Sabine, el rostro de Chat Noir se le ilumino mientras se imaginaba el delicioso sabor del pan recién horneado, pero luego las palabras de Nino recayeron sobre de él haciendo que el héroe sintiera una tristeza en sí mismo.

– Le agradezco mucho la invitación Sra. Cheng. Pero en estos momentos no podre aceptarlo, tengo que volver a mi trabajo, usted sabe cosas que hacen los superhéroes. – dijo el Portador del Gato Negro.

Pero Sabine no era tonta, ella sabía perfectamente que aquella discusión que dijo el antiguo amigo de su hija había herido los sentimientos del héroe.

– Sea cual sea tu decisión Chat Noir lo respetaré. Pero aun así te daré los croissants para que te los lleves, y quien sabe, tal vez te encuentres por casualidad a Ladybug patrullando por la ciudad y así puedas compartirle tus bocadillos recién hechos. – dijo Sabine mientras le guiñaba el ojo divertidamente al muchacho. – Puedes pasar si quieres mientras te guardo los croissants.

– Uh… gracias Sra. Cheng. – dijo Chat Noir tímidamente.

Entrando los dos a la panadería el dulce aroma del pan recién horneado golpeó las fosas nasales del chico, ocasionándole a él agua a la boca y maravillándose con el deleite sabor que aparentaban tener los pastelillos y dulces del local.

– Sra. Cheng.

– ¿Sí?

– Si no le molesta, yo, tal vez me quede sólo por unos minutos aquí a disfrutar de los croissants.

Madame Cheng sonrió y asintió.

– Siéntate como en tu casa, le diré a mi esposo que el gran héroe de París está aquí a probar sus deliciosos croissants. – dijo la mujer.

Chat Noir asintió mientras era guiado por la madre de su compañera hacia la segunda planta del edificio.

…

 **Hospital de la Pitié-Salp** **êtrière**

Dentro del edificio tal y como acordaron los amigos de Marinette corrieron con la primera enfermera mientras que Orestes le había preguntado sobre el paradero de Alba, la joven enfermera primero lo que hizo antes de darles la información al grupo de jóvenes fue en llamarles la atención de guardar silencio y no corres despavoridos por los pasillos del hospital; muy apenados se disculparon, pero la enfermera al ver los rostros preocupados de los jóvenes se le hablando el corazón, no era la primera vez que veía una situación como esa en los visitantes que recibían una llamada o se enteraban de la situación de la salud del paciente cuando era internado en algún hospital.

Después de que la enfermera les diera el número de la habitación donde se encontraba Alba, el grupo de amigos se le agradecieron y fueron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la latina. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta mientras que todos ellos se asomaron por la pequeña abertura de ésta. Ahí mismo el grupo de amigos les dio un vuelco en sus corazones al ver a su amiga recostada y casi inmóvil en la cama mientras que algunas catetes habían sido insertados en el dorso de la mano derecha de la chica y que a través de este el suero le era suministrado.

– Hola Alba. – Kagami fue la primera en saludarla.

– ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó confundida la latina. – ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? ¿En sus talleres?

– Pedimos permiso de ausentarnos por hoy. – dijo Orestes. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Aparte de estar postrada en una cama de hospital y estar casi drogada por los medicamentos, estoy bien. – comentó Alba en un tono burlón.

– ¿Qué te ocurrió Alba? – preguntó Marinette preocupada.

– Me visitó Andrés, Marinette, y debido a su culpa estoy aquí internada. – dijo la latina con una voz débil mientras que unos fuertes espasmos comenzó a tener la chica haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan a muerte.

– ¿Alba? – llamó la Tsurugi a la Muñes.

– No se preocupen… sólo… sólo tengo frío eso es todo. – sonrió con debilidad. – No te alarmes Mari-Mari, esto me pasa cada vez cuando me viene el periodo.

La Dupain-Cheng se quedó pasmada por aquella revelación de su amiga.

La franco-china sabía lo horrible cuando a ella le llegaba el periodo, pero, jamás en su vida había visto o escuchado casos de chicas o mujeres que llegasen a ser internadas por la menstruación.

En ese momento, las miradas de los jóvenes se dilataron mientras que una expresión de preocupación adornó sus rostros cuando vieron a Alba ponerse muy pero muy pálida y a la vez a tener fuertes ataques de espasmos.

– ¡Alba! – gritó Dominique.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó casi gritando Jennifer.

– Balde. – dijo casi en un susurro la latina que nadie le entiendo a lo que decía.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Balde! ¡Denme un balde! – gritó con desespero la chica.

Rápidamente Dominique le pasó un bote de basura que se encontraba a un lado de la mesita de noche, al momento en que se lo dio Alba comenzó a vomitar repetidas veces. Minerva le sobó la espalda a su amiga mientras que Kagami le servía en un vaso agua para luego pasárselo a la latina una vez que había terminado de vomitar.

Alba tomó unos cuantos sorbos al vaso y se lo entregó a Kagami. Luego ella se recostó de nuevo a la cama junto a una expresión dolida y llena de asco.

– Soy asco de humano, ¿Verdad? – dijo con cansancio la chica.

– No digas eso. Sólo estas pasando un mal momento es todo. – dijo el americano mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de su pequeña amiga. – Ya verás que te pondrás bien, volverás a ser la misma de siempre; la chica vale gorro que le importa todo un comino lo que le digan los demás.

– Eso es bueno de escuchar. Dios porque me pasa esto. Odio ser mujer y tener que sufrir con este dolor y ascos. – comenzó a decir la latina a quienes saco una risa a sus amigos, incluyendo a Kagami, cosa que para Marinette la sorprendió. – ¿Alguien trajo un dulce o chocolate para este asco sabor a vomito?

– Yo tengo algunas galletas de chispas de chocolate. – dijo Marinette mientras sacaba de su bolso tres galletas.

– Gracias Marinette, eres ángel. – agradeció la latina mientras agarró las galletas, con algo de fuerza que le quedaba dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta, en ese momento ella sintió un cosquilleo en su paladar. – Wow, son las mejores galletas que he probado en mi vida. Son deliciosas.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, rápidamente Alba le dijo a Marinette que ocultara la evidencia de lo que estaba comiendo, pues, las reglas del hospital eran muy estrictas que la latina no quería que sacaran a sus amigos a patadas del lugar por su culpa. Una vez que la franco-china había ocultado la evidencia Alba dejo entrar a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Era su doctor junto a una enfermera.

– Hola Alba, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi paciente favorita? – preguntó amigablemente el buen hombre de 30's años de edad.

– Estoy bien. – dijo la latina. – Algo dragado y asqueada, pero bien.

– Veo que aún no perdiste tu sentido del humor. – rió el hombre. – Bien, venimos a aplicarte el hierro.

– Orestes será mejor que te vayas amigo, no te vayas a desmayar. – se burló Dominique mientras que el argentino lo miró molesto.

– Vete a la mierda Dominique. – dijo él, a lo que hizo que el doctor y la enfermera carraspearan.

– Nada de groserías aquí jovencito, ni mucho menos delante de la paciente. – regañó la enfermera, quien no aparentaba tener más allá de sus 50's años de edad, al muchacho.

– A mí no me molesta, es más, ya estoy acostumbrada a que esos se digan de cosas. – dijo despreocupadamente Alba. – Bien Doc., haga lo suyo.

La morena se volteó a un costado mientras que el doctor y la enfermera comenzaron a quitarle las sábanas, la latina se retiró a un lado la bata y el calzón mientras esperaba a que le colocarán la inyección.

Mientras que el hombre y la enfermera prepararon la jeringa, Orestes al ver el tamaño de la aguja puso los ojos como huevo hervido mientras decía un "Ay Dios" antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

– ¡Orestes! – gritaron Dominique, Marinette y Jennifer mientras que Kagami y Minerva lo miraron con pena ajena.

– Debilucho. – dijeron las dos.

– ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Alba.

– Orestes se desmayó. – dijo la franco-china.

– Ay, idiota. – susurró la latina.

– ¿Doctor quiere que llame a alguien a que ponga al muchacho en otra habitación mientras llamo a sus padres? – preguntó la mujer algo preocupada.

– No necesita llevarlo a ninguna habitación, enfermera, es algo normal que el amigo de la Srta. Muñes se desmaye al ver una jeringa. – dijo el doctor algo burlón y despreocupado. – Pero si quiere llamar a sus padres será mejor hacerlo.

Después de haberle colocado a Alba la inyección, el doctor y la enfermera se retiraron no sin antes de hacer despertar al argentino con un algodón que contenía alcohol.

Al despertar de su desmayo los chicos comenzaron a tener una plática amena con la chica que hasta se les olvido la noción de tiempo. Pasada más de l de la tarde todos comenzaron a retirarse, los chicos se ofrecieron a llevar a Marinette a su casa pero ella se negó, ya que ella no quería que sus amigos llegarán más tarde a sus hogares, cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas Marinette se ocultó en un callejón y se transformó en Ladybug mientras se dirigía a su casa. Una vez que ella llegó ahí rompió su transformación y entró a la panadería donde había sido recibida por sus progenitores quienes la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y beso.

Marinette había tenido un maravilloso día, pero, lo que ella nunca sabría era de aquel fuerte enfrentamiento de sus ex-compañeros que tuvieron con su madre aquella tarde. Y aún más por lo que estaba a punto de venir.

* * *

 **Y aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Ustedes creen que Chloe haya caido también en la trampa de Lila?**

 **¿Marinette sabrá sobre la cuenta falsa?**

 **Si creyeron que odiaron este capítulo y a los ex-amigos de Marinette esperen a lo que sucedera en el próximo capítulo, y por los que están por llegar; necesitarán más que unas pelotas antiestrés.**

 **Ahora sí a lo acordado.**

 **Empezaremos por la parte de la historia de Alba, la verdad es que eso paso en la vida real, osea conmigo. Aunque bueno destacando los detalles sobre la hospitalización, la verdad es que yo sufró mucho cuando me viene el periodo; hubo un día en el que casi ya iba a dar al hospital por culpa de la menstruación. Sé qué a muchos no les importa pero sólo quiero compartir esa horrible experiancia que me da cada vez que me viene el mes. Y también sé que hay algunas mujeres y chicas que padecen y sufrecen de esto.**

 **Cambiando de tema; esta vez ahora hablaré sobre las publicaciones y del por qué me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos.**

 **La verdad es que yo ya me he estado independizando que hasta tengo trabajo, el cual es muy bueno y el horario también lo es; la cosa aquí es que llegó muy cansada pues en ese trabajo tengo que estar todo el día parada sin descanso, bueno tampoco hay que exagerar ya que a la hora de la comida ahi disfruto lo que puedo en descansar mis piernas, pero sí llego muy cansada a casa y lo unico que quiero es dormir. O de vez en cuando ahí le avanzo a mi historia ya que en el trabajo me inspiro más con la imaginación que andar sin hacer nada en la casa.**

 **NOTA: No sé cuánto me vaya a tardar en publicar mis historias, haré todo lo posible con tal de no tardarme más del mes o del año XD.**

 **Ahora las teorías sobre los episodios de MLB S3.**

 ** _Silence:_ Aquí se habla sobre la primera akumatización de Luka, según mi teoría es que Luka quiere estar, posiblemente, a solas y en silencio componiendo alguna canción al aire libre en La Liberte, pero, como vive en una ciudad bastante ruidosa esto hace que él se desconcentre a cada segundo o minuto que lo hace enfurecer o a estresar por no avanzar en su canción; ahí es cuando entra Hawkmoth, quien obviamente se aprovecha de los sentimientos de nuestro guitarrista y le concede los poderes de hacer silenciar a cualquier persona u objeto que lo haga molestar. (La verdad si yo tuviera los poderes de Luka lo disgrutaría al máximo ya que yo no tolero mucho el escandoloso ruido.)**

 ** _Onichan:_ Ok, se que a muchos fans del fandom no tolera a Kagami y aún más cuando en la sinopsis se dice que ella esta "celosa" de Lila, porque supuestamente nuestra esgrimista esta "enamorada" de Adrien (lo cual por cierto yo ni me lo creo), a mi parecer probablemente Lila le haya dicho a Kagami algo ofensivo y tóxico que la haya hecho enojar. Lo más probable sea es que no sean celos sobre Adrien sino más bien algo que realmente la haya hecho poner furiosa que esto hizo su akumatización; Kagami sólo quiere proteger a Adrien de Lila para que él no caiga en sus malas acciones y más sobre todo en sus mentiras. (Si fuera Ladybug yo dejaría que Kagami le diera caza a la zorra esa y luego ya al final volvería todo a la normalidad sin importarme los daños psicológicos que Kagami le haya hecho a la zorra inmunda).**

 ** _Ikari Gozen:_ Dios mío, esta sería la primera vez que veremos a la madre de Kagami. Tal vez ustedes hayan leído fics o se hayan imaginado cómo sería la madre de Kagami; en mi fic "Luka July" yo siempre he puesto a la mamá de Kagami como una mujer bastante estricta y perfecta que quiere que su hija sea igual que ella. Mi teoría es que probablemente Kagami hizo algo que le haya disgustado con su madre, por ejemplo, tal vez Kagami la desobedeió en algo que verdaderamente le haya disgustado a la mujer (recordemos que también tenemos de ejemplo a Adrien, ya que su padre en algunas ocasiones éste no le permite a su hijo en hacer algo que le disguste, por ejemplo, lo de hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, o en celebrar la navidad, o en ir a una salida con sus amigos. Tal vez esto sería un claro ejemplo sobre la madre de nuestra esgrimista sobre ella) que hizo que Hawkmoth la akumatizará y así en darle una buena lección a su hija en desobedecerla en algo "inapropiado". También tengo otra suposición de que Kagami vaya a recibir un miraculous en este episodio, posiblemente el dragón.**

 ** _Chat Blanc:_ Ok esto sería muy el tipico cliché de todos los fanfics, qué Chat Noir/Adrien es akumatizado por su propio padre por dos obvias razones: 1) por un cruel rechazo de su Lady. 2) que él haya descubierto a su padre de ser el tirano villano Hawkmoth. La verdad no sé que vaya a venir siendo el caso de su akumatización, pero, mi teoría es que Adrien/Chat Noir no vaya a ser akumatizado, probablemente vaya a ser otra persona akumatizada que tenga el sobrenombre de Chat Blanc para engañar a Marinette/Ladybug (tal como el episodio "Copigato" de la primera temporada) y quitarle sus prodigios. Tal vez sería Félix quien tome ese papel de Chat Blanc, ahí les explicaré la siguiente teoría en "Félix".**

 ** _Félix:_ Aquí es cuando todo el fandom estará ardiendo. Thomas Astruc lo hizo de nuevo, poner a un nuevo personaje en el mundo de MLB; pero no es un personaje cualquiera, no, estamos hablando de Félix; quien tomará el papel de el primo mayor o menor de Adrien. Ok, aquí comienza mi teoría, puede que sea algo larga o corta. Según en el episodio "Chris Master" casi al final del episodio pudimos escuchar a Hawkmoth/Gabriel decir sobre de conseguir los prodigios de nuestros heroés como regalo de navidad o de cumpleaños. Exacto tal como lo leyeron CUMPLEAÑOS. Posiblemente veremos a Félix en cumpleaños de Gabriel y aquí se nos vendrían algunos problemas en la serie; tal vez aquí es cuando Hawkmoth akumatice a su porpio sobrino en Chat Blanc, aun no sé con detalle el por qué de su akumatización. Esto causaría que él tome a las tres amigas de Marinette como sus compinches para que así tomen los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Tal vez en "Chat Blanc" él se transforme en el títere de Hawkmoth posiblemente para engañar a Marinette/Ladybug y hacerle creer que por culpa suya fue akumatizado que esto le hará complicar a nuestra heroína en luchar contra su "compañero", pero aquí probablemente Chat Noir hace su entrada heroíca y venzcan a Félix. Es por eso que en este posible capítulo "Félix" vuelva a transformase de nuevo en Chat Blanc. Quién sabe, la mente de Thomas es realmente brillante y díficil de averiguar.**

 ** _Ladybug:_ Finalmente llegamos a la última conclusión, y está sería la teoría del millón. Probablemente Lila o Chloe harían de las suyas con meter a Marinette en problemas que esto haría su suspención de la escuela; Lila por sus malditas mentiras o Chloe por ser la reina del drama y chantajista. Lo de que Marinette ve a Ladybug segun Feri es uno de las ilusiones de Mayura, lo cual para mi no tendría ninguna lógica pero bueno es su palabra contra la mía, yo opino que sería una víctima más de Hawkmoth, probablemente él la haya otorgado de hacerse parecer a Ladybug (sin nada que ver con los poderes de Caméleon) o que también pueda ser uno de los trucos de Lila siendo Volpina (la verdad si eso llegase a pasar juro que escribiré un fic de ella misma siendo degollada o quemada por lo bruja que es) así que probablemente en este episodio la misteriosa akumatización de Hawkmoth sea que todo parisino odie a Ladybug por los destrozos que hará en París y así puedan desconfiar en la heroína; y también en hacer que Chat Noir se vaya a sentir confundido por quién es su Lady. (Esto sería algo parecido a "Copigato").**

 **Y hasta aquí hemos concluido con todo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo como las teorías.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Seanme pacientes por favor.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	8. Salidas

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

He aquí el capítulo que todos han estado esperando.

Lamento mucho la tardanza de no haber publicado pero como todos saben que ya estoy trabajando, y bueno salgo muy cansada del trabajo; además que me cambiaron el turno de la mañana por la noche y me es aún más cansado.

No les quito más de su tiempo asíque...

Disfruten de la lectura.

 **NOTA: Aquí necesitarán más que una pelotita anti-estrés.**

* * *

 **Salidas**

Los días se pasaron volando para Marinette y sus amigos, y Alba finalmente se había recuperado que hasta el alta le habían dado, el viernes había llegado y eso significaba una sola cosa para ellos; disfrutarían de un tranquilo fin de semana.

Como cada viernes el Colegio Privado **Notre Dame Épée Sacrée le permite a sus estudiantes ponerse ropa casual, para todos los alumnos era un alivio ya que ellos lucían sus ropas de marcas más caras para impresionar a los demás. Para Marinette, al principio, esto la hacía sentir excluida y un poco mal por sus vestimentas; pero todo eso cambio cuando sus amigos observaron que la ropa que ella usaba era 100% hecho por ella misma y que además su diseño era único, cosa que por supuesto para las chicas le habían pedido de favor que si algún día ella les hiciera también un atuendo para ellas.**

Era viernes mientras que todos los alumnos comenzaban a planear de lo que harían en su fin de semana, los amigos de Marinette comenzaron a idear una salida de amigos para ese mismo día.

– ¿Bien qué quieren hacer hoy después de salir de clases? – preguntó Alba a los chicos.

– Tengo pensado en ir primero a comer. – sugirió Dominique. – Ya que me da un hambre voraz.

– Dominique tu todo el tiempo tienes hambre. – dijo Minerva.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras? – preguntó Jennifer.

– ¿Y para qué Dominique y yo carguemos sus bolsas? No gracias pasó. – dijo Orestes haciendo que la irlandesa-española hiciera un puchero.

– ¿Y si vamos a comer los helados de André? – preguntó la brasileña.

– Oye buena idea, punto a favor. – apoyó la idea el americano.

– Sí de aquí hasta cuando lo encontremos por los rincones de París. – dijo Kagami haciendo bajar la autoestima de los dos chicos.

– No hemos pensado en eso. – dijeron ambos.

– ¿Tu qué sugieres Marinette? – preguntó el argentino a la chica.

– ¿Yo? Pues, no lo sé.

– Bueno tú piénsalo mientras nosotros seguimos como la Cámara de Diputados. – dijo en un tono burlon Alba. – ¿Qué les parece si vamos al _Jardins du Trocadéro_?

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahí? – preguntó la japonesa.

– Echarnos una refrescadita, con este calor de infierno casi estoy al borde del desmayo. – dijo la latina.

– Buen punto. – dijo Orestes. – Con este calor de mierda todos querrían echarse un chapuzón en la fuente.

– ¿Qué les…? ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la pista de hielo? – habló enseguida Marinette mientras que todos sus compañeros la miraron incrédulos. – Digo, es un lugar fresco y podemos resguardarnos del calor. Además podemos patinar un rato.

– Es una excelente idea, Marinette. – dijo Kagami. – Hace tiempo que ya no voy a la pista de hielo después de que Monsieur Philipe fuera akumatizado.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Marinette. – dijo la Callaghan.

– Yo igual. – dijo la Ratzinger.

– ¿Chicos le entran o no? Yo como quiera voy a ir. – dijo la Muñes a los dos últimos varones.

– No le veo lo malo. Le entro. – dijo el Mills.

– Iré. Pero no voy a pisar la pista que eso les quede claro. – dijo el Villagrán.

– Bien está decidido. Después de clases iremos directamente a la pista de hielo, y luego iremos a comer. ¿Qué piensan? – comentó Minerva.

Todos asintieron mientras volvían a opinar en qué lugar irían a comer después de la pista de hielo.

Marinette también daba sus opiniones respecto a los lugares donde sería divertido y ameno en comer con sus amigos, pero, tuvieron que dejar a un lado toda esa conversación sobre su salida pues las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar.

…

 **Colegio François-Dupont**

En el grupo de Adrien todos los chicos volvieron a comenzar a insultar a la franco-china, pues, en aquella cuenta falsa de la chica había puesto más comentarios groseros y oscuros secretos sobre cada uno de ellos; incluyéndose así misma Lila sólo para que nadie sospechara que ella era la creadora de dicha cuenta. La Rossi disfrutaba cada momento como sus compañeros empezaban a repudiar más y más a la azabache, pero, luego esa satisfacción se veía interrumpida cuando Adrien siempre se metía a defender a Marinette.

Eso la hacía enfurecer y rabiar, no importaba cuantas humillaciones o comentarios le hacía al modelo a través de esa cuenta falsa; el Agreste sabía muy bien que todo aquello era una vil y cruel mentira, pero, él aún no sabe que ella era la causante de toda ese caos.

– Hablo enserio chicos. Lo que ustedes están diciendo sobre Marinette no tiene perdón alguno. – dijo Adrien ya algo fastidiado.

– ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que Marinette sea "inocente" de todo lo que está haciendo, Adrien? – preguntó ya algo furioso Nino.

– Tal vez no tenga una prueba Nino, por todos los cielos, Marinette sería incapaz de hacer esto. Ella no es tan rencorosa ni mucho menos se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie. – trato el Agreste de hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros, pero estos parecían no entender la realidad que los rodeaba.

– ¿Qué no es rencorosa dices? ¿Qué no se atrevería a hacerle daño a nadie? – escupió venenosamente Alya. – ¡¿Qué nos dices con respecto a esto lo que escribió?! ¡¿Qué evidencia tienes de que Marinette no esa chico rencorosa que tú dices que es ella?!

– No puedo creer lo que todos ustedes dicen de Marinette. Después de que ella los ha defendido todo este tipo, ustedes mismos la ofenden a sus espaldas sólo porque una persona cobarde ha creado una cuenta falsa de ella. – la ira ya comenzaba a inundar su corazón al rubio, si no fuera porque Plagg lo pellizco en ese momento probablemente él ya haya sido una víctima de Hawkmoth.

Lila comenzó a enfurecerle por aquello que dijo Adrien, pero no debía verse flaquear ni mucho menos verse sospechosa; ella seguía manteniéndose con aquella faceta de niña buena y víctima de "bullying".

– Deberás que eres bastante ciego para ver la realidad de lo que está pasando aquí, Agreste. – dijo Kim ya bastante harto de que el rubio defendiera más a la franco-china que a él y sus compañeros.

– ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Por qué defiendes a una descarada buscapleitos? – gruñó Alix.

– Déjenlo, algún día Adrien sabrá que el equivocado es él. – dijo Nathaniel. – Y escúchanos bien Adrien, él día que te enteres que Marinette esa una falsa doble cara ni se te ocurra en pedirnos perdón. Esta todo claro que prefieres defenderla a ella que antes a tus amigos.

– Bien. Sí eso es lo que piensan de mí y de Marinette entonces será lo mejor en ya no ser amigos. – sentenció el modelo, provocando a sus compañeros que sintieran un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre de ellos.

Antes de que sus compañeros osaran en reprenderlo, la profesora Bustier entro y dio comienzo a la clase.

Adrien podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros sobre él, pero el modelo ni les dio nada de importancia, pues, simplemente los ignoró tal como lo haría Marinette.

Entre tanto a Lila comenzó a molestarle por la actitud que estaba tomando Adrien en seguir insistiendo en que Marinette es inocente de todo crimen, pero en eso a la italiana se le ocurrió algo ingenioso, ella tomaría ventaja de esa situación para acercarse a Adrien y hacerle creer que ella estaba de su lado; tal vez así él llegase a caer ante sus pies por un poco de apoyo y si eso llegase a suceder probablemente él también caiga en sus mentiras disfrazadas de dulzura. Pero. Si aquello sería un fracaso en un futuro, de lo cual ella lo iba a impedir, sí Adrien no quería contar su apoyo entonces él también sufriría las consecuencias tal como Marinette.

Una sonrisa ladina llena de malicia se cruzó por los labios de la chica. Sólo tendría que esperar el momento exacto hasta que Adrien ya no pueda más con su abandono por sus amigos y ahí sería cuando entraría en escena.

Mientras tanto cierta bloguera aun sentía sus orejas echando humos del extremo coraje mientras que su sangre le hervía a través de sus venas. Alya mostraba un profundo odio reflejado en su semblante, le importaba en ese momento un comino las clases y todo su entorno, sólo ella se enfocaba en aquella cuenta de su supuesta ex-mejor amiga de lo que decía mal de ella y de su Ladyblog. La Cesaire tenía sólo algo en mente; en buscar dónde se estudiaba Marinette y en dónde encontrarla para encararla y hacerle saber que con ella ni con su blog nadie se metía. Cabe decir que sería una misión difícil de cumplir pero ella era Alya Cesaire, y su futuro como periodista le daría toda la determinación por encontrar a su objetivo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a ella y a sus amigos.

…

 **Colegio Privado** **Notre Dame Épée Sacrée**

Marinette no paraba de reírse a carcajadas junto a sus demás compañeros cuando veían a Alba y Orestes haciendo una parodia de "El Exorcista" junto a una chica y otro chico de su clase, pues el profesor no había llegado a su penúltima clase así que todos ellos decidieron en echar relajo con una pequeña obra. La azabache desviaba un poco la mirada al ver a Minerva y Jennifer soltar una risa traicionera mientras que Kagami trataba de cubrir con su libro de Historia I su rostro para ocultar aquella sonrisa que sus labios no dejaban de formarse.

Orestes le hacía del padre.

Alba la niña exorcizada.

La chica, el cual su nombre era Catleen, le hacía de la madre de la exorcizada.

Y el chico, quien era Raoul, le hacía del ayudante del padre.

Volvió a enfocar su vista azulina mientras escuchaba la siguiente escena.

Alba comenzaba a decir cosas que ni siquiera nadie sabía lo que decía.

– ¿Pero ni siquiera ve que no es su voz padre? dese cuenta. – dijo Catleen.

– ¿Qué parte de pubertad no se entendió? – dijo Orestes, mientras que sus compañeros soltaron una risa tremenda. – A esa edad es normal que se les cambie la voz.

– Pero eso son con los hombres. – dijo con ignorancia la que le está haciendo de madre de la exorcizada.

– Mentira. – reclamó el chico "padre". – ¿Y porque al Carlitos no le paso? – señalo el argentino a Raoul quien tuvo que contener una risa para no arruinar su papel, entre tanto sus demás compañeros rieron ante esto.

– ¿Pero porque habla en lenguas extrañas? – volvió a preguntar Catleen.

– Usted debería estar agradecida de que sepa dos idiomas. – respondió el Villagrán. – Ay un montón de bestias hablando el "español" pero pésimo diciendo barbaridades como; "ahiga", "los pieses", "la calor", "el agua bendita".

Catleen y Raoul miraron a su compañero extrañados hasta que el chico "ayudante" hizo su papel.

– Padre pero si se dice "el agua bendita" pues.

– Es verdad padre. – reclamó la chica "madre de la exorcizada".

En ese momento Orestes vertió en su mano un poco de agua de su botella y se las lanzó a sus dos compañeros.

– Si hay alguien aquí que sabe decir "la agua bendita" soy yo.

Alba emitió un sonido de vomito mientras le arrojaba un slime verdoso a Raoul para después soltar una fuerte carcajada endemoniada.

– ¡¿Y cómo explica esto padre, dígame?! – gritó Catleen quien tuvo aguantar una risa por el dialogo que dijo Orestes.

– Resaca. Ayer tomo unos tragos y ahora esta chuchaqui.

Acto seguido la latina comenzó a girar, lo poco que podía, su cabeza.

– ¿Y ahora me va a decir que también es normal hacer eso? – dijo Catleen.

– Claro que no es normal. – comentó el argentino. – Eso pasa cuando uno duerme torcido. Se llama torticolis. A mí me pasa.

Orestes para no sentirse ridículo sólo comenzar a dar una vuelta para hacer la escena de la cabeza giratoria.

– ¿Ya ve? Su hija está completamente bien.

Rápidamente Raoul y Catleen comenzaron a levantar a Alba disimulando que ella estaba "levitando".

– Se le ve los calzones. – gritó uno de los compañeros que miraban la obra.

– Chinga a tu madre William. – gritó la latina.

– Alba no te salgas de tu papel. – dijo Orestes.

– Pues ese cabrán me hace enojar.

– Sí, ¿Pero para que le sigues la corriente?

– Oh, cállate Orestes.

Y volviendo a su papel de "padre", Orestes, recogió apresurado su mochila simulando que era el portafolio del exorcista.

– ¡Chuta! Pero tengo un bautizo justo ahorita. – dijo él mientras salía de clase.

Una vez que dejaron abajo a Alba, Raoul retomó su papel y siguió al "padre" Orestes.

– ¡Padre, padre!

– ¿Padre? – dijo con una voz asustadiza Catleen.

– Tiene que ayudarla, no puede dejarla así. – continuó Raoul mientras que él y el argentino volvieron nuevamente al salón.

– Bueno, bueno. ¡Pero les va a salir caro el chiste! – una vez dentro Orestes dejó sus cosas nuevamente en su pupitre mientras refunfuñaba. – ¿Para qué me hice cura? Bien me dijo mi madre: "hazte abogado" ¡Pero no! Uno por llevar la contra hace pendejadas y ni siquiera tengo seguro. Ay diosito, ¿En qué me metí?

Alba comenzó a retomar su papel de la niña exorcizada mientras que el argentino tomaba un crucifijo improvisado; eran dos lápices pegados con tape.

– ¡En el nombre de Cristo, te ordeno que salgas del cuerpo de…! ¿Cómo se llama?

– Lucy. – respondió Catleen.

– ¡Que liberes el cuerpo de Lucia! – gritó el chico mientras le acercaba la cruz de lápices a Alba.

– No, padre, Lucy. – volvió a decir la "madre" de la exorcizada.

– ¿Lucy? ¿Es en serio? – Orestes vio a Catleen con una cara de no inventes.

– Sí.

– Y dale con los nombres gringos, siendo más autóctonos que artesanía inca. ¿Y qué me va a decir? ¿Qué su segundo nombre es Fernanda? ¿Y de cariño le dicen Lucifer?

– Lo que pasa padre es que nosotros éramos fanáticos de "Yo amo a Lucy" y el papá se llama Fernando. – explicó Catleen mientras que Orestes volvió a arrojarle el "agua bendita". – ¡YA NO ME MOJE PADRE!

– ¡Entonces no diga pendejadas! – Orestes volvió a acercarle la cruz de lápices a Alba y comenzó a gritar. – ¡Sal de este cuerpo, el poder de Cristo te lo ordena!

– ¡Cállate cerdo asqueroso! – gritó Alba con una voz realmente endemoniada.

– ¡El poder de Cristo te lo ordena!

– ¡Me folle a tu madre!

– ¡EL PODER DE CRISTO TE LO ORDENA!

– ¡Te la chupare entera!

– ¡EL…! ¿Entera?

– ¡PADRE! – gritó Catleen.

– Perdón, perdón. ¡EL PODER DE CRISTO TE LO ORDENA!

Alba comenzó a retorcerse como gusano mientras soltó un grito dramático.

– ¡Lo logró padre! ¡Acabo con ese demonio! – dijo maravillada y aliviada Catleen.

– No cantemos victoria todavía. – dijo él. – Me han contado que suelen mudarse al cuerpo más débil del lugar.

Los actores se miraron entre ellos y luego al "publico", mientras que el grupo también se miraron entre sí cuando escucharon quejidos y gruñidos demoniacos en el lugar, al final todos se centraron en Raoul; quien había sido la victima del demonio.

– ¡Follame!, ¡Follame!

– No digas eso, que si te llega a escuchar el padre Emilio, no sólo el diablo va a entrar en ti. – dijo Orestes a Raoul quien puso una cara de espanto.

Al final se escucharon chiflidos y aplausos de parte de todos los presentes del salón mientras que los actores hicieron unas cuantas reverencias de agradecimiento.

Cuando los dos amigos se sentaron a unos pupitres vacíos cerca de las chicas, estas no paraban de reír, mientras que Kagami simplemente se le ocurría en ocultar detrás de aquel libro para evitar que la miraran reírse.

– Chicos ustedes sí que son tremendos. – dijo Jennifer quien se secaba las lágrimas.

– Bueno alguien debe de hacer el trabajo de mantener el salón equilibrado para que el grupo no se vea como un funeral. – comentó la latina.

– Amen hermana. – dijo Dominique. – Por cierto, ¿Ya están listos para nuestra salida de amigos?

– Dominique falta otra clase para que se termine la escuela, apenas estamos en la penúltima. – comentó Minerva.

– Eso dices tú Mine. Mi tercer ojo me dice que la siguiente clase se suspenderá. – comentó el Mills.

– Aja sí. – dijeron los chicos, a excepción de Kagami y Marinette.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a una prefecta joven que entraba en el aula.

– Chicos tengo un aviso que darles. Su profesor de Cívica tuvo un asunto personal y que no dará el día de hoy su clase.

– Asunto personal, yo más bien diría "medico". – susurró Dominique en un tono travieso.

– Dominique, ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Kagami a lo que el americano respondió.

– Digamos que alguien confundió la leche de soya con la normal. – guiñó el ojo el chico.

– Dominique eres un diabólico. – rió Alba.

Los alumnos salieron de su salón y también de la escuela. Marinette y sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarle a Dominique sobre los hechos de su "travesura", a lo que el americano respondió que ese profesor siempre lo amarraba de su puerquito era por eso que él aprovechó en asistir temprano a la escuela y sustituir la leche de soya por la normal; ya que el profesor de Cívica era intolerante a la lactosa.

Mientras que sus amigos reían ante la anécdota de su amigo, Marinette y Kagami no pudieron evitar sentir pena ajena por el hombre; claro que ambas y todo el grupo eran testigos de las "crueles" intenciones del profesor hacia Dominique, pero el muchacho también tenía en parte la culpa porque siempre se distraía o se quedaba dormido en clase.

Al llegar a la pista de hielo los muchachos fueron recibidos por el entrenador Philippe, quien inmediatamente les dio a cada quién un par de patines; Orestes se negó a usarlos y andar sobre la pista pero bajo la insistencia de Philippe y el comentario que Alba sobre de ser un "cobarde" hicieron entrar en "ira" al muchacho.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la pista los amigos comenzaron a divertirse patinando, bueno, a excepción del argentino ya que el pobre no sabía cómo patinar se parecía tanto a Bambie cuando intentaba pararse y patinar.

– Es por eso que odio patinar sobre el hielo. – se quejó Orestes intentando mantener el equilibrio en el sólido suelo mientras se sostenía en la barra.

– Oh, vamos Orestes es demasiado sencillo. – dijo Dominique. – Mira para ser la primera vez de Marinette y de Alba lo hacen bastante bien.

El americano señalo a las dos chicas deslizándose con gran facilidad.

– Alba ya sabía desde un principio porque Kagami la ayudó, y por lo que Marinette nos contó a ella le instruyó un amigo suyo de patinar. – volvió a quejarse el argentino. – Y si no vas a ayudar mejor cállate.

– ¿Y por qué no le pides a Ami que te ayude? – intervino Minerva. – Si le pides su ayuda ella te ayudará.

– No gracias prefiero conservar mi hombría. – dijo él sonrojado.

Mientras tanto con Marinette y Alba.

– Oye Alba para ser tu primera vez patinas muy bien. – dijo la franco-china a la latina.

– Gracias, pero esta sería mi quinta vez Marinette, la primera vez parecía como un potro recién nacido peor gracias a Kagami me ayudo a equilibrarme y a patinar como una profesional. – confesó la chica.

– ¿Kagami te enseñó? – preguntó sorprendida Marinette.

– Sí. – asintió Alba. – Verás no además la familia de Kagami es reconocida por ser uno de los más grandes esgrimistas del mundo, sino también porque una pariente suya fue la campeona mundial del patinaje artístico; creo que de ahí Kagami sacó el talento de patinar sobre el hielo.

– ¡Sorprendente! – jadeó con sorpresa.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron a un lado de la pista mientras se sostenían de la barra conversando amenamente.

Después de una hora y media de andar divirtiéndose en la pista, los chicos se decidieron que ya era la hora de irse a comer; y que mejor lugar que comer una deliciosa pizza en el pequeño barrio italiano de la ciudad.

Tomaron el autobús y luego caminaron a tres cuadras hasta llegar al barrio italiano.

"La Toscana" era un pequeño y reconocido restaurante por sus deliciosas pastas y ensaladas frescas; y Alba además de conocer ese delicioso lugar también conocía al hijo del dueño de ese restaurant, más porque ella tomaba clases de italiano con él. El local no era muy grande pero si era bastante acogedor que te hacía sentir en casa.

Cuando los chicos entraron al lugar, la voz de un joven hizo llamar la atención de Alba.

– _Ciao_ Alba.

– _Ciao_ Antonio.

Entre las mesas y atendiendo algunos unos clientes se encontraba un joven de unos 20's años de buen parecer, cabello rubio-cenizo, ojos almendrados, tez clara, y estatura alta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo _passerotto_? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el italiano con su acento.

– Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. – dijo algo cansada Alba.

– Veo que vienes acompañada. Te daré la mejor mesa del lugar. – guiñó divertido el ojo Antonio. –Por aquí por favor.

Mientras que el italiano iba guiando a Alba y a sus amigos; Orestes y Dominique comenzaron a molestarla con aquella canción que tanto odiaba la latina.

– A ella le gustan mayores.

– ¡Cállense!

– ¿Te parece bien el lugar Alba? – preguntó Antonio quien le mostraba a la chica una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del restaurant.

– Si, está bien. ¿Chicos qué dicen?

– Nah, por nosotros no hay ningún problema. – dijo Dominique.

– A nosotros tampoco. – dijeron los demás.

– Bien enseguida les traigo el menú, ¿Quieren algo de tomar?

– Limonada mineral. – dijo Alba.

– Té helado. – dijo Minerva.

– Té helado. – dijo Kagami.

– Refresco. – dijo Dominique.

– Refresco. – dijo Orestes.

– Limonada. – dijo Marinette.

– Muy bien, enseguida les traeré sus bebidas. – comentó Antonio mientras anotaba los pedidos en la libreta mientras se iba por las ordenes.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Minerva mirando a la latina.

– ¿Bien qué?

– No te hagas, ¿Desde cuándo has estado ocultando a tu novio? – preguntó con burla Orestes.

– No es mi novio, Antonio es un amigo y además me está ayudando con hablar el italiano. – dijo suspirando la morena.

– No sabía que estabas practicando hablar el italiano. – dijo Jennifer.

– Porque nadie me lo pregunto.

– ¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar? – preguntó Marinette.

– Uh, bueno, un día me perdí por andar buscando la dirección donde vive Dominique y termine en el barrio italiano; y como me estaba entrando un hambre de mil demonios las personas del lugar me recomendaron en comer en "La Toscana" y bueno como mi italiano es tan pésimo como las calificaciones de Orestes ahí fue cuando Antonio se ofreció a ayudarme con el idioma. – explicó Alba su historia mientras le robaba a algunas risas por partes de sus compañeros.

Cuando Antonio llegó con las bebidas y los menús, los chicos comenzaron a pedir cada quién su platillo, mientras que el joven italiano comenzaba a anotarlo.

El grupo de amigos disfrutaban una tranquila y amena platica mientras esperaban a la comida, los muchachos bastante insistentes le pidieron a la latina que hablara el italiano o que al menos tradujera del español al italiano las cosas que decían ellos; sorprendentemente la chica dejo a sus amigos con la boca abierta pues no además la traducción y todo lo que ella hablaba lo decía a la perfección sino que también en la forma de expresarlo, parecía como una verdadera italiana por aquel acento.

El italiano de nuevo llegó con los pedidos mientras que era agradecido por los amigos de la chica.

Cada quien disfrutó de su delicioso platillo, el sabor era tan jugoso y la textura era tan suave. Cada quien se sentía en el paraíso con su manjar, hasta cabe decir que Kagami también lo disfrutaba. Pasada más de una hora los chicos se decidieron en ir a la casa de Marinette, ya que todos tenían la curiosidad de cómo era el lujo de vivir debajo de una panadería. Pagaron sus cuentas y todos se fueron directamente a la parada del autobús, mientras que ellos iban platicando sobre algunas recetas de los postres más reconocidos de la panadería Dupain-Cheng a Marinette se le ocurrió en que ellos podrían aprender a hacer algunos bocadillos cuando llegasen a casa.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús los chicos se sentaron en la banca y resguardándose de los fuertes rayos del sol, eso sí sin romper la conversación. Entre risas y comentarios graciosos los chicos se la pasaron a lo grande, o eso era lo que pensaban, más en especial para Marinette.

Marinette estaba tan atenta a las ocurrencias que decía Alba cuando de repente detrás de su nuca sintió un fuerte jaloneo entre sus cabellos que la hizo caer de espaldas, la mochila había amortiguando su caída pero aun ella sentía cada vez aquel dolor aumentar más y más; a la vez que también era arrastrada por el suelo mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de pánico y de rabia por parte de sus compañeros, ante todo el alboroto cuando Marinette levantó la vista ahí sintió toda su sangre congelarse a la vez que todo su color se había perdido en su rostro.

– ¿Alya?

Sin decir nada, Alya comenzó a atacar a Marinette colocándose encima de ella mientras trataba de golpearle a la cara, la Dupain-Cheng estaba confundida mientras suplicaba a su antigua amiga en dejarla en paz. La Cesaire no le importó, comenzó a insultarla con fuertes palabras mientras golpeaba a la chica, justo en ese momento la bloguera sintió fuerte golpe en la plena cara que hizo que su lentes se rompieran contra la puente de su nariz, a la vez que ésta se escuchó un leve crujir del cartílago.

Inmediatamente Alya fue lanzada al otro extremo por parte de Orestes y Alba, quien tenía un libro a la mano con pasta gruesa, mientras que Minerva, Dominique, Kagami y Jennifer tomaron a Marinette y la retiraron muy lejos de la bloguera.

– ¿Quién chingados eres maldita puta loca? – gruñó con extrema rabia Alba a Alya quien intentaba reincorporarse de aquel fuerte golpe que le propino la latina.

– Lo mismo digo, ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – se defendió Alya, mientras se retiraba sus lentes sin importarle que estos ya estaban rotos al igual que su nariz. – Mierda. – masculló al sentir dolor en el cartílago.

– ¿Eres pendeja o te haces? – volvió a decir la latina. – ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda? ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear a mi amiga así de la nada?

– Lo que yo le haga a Marinette no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo la bloguera levantándose del suelo.

– ¡Claro que me incumbe maldita puta loca! ¡Marinette es mi amiga! ¡Y aquellos que osan con hacerle daño a mis amigos se les vera conmigo! – Alba casi iba a abalanzarse contra la Cesaire cuando de pronto Orestes la detuvo. – ¡Suéltame Orestes!

Pero el chico no le obedeció, él en cambio miró de una forma asesina y fría a la bloguera; y con una voz mortífera y ponzoñosa le dijo.

– Vuelves a atacar a Marinette y lo pagaras toda tu vida.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – se defendió Alya sin importarle el miedo que le corría por todo su cuerpo.

– Lo niego. Y sí, esto es una amenaza. – dijo el argentino.

– Oye chica, no queremos problemas así que será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste o sino… – antes que pudiera decir más Dominique fue interrumpido por la bloguera.

– ¿O sino qué? ¿Me van a causar con la policía? ¿Me van a atacar?

– Sí. – dijeron Kagami y Minerva quienes mantenían a Marinette detrás de ella.

– Pues háganlo. Pero eso no me detendrá ante nada para que rinda cuentas por lo que hizo esa maldita mosca muerta de Marinette. – las palabras de Alya eran como cuchillas para la franco-china, antes de que Alba iba a decirle algo Marinette se le adelanto.

– ¿Y yo qué te he hecho Alya? ¿Qué te hice como para que atacaras de esa forma?

– ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de hacerte la puta inocente? – gritó encabronada. – ¡Enserio crees que voy a creer toda tu maldita faceta de maldita niña!

– ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Ya valiste verga maldita puta! – con una fuerza increíble la latina se liberó del agarre de Orestes para luego abalanzarse contra Alya, la acorralo contra una pared de un edificio haciendo que la bloguera se golpeara fuertemente su espalda contra la pared.

– Maldita. – gruñó la Cesaire pero ella fue callada por la morena.

– ¡Maldita tú! ¡Escorias como tú no deberían seguir existiendo en este mundo! ¡Y escúchame bien, si vuelvo a enterarme o a llegar a verte insultar, maltratar, golpear a Marinette o a quien sea de mis amigos yo misma iré a buscarte y hacértelas pagar! ¡El dolor que le has causado a Marinette será mil veces peor y el doble de dolor! ¡Es más te dejaré un adelanto! – acto seguido la latina alzó su mano hecha un puño y golpeó tan fuerte en el rostro de Alya que el golpe le fue dado justo en el ojo izquierdo de la chica.

– ¡Alba! – jadearon Jennifer y Marinette.

– ¡Maldita loca! – gritó encabronada Alya mientras se cubrió el ojo. – ¡Me las pagaras! ¡No sabes con quien te metiste!

– Lo mismo digo. – dijo ya más tranquila la latina. – Y ese golpe que te di es tan sólo un simple roce porque no es nada comparado a los verdaderos golpes que doy en verdad. Espero que con este claro mensaje entiendas que si te metes con mis amigos o en este caso con Marinette sufrirás las consecuencias. Y sí, es una amenaza por si acaso lo preguntas. – Alya se estremeció por el tono aterciopelado y amenazador de la latina.

Alba se alejó de Alya dejándola ahí tiesa pegada a la pared.

– ¿Marinette te encuentras…? – la Muñes se quedó muda al ver a su amiga con la cara un poco arañada y el cabello muy desordenado. Aquello enfureció más a la morena que le dedicó una mirada bastante mortífera a la bloguera.

Orestes sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba pensando su amiga, así que él inmediatamente saco a su amiga de sus pensamientos con un comentario que la hizo volver en sí.

– Vámonos chicos, necesitamos curar las heridas de Marinette.

– Si, vámonos. – dijo Kagami.

Los chicos se fueron dejando sola a Alya.

La bloguera sólo los siguió con la mirada y en ese momento comenzó a gritar como loca mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos a Marinette y sus amigos; en especial a Alba.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras el grupo de amigos llegaron a una farmacia; Orestes, Dominique y Alba fueron a comprar lo necesario para tratar las heridas de la franco-china, mientras que Jennifer, Minerva y Kagami se quedaron con Marinette quien tenía una mirada perdida y triste. Una vez que los tres amigos compraron los productos, la latina comenzó a limpiar los leves rasguños del rostro de su amiga.

– ¿Quién era esa hija de puta? – preguntó el argentino con voz venenosa y molesta.

– Su nombre es Alya Cesaire. – dijo Kagami. – Ella estudia en el antiguo colegio donde Marinette estudiaba.

– Mari, ¿Por qué ella te atacó? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Ni yo… tampoco lo sé… – dijo la azabache con voz afligida.

– Sugiero que hay que poner una denuncia contra esa vaca loca. – dijo Dominique. – Puede andar suelta por las calles de París para buscar venganza contra Marinette y a ti Alba.

– Que lo haga, y no sabe con quién se mete. – dijo Alba mientras le ponía algunas curitas en el rostro de su amiga. – Y son testigos de que se lo dije muy claro.

– No sé si sentir pena o agrado por lo que le hiciste a esa chica. – dijo Minerva quien le cepillaba el cabello a la franco-china y hacerle una elegante cebolla. – Pero se lo merece.

– Marinette, tu sabes que somos amigos. Así que, dinos algo, ¿Es por esa cabrona por la cual te saliste de tu escuela? ¿Por qué te molestaba?

Marinette se estremeció en su lugar después de escuchar aquella pregunta que le hizo la latina.

– No… ella… Alya jamás sería capaz de… – la pobre chica sentía un nudo en su garganta mientras que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

– Marinette. – hablo la Tsurugi. – Si no nos quieres contar está bien, estás a tu derecho, pero lo que te hizo Alya no tiene ningún perdón ni justificación. Déjanos ayudarte.

– Yo… yo… ¡Ya no aguanto más! – rompió en ese momento el llanto la portadora de la Mariquita haciendo estremecer y preocupar a sus amigos.

Marinette comenzó a contarles a sus amigos sobre Lila, sus mentiras, sus amigos quienes decidieron en defender a la italiana en vez de ella, los malos tratos que sufrió dentro del colegio, todo lo que ella paso por culpa de la mitómana de Lila Rossi. Tanto Kagami como sus compañeros no podían creer el sufrimiento que había pasado Marinette, la pobre chica estaba destrozada, débil, indefensa, y sobre todo rota que hasta las lágrimas la delataban.

La japonesa junto a Jennifer la consolaron mientras la abrazaban, Alba tan encabronada que quiso ir en busca de Alya y hacérsela pagar pero Orestes la detuvo quien además le dijo que Marinette necesitaba el apoyo de todos en ese momento, el argentino aunque tuviera poco de conocer a la dulce y tierna azabache ya la había considerado como una hermana menor para él, Dominique estaba tenso y perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que las imágenes de su amiga siendo atacada por una bola de brabucones le hacía hervir su sangre, y por ultimo Minerva tenía muchas ganas de rendir cuentas con aquellas personas que les hicieron daño a Marinette.

Después de unos minutos los chicos tomaron un taxi para ir a la casa de Marinette y dejarla con sus padres, en el transcurso del camino nadie habló cosa que el ambiente hizo que el conductor se sintiera incómodo y aún más porque al lado del copiloto se encontraba Alba con una cara de pocos amigos. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Dupain-Cheng los chicos se bajaron del auto y pagando a la vez al taxista. Al entrar a la panadería Sabine, quien estaba en la caja registradora, pegó un grito ahogado al ver a su pobre hija en mal estado. Al principio la mujer pensó que su unigénita había sido atacada en la escuela pero cuando sus amigos le contaron que Alya había sido la causante de las heridas de la joven, la mujer no pudo evitar en estallar en cólera que hasta decidió en cerrar la tienda y luego hacer una llamada a la madre de Alya sobre lo que le hizo la bloguera a su hija.

Los chicos llamaron a sus choferes para que les recogiera de la casa de Marinette, al cabo de una hora los autos de los respectivos chicos habían llegado a recogerlos, antes de que ellos se despidieran de la familia Dupain-Cheng ellos les dijeron a su amiga que estarían al pendiente de ella y que la visitarían al día siguiente.

Cuando Alba llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue en ir a su habitación y comenzar a averiguar en su computadora sobre Lila Rossi; para fortuna de ella había encontrado algunas redes sociales de la italiana, una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa había decorado los labios de la latina.

– Con que tú eres Lila Rossi. – se dijo para sí misma Alba quien miraba una fotografía de Facebook de la italiana junto a todos sus compañeros del colegio en el Trocadero.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí se termina elcapítulo de hoy.**

 **Que conchuda nos salió Alya y más aún que a ella le valió un cacahuate en golpearla frente a sus amigos.**

 **¿Adrien sabrá lo que le pasó a Marinette?**

 **¿Tomarán cuentas los amigos de Marinette contra sus ex-amigos después de saber lo que ellos la hicieron pasar?**

 **¿Qué tramará Alba?**

 **¿Alya obtendrá el miraculous del zorro después de lo que le hizo a Marinette?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cambiando de tema, sé qué es noticia vieja pero la verdad no puedo superar los dos capítulos de MLB: Backwarder y Stormy Weather 2.**

 **En Backwarder estuve como en una montaña rusa, las emociones iban y venian. Debo aclarar que la verdad se me hizo muy tierno el episodio ya que el Mtro. Fu tiene un crush con su vieja compañera Marie Anne, se me hacen muy tierna esa nueva pareja. Y cómo no olvidar el fuerte impacto cuando vi a la mamá de Kagami, osea pensé que la veríamos en el episodio "Ikari Gozen", pero no gran sorpresa que me lleve cuando apareció por primera vez en Backwarder. OMG casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando Adrien casi iba a descubrir a Gabriel que era Hawkmoth, y aún más cuando Marie Anne le dijo a Gabriel quien era el Guardían de los Miraculous. Y como no olvidar el momento Adrinette y el intercambio de las cartas. No, una obra maestra, me encantó. Me enamoró el capítulo.**

 **En Stormy Weather 2... bueno... este episodio no tuvo de nada, y digamos que no me llamó la atención ni me satisfacio en lo absoluto. Perdón por ustedes que probablemente les haya gustado pero es mi gusto y mi punto de vista. Osea no vimos ninguna pelea, ni como desakumatizaron a Aurore, ni nada. Sólo vimos flashbacks, pensamientos de los personajes, y cosas que a mi parecer no tuvieron nada de sentido... a excepcion lo del final; ¡ADRIEN PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO CIEGO! TUVISTE FRENTE A TUS OJOS LA CARTA DE LADYBUG Y LA NOTA DE MARINETTE QUE TIENEN LA MISMA CALIGRAFÍA. Asi o más ciego.**

 **En fin, quiero leer sus opiniones acerca de mi capítulo y sobre los dos episodios de MLB.**

 **Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	9. Écarlate

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords!

Al fin he terminado de escribir este capítulo al que le he dedicado; sangre, sudor, lágrimas y desveladas de insomnio. Son muchas que estan por venir en este capítulo y la verdad es que me he esforzado para terminarlo.

Lamento mucho también la espera, pero el maldito trabajo me esta matando y además me dejan sin energías. Pero al menos me da mucha inspiración para continuar con los capítulos.

En fin no les quito más tiempo puesto a que todos ustedes han estado esperando por leer este magnifíco fic.

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

 **Écarlate**

 **Casa de los Cesaire**

Alya se tambaleaba con dificultad, no era por el golpe que recibió por parte de Alba, sino porque sus lentes habían sido rotos, mientras tanteaba con su mano sobre la pared y con las yemas de sus dedos tocaba los números de las puertas del departamento. Cuando por fin Alya había llegado a la puerta de su hogar, sacó de su bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su hogar. Quitó los seguros y entró.

– Hasta que por fin llegas. – la chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su padre.

– Papá.

– Tu padre y yo queremos hablar muy seriamente contigo Alya. – la voz de su madre hizo estremecer aún más a la bloguera. – Siéntate.

– ¡Qué sentarse ni que nada! ¡Iremos directamente al grano! – dijo Otis elevando su voz y a su vez golpeando secamente en un puño el brazo del sofá.

Alya sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

Mentiría si esa sería la primera vez que su padre se comportaba de esa manera con ella, pero no, sólo las ocasiones que se ha comportado así eran escasas. Pero esta vez la cosa iba en serio y una muy grande.

– ¿P-Por qué gritas a-así papá? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– ¡¿Y te lo preguntas por qué?! – contestó furioso Otis. – ¡Me salí del trabajo sólo porque tu madre me dijo que recibió una llamada de los Dupain-Cheng! ¡¿Sabes por qué?!

La Cesaire se quedó estática y pálida en su lugar, luego de unir todos los puntos el semblante se le arrugo mostrando en su mirada una combinación de repudio y rabia, pero luego ella volvió en sí y ante toda su cólera comenzó a defenderse también alzando su voz hacia sus padres.

– ¡Esa maldita de Marinette! ¡Ya me decía yo que ella andaría de chismosa con sus padres!

– ¡Compórtate Alya! – gritó Otis.

– ¡¿Comportarme yo?! ¡¿En qué papá?! – se defendió cabreada.

– ¡No te permito que le hables de así a tu padre Alya! ¡Ni tampoco te expreses así de Marinette! – recriminó Malena.

– ¡Prefieren defender a esa descarada antes que a mí! ¡A su hija! ¡Ni siquiera se han preguntado por lo que tuve que pasar por culpa de Marinette! ¡Es más ni siquiera han notado que no traigo mis lentes puestos o que me han roto la nariz y me han golpeado el ojo!

– ¡Deja de comportante como la victima aquí! – volvió a gritar Monsieur Cesaire. – ¡Y bien merecido te lo tienes por atacar a una chica inocente!

– ¡Marinette inocente! ¡De inocente no tiene nada! ¡Ella no es más que una…!

El sonido de una bofetada se escuchó por toda la habitación, Alya se colocó una mano sobre su mejilla derecha; su madre le había propinado una fuerte bofetada.

– Compórtate como una persona de tu edad Alya. – gruñó molesta Marlena. – Ya no tienes cinco años. Estoy cansada de tu actitud Alya, primero difunden un video tuyo atacando a Marinette y ahora recibo una queja de Sabine diciendo que atacaste de la nada a su hija frente a sus amigos. Yo no crie a una hija salvaje.

– Y para que entiendas que nosotros te lo estamos diciendo seriamente Alya, tu madre y yo hemos decidido en quitarte el teléfono y la computadora. – dijo Otis interfiriendo a su esposa y su hija.

Alya se encontraba pasmada y pálida, con mucho miedo ella aferro su teléfono contra su pecho.

– ¡No pueden hacer eso! – dijo ella.

– ¡Claro que si podemos! ¡Somos tus padres y porque nosotros pagamos tus minutos para tu teléfono! – comentó otra vez el hombre. – El celular Alya.

La chica se lo negó, pero Otis le enfureció más el comportamiento de su hija que ni le importó el fuerte forcejeo para quitarle el aparato.

– ¡Eres injusto papá! – gritó molesta la chica.

– ¿Qué me has dicho?

– Injusto. Eso es lo que eres. Prefieres defender más a Marinette que a tu propia hija.

– Atacaste a la chica Alya, ¿Cómo esperabas que nos enteramos de lo que le hiciste? ¿Felicitarte? ¿Hacerte una fiesta por cuantos golpes le diste? Estás mal si es lo que pensaste. – comenzó a agregar Madame Cesaire, por lo cual a la bloguera le molesto mucho.

– ¡Por supuesto que no mamá! ¡Eso déjaselo para un enfermo mental! ¡Y no nos desviemos del tema! ¡Marinette merecía esos golpes por haber insultado a mis amigos y a mí en su maldita cuenta de Facebook!

– ¡Marinette sería incapaz de hacer eso Alya! – la bloguera se sintió traicionada por su propia madre en hacer defendido más a su ex-amiga que a ella misma.

– ¡Pues haces mal en defender a esa mosca muerta de Marinette! – explotó la chica.

– ¡Suficiente! – dijo Otis. – ¡Alya estás castigada por un mes!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un mes?!

– ¡No me grites!

– ¡No te estoy gritando!

– ¡Ya basta los dos! – vociferó Marlena haciendo callar a su hija y a su esposo. – Alya, estás castigada por un mes sin teléfono, sin salidas con tus amigos, sin computadora, sin internet, y sin Ladyblog.

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto mamá! – reprochó Alya.

– ¡Claro que puede! – defendió el hombre de familia a su esposa.

– ¡Pues quieran o no seguiré haciendo mi trabajo en el Ladyblog! ¡Y me vale un comino lo que digan o piensen ustedes sobre esto!

Grave error lo que hizo Alya al decir eso, ante la furia y la decepción de sus padres; Otis ya bastante encabronado por el rebelde y el inmaduro comportamiento de su hija hizo que todo adolescente temiera peor que un castigo. El hombre de familia había arrojado el celular en la otra parte de la habitación haciendo que éste se estrellara contra la pared y se rompiera en pedazos. Alya había soltado un fuerte grito de horror mientras corría hacia su celular y lo levantara entre sus manos temblorosas, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer cuando vio su celular ya irreparable: la pantalla estaba estrellada a la vez que estaba partida a la mitad el aparato.

Marlena estaba en shock pero no podía hacer nada, la mujer sabía que el carácter era tan brusco pero tan extremo, su hija había cometido muy grave en alzar su voz y revelarse contra ellos. Por esta única vez apoyaría a su esposo en lo que hizo. Tal vez así su hija aprenda a respetarlos y a entender que la violencia no llega a nada.

Alya seguía llorando, sentía que una parte de su vida había sido destruida al igual que su celular, ahí tenía bastante información sobre Ladybug que no alcanzó a publicar en su cuenta del Ladyblog. Sus sentidos estaban bloqueados que ni siquiera escucho lo que su padre le dijo sobre de que después de la escuela iría con su madre al hotel para trabajar ahí de cualquier cosa.

…

 **Mansión Agreste**

Gabriel se encontraba en su despacho viendo los mensajes de su correo electrónico desde su computadora cuando de repente la sensación que vino desde su prodigio hizo que el hombre esbozara una sonrisa satisfactoria.

– Por fin, una víctima en desgracia. Noroo. – dijo el diseñador mientras que su kwami salía de su escondite dejando a un lado una trufa de chocolate de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Noroo no dijo nada porque ya sabía de lo que haría su portador.

Entre tanto, Gabriel avisó a Natalie desde su teléfono que no recibiría llamadas ese momento, por lo cual la mujer sólo podía asentir a las peticiones de su jefe.

Una vez que el diseñador había llegado a su guarida secreta y haberse transformado, la compuerta que cubría el ventanal se abrió dejando ver el atardecer de toda París en su esplendor.

– ¿Qué dolor y decepción puede sentir una joven siendo rechazada por sus progenitores por proteger a otra persona? Definitivamente esta será la akumatización perfecta para acabar con esos héroes. – Hawkmoth tomó a una mariposa mientras la transformaba en un arma de energía negativa. – Vuela mi pequeño akuma y embraza a ese corazón lleno de rencor hasta llevarla a la venganza que tanto desea tener.

El akuma voló mientras iba en dirección donde se encontraba Alya, la chica ahora se encontraba en su habitación sollozando sin fuerzas y con la cabeza baja mirando su destrozado celular entre sus manos. La chica no sabía en ese momento que el akuma ya estaba a punto de akumatizarla, entre tanto, Hawkmoth sonreía con emoción al ver aquella chica a quien había akumatizado hace un año atrás; sería la villana y la carnada perfecta para atraer a Ladybug.

Alya ni siquiera sabía del peligro ya estaba tan cerca de ella, la mariposa oscura ya estaba a punto de tocar el aparato destruido cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió, haciendo que la mariposa se alejara de la bloguera cuando esta dejo de sentir toda esa frustración y decepción al ver a su hermana mayor acercarse a ella.

– Hola novata. – dijo Nora con una voz tranquila y suave.

– Nora… – la boxeadora se acercó a su hermana mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Iré directamente al grano enana, mamá y papá me contaron lo que le hiciste a Marinette. ¿Tienes algo que declarar en tu contra?

Alya hizo una mueca de disgusto y llena de rabia, en su mirada aún se podía notar aquellas facciones frías y venenosas; cosa que para Nora la preocupo, conocía bien a su hermana cuando algo no le gustaba, pero esta vez al ver esa nueva mirada la hizo sentir incomoda.

– ¿Qué paso Alya? – preguntó la boxeadora.

– Lo que paso es que Marinette no es más que una descarada mentirosa doble cara. – dijo la bloguera haciendo que su hermana la mirara sorprendida.

– Wow, wow, tranquila fiera guarda tus garras. A ver, ¿Cómo es eso de lo que dices todo eso sobre Marinette? ¿Qué es lo que hizo para que te comportes de esa manera?

La menor de las Cesaire comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedió a Nora mientras que la boxeadora la miraba aún más incrédula, estaba debatida en que todo aquello que le decía Alya seria cierto o algún producto de su melodrama de adolescente. Pero cuando la bloguera le enseño la "cuenta" de Marinette por el celular de su hermana mayor, la boxeadora no podía creer lo que veía.

– ¿Está segura que esto lo hizo Marinette? – preguntó incrédula.

– Si. – siseó Alya. – ¿Ahora si me crees? Marinette no es más que una maldita descarada envidiosa. Y ahora por su culpa papá y mamá me castigaron por un mes. – refunfuñó.

Nora negó la cabeza mientras corregía a su hermana menor.

– Pues eso no fue lo que me dijeron mamá y papá. Ellos me dijeron la Señora Cheng les comunicó que tu atacaste a Marinette de la nada mientras estaba con sus amigos. – ante esto a Alya la enfureció más al recordar los golpes que le había dado aquella latina. – Y por lo que veo te dieron un buen merecido. – dijo con burla la boxeadora mientras le señalaba el ojo hinchado y morado a la chica.

– Fue aquella puta latina. – gruñó llena de veneno.

– ¿Latina? – se rió Nora.

– No te rías Nora. – siseó enojada Alya con un sonrojo de coraje y vergüenza en el rostro.

– Perdón, perdón. ¿Cómo es eso de que una latina te ataco?

– Sólo porque quise darle un merecido a Marinette.

Nora una vez más se atacó de la risa.

– ¡Nora!

– Ya mujer, lo siento. – se limpió una lagrima la Cesaire mayor. – Por lo que he escuchado de la boca de algunos colegas dicen que los latinos son bien bravos y barbaros, más en especial las mujeres, ya que si te metes con ellos o con ellas te dejan como puré de papa. Y por lo visto te dejaron una buena lección. Alya sólo te aconsejaré algo, jamás, y te lo digo JAMÁS te metas con un latino.

– No me metí con ella Nora, sólo me metí con Marinette. – se defendió Alya.

– Ay niña, niña. ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás a no meterte en problemas? – la bloguera frunció el ceño por aquel comentario. – Escucha Alya, los latinos son muy bravos cuando alguien quiere meterse con ellos o en especial con sus amigos. Un colega mío tiene a su pareja que es latina, en todos los casos mexicana, él me contó que todos los latinos en especial los mexicanos son muy sobreprotectores con sus parejas y con sus amistades cuando alguien trata de pasarse con ellos. Y por ese golpe que te dio aquella latina dice mucho.

– ¿Entonces lo que tratas de decirme es que me acobarde de esa latina descarada? – gruñó fastidiada Alya.

– No, sólo quiero que te alejes de Marinette. – aconsejo Nora sorprendiendo demasiado a Alya.

– ¿Estás bromeando cierto? ¿Tú también la defiendes? – preguntó molesta.

– No la estoy defendiendo. Sólo evítate problemas con Marinette, si papá o mamá descubren que otra vez hiciste de las tuyas te pondrán la soga por el cuello. – Alya no pudo contener una pequeña risa que se escapo de sus labios cuando vio a su hermana hacer un gesto chistoso simulando que estaba siendo colgada por una cuerda invisible. – Será mejor que te pongas hielo o algo frio en ese ojo, se ve bastante inflamado y ya casi está muy morado.

La negatividad de Alya se fue disminuyendo mientras que el akuma se alejaba del apartamento de los Cesaire. Causando que a Hawkmoth se irritara por eso. Rompió su transformación y volvió a dirigirse a su oficina con una cara de pocos amigos, Alya era la única quien podía llevarlo hasta Ladybug y estuvo tan cerca de akumatizarla pero todo había sido en vano. Pero aun así había más peces en el agua conseguiría de cualquier forma los prodigios de la mariquita y del gato negro a cualquier costo.

…

 **Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

La mañana siguiente del sábado Marinette se había levantado hasta muy tarde, aun se encontraba en pijama y no tenía ganas de salir de su casa puesto a dos cosas; la primera era que no tenía nada que hacer y no tenía nada de planes, y segunda no quería encontrarse por las calles de París algún que otro de sus ex-compañeros y que la atacase de la nada.

Tenía pensado en pasarla todo ese día de sábado viendo películas o series por Netflix, cuando de pronto la puerta del living se abrió a la vez que escuchó a su madre llamarla.

– Marinette, tus amigos vinieron a verte.

La pobre chica comenzó a entrar en pánico mientras veía por la entrada de la puerta a sus amigos con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, jamás se en su vida había pensado que alguien más, a parte de sus padres, la vería nuevamente en pijamas. Se sentía como en una especie de dejá vu.

– Hola Marinette. – saludaron los chicos mientras entraban al hogar de su amiga.

– Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó con voz temblorosa y llena de pena.

– Venimos a visitarte. – dijo Jennifer.

– ¿Visitarme?

– Te enviamos un mensaje anoche en que te visitaríamos. – dijo Dominique con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Mensaje? – pensó en voz alta Marinette quien tomó inmediatamente su celular.

Y efectivamente ahí se encontraba el claro mensaje en el grupo de su WhatsApp.

"Loco: Mari-Mari los chicos y yo te iremos a recoger en la tarde para pasarla a lo grande."

– Umm… chicos… yo, eh, les agradezco que quieran pasar la tarde conmigo. Pero no me siento muy bien. Tengo… gripe… si gripe. – comentó Marinette a la vez que tosía fingidamente.

Alba y Kagami se miraron entre sí, ambas sabían que la franco-china estaba mintiendo; pero lo que Marinette no sabía era de la estrategia de la latina.

– ¿Tan mal te sientes Marinette? – preguntó con tranquilidad Alba mientras caminaba hacia su amiga.

– Sí. Lamento mucho arruinar sus planes chicos. – tosió fingidamente de nuevo la portadora de la mariquita.

– Está bien Marinette. Podemos salir otro día, no te preocupes. – sonrió cálidamente la morena, suspiró aliviada la franco-china.

– Gracias Alba.

– Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra nada bien aquí. – Marinette sudó frío al ver la mirada zorruna de su amiga. – Si estuvieras enferma no estarías comiendo helado, ni refresco frío con hielo, ni tampoco sándwiches, o viendo Netflix.

La azabache vio a su amiga quien tenía una expresión que le decía "te atrape con las manos en la masa".

– ¿Sucede algo Marinette? – preguntó Minerva quien se sentó al lado de la azabache.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó ella. – No vi el mensaje y no tenía ganas de salir hoy.

Marinette esperaba alguna que otra reprimenda o reproche por pare de sus amigos, pero, en vez de eso ellos solamente la miraron conmovidos. Alba fue la primera en hablar se sentó a un lado de la chica y comenzó a decirle.

– ¿Es por lo que paso ayer?

La portadora de la mariquita no dijo nada simplemente asintió tímidamente.

Entre Minerva y Alba ambas abrazaron a su amiga mientras que sus demás amigos se acercaron a ellas y se sentaron en el enorme sofá.

– ¿Saben qué? Vamos a cambiar de planes. – comentó el americano. – En vez de salir por allí, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos aquí?

– Chicos, ustedes vayan a divertirse yo estaré bien. No quiero que por mi causa les arruine el día. – insistió Marinette pero al parecer ella había sido ignorada por sus compañeros.

– Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué les parece si compramos algo de botanas y disfrutamos el día viendo películas por Netflix? – dijo Jennifer.

Alba, Jennifer, Orestes, Minerva y Dominique se fueron ir a comprar las botanas mientras que Marinette se había quedado junto a Kagami. El ambiente era algo tenso e incómodo a la vez, la pobre de la franco-china no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos de incomodidad junto a la japonesa; es más hasta cabe decir que sólo mirar a su compañera de clases quien tenía una expresión bastante seria. Para la mentalidad de Marinette tal vez este sea un castigo de Alba por haberle mentido.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – la voz de Kagami hizo romper los pensamientos de la azabache.

– Bien. – dijo ella casi en un grito.

Un incómodo silencio volvió a reinar en el living. La tensión era abrumadora y pendía de un hilo. Jamás en su corta vida Marinette se había sentido incomoda con alguien como Kagami, sin duda alguna aquella chica era merecedora de llevar el título de la "Reina de Hielo", en ese momento, la franco-china recordó aquella platica que hacia unas semanas atrás tuvo con Alba.

"Tal vez todos piensen que Kagami es una chica ruda o grosera por la manera en cómo se expresa, pero ella no es así, ella solamente es sincera a lo que ve y siempre decidirá en decírtelo lo más sincero posible. Si sólo te das la oportunidad de conocerla mejor veras que Kagami no es como la pintan."

La Dupain-Cheng respiró con profundidad sabia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaría escribiendo su propia sentencia de muerte.

– No sabía que Alba podía ser… ¿Agresiva? – Kagami la miró inmediatamente, su mirada parecía penetrar el alma de la azabache mientras que ella poco a poco se arrepentía por lo que dijo. – _Rayos. No debí decir eso. Muy bien hecho Marinette Dupain-Cheng has escrito tu sentencia de…_

Una leve risa escapó de los labios de la japonesa a lo que ella replicó.

– Puede parecer que sí. Alba puede parecer una chica desinteresada y que todo lo que ve sea una diversión para ella, pero uno nunca cuenta es que ella también puede ser una chica ruda y tremenda cuando pelea. Pero sí Alba es agresiva cuando alguien trata de lastimar a sus amigos.

– ¿Incluyéndote?

– Incluyéndome. – sonrió la Tsurugi.

– Entonces debería cuidarme de Alba si no quiero recibir uno de sus golpes. – bromeó Marinette.

En ese momento Kagami recordó aquel día en la práctica de esgrima con Adrien.

"¿Podrías cuidar de Marinette?"

Esas palabras aun retumbaban su mente, y ahora ella ya sabía el significado de eso.

Adrien no quería que Marinette sufriera por segunda vez en el colegio que asistiría, no quería que nadie hablara mal de ella, no quería que ella se sintiera aislada del mundo.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

– Sí, deberías hacerlo. Y más porque Alba me ha comentado que los latinos pueden llegar a ser violentos, territoriales, temerarios y peleoneros cuando se trata de proteger a los que ama o a sus amigos.

– ¿Tanto así? – parpadeó incrédula Marinette.

– Eres testigo de lo que le ocurrió a Alya, aunque eso no es nada comparado a los verdaderos golpes que da Alba.

– ¿Tan grave son?

– Créeme, Alba puede ser peor que Hawkmoth o un akuma juntos cuando llega a enojarse. Y sus golpes son tan letales que no querrás ni pensarlo dos veces en enfrentarse otra vez con ella. – dijo de una manera seria la japonesa que esto hizo a la franco-china temblar. – Alya tuvo suerte de no recibir los letales golpes de Alba porque te aseguro que tu ex-amiga quedaría con el rabo entre las piernas.

Marinette iba a hacer un comentario sobre su ex-amiga pero luego de recordar que ni siquiera Alya trato de defenderse cuando Alba la golpeó con el libro o cuando le dio el fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Así que ella decidió dejar todo al criterio de Alba como la vencedora.

– Y hablando de Alya. ¿Ya sabes el motivo por el cual ella te atacó? – preguntó Kagami.

– No. Aun no lo sé.

Cuando Kagami iba a hablar de nuevo la puerta del living se abrió de golpe mientras que unas fuertes carcajadas por parte de sus amigos resonaron en la habitación.

– ¿Y esas risas? – preguntó la japonesa con tranquilidad.

– Luego se lo contamos. – apenas dijo Alba ya que la risa no la dejaba hablar.

– Hey, ya elijan de una vez la película que veremos mientras preparo las botanas. – dijo Dominique.

– Al menos ten la educación de decir "por favor" ignorante. – dijo Minerva. – Oh, Marinette me podrías decir dónde queda el baño, por favor.

– En el pasillo puerta a la izquierda.

– Gracias.

Los chicos ya habían preparado las botanas al igual que habían escogido la película, era una de comedia, agrado para todos y en especial para Marinette. Entre risas y comentarios graciosos los chicos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, una vez que la película finalizo decidieron en divertirse con cantar y bailar sus canciones favoritas. Para Marinette los gustos de Alba y Orestes eran realmente sorprendentes; las canciones latinas y argentinas tanto de antaño como moderno eran tan empalagosas para la portadora de la mariquita.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Sabine y Tom escuchaban y veían todo detrás de la puerta como su hija se le notaba bastante feliz junto a sus nuevos amigos.

El sol casi estaba a su punto de ocultarse, los chicos se despidieron de su amiga dejando a la franco-china un dulce sabor de boca. Para Marinette su día había sido la mejor de todas que hasta se había olvidado de toda aquella tristeza por lo de ayer. La chica se retiró a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro que hasta lo notó. La kwami voló hacia su elegida y le dijo.

– Te noto muy feliz Marinette. ¿Qué sucedió?

– Los chicos vinieron hoy a verme e hicieron una pequeña reunión para animarme. – replicó Marinette.

– Con más razón porque se me hacía raro de escuchar música a todo volumen. – ambas rieron.

En ese momento la risa de ambas se interrumpió cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del tragaluz. Al principio pensaron que seria los picoteos de una paloma pero luego de escuchar una voz familiar llamando a Marinette al otro lado de la puerta una pequeña se asomó por los labios de la fémina.

– Veo que las horas de visita aun no terminan. – dijo la azabache a su pequeña amiga causando en ella una pequeña risa.

Marinette se dirigió a la puerta de su tragaluz y una vez que salió al balcón le dio un cálido saludo al héroe de París.

– Hola Chat.

– Hola Mari… – el chico tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que al poco instante desapareció cuando vio el rostro de la chica. – ¿Marinette qué te paso?

– ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas Chat? – se hizo la desentendida aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que su compañero se estaba refiriendo.

– ¿De qué hablo? De tu rostro. ¿Qué te paso? – señaló el felino héroe el rostro de la chica.

– Me caí. – mintió la franco-china.

Chat Noir frunció un poco el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a la azabache. Marinette se sentía incomoda por la mirada del muchacho pero aquella toda esa incomodidad se esfumó cuando sintió el frío guante de su compañero sobre su mejilla; la azabache lo miró atentamente mientras que Chat Noir cuidadosamente acarició la suave piel de su compañera procurando que sus garras no lastimaran más el porcelano rostro de ella.

– Ten más cuidado Mari.

La chica miró al héroe, perdiéndose en aquellas gemas esmeraldas que le transmitían afecto y más sobre todo protección. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y acto seguido ella poso su mano sobre la mano de su compañero.

– Lo haré. – dijo con una voz calmada y dulce que hizo erizar a flor de piel al rubio.

Chat sonrió cálidamente antes de retirar su enguantada mano de la mejilla de su compañera, por más raro que sonara para Marinette al ya no sentir ese cálido toque de su amigo se sintió algo vacía.

– ¿Y qué te motivo a venir aquí Chat?

– Quería saber cómo estabas.

– Me he encontrado bien, gracias por preguntar.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? – preguntó curioso el chico.

– Me ha ido mejor. – contestó animadamente. – Mis amigos siempre me hacen subir el ánimo.

– Eso suena de maravilla. ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?

– Hoy me visitaron mis amigos y armamos una pequeña fiesta viendo películas, e incluso hasta llegamos a formar un pequeño karaoke.

Chat Noir vio como el rostro de la chica se le había iluminado mientras que una sonrisa no dejaba de formarse en sus labios. El muchacho dejo que su compañera le platicara sobre su día de esa tarde con sus amigos, una que otra carcajada se le escapaba al héroe de París cuando Marinette le contaba una que otra anécdota ya sea de Alba, de Orestes, o de Dominique ya que esos tres eran los más locos y cuerdos del grupo.

La noción del tiempo se había perdido entre los dos amigos, no fue hasta que la voz de Sabine los interrumpió cuando llamo a su hija para cenar.

– Marinette la cena ya está lista. – dijo Sabine en la entrada del tragaluz. – Oh, Chat Noir, no sabía que estabas aquí.

– Buenas noches, Señora Cheng. – saludó el muchacho. – La verdad yo ya estaba por irme, sólo vine de paso para saber cómo se encontraba su hija.

Sabine sintió ternura al escuchar eso del héroe que decidió en hacer un buen gesto hacia el muchacho.

– ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

– Me encantaría, Señora Cheng. Pero no quiero ser una molestia para su…

– Mi esposo preparó uno de sus más famosos quiché. – el rostro de Chat Noir se le ilumino, si había algo más que le gustaba además de los postres y más sobre sobre todo de los croissants du chocolate, eran los quiché del Monsieur Dupain.

Iba a acceder a la invitación de Sabine pero no quería verse como un aprovechado, no después de lo ocurrido cuando fue invitado a desayunar por la familia de su amiga cuando ella se le había "confesado".

– Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Señora Cheng. Pero no quiero molestar en su cena familiar.

La mujer no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico pero aun así sí él no quería cenar con ella apoyaría su decisión, no obstante fue cuando Marinette intervino que hizo sorprender tanto al chico como a su madre.

– No eres ninguna molestia Chat Noir, ¿Por favor acompaños a cenar?

– Yo… – Chat Noir dudo por unos segundo pero al ver la mirada de ternura de la azabache y aquella sonrisa contagiosa se rindió. – De acuerdo. Aceptaré su invitación.

Sabine sonrió ante eso.

Una vez que los tres habían bajado al comedor la cena dio comienzo.

Marinette vio como su padre y Chat Noir conversaban amenamente e incluso hasta hacían juego de palabras, la cena había sido excelente; al momento en que Tom iba sacar el postre del refrigerador, accidentalmente el hombre hizo un comentario sobre las heridas de su hija.

– ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas Marinette?

– Estoy bien, ya casi ni se notan papá.

– Otis me llamó, dijo que si Alya te volviera a atacar le avises sin miedo.

– ¡Tom!/¡Papá! – gritaron las dos mujeres, Sabine lo hizo para llamar la atención de su esposo; entre tanto Marinette lo hizo por pánico.

– ¿Qué Alya hizo qué? – Chat Noir no podía creer lo que escuchaba, miró a Marinette quien se puso pálida y a entrar en pánico.

– Bien, me gustaría quedarme para el postre pero ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que hacer patrullaje esta noche. Les agradezco mucho por la cena estuvo realmente deliciosa. – al momento en que el héroe estaba a punto de retirarse, la portadora de la mariquita lo detuvo.

– Espera Chat Noir, te acompaño hasta la salida.

– Te pondré el postre para llevar. – dijo Tom mientras colocaba una rebana de pastel de azúcar en un bol, se lo entregó a su hija cuando ella junto al héroe estaban a punto de irse.

Una vez que el portador del gato negro y la chica se encontraban fuera de la residencia, el chico le dijo.

– Gracias por la invitación Marinette.

– Yo soy quien debería decir eso. – dijo la azabache, su mirada estaba agachada, no sabía que cara darle al héroe de París por no contarle la verdad. – Chat, sobre lo que dijo mi papá, lo siento.

El héroe la miró, no la culpaba, ella sabía lo que hacía. Marinette no era ese tipo de personas cuando quería delatar a alguien que hizo mal, era reservada y no quería ver a las personas lastimadas aún más cuando ella era la víctima.

– No tienes nada de que perdonar Marinette. Sé que tu vida es privada y que no debo meterme en eso, y también sé que esta chica, Alya, era tu amiga y no querías que ella se metiera en problemas. – aquello le hizo sentir culpable a Marinette. ¡Era su compañero por todos los cielos! ¡Ella jamás le mentiría!

– No me odies.

– Nunca lo haría.

El héroe se acercó a ella y le abrazo. Ninguno de los dos supo por cuánto tiempo se habían quedado así, si segundos o minutos.

Cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo, como si leyera su mente Marinette le dijo a su compañero que pasara lo que pasara no le hiciera nada a Alya, quería hacer lo correcto encarar a Alya por lo que hizo a su princesa pero en tan solo ver aquella mirada de súplica e inocencia Chat no tuvo más de otra que tocarse el corazón ante la petición de la chica; el accedió a no hacerle daño a la bloguera.

Se retiró pero antes le deposito un dulce y casto beso en la frente de su amiga.

Cuando el adolescente llegó a su casa deshizo su transformación, Plagg lo miró algo preocupado debido a la seriedad que marcaba su semblante.

– ¿Adrien te encuentras bien?

– Marinette salió lastimada otra vez Plagg.

– Si lo sé, escuche todo. La chica adicta al blog la ataco. – dijo Plagg.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible que Alya la haya atacado? – se preguntó así mismo Adrien. – Será posible que ella sabe donde estudia Marinette.

Aquello lo había alarmado.

Rápidamente el rubio tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero.

– ¿A quién vas a llamar chico?

– A Kagami. Ella me puede decir lo que paso entre Alya y Marinette.

Intento marcar varias veces el numero de la japonesa pero las llamadas eran imposibles, sólo la contestadora de voz era lo único que el rubio escuchaba.

– No contesta.

– Tal vez este dormida, Adrien. – dijo Plagg mientras se devoraba una rueda de camembert. – Llámale mañana.

Al principio Adrien no quería dejar a un lado el caso de su amiga, pero, al ver la hora del reloj marcaba que ya era un poco tarde, y eso que era sábado. Se limitó en escuchar a su kwami y dejar la llamado con Kagami para al día siguiente. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo se fuera rápido y así investigar a fondo sobre el ataque que tuvo Alya con Marinette.

…

 **Colegio François-Dupont**

Lunes, el día que todo estudiante y trabajador odiaba para asistir a sus laborales matutinas, el día que todo ser humano ansiaba que ese odiosa palabra nunca hubiera existido en la semana, el día que Adrien había estado esperado con tantas ansias luego de que él hablara con Kagami el día domingo sobre lo ocurrido con la Cesaire sobre la Dupain-Cheng, el día que el modelo por fin encararía a la bloguera por sus actos y así defender a su pobre amiga de sus abusos.

Adrien había llegado apresurado a la entrada de la escuela mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su salón, con la única intención de encontrarse con Alya y así poder hacerle frente de lo que le hizo a Marinette. Lamentablemente la susodicha todavía no se encontraba en el salón ni tampoco su amigo. El Agreste se dispuso a colocar sus cosas en su lugar, aquel mismo asiento en donde por última vez Marinette se había sentado, a esperar a que Alya llegara. No le importaba si tenía que encararla frente a toda la clase o delante de Nino, total el rubio les había dicho muy claro que si ellos continuaban a decir comentarios obscenos a espaldas de la azabache ellos ya no serían más sus amigos.

Poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaron a entrar al salón mientras hablaban de su fin de semana, el rubio algo ansioso comenzó a chocar sus dedos contra el escritorio mientras miraba con desesperación la entrada a que la Cesaire entrara. Impaciente y al no querer esperar más, el rubio se dignó a buscar a la bloguera, y como si la buena suerte lo acompañara; Alya Cesaire subía las escaleras siendo acompañada por Nino.

Cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse a la bloguera y a su acompañante, lo que escuchó de los labios de ella le hizo hervir la sangre.

– Enserio Nino, si me vuelvo a encontrar a Marinette, esta vez sola, yo misma le daré la madriza de toda su vida.

– ¡Tú no le harás nada a Marinette! – vociferó Adrien, sin importarle que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

– Adrien, hermano, no grites. – dijo Nino tratando de calmar a su amigo, pero Alya comenzó a echar la leña al fuego.

– ¡No te metas en donde nadie te llama, Agreste! ¡Además tú no sabes nada! ¡Si Marinette no fuera tan mosca muerta y la descarada doble-cara no estaría pasando esto! – Alya tenía unos lentes oscuros y cuando ella se los quito su ojo afectado estaba completamente inflamado y morado mientras que su nariz también se encontraba inflamada junto a bandita blanca. – ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que hizo Marinette por su culpa!

– ¡No culpes a Marinette de tus errores, Alya! ¡Además si no la hubieras atacado probablemente no estuvieras así!

– ¡¿Insinúas que soy la culpable de lo que me paso?! – gritó molesta Alya.

– Chicos, bajen la voz por favor, ya todos nos están mirando y si un profesor nos ve…

Pero era en vano que a Nino lo escucharan el Agreste y la Cesaire.

– Sí. – sentenció Adrien.

Alya vio completamente rojo y justo cuando ella estaba por abalanzarse hacia el rubio, Nino la detuvo.

– ¡Suéltame Nino! ¡Lo dejaré peor que a Freddy Krugger tal vez así sepa bien que debe mantener su puta boca callada!

– Aunque quieras callarme o dejarme peor que a Freddy Krugger, Alya, eso jamás va a justificar que siga defendiendo a Marinette. No culpes tus errores hacia a otros. Y sabes una cosa más, la persona quien te haya hecho eso tiene mis respetos e incluso hasta te lo mereces.

– Fue la puta de Marinette quien te dijo eso, ¿Cierto? – gruñó la bloguera tratando de zafarse del agarre de su novio.

Adrien le molesto aquel comentario, que además esto hizo que su semblante se pusiera seria y oscura, con una voz neutra y gélida le dijo.

– Vuelves a ofenderla Alya Cesaire y no sabes lo que te espera. Y no, no fue ella, tengo muchos contactos Alya, y gracias a esos contactos me he enterado de ello. – aquello ultimo hizo encabronar más a la bloguera, Adrien le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía nuevamente al salón ignorando los nefastos y groseros comentarios de la chica.

Cuando los tres chicos entraron al salón, cada quien por su parte, los amigos de Alya comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre ella preguntándole sobre el enorme moretón y la golpeada nariz.

– Alya, ¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?

– Se ve mal.

– Tu nariz está muy inflamada.

– ¿Qué te paso?

– ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Ante todas esas preguntas Alya les respondió.

– Esto me lo hizo una puta latina. – señaló su ojo y nariz. – El viernes que iba a casa me encontré a Marinette, y bueno quise darle su merecido cuando una puta y loca latina me atacó y comenzó a defender a Marinette.

– ¿Y eso porque?

– Sólo quería rendir cuentas con ella por los comentarios que nos estaba haciendo en Facebook. – siseó con amargura.

– Te lo tienes merecido. – dijo lo más bajo posible Adrien mientras veía con repulsión a sus compañeros apoyando a Alya sobre la "justicia" que hizo contra Marinette.

La vista esmeralda de Adrien se desvió del grupo mientras se enfocó en la ventana, observando el hermoso cielo azul, pensando en la azabache y de qué estaría haciendo en su escuela.

...

 **Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épée Sacrée**

En el salón de Marinette se encontraba de fiesta, ya que todos los alumnos comenzaban a echar tanto relajo, algunos alumnos comenzaron a usar las mesas de sus pupitres como si fueran tambores; mientras que los otros alumnos empezaban a cantar "Fabuloso" y Dominique le hacia el papel del perro que ladra. Jennifer y Minerva reían a carcajada limpia mientras grababan divertidas con sus celulares a sus compañeros, justo en ese momento llegó el profesor de Inglés, quien miró a sus alumnos con una expresión de "¿Qué están haciendo?". Un silencio se formó en el lugar mientras que todos los jóvenes empezaron a tomar sus lugares. Fue en ese momento cuando el profesor sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a decir.

– ¡Auxilio, me desmayo!

– ¡Cállese viejo lesbiano! – gritaron divertidos los estudiantes.

Sin que el profesor o los estudiantes supieran del peligro, ahí pasando por el pasillo se encontraba la prefecta Madame Feraud, una mujer entre sus 50's años, cabello canoso y ondulado, estatura promedio, era considerada como la mujer más metiche de todo el colegio además de creerse superior y creerse la directora del instituto. Ni los profesores, ni los alumnos la querían; siempre se aislaban de ella. Cuando la anciana camino en pasillo y escuchó el escandalo se dirigió hasta ahí y comenzó a reclamar tanto al profesor como a los estudiantes.

– Profesor Lexington, ¿Se puede saber que es todo este alboroto?

– Prefecta Feraud. – respondió Monsieur Lexington en un tono monótono.

– Profesor Lexington, si me vuelvo a enterar de algún escándalo de este salón me veré obligada a reportarlo a usted y a este… _grupo_ de _incivilizados_. – dijo Madame Feraud con una repulsión en su voz.

– Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

– Eso espero. – frunció letalmente el ceño la mujer antes de irse de ahí.

– No manches, pinche vieja metiche. – refunfuñó Alba.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Marinette confundida.

– Es la prefecta Feraud. – dijo Dominique con una cara de aburrimiento.

– Esa vieja no es más que una descarada y metiche. Siempre se quiere meter en los asuntos de los demás, es peor que una vieja de vencida. – refunfuñó Orestes.

– Mantente alejada de ella, Mari-Mari. La prefecta Feraud no es más que una bruja. – dijo Minerva.

– Bien chicos, todos saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 53. – dijo el profesor.

El transcurso de las clases fueron lentas y tortuosas para el grupo, cada hora la prefecta Feraud siempre revisaba al grupo de Marinette como si ella estuviera buscando un motivo para hacer quedar mal el salón y al profesor de Inglés, ya que Monsieur Lexington era el encargado de ese salón como otros profesores a sus grupos.

El transcurso del día había sido largo, pesado y tortuoso para los estudiantes; y más razón por las pesadas tareas y proyectos que tenían que entregar para los siguientes días.

…

 **Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

A Marinette la había dejado Dominique a su casa después de lo que vivió la pobre chica al haberse topado con su ex-amigo, también porque entre todos sus amigos se decidieron en que cada quien la dejaría a su casa por día, y ese día le tocó al americano. Luego de despedirse de su amigo y agradecerle por el aventón, la azabache entró a su hogar, saludo a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación a hacer los deberes de la escuela.

Tikki salió de su bolso y vio a su portadora quien tenía una cara bastante cansada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette?

– Estoy cansada Tikki. Siento que este día me ha sido tan pesado y largo. – suspiró la joven. – Y para acabarla nos han encargado mucha tarea y proyectos.

– Animo Marinette yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

– Gracias por el apoyo Tikki, la verdad es que la necesito.

Tikki sonrió mientras miraba a Marinette muy determinada.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban tres adolescentes; dos chicos y una chica, la chica gritaba e insultaba alocadamente a sus amigos mientras que ellos trataban de tranquilizarla, pero todo era en vano su fuerte carácter era muy difícil de controlar.

– Danielle, tranquilízate. – dijeron los dos muchachos a la chica.

– ¡No me digan que me tranquilice! ¡Ya no tolero estos malditos cólicos del infierno! ¡Mierda he estado así por una maldita semana! ¡Una maldita semana!

– Danielle.

– Ya déjala, se le pasara pronto. Siempre ha sido muy dramática cuando le viene el periodo. – comentó desinteresado el otro muchacho.

– ¡Yo no soy dramática! ¡Ustedes par de idiotas no saben el dolor que deben sufrir las mujeres cuando tienen su menstruación! ¡Argh! ¡Si tan sólo ustedes supieran lo que es sufrir un día, un puto y maldito día con estos infernales cólicos de mierda, no estarían diciéndome dramática! – vociferó a todo pulmón la chica.

Una habitación oscura se ilumino por los rayos del sol haciendo revolotear mariposas en el lugar a la vez que la silueta de Hawkmoth se hizo presente.

– Una lluvia de sentimientos en una sola persona esto sí que una oportunidad única y que no será desaprovechada. – Hawkmoth tomó a una mariposa y la envolvió en una oscuridad de negatividad. – Vuela mi pequeño akuma y demonízala.

La mariposa voló mientras que aquella chica seguía discutiendo con sus amigos quienes intentaban con calmarla, sin saber del peligro que estaban a punto de enfrentarse el akuma se depositó en un brazalete del lado derecho de la muñeca de la chica. La chica detuvo su habla y sus amigos algo preocupados comenzaron a llamarla, sin saber que ella ya estaba bajo la influencia de Hawkmoth.

– _Écarlate_ , soy Hawkmoth. Te doy los poderes de…

– Oh, callase ya viejo mariposon y akumaticeme de una buena vez.

– Qué grosera. – dijo el villano. – Bien has lo que quieras pero a cambio entrégame los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

– Cómo desees.

En ese momento un miasma oscuro cubrió a la chica mientras que sus dos amigos veían con espanto la transformación de la joven, cuando miasma desapareció una sonrisa malévola apareció a su vez que mostraba una blanca y perfecta dentadura. La nueva akumatizada miró a los dos chicos quienes comenzaron a temblar del miedo.

– ¿D-Danielle? – cuestionaron con voz nerviosa los dos jóvenes.

– Ya no más. Ahora soy _Écarlate_ , y ahora todos los hombres sentirán el verdadero dolor de una mujer.

Los gritos de los chicos y una luz carmesí fueron lo único que se vio y se escuchó en las calles de París antes de comenzar la catástrofe.

De regreso a la panadería.

Marinette escuchaba la música que sus amigos le habían recomendado escuchar mientras hacia la tarea, entre tanto Tikki veía entretenida la computadora viendo su programa favorito FRIENDS cuando de pronto las noticias interrumpieron el episodio.

– **Soy Nadja Chamack desde el _Hôpital-Hôtel-Dieu_ donde se nos ha reportado que múltiples casos de hombres sufren de un extraño dolor estomacal y que han sido internados de emergencia. Y… aguarden…** – la kwami vio curiosa la escena mientras que la reportera escuchaba a través del apuntador de su oreja otro comunicado. – **Se me está comunicando que hay un ataque de akuma en** ** _Les Champs-Élysées_** **y que parte de las víctimas son hombres que padecen de dolor… ¿Estomacal?**

– ¡Marinette! – el grito alarmado de Tikki hizo sobresaltar a la joven de su asiento.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Un ataque de akuma!

– ¿Dónde?

– En _Les Champs-Élysées._

– Bien, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Tikki transfórmame!

Una vez transformada la heroína se fue directamente hacia el lugar dónde se encontraría el akuma, cuando ella legó ahí lo que vio la dejo sorprendida; las victimas que eran del sexo masculino se encontraban en el suelo agonizando del dolor en la postura de feto, las del sexo femenino consolaban o trataban de tranquilizar a sus parejas por el dolor que éstos demostraban.

– ¡Ladybug! – el grito de una civil hizo entrar en sí a la chica.

Rápidamente Ladybug se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

– Un akuma comenzó a atacar a todos los hombres del lugar. – relató la chica. – Dijo algo que ellos debían sentir el mismo dolor que sufren las mujeres.

– ¿Sentir el mismo dolor que sufren las mujeres? – repitió la heroína.

En ese momento unos gritos de espanto y de pánico se escucharon a la otra cuadra de _Les Champs-Élysées_ , rápidamente Ladybug se dirigió hasta el punto del caos y una vez que ella legó ahí vio al akuma mientras atacaba a los civiles del sexo masculino.

– ¡Sientan el verdadero dolor! – gritaba Écarlate mientras atacaba sin piedad a todo hombre y joven que se encontraba huyendo de ella.

– ¿Dolor? – susurró Ladybug oculta.

– Hola Bugaboo. – una voz familiar la estremeció detrás de ella.

– ¡Chat!

– El mismo.

– ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? – preguntó Ladybug.

– Hace unos 10 minutos. – dijo Chat Noir asomándose un poco mientras veía atacar el akuma a los civiles; en especial a los hombres. – Y por lo que veo, a mi parecer que esa chica sufre mal de amores.

– No lo creo. Si fuera así ella estaría atacando a todos los civiles y no de un solo género.

– Tal vez se enteró que el novio le estaba poniendo el cuerno con otra.

Ladybug miró a su compañero algo mal pero no pudo evitar que probablemente tuviera razón en su "lógica".

– ¡Todos los hombres deben sufrir!

– Sea por cual sea su problema debemos detenerla. Andando. – los dos héroes salieron de su escondite y el grito de Ladybug hizo llamar la atención de la akumatizada. – ¡Oye tú! ¡Deja en paz a los civiles y enfréntate con alguien de tu tamaño!

Écarlate sonrió mientras que su rostro apareció la marca de la mariposa.

– Ahí están Ladybug y Chat Noir, quítale sus prodigios, ahora. – gritó Hawkmoth.

– Oh, callase ya anciano. Y déjenme hacer mi trabajo como se me pegue la regalada gana. – gruñó molesta la Écarlate haciendo callar al villano.

– Estás generaciones de ahora ya no respetan a uno. – refunfuñó el villano.

Écarlate se dirigió hacia ellos, sus pies no tocaban el suelo; ella levitada.

– Ladybug, Chat Noir. Hasta que por fin llegan. – su voz era tranquila pero a la vez hacia estremecer tanto a Chat Noir como a Ladybug. – Estaba a punto de buscarlos pero ya que están aquí, ya no le veo la necesidad de hacerlo. Entréguenme sus prodigios y nadie más saldrá herido. Digo… al menos en los hombres. – la akumatizada observó a Chat Noir quien se estremeció un poco al ver su mirada llena de molestia de mil demonios.

– Eso nunca. Sea que sea de lo que te dijo Hawkmoth jamás obtendrás nuestros prodigios. – dijo Ladybug.

Écarlate frunció el ceño.

– Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres. Entonces hagámoslo.

En un rápido movimiento Écarlate hizo lanzar unos rayos de sus manos hacia Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ellos fueron más listos que ella utilizaron su yo-yo y bastón para convertirlos en unos escudos. Écarlate no dejaba de atacarlos, su furia aumentaba al igual que su poder haciendo que los dos héroes de París comenzarán a cansarse pero aun así no se rindieron. Sin saberlo habían sido acorralados y separados. Chat Noir estaba al lado izquierdo y Ladybug al lado derecho. Écarlate sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras veía como los héroes comenzaban a cansarse.

– Rindense Ladybug y Chat Noir. Su pelea está acabada y sus prodigios muy pronto se los quitare. – dijo la akumatizada con burla.

– ¡ESO NUNCA! ¡PIENSA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO JAMÁS OBTENDRÁS NUESTROS PRODIGIOS! – dijo la heroína en grito de guerra.

– Ya lo veremos. – susurró tranquila Écarlate.

Justamente cuando la villana estaba a punto de elevar su poder, algo había golpeado la nuca de la villana haciendo que ella se distrajera y rompiera su poder.

– ¡QUIÉN ME GOLPEO! – explotó con furia Écarlate quien se volteó a ver quién había sido el causante de aquel golpe.

– ¡Fui yo! – gritó una chica quien se encontraba lejos de la batalla.

Tanto Ladybug como para Chat Noir dirigieron sus miradas hacia la misteriosa chica, pero, rápidamente la heroína del traje moteado se aceleró el corazón del nerviosismo y terror.

Aquella chica quien se encontraba lejos de ellos era una de sus amigas del colegio.

Era…

– ¿Minerva? – susurró ahogadamente Ladybug.

– Tú… vas a pagar por esto. – gruñó la akumatizada.

Minerva reaccionó rápido y comenzó a correr, Écarlate iba a ir tras ella cuando el yo-yo de la heroína se enredó alrededor de su cintura.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – gritó la heroína jalando con su yo-yo a la akumatizada.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! – vociferó ella, tomó la cuerda del yo-yo y lo jalo con una fuerza increíble haciendo que Ladybug fuera lanzada hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

– ¡Mi Lady! ¡Pagaras por eso!

Chat Noir se abalanzó hacia Écarlate y comenzando así una lucha imparable, el héroe bloqueaba los ataques que le lanzaba la villana. Ladybug se levantó mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho debido al fuerte jaloneo que hizo Écarlate. La heroína vio como su compañero luchaba solo contra la villana quien parecía estar determinada por vencer al felino héroe. La heroína actualizó su "Lucky Charm" y de éste salió un lienzo.

– ¿Un lienzo? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – se preguntó asi misma la heroína, ella observó por todos lados alguna cosa que pudiera utilizar con él… hasta que… – Claro. ¡Chat Noir mantenla distraída! ¡Iré por ayuda!

– ¡Cómo desees mi Lady! – gritó Chat Noir bloqueando otro ataque de Écarlate.

En ese momento la marca de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

– ¡No dejes que escape! – gritó Hawkmoth por lo que Écarlate estaba punto de seguir a Ladybug cuando ella fue derribada por el héroe gatuno.

– ¿A dónde con tanta prisa Rojita? – dijo con burla el héroe.

– Mugroso gato escurridizo. No tientes a la "Bestia" y mi nombre no es "Rojita" es ÉCARLATE.

Chat Noir sabía que no tendría piedad con ese akuma pero tenía que hacer algo para distraerla y a la vez hacer que su Lady tuviera tiempo para buscar esa ayuda.

…

Entre tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, en un edificio de masajes se encontraba el Mtro. Fu bebiendo tranquilamente su té de jazmín. Como si el anciano hombre pudiera ver el futuro entreabrió sus ojos y dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, dirigió su mirada hacia ventana y vio como aquella heroína de traje rojo y moteado entrar.

– ¡Maestro Fu! ¡El Lucky Charm me trajo hasta aquí! ¡El akuma es poderoso y requiero de ayuda! – apenas podía respirar Ladybug al decir todo eso, el Mtro. Fu sonrió tranquilamente soltando una leve risa.

– Tranquila Ladybug, no es el fin del mundo. – el anciano se levantó y se dirigió hacia su gramófono de donde ahí saco el Miracubox. – Ahora Ladybug escoge a tu aliado para esta pelea, pero recuerda; una vez que termine su misión deberás entregarme el prodigio. – comentó él.

Ladybug asintió.

Cuidadosamente ella observó cada prodigio, estuvo a punto de elegir el prodigio de la abeja pero su instinto le decía lo contrario; que escogiera el prodigio del zorro. Y lo hizo. Pero antes de tomarlo su mano se detuvo cuando recordó a su antigua amiga. ¿Sería buena idea en entregarle a Alya el prodigio del zorro?

El Mtro. Fu vio eso y le preguntó.

– ¿Sucede algo Marinette?

– Nada, es sólo que… en estos momentos estoy algo indecisa en confiarle a la persona el prodigio del zorro. El prodigio puede ayudarme… pero… la persona a la que tengo en mente en confiárselo no tanto.

– ¿Indecisa? – alzó una ceja el anciano hombre.

– Digamos que… tuvimos decisiones diferentes. Y ahora no sé si confiar en ella.

– Confía en tus instintos Marinette. Nunca te ha fallado. Y ellos te guiaran a esa persona en que confiaras el prodigio del zorro.

Ladybug lo miró atentamente y asintió. Tomó el prodigio del zorro.

– Gracias Mtro. Fu, así lo haré.

Ladybug retomó nuevamente su compostura y se fue.

Alya se encontraba viendo la televisión del living del hotel junto a otros empleados y huéspedes del lugar, veían la lucha entre Chat Noir con Écalate pero no había ninguna señal de Ladybug, Alya aprovechó la distracción de su madre quien también se encontraba observando el directo de la batalla y se fue a grabar con una cámara digital la pelea. Ella tomó una bicicleta y fue rápidamente a la Torre Eiffel donde ya se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea.

Al pasar una cuadra algo había captado su atención, una figura roja había pasado rápidamente sobre de ella; era Ladybug.

La heroína seguía saltando de edificio en edificio con dirección a la casa de Alya, pero algo había captado la atención de ella, era una de sus compañeras de su escuela. Rápidamente Ladybug se dirigió hasta a ella, sin que la chica claro se diera cuenta, y quedó frente a frente a ella.

– ¿Ladybug? – jadeó con sorpresa la chica.

– Tu eres la chica que nos ayudó a mi compañero y a mí con el akuma, ¿Cierto?

– Uh… sí… mi nombre es Minerva Callaghan. ¿Necesitas algo Ladybug?

– Ya que lo mencionas, sí, necesito tu ayuda. – comentó la heroína, Minerva se sorprendió un poco pero se mantuvo firme. – ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudar a Chat Noir y a mí a vencer al akuma?

– ¿Yo? ¿Pelear contra un akuma? ¿No es algo arriesgado? – preguntó Minerva algo nerviosa. – No tengo poderes como tú o como los de Chat Noir. ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra un villano si no tengo poderes?

– Con esto. – Ladybug le mostro a la brasileña la caja donde se encontraba guardada el prodigio del zorro. – Dentro de esta caja se encuentra un prodigio que te otorgara poderes.

– ¿Prodigio?

– Te explicaré más adelante lo que es un prodigio.

– Ladybug. – la Callaghan miró a la heroína y con una mirada determinada y decidida le dijo. – Acepto en ayudarte con detener el akuma.

– Bien. – sonrió la heroína. – Minerva Callaghan, te entregó el prodigio del zorro; con él te dará el poder de las ilusiones. Una vez que la misión termine deberás entregarme el prodigio.

La brasileña miró la caja y con una mirada llena sabiduría y determinación; lo tomó. Al tener la cajita en sus manos la chica abrió la caja por lo que una luz anaranjada hizo casi cegarla; entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras que la luz se desvanecía y mostrando así la silueta de un animal antropomórfico. Trixx, aun si saber lo que lo ocurría, miró con emoción a la chica su zorruna sonrisa se borró al saber que frente de él no era su portadora. Extrañado el pequeño zorro miró a Ladybug con un claro mensaje que ella captó enseguida en la mirada del kwami.

"¿Dónde se encontraba Alya?"

Ladybug agachó un poco la mirada por lo que le dio a entender a Trixx que algo había pasado, pero aun así el zorro debía ser discreto y presentarse como era debido a su nueva portadora. Antes de hacerlo Minerva se le había adelantado exclamando con sorpresa mientras que ella ya se había puesto el collar.

– ¡Sorprendente! ¡Qué criatura más mística la que estoy viendo! ¿Eres acaso un ser mitológico, o una deidad, o algo fuera de este mundo?

– Me agrada. – dijo Trixx a Ladybug. – Mi nombre es Trixx, soy un kwami y tengo el poder de crear ilusiones. – comentó el zorro a su nueva portadora.

– Fascinante.

– Para poder transformarte sólo tienes que decir "Trixx, transfórmame".

– ¿Trixx transfórmame? – alzó una ceja la brasileña algo extrañada sin saber que había mencionado las palabras que la transformarían en la nueva heroína.

En ese momento Trixx ya había sido absorbido por el collar mientras que Minerva veía con confusión y sorpresa lo que estaba pasando con ella. Su uniforme había sido reemplazado por un traje completo naranja y con el centro blanco, alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón naranja y con la mitad de blanco separado con la forma de una flecha y a su vez se encontraba en él la flauta al costado izquierdo de la cintura, unas botas largas que le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos, su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta mientras que sus puntas se había tornado blanco, su cabeza había sido adornada por unas orejas, y su ojos fueron cubiertos por el aquel antifaz naranja cambiando así también sus ojos turquesas a unos amarillo-naranja. Al final de su transformación la chica hizo una posición como si fuera a punto de atacar.

Minerva comenzó a observar su nuevo traje con una expresión de incredulidad, su corazón palpitaba a mayor velocidad mientras que un grito de emoción se escuchaba en sus adentros.

– Interesante. – casi no podía contener su asombro.

– Ahora necesitas un nombre de pila. – dijo Ladybug.

– ¿Un nombre de pila?

– Ahora que eres una heroína necesitas un nombre de pila para ocultar tu identidad. – explicó la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Claro. Si. – Minerva comenzó a pensar en la posición del pensador, no basto unos segundos cuando exclamó. – ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vulpix! ¡Ese será mi nombre!

– ¿Vulpix? ¿Qué acaso ese nombre no es el de…?

– ¿De un pokémon? Si. De hecho siempre ha sido mi pokémon favorito desde que era una niña. – sonrió divertida la brasileña contagiado enseguida a Ladybug.

– Bien. Entonces Vulpix será.

– ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora Ladybug?

– Ayudar a Chat Noir y a vencer al akuma.

Vulpix asintió y así ambas heroínas se dispusieron en ir a la batalla contra el akuma. Sin que las dos supieran Alya había visto todo el acto.

La bloguera no sabía que pensar que al respecto de lo que vio, se sentía traicionada y en shock por lo que hizo Ladybug. Su mente le decía que tal vez por la situación en la que se encontraba ella y Chat Noir al vencer el akuma no pudo localizarla y así decidió en buscar a alguien de urgencia para vencer rápido al villano, tal vez era eso. Pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrario. Era por eso que prefirió escuchar más a su cerebro que a los instintos que le decía su corazón.

Ladybug y Vulpix saltaban sobre los tejados dirigiendose hacia la pelea contra Écarlate.

Entre tanto Chat Noir seguía luchando contra la akumatizada, esquivando los ataques que ésta le mandaba.

– ¡Deja de moverte! – gritó la villana.

– Lo siento pero no puedo, los gatos somos bastantes energéticos que no nos gusta estar en un solo lugar. – sonrió gatunamente el héroe haciendo que la ira de Écarlate aumentara hasta los cielos.

– ¡Es por eso que odio a los gatos!

– Meowch hirientes palabras, pero eso no me afectan en lo absoluto Rojita.

– Te he dicho… ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO ASÍ! – explotó la akumatizada liberando una ola de energía carmesí que hizo lanzar al otro extremo de la torre a Chat Noir. – Vaya. Eso es algo nuevo. – sonrió sorprendida la villana.

Chat Noir comenzó a soltar quejidos de dolor, en parte porque se había golpeado tan fuerte en la espalda contra un fierro de la torre y la otra fue porque con el poder que desató Écarlate comenzara a tener fuertes dolores en la parte baja de su vientre, pero esto no hizo que el héroe dejara de pelear aun con el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

– Aww, el pobre minino esta lastimadito.

– Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero jamás ganaras. – se quejó el felino mientras se apoyaba contra el barrote a la vez que con su mano, la cual tenía su bastón, la ponía contra su vientre.

– Créeme que todo eso lo que dices será todo lo contrario Chat Noir. Esta batalla la ganaré. – sonrió malévolamente, de pronto la máscara de la mariposa apareció.

– Ya lo tienes cerca Écarlate, ahora quítale su prodigio. – ordenó Hawkmoth.

– Lo haré más tarde, quiero jugar un rato más con el gato callejero. – ignoró la petición del villano.

– ¡Pero si lo tienes cerca!

– Está indefenso Hawkmoth, el dolor que ahora sufre imagínalo como si alguien le hubiera pegado justo en las bolas.

Hawkmoth se mantuvo callado mientras que un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al imaginarse aquel invisible dolor en la entrepierna.

Écarlate caminó lentamente hacia Chat Noir mientras que él levantó su brazo y alargando su bastón para así poder protegerse. Pero todo había sido en vano, sin piedad alguna la akumatizada le había golpeado con facilidad en la pantorrilla haciendo que el héroe emitiera un quejido y soltara el arma. El dolor que sentía en su vientre le había hecho lo imposible como para defenderse ya que ese dolor era como mil cuchilladas. La akumatizada se puso de cuclillas y colocó una mano sobre los cabellos de Chat Noir haciendo que él levantara su cabeza, una expresión de dolor y cansancio decoraba su rostro.

– ¿Qué se siente ahora que ya no puedas moverte Chat Noir? ¿Verdad que es doloroso? Sientes como si alguien te estuviera acuchillando infinidad de veces que lo único que quieres es que se detenga el dolor. Pues ya lo sabes. – la voz de Écarlate era tan tranquila pero a la vez sedosamente fría que hizo temblar al felino.

Acto seguido la chica golpeó tan fuerte a Chat Noir en la boca del estómago ocasionando que al chico se le escapara el aire a la vez que un dolor punzante comenzara a sentir en la zona afectada. Golpe tras golpe comenzó a recibir el héroe mientras que la akumatizada lo disfrutaba. El chico se sentía cansado a la vez que sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y débil, sin contar que aquel dolor que su vientre sentía era mil veces peor. Écarlate se puso de nuevo en cuclillas tomó la mano del felino donde tenía el anillo pero él apretaba con fuerza su mano haciéndolo puño para evitar que se lo quitara.

– Deja de hacer esfuerzos gato, admitámoslo, perdiste la batalla. – dijo ella.

Chat Noir sentía como poco a poco su mano ya estaba perdiendo fuerzas, el dolor en su vientre iba incrementando ocasionando que él se quejara del dolor. Hawkmoth sonreía mientras veía a través de la chica como la mano del héroe se iba abriendo exponiendo así el anillo. Écarlate sonreía victoriosa viendo como el anillo ya se estaba deslizando poco a poco del dedo del héroe.

– Ya falta poco. – se dijo a sí misma la akumatizada.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí, ya falta poco! ¡El anillo de Chat Noir ya estará en mis manos! – gritó con jubilo Hawkmoth.

De pronto el sonido de algo deslizándose se escuchó junto a un golpe seco haciendo que el villano mirara confundido lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – exclamó el hombre de traje morado.

Écarlate comenzó a quejarse del dolor en su cabeza, lo que le había golpeado a la chica había sido el yo-yo de Ladybug.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses Écarlate. – gritó la heroína quien se colocó justo enfrente de Chat Noir.

– Mi Lady… – dijo Chat Noir quien de pronto soltó un quejido de dolor y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

– Chat Noir, ¿Estás bien? – una voz desconocida para el héroe de París preguntó, con algo de dificultad Chat Noir abrió los ojos y vio a una chica con el traje de zorro.

– ¿Rena…? ¿Rouge? – preguntó con dificultad el chico mientras volvía a colocarse en estado fetal.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a Chat Noir? – vociferó enojada Ladybug a Écarlate quien soltó una risa limpia y divertida.

– Lo mismo que le he hecho con todos los hombres de París. Sufrir.

Écarlate pensó rápido y atacó.

Entre tanto Ladybug cubrió a sus amigos y a ella misma con su yo-yo formando un escudo con él, Vulpix miraba con atención y asombro la pelea de la heroína con la víctima del akuma; ella podría quedarse todo el tiempo observando la lucha pero tenía que poner sus pies sobre la tierra y ayudar a su nueva compañera, pero antes debía ayudar primero a Chat Noir.

– Vulpix, llévate a Chat Noir a un lugar seguro de aquí. – dijo Ladybug viendo las condiciones que se encontraba su compañero.

– No… mi Lady… no puedo dejarla sola, yo me encuentro… argh… bien. – comentó Chat Noir mientras trataba de incorporarse pero debido a los fuertes dolores que recibía en su vientre le había causado un fuerte espasmo.

– Estaré bien, _minou_. Además no estoy sola, tengo la ayuda de Vulpix.

– ¿Vulpix? – empezaba a jadear por los dolores el felino.

Sintió como alguien le tomaba cuidadosamente del brazo mientras iba siendo colocado en un cuello, un peculiar y diferente aroma captó el héroe de París. Vio a la chica y ahí se dio cuenta de que no era la verdadera Rena Rouge sino otra.

– Ya escuchaste a Ladybug, Chat Noir.

El chico la miró y pudo observar en la mirada de ella confianza y sinceridad; no parecía tener aquella mirada vanidosa como la de Rena Rouge.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo Vulpix comenzó a saltar y alejarse de la Torre Eiffel.

La marca de la mariposa nuevamente apareció en el rostro de Écarlate y con una voz ya bastante cobreada Hawkmoth le dijo.

– ¡Qué no escapen! ¡Necesito el prodigio del gato negro! ¡Eres una inútil!

Fue ahí gran error que cometió el villano al decir aquello último.

– ¿Inútil dijiste? – dijo con una voz baja y fría que hizo helar a Hawkmoth. – Bien, en eso estamos Hawkmoth. Veras cuan inútil puedo ser.

Écarlate detuvo su ataque contra Ladybug y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alzó sus manos al aire; y comenzó a lanzar de sus palmas una columna de energía rojiza que hizo tocar la punta de la torre. Justo ahí mismo, en la punta, salió la energía de luz rojiza que había tocado el cielo que se expandió hasta la mitad de la ciudad y de pronto unos truenos y relámpagos se vieron de ahí; la energía que caía del cielo comenzó a atacar a todo hombre que se encontraba en la ciudad; Hawkmoth vio con horror y sorpresa la energía y el poder que había creado con ese akuma. Cuando el villano iba a retirar los poderes de Écarlate, ya era demasiado tarde, un rayo rojizo había atravesado la ventana y a su vez a él. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica sintió el villano a la vez de un dolor punzante sintió en su entrepierna y en su vientre que hizo quejarse del dolor y derrumbarse. Sólo los gritos de dolor y agonía se escuchaban en aquellas cuatro paredes de la sola habitación.

Entre tanto mientras que aquello pasaba, Vulpix había dejado a Chat Noir a salvo en el techo de un edificio recargado en una chimenea. La chica miraba angustiada el cielo rojizo mientras que los rayos y relámpagos disparaban y atacaban a lo loco a cada hombre de la ciudad; de pronto la brasileña noto algo raro, una pareja que traba de huir de los ataques sólo a uno de ellos lo atacó, era al hombre pero no a la mujer. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba buscar la lógica de esos ataques; aquellos síntomas le parecían tan familiares.

– Vaya… debo admitirlo… ese akuma es poderoso… – comenzaba a decir el héroe entre jadeos. – Y por su carácter… uno a de pensar que está en sus días… mierda que dolor de estómago…

– ¿Qué dijiste Chat Noir? – preguntó inmediatamente Vulpix mirando incrédula al felino.

– Perdón… de seguro nunca has escuchado a un héroe maldecir…

– No eso. Lo otro que dijiste.

– ¿Sobre del akuma que ha de estar en sus días? Era tan solo… una broma…

– ¡Eso es! ¡Cómo no lo he notado antes! ¡Debo ir con Ladybug a decírselo! – gritó Vulpix.

Chat Noir la miró confundido.

– ¿Me perdí de algo?

– No de todo. Ya sé lo que tiene ese akuma. Chat eres un genio.

Aquello hizo sorprender y confundir a Chat Noir.

Vulpix rápidamente fue hacia la Torre Eiffel mientras que Ladybug se defendía de los ataques de Écarlate.

– Ríndete ya Ladybug. Ambas sabemos que no puedes hacerlo sola sin tu compañero. – dijo con una pizca de burla la villana. – Siempre tienes que depender de él.

– Yo no dependo de nadie. – se defendió la heroína.

– Eso ni tu misma te lo crees niña. – dijo otra vez la akumatizada.

Antes de que la akumatizada intentara atacar a la heroína una cortina de humo apareció de la nada, haciendo que esto distrajera a la akumatizada y comenzara a atacar a lo loco para darle a la heroína; sin saber que ella junto a Vulpix se habían ocultado en algún lugar de la torre.

– Ladybug ya sé el motivo de la akumatización de Écarlate. – dijo Vulpix.

– ¿Cuál es?

– Está en su periodo.

– ¿Su periodo? – susurró confundida, fue en ese momento cuando la heroína junto todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Los ataques hacia los hombres, los síntomas que presentaban, el dolor que ellos debían sentir; todo encajaba.

– Claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso? – se dijo para sí misma.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Ladybug? – preguntó la nueva portadora del zorro.

– Ya sabemos el motivo de su akumatización, ahora debemos saber dónde se encuentra el akuma. – explicó la heroína.

– ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Chat Noir me dijo que te avisara que el akuma se encuentra en su brazalete.

El corazón de la heroína de traje rojo se encogió al recordar a su compañero en aquella posición fetal.

– El brazalete. Bien. – Vulpix miró sorprendida la gran determinación y el grito de guerra en la mirada de su compañera. – ¡Lucky Charm!

Invocó la heroína su poder especial y de éste salió una bolsa de caucho.

– ¿Una bolsa de caucho? – se preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ladybug comenzó a ver en todas las direcciones hasta que su visión bug se enfocó en la bolsa de caucho, en Vulpix, la flauta y al último en Écarlate.

– Lo tengo. – exclamó Ladybug.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Vulpix necesito que uses tu flauta.

– ¿Mi flauta? – preguntó confundida. – ¿Qué hago con ella?

– Una ilusión.

– ¿Ilusión? – la cara de la nueva portadora del zorro era todo un poema.

Ladybug le explicó cada detalle acerca de sus poderes a su compañera y amiga, y el uso del arma. Sin perder más tiempo Vulpix sacó la flauta y comenzó a tocarla mientras que las suaves notas fluían al compás del aire y así crear por primera vez su ilusión.

Cuando el humo naranja desapareció Écarlate miraba fruncidamente a Ladybug y a Vulpix quienes se encontraban a modo de defensa. Sin decir palabra alguna la villana comenzó a atacar contra las dos heroínas; quienes esquivaban con agilidad sus ataques, esto le hacía enfurecer a la chica. Pero. Lo que ella no sabía era que estaba luchando contra las ilusiones de Ladybug y Vulpix; ya que ellas dos se encontraban en la cafetería de la torre. La idea de su plan había sido simple, pues, llenarían con agua caliente la bolsa de caucho y probablemente le se lo darían a la villana.

Los prodigios de las dos chicas comenzaron a sonar, alertando que sólo les quedaban cuatro minutos para que sus transformaciones terminaran.

– ¿Tú crees que funcione? – preguntó Vulpix a Ladybug quien sacó del microondas el objeto moteado.

– Funcionara. El Lucky Charm nunca falla. – dijo ella positivamente.

– Ladybug. – la llamó. – ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí en usar el prodigio del zorro y no a la verdadera Rena Rouge?

Aquella preguntar la hizo sobresaltar.

– Prometo decírtelo en cuanto terminemos con esto. Es una promesa.

La portadora del zorro frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras se mordía los labios.

– De acuerdo. – fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de que Ladybug y ella fueran nuevamente a luchar contra Écarlate.

Y hablando de ella, la akumatizada lucía cansada pero aun así ella no se dejaría vencer hasta eliminar y conseguir esos prodigios de las chicas, sobre todo la de Ladybug. Justamente cuando Écarlate ya tenía acorraladas a las dos ilusiones, un gritó hizo llamar su atención que la hizo girar bruscamente; para sorpresa de ella se encontraba Vulpix preparándose para atacarla. La akumatizada estaba en shock y confundida, ¿Cómo es que había dos portadoras del zorro? Sin darle tiempo de defenderse, la heroína del zorro atacó, Écarlate apenas si podía esquivar los ataques de la nueva heroína mientras que ella era acorralada hacia la pared del elevador.

– ¡Ladybug ahora! – gritó Vulpix.

– ¡Pero qué! – la akumatizada no llego a decir más cuando sintió un peso encima de ella y a la vez algo caliente sobre su vientre que la hizo sentir mejor. – Qué calientito. – gimió a gusto al sentir el caucho caliente sobre su traje.

Ladybug no perdió más tiempo y tomó el objeto akumatizado y rompiéndolo en dos, haciendo que de éste saliera la mariposa oscura e hiciera que rompiera la akumatización de Danielle, quien se aferraba a la bolsa de caucho para sentir el calorcito del agua sobre su vientre.

– Hoy no harás más daño pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! Te tengo. – atrapó a la mariposa y la dejo ir. – Adiós mariposita.

Ladybug y su compañera vieron la felicidad y el alivio de la chica quien no dejaba de soltar el caucho. Sentían pena por ella y por el dolor que ella ha de estar sufriendo por los cólicos.

– Hola. – saludó Vulpix a Danielle.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la chica.

– Fuiste akumatizada pero gracias a Ladybug ya no lo estás. – explicó la heroína del zorro.

– Oh, vaya. ¿Cause muchos problemas, verdad?

– En parte.

La victima de Hawkmoth bajo la mirada muy apenada, fue en ese momento que ella vio que tenía en sus manos la bolsa de caucho moteado.

– Creo que esto les pertenece. – ella se retiró el objeto de su vientre y se lo dio a Ladybug. – Lamento mucho las molestias.

– No es tu culpa, fue Hawkmoth quien hizo todo este caos. – habló Ladybug. – Ya todo termino.

– Lo siento.

Ladybug sintió pena por la chica, miró el objeto y grito un fuerte "Miraculous Ladybug".

Todo París regreso a la normalidad, las victimas masculinas también se curaron de aquel dolor que juraban que les causaría la muerte, incluyendo a Chat Noir y a Hawkmoth; quien se había des-transformado y se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su oficina cubierto en una manta y en la parte baja de su estómago tenía una toalla caliente mientras que Natalie le llevaba un caldito de pollo, también la cura milagrosa cayó en Danielle haciendo que el dolor menstrual disminuyera.

Una vez terminado la misión, las dos heroínas dejaron a la civil en tierra firme fuera de la altura de la torre, luego ambas heroínas se fueron a esconderse en un edificio, Ladybug tuvo que entrar dentro del edificio mientras que Vulpix se quedó fuera; por suerte para las dos no había nadie en su alrededor. La transformación se rompió volviendo a su forma civil.

– Tienes que devolverme el prodigio del zorro. – dijo Marinette detrás de la puerta.

– Lo sé. – dijo Minerva. – Pero antes quiero respuestas. ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí y no a Rena Rouge? Después de todo ella es la verdadera heroína del zorro.

Trixx miraba curioso la conversación de ambas chicas, también él quería saber lo que le había pasado con Alya.

– Rena Rouge… – Marinette hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sentía como su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando recordó las cosas que su ex-mejor amiga le había hecho. – Digamos que ella ha hecho cosas que no estaban bien vistas… prefirió buscar y forjar su propio camino de diferente manera. Es por eso que no la busque… porque… ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo si le diera el prodigio a una persona que ha hecho cosas malas?

Tanto Trixx como Minerva se quedaron en shock, el kwami no podía creer que lo escuchaba; ¿Qué clases de cosas había hecho mal Alya?

– Entiendo. – susurró audiblemente Minerva. – Sabes Ladybug, las personas cometemos errores, yo también he hecho cosas malas y aun así me elegiste para ser algo bueno. Deberías darle una oportunidad a Rena Rouge. ¿No lo crees?

Marinette, Tikki y Trixx se sorprendieron por las palabras de la brasileña. Además esto hizo sentir incomoda a la portadora de la mariquita, pues, ella no podía considerar más a Alya como su amiga; porque le había demostrado que ella prefería en defender más a una chica que apenas ingresó a la escuela antes que su mejor amiga de todo un año.

– Si te dijera que conozco a Rena Rouge en mi forma civil y que ella me ha lastimado, ¿Crees que le daría esa oportunidad como tú dices de entregarle el prodigio?

Ahora era el turno de Minerva de sorprenderse, el corazón de Trixx dio un vuelco pues había considerado a Alya como una excelente portadora pero ahora que ha escuchado de la boca de Ladybug lo que la bloguera le había hecho no sabía si ella era merecedora de usar el prodigio del zorro.

– Me la has puesto difícil. – habló la Callaghan. – Yo… te aconsejo que eso lo decidas tú, que lo pienses bien. Después de todo eres Ladybug y sé qué harás lo correcto. Lo vi claramente cuando me diste sin dudar este collar. – sonrió sinceramente la brasileña mientras miraba el collar. – Sea cual sea tu decisión Ladybug harás lo correcto. Sólo tienes que dar un salto de fe.

– ¿Salto de fe? – susurró para a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió un poco, alarmando a Marinette quien se hizo a un lado para evitar que su amiga la viera. Minerva había dejado la cajita del prodigio dentro del edificio para luego irse.

Marinette tomó la cajita y esperó unos minutos hasta asegurarse de que Minerva ya no estuviera más en esa cuadra. Ella observó el objeto donde se encontraba el collar mientras recordaba las sabias palabras que le dijo su amiga.

– Minerva te ha dado un buen consejo, Marinette. – dijo Tikki. – ¿Vas a considerarlo?

– Aun no lo sé Tikki. Todo esto fue tan rápido.

– Sea cual sea tu decisión Marinette, yo te apoyaré incluso hasta el Guardián también.

– Gracias Tikki. Por todo.

Marinette salió del edificio y se fue a su casa, una vez que ella llegó ahí sus padres no tardaron en abrazarla y preguntarle en dónde estaba en el ataque; obviamente ella les dijo que estaba oculta en un edificio mientras esperaba a que Ladybug y Chat Noir terminaran con la difícil situación con el akuma; por supuesto que a la Dupain-Cheng casi se le fue el alma cuando se acordó muy tarde de su compañero, pero tan pronto también recordó que esa noche les tocaba a los dos patrullaje, cabe destacar que ella recibiría una lluvia de preguntas de su compañero sobre la nueva heroína del zorro.

Le esperaría una larga noche.

* * *

 **Y aquí concluimos el capítulo.**

 **La verdad soy un asco con las batallas que la verdad lo veo algo forzado, pero, prometo que para la próxima las siguientes peleas serán interesantes.**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **¿Marinette le dará una oportunidad a Alya en seguir portando el prodigio del zorro?**

 **¿Qué ahora Alya después de ser reemplazada por alguien más?**

 **¿Qué les pareció a Minerva como la nueva portadora del zorro?**

 **¿Qué le esperara a Marinette con Chat Noir en el patrullaje?**

 **Y cambiando de tema, ya sé que muchos han estado hablando sobre "Animaestro" y "Oblivio" (más en especial este úlitmo), pero yo también quiero hablarles sobre mi punto de vista.**

 **Animaestro: Thomas Astruc lo volvió a hacer, me pareció muy divertido en que él sacará todas las referencias de los dibujos animados cuando fue akumatizado, me divirtió mucho cuando Kagami puso en su lugar a Chloe cuando ésta quiso pasarse de lista (aunque a muchos no les agrade la idea pero a mi me pareció fenomenal ya que imaginense que la persona que les cae bastante mal comienzan a molestarlos ustedes se defenderían o les dejaría que les siguiera con el pleito, en mi parte personal yo le doy un 100 a Kagami por dejar en su lugar a Chloe), y Marinette lucía hermosísima con el traje de maid y con ese tierno peinado. El episodio estuvo bastante divertido.**

 **Oblivio: Chicos si Fanfiction tuviera un equipo para mostrar videos, como en Wattpad, les diria todo lo que pienso de ese episodio e inlcuso les mostraría mi reacción. Enserio chicos este episodio me saco uno que otro grito loco que hasta pienso que los vecinos pensarían que alguien está haciendo asesinado; no, no, no este ha sido una joya y el mejor episodio de todas las temporadas. No soy de mucho spoiler porque no quiero meterme en problemas en arruinar a todo el fandom por este espisodio...pero... por está única vez lo evitaré... ¿QUIÉN GRITO POR EL BESO FINAL DEL LADYNOIR? Obviamente que todos ustedes lo hicieron, OMG! Aun estoy flipando por el beso que cada que vez que lo recuerdo no dejo de gritar como loca y cantar de la felicidad; casi me mandan al hospital por el paro cardiaco. Me hubiera gustado que Thomas Astruc les dejara los recuerdos intactos pero si él lo hiciera el show ya habría terminado.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios porque quiero saber sus reacciones sobre el capítulo Oblivio.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	10. Actos

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Después de tanto tiempo en vela he terminado al fin el capítulo, la verdad esto de trabajar hasta muy tarde y escribir el fic ha sido cansado y estresante a la vez, pero a la vez ha sido de mucha ayuda la imaginación en el trabajo que he avanzado otro capítulo más, aún no sé cuando lo vaya a terminar pero si les aseguro que esta muy emocionante.

En fin, cambiando de tema; sólo quiero avisarles que en este capítulo saldrá un personaje bastante querido y conocido por ustedes, a la vez que este personaje será también alguien importante para el fic. Les recomiendo que tengan algo a la mano para evitar los gritos de emoción.

Quisiera hablar sobre el episodio "Silencer" pero eso lo hablaré hasta el final del capítulo, no les quito mas de su tiempo por leer su lectura así que...

Disfrutenlo ;D

* * *

 **Actos**

 **Torre Eiffel**

Cuando la noche llegó Marinette ya se había transformado en su alter-ego, sabía que tarde o temprano su compañero no tardaría para estar con ella, a la vez que preguntaría por el paradero de Rena Rouge y de la nueva heroína del zorro, la chica esperaba en la zona más alta de la torre esperando a su compañero mientras que su vista se perdía en la estrellada noche. El clima de la noche era agradable, la brisa fresca revoloteaba las coletas de la heroína mientras disfrutaba del viento.

– Es una hermosa noche que está haciendo hoy, ¿No lo crees mi Lady? – dijo Chat Noir a espaldas de ella.

– Efectivamente, Chat Noir. – dijo ella sin voltearse.

Chat Noir se sentó a su lado mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que columpiaba sus piernas como un niño pequeño.

– Otra batalla exitosa, ¿No lo crees? – preguntó el felino héroe.

– Así es. – suspiró la heroína.

– Lamento en no haber sido de mucha ayuda. – la mirada azulina de la joven se posó en la de su compañero, las orejas que formaban parte del disfraz estaba agachadas sobre su cabeza simulando tristeza.

– Has sido de mucha Chat, más de lo que tú piensas. Y es un agrado de tenerte a mi lado Chat Noir. – la mirada esmeralda del héroe se dilato mostrando un brillo de emoción en ellos, una pequeña sonrisa se había asomado en sus labios mientras que un leve rubor decoró sus mejillas.

– Mi Lady haces que me corazón se regocije y haces más enamorarme de ti con tus palabras. – dijo Chat Noir haciendo que Ladybug lo mirara incrédula para luego soltar una risa.

– Gato mañoso.

– Por cierto. En la batalla contra Écarlate es una suerte que hayas reclutado a Rena Rouge. – la sonrisa de Ladybug se apagó a la vez que ésta desapareció, Chat Noir al notar esto en la heroína le preguntó. – ¿Pasa algo mi Lady? ¿Dije algo malo?

Ladybug ladeó simplemente. Miró a su compañero y dijo.

– No has dicho nada malo.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué has puesto esa expresión?

– Chat… hay algo… hay algo que debo decirte respecto a Rena Rouge.

– ¿Qué es? – ella relamió sus labios secos y al tomar aire dijo.

– La chica con quien acudí a darle el prodigio del zorro no era Rena Rouge, sino que fue otra. – confesó la heroína, el héroe del traje de gato de cuero la miró incrédulo.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Qué sucedió?

– No es sencillo hablar de esto Chat Noir, al menos no para mí.

– Mi Lady, si tienes algo que te incomoda y no quieres decírmelo estas en todo tu derecho. No voy a forzarte a que me lo digas. – Chat Noir tomó la mano de su compañera a la vez que la apretó cuidadosamente. – Yo siempre estaré ahí para lo que necesites mi Lady, estaré ahí para escucharte y apoyarte.

El corazón de la azabache latió con fuerza mientras se perdía en la mirada sincera y cálida de su compañero; tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

– Como bien sabes Chat, yo conozco la identidad de Rena Rouge. Lamentablemente debo decir que… Rena Rouge ya no seguirá siendo parte de nuestro equipo.

– ¿Cómo dices? – la cara de Chat Noir era casi un poema.

– Lo que escuchaste. Rena Rouge ya no seguirá siendo más la portadora del zorro. Se acabó.

– ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso ella ha hecho algo malo?

La pregunta de su compañero hizo que su corazón se estrujara contra su pecho al recordar las cosas que Alya le ha hecho pasar.

– Sólo digamos que ella ha decidido forjar su propio camino. – a Chat Noir se le rompió el corazón después de escuchar el tono débil y triste de su Lady en su voz.

– Sea cual sea tu decisión Ladybug, yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que sea. – el chico abrazó a la chica mientras que ella correspondió a su abrazo. – ¿Quién es la nueva portadora del zorro?

– Su nombre es Vulpix.

– ¿Vulpix? ¿Qué acaso ese nombre no es de…?

– ¿De un podemos? Sí, lo es.

– Qué original. – Ladybug rió por lo que dijo su compañero, mientras que ambos miraban con tranquilidad la hermosa ciudad. – ¿Y es de confianza? ¿Podemos confiar en ella?

– Lo es.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los próximos cinco minutos, sólo se quedaron ahí abrazados disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando dieron las doce de la noche los dos decidieron en retirarse cada quien a su casa, pues tenían que descansar para su día de escuela, después de ver a su Lady retirarse Chat Noir decidió en visitar a la casa de Marinette y saber cómo se encontraba.

La portadora de la mariquita había llegado a su casa y deshizo su transformación. Tikki vio a su amiga tensa y cansada, había sido un día bastante cansado. Las dos estuvieron a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando una voz familiar llamó la atención de la azabache.

– Buenas noches, Marinette.

– Chat Noir, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Marinette fingiendo sorpresa.

– Hoy estuve de patrullaje junto con Ladybug, y como ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo y no quise ir a casa decidí en visitar a mi fan número uno. – comenzó a decir el héroe de París mientras le guiñaba juguetonamente el ojo a la azabache, quien por supuesto soltó una risa divertida. – ¿Cómo te encuentras Marinette?

– Me he encontrado bien. ¿Qué hay de ti Chat?

– Estoy completamente bien.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea con el akuma? – preguntó con curiosidad, aunque ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que había sucedido en el enfrentamiento.

– Por dónde empezar.

– ¿Te parece bien que me cuentes lo sucedido acompañado de unos pastelillos? – el rostro de Chat Noir se ilumino.

– Purr supuesto, Purrincesa.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación, mientras que Marinette iba a la planta baja a buscar los pastelillos; Chat se quedó recostado en el chaise-longue, fue en un momento cuando su vista se enfocó en la pizarra de la pared contraria de la habitación, ya que algo captó su atención. El héroe se levantó de ahí y comenzó a caminar hacia la pizarra; ahí mismo vio un collage de fotos de los nuevos amigos de Marinette junto con ella, también habían tres hojas la cuales eran una lista de música, y entre otras cosas. Lo que al héroe de París le llamó más la atención era la gran felicidad que mostraba Marinette en las fotos.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces gato mañoso? – la voz de Marinette lo había sobresaltado.

– Así que estos son tus nuevos amigos. – dijo el chico mientras señalaba el collage.

– Sí.

– Se ven que son amistosos. – Chat Noir se acercó hacia la chica mientras dejaba la bandeja en el suelo donde ella y su compañero suelen disfrutar cómodamente.

– Y lo son. – sonrió ella. – Son buenos chicos. Algunos están locos pero son buenos chicos.

– Se nota. – sonrió él. Chat dirigió nuevamente su vista en el collage una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios y en un tono sorprendido dijo. – Y más aún se nota que te has hecho amiga de aquella chica.

– ¿De quién?

– De ella. De la chica a quien Hawkmoth akumatizó, no me acuerdo de su nombre pero sé que se llamaba "Riposte".

– Es Kagami.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir se amplió mientras miraba con admiración y ternura a la chica.

– Háblame de tu día. ¿Qué hiciste?

– Esa sería mi línea gato mañoso. – dijo Marinette. – Pero me ha ido bien, mucha tarea, me han enseñado muchas cosas fascinantes en el taller de costura, mis amigos han estado ahí a subirme el ánimo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

– ¿De mí? – se encogió de hombros el héroe. – No hay mucho que hablar de mí, Princesa.

– ¿Cómo de que no? ¿Qué hay de la pelea contra el akuma? ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

– Sólo puedo contarte mi punto de vista Marinette, lo demás sería aparte.

– No importa, quiero escuchar.

El corazón de Chat Noir se aceleró mientras que sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un tono rojizo.

– Cómo tú lo ordenes, Princesa.

El héroe de París contó cada detalle de su pelea contra Écarlate mientras que Marinette lo escuchaba atentamente, si hubiera sido un fin de semana ambos chicos disfrutarían de una entretenida platica, habían dado las tres de la mañana cuando ambos chicos se habían despedido. Dentro de tres horas ella debía levantarse para irse a la escuela pero debía admitir que aquella plática con el superhéroe la hizo sentir bien.

La mañana llego, otro día más de clases y de trabajo.

Al llegar al colegio Marinette se dirigió hacia su salón mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigos desde el pasillo, cuando la franco-china entró al salón recibió un cálido y animado saludo por parte de sus compañeros.

– Buenos días, Mari.

– Buenos días, chicos. – saludo dela misma manera la chica a sus amigos, dejo sus cosas en su pupitre sin soltar una caja de tamaño mediano color crema. – Mi papá hizo galletas recién horneadas y traje algunas para ustedes.

Las caras de Alba, Jennifer y Dominique se iluminaron cuando escucharon la palabra "galletas" al mismo tiempo cuando Marinette abrió la tapa de la caja haciendo que el aroma de las galletas recién horneadas inundara las fosas nasales de todos los chicos.

– Adelante tomen las que quieran. – invitó la Dupain-Cheng.

Los tres mencionados chicos no lo dudaron ni por un segundo y tomaron cada quien su porción de galletas; entre tanto Kagami, Minerva y Orestes los miraron con desaprobación, pero al ver el buen gesto de su amiga en ofrecer las galletas de su panadería no tuvieron otra opción que sentirse tentados por el suculento sabor y olor de esas delicias.

Cada quien tomó una y la probo mientras que sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente, en especial a Kagami; la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa agradable mientras sentía en su boca una explosión de sabores.

Marinette comenzó a recibir halagadoras palabras por parte de sus amigos, en ese momento Alba comenzó a hablar a su amiga sobre algunos postres latinoamericanos, al igual que sus demás compañeros también lo hicieron. La franco-china prestaba con atención cada conversación de sus amigos, ella también recomendaba a sus amigos algunos bocadillos dulces de su panadería que eran muy populares en ser vendidos. La conversación terminó cuando la campana sonó indicando que las horas de clases ya iban a comenzar.

…

 **Colegio François-Dupont**

Si pensaron que en el colegio donde antiguamente Marinette estudiaba volvería a la normalidad, están muy equivocados, más en particular en el grupo de Adrien. A no tener a Marinette como su presidenta las cosas se estaban saliendo de control que esto hacia que entre todos los estudiantes del salón se pusieran en contra por cosas insignificantes. Al principio ellos pensaron que al no tener a alguien que fuera presidente de su salón las cosas serían más sencillas e innecesarias, pero, al parecer todo había sido en vano.

Cuando Madame Bustier entró a su salón pensó que tal vez ya sería la hora de escoger a un representante del salón y poner las cosas en orden como era debido; la joven mujer se sentía un poco triste y dolida en reemplazar a la que alguna vez había sido su alumna favorita, claro que ella no podía comparar a nadie con Marinette, pero, Caline le tenía un gran apreció a esa bondadosa y dulce chica que nunca paso por su cabeza que ella se iría muy pronto de su salón y de su escuela. Con gran pesar decidió hacer lo correcto: en elegir a un candidato para ser el presidente de su salón.

– Silencio, por favor. – llamó Madame Bustier a sus alumnos, quienes inmediatamente la obedecieron. – Chicos, dada a las circunstancias que he estado viendo con el paso de las semanas en este salón, he decidido que ya es tiempo de elegir a un candidato para el presidente de esta clase.

– Profesora Bustier, yo me ofrezco para el puesto de presidenta. Después de todo tengo mucha potencial en la política y que mejor que me escojan a mí por supuesto. – se ofreció así misma Chloe con sus aires de grandeza. Pero su burbuja de felicidad explotó cuando los comentarios de sus compañeros la interrumpieron.

– Sigue soñando Chloe.

– Apuesto a que no moverás ni un dedo y se lo dejaras todo a Sabrina.

– Yo propongo que elijemos a otra persona.

– Ridículo, esto totalmente ridículo. – masculló Chloe. – Son sólo una bola de envidiosos.

– _Así nunca vamos a llegar a un fin._ – pensó Madame Bustier

– Yo elijo a Lila para presidenta. – dijo Alya, lo cual esto hizo sorprender tanto a la italiana como a la hija del alcalde.

– Yo también elijo a Lila.

– Y yo.

– Yo también.

Mientras que los estudiantes comenzaban a elegir a Lila para ser la nueva presidenta de la clase; la italiana empezaba a sentir interés por el poder y así comenzar a idear cualquier plan para manipular a su antojo a sus compañeros.

– ¿Yo? ¿Presidenta de la clase? – jadeó llena de sorpresa. – No podría hacerlo. Digo no soy digna para serlo. – fingió inocencia la chica, pero dentro de ella sólo crecía la ambición, el orgullo y la avaricia.

Estaba hambrienta por el poder.

Si había algo que Lila le encantaba disfrutar, además de la mentira, era el poder. Después de todo ella era la sobrina de un importante político italiano por parte de su padre, aunque no sabía nada de política sí sabía de algo: la manipulación.

– Tonterías chica, tu misma has dicho que fuiste anteriormente presidenta de tu antigua escuela. – comentó Alya.

– Bueno eso fue diferente. Pero. Según tengo entendido que… Marinette fue… su presidenta de la clase. – fingió la italiana con una voz afligida. – Aun me siento culpable de lo que sucedió con ella. Si yo no la hubiera molestado con ser mi amiga… tal vez… esto… no estaría pasando.

Adrien al escuchar esas falsas palabras de la boca de Lila sentía unas ganas de vomitar con extrema exageración. Le repugnaba esa falsa chica, aunque él estuviera alejado de ella le asfixiaba estar en el mismo lugar.

– No pienses más en eso Lila. – dijo Alix desde su asiento. – Marinette ya está aquí para representar más nuestra clase, y si así lo fuera; si ella siguiera continuando siendo la presidenta yo no tardaría en cambiarla por ti.

Aquel comentario había sido una cuchilla para Adrien y Madame Bustier.

– Profesora Bustier, damos por concluido que Lila Rossi sea nuestra candidata para ser nuestra presidenta. – comentó la pelirrosada.

– Hola. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso yo tampoco cuento? – habló Chloe pero había sido ignorada por sus compañeros.

– Bien entonces tenemos un debate. Lila Rossi y Chloe Bourgeois serán las candidatas para el puesto de presidenta de la clase. – confirmó Caline. – Todos pueden escribir el nombre de sus compañeras a partir de ahora, a excepción de las candidatas, y dejarlos aquí en el escritorio. – indicó la mujer.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a escribir los nombres de las candidatas, mientras tanto Lila y Chloe se dedicaban miradas retadoras, amenazantes y competitivas.

Dos candidatas.

Un debate.

Un puesto.

Un ganador.

Después de cinco minutos Madame Bustier terminaba de contar los votos, aclaro su garganta y miró a su grupo con una tranquila y amplia sonrisa.

– Bueno, chicos, por el conteo de votos me da el gusto de anunciar que Lila Rossi será nuestra nueva presidenta de clases. – anunció Caline, mientras que sus estudiantes dejaron escapar un grito de emoción.

Las felicitaciones no faltaron haciendo que el ego de la italiana se elevara por los aires, pero todo eso no duro mucho cuando un grito se escuchó en el salón.

– ¡Profesora Bustier exijo un reconteo de votos! – demandó Chloe, pero la profesora sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de lastima.

– Sólo tienes dos votos, Chloe, no creo que un reconteo sea necesario. – comentó Madame Bustier.

– ¿Qué? ¡Esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo! – gruñó la hija del alcalde cruzándose de brazos y bufando decepcionada.

– ¿Y puedes culparnos por eso Chloe? – se burló Alya.

– Sí, Lila es mejor que tú. – disparó Alix en el ego de la rubia, los comentarios de sus demás compañeros no se hicieron esperar hacia la Bourgeois haciendo que ella apretara su mandíbula con rabia mientras intentaba ignorar las crueles palabras de sus compañeros.

– Chicos paren por favor, no quiero causar más problemas. Pero este debate es justo y gané, Chloe. Espero que tú tampoco estés molesta conmigo por esto. – comentó Lila con un fingimiento de inocencia y ternura. – Lo único que quiero evitar en este momento es hacer otro enemigo justo lo hice con Marinette. Sólo quiero dar lo mejor de mí para hacer de sus vidas tan fáciles como sea posible aquí.

– ¿Ves Chloe? A eso le llamo verdadero liderazgo. – dijo nuevamente la Cesaire, imitando aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que Chloe cada vez hacia cuando algo salía bien, la Bourgeois apretó más sus brazos cruzados a la vez que hizo un puchero.

– Todos ustedes son tan tontos. Como sea ni siquiera quería sus votos. – dijo la portadora de la abeja, miró fruncidamente a Lila mientras que ella agradecía a sus compañeros y a su maestra por sus felicitaciones.

Chloe visualizó a la italiana y vio algo en ella que nadie más observó.

Poder, triunfo y orgullo.

Pero todo aquello estaba combinado con algo más. Algo más…

Oscuro.

…

 **Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épade Sacrée**

La hora del almuerzo llegó y todos los estudiantes disfrutaban de ese momento de convivencia con sus amigos ya sea platicando, bromeando o haciendo relajo.

En una de las mesas se encontraba el círculo de amigos de Marinette, ellos platicaban animadamente y haciendo planes para juntarse el sábado, a excepción de Kagami quien estaba muy atenta a su teléfono y escribiendo algo en él, nadie le prestó atención a excepción de Alba. La latina vio algo en la mirada marrón de la japonesa que la hizo sentir curiosa, pero como la chica era reservada al igual que su amiga decidió no meterse en su vida aunque la curiosidad la mataba.

Kagami había terminado de escribir, y dejó a un lado su teléfono y enfocarse a sus amigos. Cuando ella observó y escuchó a los chicos y los planes del sábado, la japonesa vio que su amiga latina la observaba atentamente. La Tsurugi vio como la Muñes movía sus labios preguntándole: "¿Está todo bien?", por lo que ella simplemente asintió.

– Bien, entonces queda decidido; el sábado iremos al cine y luego al barrio latino al local "La Catrina" a escuchar música y bailar. – dijo emocionado Dominique mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban.

– ¡Oh, qué emoción! Ya quiero que se pase rápido la semana, no podría esperar a ir a "La Catrina". – comentó Jennifer eufórica.

De pronto a lo lejos toda la escuela escuchó una explosión que hizo alarmar a los alumnos y a sobresaltarlos en sus lugares.

En las bocinas se había escuchado un comunicado de que todo alumno debía ir al gimnasio para mantenerlos seguros hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran a la vez que se comunicaran con sus padres para que los recogiera. Los alumnos salieron de la cafetería tratando de controlar la calma mientras se dirigían hacia el gimnasio, Marinette cuidadosamente de no ser observada se escondió en uno de los salones para así transformase.

Una vez que ella se había transformado rápidamente ella se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el akuma.

La heroína saltaba de edificio por edificio en busca de la victima de Hawkmoth y minutos después apareció su compañero a un lado de ella.

– Hola mi Lady. Hoy hace un hermoso día para combatir contra el mal, ¿No lo crees?

– Si tú lo dices _chaton_. – sonrió divertida.

Ambos héroes habían encontrado al akuma, lo más curioso era que ese akuma era fácil de vencer ya que no obedecía a las órdenes de Hawkmoth porque no era más que el mismísimo pequeño August; esta vez su akumatización era porque quería un globo de Chat Noir. Los dos héroes habían entregado al infante a su madre sano y salvo.

– No fue tan difícil como pensé. – dijo Chat Noir quien miraba divertido a su compañera.

– En eso tienes razón. ¿Quién pensaría que Hawkmoth akumatizaría de nuevo a August? – rió divertida la heroína.

De pronto los pitidos de sus prodigios sonaron nuevamente, anunciando que dentro de muy poco sus transformaciones terminarían en cualquier momento.

– Bueno gatito, es hora de irnos.

– ¿Estás segura mi Lady? ¿No quieres quedarte un poco más y saber quién se encuentra detrás de está mascara de este galán? – bromeó Chat Noir quien robó una risa divertida por parte de su compañera.

– Ni de chiste.

Ambos se despidieron y regresaron cada quien a sus respectivos refugios, Marinette había regresado a su escuela y noto que nadie se encontraba en ella, es más ni en el gimnasio nadie estaba, rápidamente tuvo que ir a su salón a tomar sus cosas pero estas no estaban por ningún lado. Tomó su teléfono y vio que tenía bastantes llamadas pérdidas tanto de sus amigos como de sus padres, en algunos de esos mensajes se le había informado que sus cosas las habían llevado a su casa. Con el alma en la boca la chica tuvo que esperarse en el baño de chicas a que Tikki terminara de comer una galleta de chispas de chocolate, una vez que la kwami estaba recargada de energías la franco-china nuevamente se transformó, y como si nada había regresado a una cuadra de su casa. Cuando ella rompió su transformación y llegó dentro de su hogar sus padres la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y aliviados de saber que su hija se encontraba sana y salva.

– Marinette, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sabine entre tranquila y angustiada.

– Tus amigos se comunicaron y nos dijeron que no te encontraban por ningún lado. – comentó Tom.

– Yo… m-me escondí. – balbuceó la chica.

– ¿Te escondiste? – la chica asintió.

– S-Sí me escondí. Pensé que el akuma sería poderoso… y…

– Oh mi niña. – Sabine se le encogió después de ver a su hija con la cabeza agachada, la mujer no tardo en abrazar a su unigénita en un abrazo sobreprotector. – Mi pobre Marinette.

– Siento mucho en no haberme comunicado con ustedes y por haberlos preocupado.

– Está bien. Nosotros te perdonamos. – dijo Tom quien también abrazó a su hija. – Pero a quien también debes de llamar es a tus amigos. Ellos no han dejado de llamarnos y de llamarte, deberías hablar con ellos y decirles que estás bien y que estás en casa.

– Tienes razón papá. Voy a llamar a mis amigos. Iré a mi habitación.

Marinette les dio a cada uno de ellos un beso en la mejilla, luego subió a la segunda planta donde ahí mismo comenzó a comunicarse con sus amigos mediante por WhatsApp. Las video-llamadas que realizo la franco-china a sus amigos hizo que todos ellos se tranquilizaran por ella, más en especial por Alba y Kagami, después de comunicarse con ellos la chica soltó un respiro largo y tranquilo.

Tikki, quien había salido de la bolsa de su amiga, se dirigió hacia a ella y le preguntó.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran tus amigos Marinette?

– Están bien, ya están más aliviados.

– Es bueno de escuchar. Se nota mucho que ellos se preocupan por ti. – Marinette sonrió y asintió.

– Sí.

…

 **En otro lugar**

Eran la 1:30 de la tarde cuando Kagami salió de su casa, la chica iba directamente a sus clases de violín por órdenes de su madre, odiaba tanto esas clases pero no podía desobedecer a su madre. La mirada marrón de la japonesa miraba con aburrición los edificios a través de la ventana polarizada. Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

En ese momento Kagami escuchó el timbre de mensaje de su celular.

Desinteresada y aburrida sacó el celular del bolsillo de su short rojo, cuando ella vio el mensaje de la pantalla del aparato inmediatamente su mirada marrón se dilato de la sorpresa, a la vez que sentía como su corazón latía con mayor fuerza y sus mejillas adquirieron un cierto tono rosado. Con su dedo desbloqueo la pantalla de su celular y leyó a continuación el mensaje.

– Hitoshi, necesito que me lleves al Shakespeare and Company Café. – anunció Kagami al chofer de la familia.

– Como usted ordene Señorita Tsurugi. La llevaré después de sus clases de violín.

– Creo que habrá un cambio de planes Hitoshi. En vez de ir a mis clases quiero que me lleves al Shakespeare and Company Café inmediatamente. – volvió a ordenar la japonesa.

– Lamento contradecirla, Señorita Tsurugi, pero su madre me ordeno que la llevaría directamente a sus clases de violín y debo acatar esa orden. – dijo Hitoshi.

Kagami le molesto aquello, pero, luego esbozo una sonrisa bastante zorruna.

– Ayer me pareció raro escuchar gritar al gato persa de mi abuela fue como un grito de angustia. – el tono burlón de Kagami hizo estremecer al chofer y a su vez hizo que el pobre sudara frío cuando ella le mostro una fotografía desde su celular a él mismo pisando accidentalmente la cola de un gato persa mientras que éste saltaba y se le erizaba el pelaje. – Como ves tengo prueba necesarias no sé qué pensaría mi abuela si la viera. – sonrió con burla pura.

Hitoshi al estar contra la espada y la pared no tuvo de otra más que obedecer las órdenes de la hija de sus patrones.

– ¿Qué quiere ir al Shakespeare and Company Café? Con mucho gusto la llevo ahora mismo Señorita Tsurugi.

Rió internamente la japonesa, tal vez el chantaje no era lo suyo pero al juntarse con Alba aprendió muchas cosas que ella jamás en su vida haría.

Y el chantaje era una de ellas.

…

 **Shakespeare and Company Café**

Dentro del local se podía oler el delicioso aroma dulce de los pastelillos, del café, del té y de las hojas de los libros.

En una de las mesas de aquella cafetería se encontraba un joven de mirada tranquila y con un aura equilibrada y desinteresada. Su mirada no dejaba de observar la puerta y la ventana del local. El joven suspiro tranquilo mientras golpeaba la mesa delicadamente con un lápiz que traía a la mano, y a su vez un cuaderno de partitura color negro y su celular.

El chico mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos mientras escuchaba atentamente su entorno.

De pronto, por fin lo escucho.

Aquella extraña y fuerte melodía de determinación y honor.

– Lamento la demora. ¿Te hice esperar? – el chico abrió sus ojos y sonrió tranquila y despreocupadamente.

– No lo hiciste. Apenas llegue. – confirmó él.

Justo enfrente de él se encontraba Kagami, vestía unos shorts rojos, unas medias negras, una blusa blanca sin mangas y con un listón delgado color negro decorando la parte del cuello de la blusa, y unos tenis rojos.

La chica retiró la silla y tomó asiento en ella, quedando frente a frente del chico.

– Y qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme, Luka.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Yo invito.

La chica frunció un poco el ceño no le gustaba que le cambiaran el tema, pero si había algo que sus padres y sus abuelos le enseñaron era que no debía rechazar una invitación.

Después de pedir sus bebidas Kagami volvió a preguntarle al chico de mirada turquesa la misma pregunta.

– Ahora sí, dime, ¿Qué era aquella que querías decirme Luka?

– ¿Has notado algo extraño en Marinette? – la chica alzó una ceja, bastante confundida.

Según Kagami tenía entendido era que Luka no sabía que Marinette se había cambiado de escuela. Al menos que su hermana o la misma Marinette le haya comunicado su cambio de escuela.

– No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Bueno, tengo entendido que tú y ella están en la misma clase de esgrima. Es por eso que te hago esa pregunta. – Luka se sintió extraño en ese momento, la melodía que escuchaba en el corazón de la japonesa había cambiado rápidamente; si él tuviera a la mano su guitarra y tocara esa melodía seguramente este le revelaría aquello que ocultaba la chica.

– No he notado nada extraño en ella. – dijo con tranquilidad la chica. Y era verdad. Ella no vio ningún cambio en su compañera de clase. – ¿Acaso tu sí?

– Para serte sincero no la he visto desde hace semanas. – el tono de voz de Luka se escuchaba afligida y preocupada, cosa que para la japonesa le había incomodado. – Ni tampoco la he visto fuera de la escuela, espero que ella este bien. – aquello ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

La chica apretó con fuerza sus manos en su short mientras trataba de ignorar aquella molestia en su pecho. Pero aquella tensión que sentía desapareció cuando vio en la pantalla de su celular un mensaje de Adrien.

Luka solo vio la fotografía del Agreste menor pero no el mensaje que decía.

– ¿Sucedió algo?

– Al parecer las clases de esgrima no se cancelaron después de todo. Qué bueno que siempre cargo mí equipo de esgrima conmigo. – declaró Kagami.

– Y hablando de la esgrima. ¿Ya venciste a Adrien? – preguntó Luka mientras sonreía divertidamente.

– Estoy en eso. Debo decir que ambos somos buenos en la esgrima, pero, si Adrien fuera así de bueno en la esgrima no tendría ninguna dificultad de enfocarse en su objetivo. – aclaró la japonesa.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo Kagami? – la chica casi se atraganta con su té por aquella pregunta del Couffaine.

– ¿Mi objetivo? – Luka asintió, sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era el objetivo de Kagami. – Simple. Ser la mejor esgrimista como lo fue mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo y mi madre, y llevar el honor en la familia Tsurugi.

– ¿Estás segura de eso?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

– Como decirlo. – suspiró Luka mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para no malentender las cosas con la chica. – No soy bueno con las palabras, pero, tratare de hacerlo bien. Algo dentro de ti dice todo lo contrario Kagami. La melodía de tu corazón suena diferente a lo que dice tu boca, la melodía que ahora estoy escuchando dice que tu objetivo no es ser aquello que deseas en verdad sino otra.

Kagami sintió un vuelco en su ser a la vez que éste se aceleraba con mayor frecuencia cada vez que escuchaba la voz tranquila y dócil del músico.

– ¿Y qué es aquello lo que deseo? – preguntó en un tono bajo y confundido.

– Eso debes descubrirlo tú misma Kagami. Aunque debo decir que la melodía que escucho de tu corazón es bella y misteriosa.

Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica.

Cualquiera quien vería la escena uno diría que esos dos eran pareja.

Cuando Kagami iba a decir algo el timbre de mensaje del celular del Couffaine la interrumpió.

Luka atendió el teléfono y vio el mensaje, era de Juleka, una expresión de disgusto y de preocupación apareció en el rostro del chico. La Tsurugi al ver el semblante del muchacho la confundió. El Couffaine soltó un suspiró frustrado dejando de nuevo su celular en la mesa.

– _No es mi asunto. No es mi asunto. Definitivamente no es tu asunto Kagami._ – se auto-controló asi misma la japonesa por no preguntarle lo que le ocurría a Luka.

– Te estarás preguntando lo qué me pasa, ¿No es así? – la chica se sobresaltó fijando su mirada con la de él.

– No es mi incumbencia meterme en los asuntos de los demás. – cuando iba a tomar su té escuchó al músico reír.

– Tal vez tus palabras dicen una cosa pero me temo que tu corazón dice otra.

– ¿Cómo?

– No tienes que ser ruda contigo misma Kagami, no tiene nada malo de ser curioso; es algo normal en un humano sentir curiosidad. – confesó Luka haciendo latir ferozmente el corazón de la chica. – Dices que vas a tener clases de esgrima, ¿No es así?

– Así es, ¿Qué hay con eso?

– Juleka me envió un mensaje, o más bien son fotos en donde dice que Marinette la "insulta" a ella y a sus amigos, es más, verifique el perfil de Marinette y vi cosas desagradables que dice ella de sus compañeros de clase. – explicó el Couffaine mientras le entregaba su celular a Kagami para que ella viese el mensaje de Juleka.

Kagami estaba en shock que casi se quedaba sin habla. Cuando ella reviso el celular de Luka y vio las fotografías de la conversación de Marinette con Juleka no podía creerlo, pero, de pronto ella noto algo raro en esas conversaciones. Era la fotografía. La chica frunció el ceño y dejo el celular del músico en la mesa para tomar el suyo propio y verificar en él la cuenta de estado de su compañera.

Luka se sintió extrañado por la actitud de la chica, él veía como ella checaba su celular y la de él al mismo tiempo; la expresión de la chica rápidamente cambio, su mirada marrón ahora mostraba acidez y molestia.

– ¿Kagami está todo bien? – preguntó preocupado Luka.

– Esta cuenta es falsa. – dijo de golpe la japonesa.

– ¿Qué dices?

– La cuenta. Está cuenta es falsa. – dijo de nuevo la esgrimista. – Escucha sé que no me creerás, pero lo que te diré es totalmente cierto. Marinette nunca sería capaz de insultar a sus amigos aun sabiendo que ellos les dieron la espalda, además ella ha dejado de seguir a sus antiguos compañeros y bloqueado de sus redes sociales.

– Por fin escucho a alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo. – dijo aliviado Luka sorprendiendo a Kagami. – Te creo absolutamente en lo que dices, Kagami. Aunque no conozca de fondo a Marinette sé que ella sería incapaz de hacer este tipo de cosas hacia sus amigos y más sobretodo a mi hermana. He tratado de comunicarme con ella pero no contesta mis llamadas, e incluso, hasta mis mensajes por Messenger no me ha respondido.

– También hay que debes saber de esta cuenta. – Kagami le entregó el celular al chico mientras que ella le mostraba la cuenta original de Marinette desde su celular. – Observa bien. ¿Ves alguna diferencia entre estas dos cuentas?

– Las fotos y la fecha de creación.

– Correcto. – asintió la esgrimista. – Pero también olvidas algo. La ortografía.

– ¿La ortografía? – alzó una ceja Luka.

– Por si no lo sabes, la ortografía es algo importante en la sociedad; pero lamentablemente se ha perdido una cuarta parte de ella debido a por las redes sociales que quieren hacer la ortografía más simple. Esta es la cuenta original de Marinette. – señaló Kagami su celular. – La ortografía de Marinette se ve limpia y correcta, a la vez que pone emojicons cuando termina una publicación dependiendo de su estado. Entre tanto la cuenta que tienes en tu celular es la falsa, ya que como veras la ortografía de ésta es simplona y con fallas de uso de la escritura, como verás; en la cuenta original de Marinette no usa repetitivamente las mismas palabras ya que ella le da un uso diferente, es decir, que ella usa los sinónimos y los antónimos. Entre tanto la cuenta falsa se está utilizando repetidamente la misma palabra.

El corazón de Luka se agito a la vez que una adrenalina recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque la explicación de Kagami era impresionante y a la vez fácil de entender, él sólo se enfocó en la melodía que el corazón de la chica le transmitía al decirle todo eso; era como tambores que daban cuando se iniciaba un himno de batalla y de justicia.

– Entonces eso quiere decir que…

– Sí. Alguien hizo una cuenta falsa de Marinette para hacerse pasar por ella y dejarla quedar mal.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quién quiere hacerle daño a Marinette?

– Tengo una persona en mente, pero, no puedo acusarla como la culpable sin tener pruebas que la delaten.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Luka impaciente.

Kagami suspiro pesadamente.

Observó por ambos todos lados para que nadie estuviera cerca de ella y de Luka.

– Te diré el nombre, pero tienes que prometerme que todo esto que estamos no se lo dirás a nadie.

El Couffaine apretó sus labios. Prometerle eso a Kagami sería un puñal para él y una traición hacia su hermana. Luka no era ese tipo de chicos que guardaban secretos hacia su familia ni siquiera a su propia hermana, siempre pondría primero a su familia ante todo… pero… sólo sería por esta excepción. Desde que Juleka y Marinette habían roto su amistad, Luka siempre había sido testigo en como su hermana y sus amigas hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas; era casi ver a un escuadrón anti-Marinette.

– Lo prometo.

– Una vez que te diga el nombre, ya no habrá marcha atrás. – dijo con extrema seriedad la Tsurugi, pero el músico se mantuvo firme. – La persona quien creo que está detrás de todo esto es… Lila Rossi.

– ¿Lila Rossi?

– Tal vez no la conozcas…

– La conozco. Bueno, en parte, no sé cómo sea ella en su persona pero mi hermana me ha hablado de su amiga. Pero. ¿Por qué crees que ella quiere hacer quedar mal a Marinette?

Kagami suspiro, agarró la taza de té y lo observó atentamente.

– Como dije anteriormente. Es una suposición mía. – la chica bebió su té mientras recordaba aquel día en que Marinette le había contado a ella y a sus amigos sobre Lila y de sus artimañas que le hizo pasar en el colegio.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que esta Lila Rossi haya querido hacer una cuenta falsa de Marinette?

– No lo sé. Pero. Si no tenemos ninguna prueba que sea ella no podemos culparla de los hechos.

– Buen punto. – susurró Luka. – Kagami.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por un minuto. Un minuto que para ambos se le hizo eterno.

– Dime.

– Hoy tienes a las 3:00 de la tarde tus clases de esgrima, ¿Cierto? – Kagami asintió. – Y Adrien estará ahí también.

– Sí. ¿A qué quieres llegar Luka? – la chica no desvió su vista con la del músico.

– Adrien está en el grupo de mi hermana. Tal vez si hablas con él puedas encontrar información sobre Lila si ha visto algo raro en ella.

– ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? – preguntó Kagami mientras que Luka la miró confundido.

– ¿Qué hay con ella?

– Mencionaste que ella es amiga de Lila Rossi y que ella te ha contado sobre su amiga.

– Cierto. No he entablado mucha conversación con Jules sobre Lila, pero, tengo poca información de ella. Según lo que me ha contado mi hermana es que Lila ha conocido a personas famosas e incluso ha viajado por todo el mundo.

Kagami no dijo nada pero si asentía a todo lo que le decía el Couffaine.

Los dos chicos platicaban tan amenamente que hasta para ambos se les había olvidado el tiempo, no fue obstante cuando la alarma del celular de la japonesa sonó a los 2:30 de la tarde. Algo dentro de Kagami quería quedarse más tiempo conversando con Luka, pero, ausentarse de otra clase sería meterse en problemas con su madre. Se despidieron dejando al pendiente la conversación.

…

 **Colegio Françoise-Dupont**

Cuando Kagami llegó a la escuela se dirigió a los vestidores a ponerse el uniforme de esgrima.

Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre la conversación de Luka. Preguntarle a Adrien sobre Lila y su comportamiento, eso ya sería bastante tonto. En qué momento se le había ocurrido en mencionar a esa chica y sobre la cuenta que pensaba que hizo ella.

En qué lio se había metido.

– Bien hecho Kagami Tsurugi. – se molestó consigo misma la chica antes de salir de los vestidores.

– ¡Kagami! – la chica dirigió su vista hacia la persona quien le grito.

– Adrien. – el Agreste se le acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Me he enterado que el ataque del akuma fue cerca de tu escuela, ¿Estaban bien tú y Marinette? – preguntó el rubio preocupado.

– Ambas estuvimos bien. – dijo ella con afirmación.

– Que bueno. – suspiró aliviado Adrien.

– _Adrien está en el grupo de mi hermana. Tal vez si hablas con él puedas encontrar información sobre Lila si ha visto algo raro en ella._ – el recuerdo de Luka llegó a la mente de la chica, la japonesa se debatía si en preguntarle o no a su compañero sobre la italiana.

Justo cuando la Tsurugi iba a decir algo Monsieur D'Argencourt comenzó a avisar que las clases ya darían comienzo.

Para Kagami las dos horas de entrenamiento en la clase de esgrima había sido, por primera vez en su vida, la mayor tortura. No tuvo ningún problema en esquivar los ataques del Agreste cuando la veía tensa o distraída, pero, aquellos pensamientos sobre la conversación que tuvo con el Couffaine casi iba a que el rubio tomara la ventaja de ser el vencedor de ese día.

Cuando la clase había terminado, la Tsurugi invitó al Agreste a tomar asiento.

En un principio Adrien pensó que Kagami iba a hablarle sobre Marinette y de como ella se encontraba en su nuevo ambiente. Pero todo había sido una falsa ilusión cuando escuchó a su compañera de esgrima decir lo siguiente.

– Me he enterado sobre otra cuenta de Marinette. – a Adrien casi se le iba el alma, a la vez, que su sangre se le helaba del espanto. – En esta dice tantas cosas indescriptibles y groseras hacia tus compañeros, y quiero saber si…

En ese momento el Agreste la interrumpió.

– Kagami… veas lo que veas, o lo que escuchas, nada de esto es cierto. Esa cuenta es…

– Falsa. Lo sé. – ella lo interrumpió. – Es por eso que quiero hablar de esto contigo. Sé que suena delicado pero es necesario hablarlo antes de que otra persona lo sepa y lo difunda.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio.

– ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste? – preguntó.

– Dejaremos eso a un lado. Lo que importa ahora es que Marinette debe enterarse lo que está pasando.

– No. – dijo alarmado Adrien. – Marinette no debe enterarse de esto.

– Adrien. Esto es importante. Y si no hacemos algo o al menos se lo digamos a Marinette probablemente sea tarde para ella.

– Lo sé, pero si ella se entera o si alguien se lo dice probablemente ella…

– Adrien. Sé que estás preocupado por ella e intentas protegerla, pero si no hacemos lo correcto en decirle a Marinette sobre lo que está pasando la cosa saldrá peor y eso hará que ella este a un punto de quiebre emocional y sea una atracción para Hawkmoth. ¿Acaso quieres eso para ella?

Lo que había dicho Kagami había sido un golpe a la realidad para Adrien, lo sabía desde un principio pero aquel instinto de protección que tenía como Chat Noir lo había impedido. Muy dentro de él no quería que su amiga sufriera más de lo que ya estaba pero su compañera de esgrima le había abierto los ojos a la realidad que estaba ocasionando.

– No. – había sido su respuesta. – No quiero que eso le ocurra a Marinette… pero… tampoco quiero verla sufrir ni verla triste.

– Sé a lo que te refieres Adrien, pero le harás más daño a Marinette si le ocultas la verdad. – ella colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. – Además, te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que cuidara de Marinette, bien, ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Adrien se mordió el labio, estaba nervioso mientras sentía como su alma le gritaba que lo hiciera.

– De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

– Bien. – sonrió satisfecha la Tsurugi. – Adrien, también hay algo que debo decirte. Algo muy serio y delicado.

– ¿Y qué es?

– _Es ahora o nunca._ – pensó la chica. – ¿Qué sabes de Lila Rossi?

– ¿De Lila? Es una chica de mi salón. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – preguntó confundido.

La chica se puso seria. Demasiado seria que hizo preocupar al modelo.

– ¿Kagami? ¿Pasa algo?

– Escúchame bien con atención Adrien, no es de incumbencia hablar de los asuntos personales de otras personas, así que iré directamente al grano. – el chico tragó grueso, jamás había visto actuar de esta manera a la chica más seria de lo normal. – Quiero saber todo acerca de Lila Rossi.

– Pues… por donde comenzar.

– Por el principio de todo. – habló con más claridad y seriedad.

Adrien por su primera vez se había sentido intimidado y preocupado por la japonesa.

Pero todo esto que hacia Kagami Tsurugi era por el bien de sus dos amigos, más en especial por Marinette. Si nadie iba a ayudarla entonces ella lo haría.

Cuando Adrien terminó de contarle a Kagami de Lila, la japonesa sólo se quedó viéndolo atenta mientras que su rostro no mostraba ni una pisca de emoción.

– Entonces eso es todo lo que sabes de ella. – musitó Kagami.

– Sí. – afirmó el modelo. – Pero, ¿Por qué quieres saber de Lila, Kagami?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con simplicidad.

– Sólo quería saberlo.

– Kagami, si hay algo que no me cuadra bien es que las personas me escondan algo que no sepa. Y sé que escondes algo.

Aquello había estremecido a la chica a la vez que la había dejado sorprendida.

– _Vaya, y yo pensando que Adrien era demasiado ingenuo para esto, pero veo que me equivoque._ – pensó ella antes de hablar. – Bien, me atrapaste. Lo que te voy a decir Adrien tal vez sea algo delicado y difícil de entender, pero, digamos que es solamente una suposición.

– Entiendo, ¿Y qué es?

Kagami sabía en el gran lio que estaba por cometer, pero, algo muy dentro le decía que debía hacerlo aun sabiendo que tal vez podría perder su amistad con el chico.

* * *

Y hasta aquí concluimos con el capítulo.

Oh, vaya... al parecer Kagami siente que Lila Rossi está detrás de la cuenta falsa, pero tal como ella dijo no puede culparla sin pruebas, y al fin ella le dio a entender a Adrien que ocultarle la verdad a Marinette está mal.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿Adrien también estará de acuerdo con Kagami que Lila es la causante de la cuenta falsa?

¿Marinette sabrá la verdad acerca de la cuenta falsa?

¿Qué artimañas hará Lila ahora que es la presidenta de la clase?

¿Quién de aquí grito por la aparición de Luka?

¿Estará él también convencido que Lila es una mala persona?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Debo darles unas tristes noticias chicos.

El día 15 de abril de 2019, fue y sigue siendo un día triste para París.

Se ha informado que la hermosa catedral de Notre Dame se ha incendiando, aun no se sabe con exactitud como se ha provocado el incendio. Es un gran dolor y perdida tanto para los parisinos como para todas las personas del mundo al saber que un monumento histórico fuera destruido, 800 años de antigüedad hecho en ruinas. Es difícil de creerlo, lo sé, al principio pensé que todo era una broma... pero... no fue así. Lo vi claramente en las noticias y fue muy impactante para mí, ya que mi sueño siempre ha sido ir a París y ver Notre Dame.

Sólo quiero decir que no pierdan las esperanzas, aun cuando hay momentos de tristezas habrán momentos de felicidad.

Para nuestros hermanos parisinos, no están solos; lloraremos con ustedes y rezaremos por ustedes.

 **#PRAYFORPARIS**

Quiero decirles mi opinión sobre Silencer.

 **Silencer:** ok iré directamente al grano. Me gusto y a la vez no me gusto el episodio: me gusto "Silencer" por el gran trabajo que hicieron el equipo de Thomas, la calidad del diseño fue espectacular... pero... no me gusto mucho que digamos porque no hubo mucha historia, a lo que quiero decir es que senti que el episodio fue demasiado rápido, la akumatización de Luka no fue como uno se lo esperaba (como recordarán yo mencione una teoría acerca de su akumatización) y a decir verdad no me llamo mucho la atención el diseño de villano (a excepción de sus poderes eso si me gusto), también hubo una cosa que no me agrado del capítulo y fue que no tomaron mucho de cuenta a Adrien; como algunos recordarán él también formó parte de la banda y eso se me hizo bastante raro que no lo incluyeran, si hubieran puesto una escena en donde Marinette le enviará un mensaje o le llamara a Adrien para estar en el video musical y éste le diría que no podría asistir por culpa de Gabriel (recordemos que él nunca deja a su hijo ir a ningún lado) sería más conveninciero el capítulo y tendría mucho más sentido el por qué vimos a Adrien en su habitación tocando el piano. En fiiiiiiiin, sé que Thomas Astruc movió otra vez el tapete del fandom por la escenas del LUKANETTE y a decir verdad me puse algo incomoda por aquel momento de la confesión; OJO, no estoy diciendo que lo odio o que lo amo, pero yo siempre he visto a Luka y a Marinette como amigos o como hermanos, no como pareja, y la verdad lo siento mucho para los fanáticos del LUKANETTE pero esa es mi manera de ver y de pensar de ellos dos.

¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre el episodio "Silencer"?

¿Piensan qué fue genial o que le falto algo?

Hagánmelo saber por favor.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos muy pronto.

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	11. En Proceso

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Lo siento, lo siento sé que me he tardado estos últimos dos meses y que no tengo pretexto para dejarlos así con la intriga. Pero toda esa ausencia es debido al maldito trabajo y el horario.

Ultimamente he tenido también muchos problemas en mi vida social; y uno de ellos es por la depresión que tuve el mes pasado, ya que, en ese mes falleció mi abuelo paterno, y ha decir verdad fue shock para mi pues él falleció justo el mismo día de su cumpleaños; lamentablemente no pude asistir a su funeral porque en mi trabajo no me lo permitieron y bueno estaba un tanto enojada por eso.

Quisiera decir más pero no quiero dejarlos esperar así que...

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

 **En Proceso**

 **Les Marais**

En el hermoso barrio renacentista francés se encontraba Alba disfrutando de una tranquila caminata después de que la escuela cancelara también los talleres, que mejor disfrutar ese día libre en recorrer sus lugares favoritos y no estar todo el santo encerrada en casa soportando los alocados y acalorados gritos de un niño de 12 años de edad perdiendo cada vez una partida de Fortnite.

La chica soltó un largo y tranquilo suspiro mientras veía tranquilamente sus alrededores.

Sacó su celular y tomo algunas fotografías, las cuales las enviaría a sus familiares y sobre todo a sus primas para que se mueran de envidia; ya se imaginarían las expresiones de rabia y envidia de sus queridas primas. Le agradecía a madre y a su abuela por haberla convencido de tomar ese programa de intercambio porque si no lo hubiera hecho seria la persona más estúpida del planeta. Alba suspiró satisfactoriamente mientras enviaba las fotografías en su cuenta de WhatsApp y en el grupo de "Familia".

La chica al no darse cuenta por donde caminaba había chocado accidentalmente con alguien haciendo que las cosas de aquella persona se le cayeran al suelo.

– Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde iba. – se disculpaba la latina mientras ayudaba a la persona a recoger sus cosas.

– Descuida suele pasar. – dijo la persona con un acento italiano.

Probablemente sea una turista, o al menos eso creyó Alba cuando levantó la vista para ver a la chica; la sangre se le helo a la vez que su corazón palpitaba con mayor frecuencia, frente a ella se encontraba aquella chica que le había causado tanto daño a su pobre amiga Marinette.

Lila Rossi se encontraba frente a frente con un rostro lleno de inocencia.

– _Es Lila Rossi_. – volvió en sí la latina mientras retomaba su tranquilidad. – _Tranquila Alba no te descontroles actúa normal._ – tomó un respiro invisible y dijo. – Enserio lo lamento.

– Descuida. Fue un accidente. – dijo Lila mientras había tomado sus cosas y ella junto a la latina se levantaron del suelo. – Lamento mi osadía en preguntar esto, pero, ¿Eres turista o eres de aquí?

– _Se astuta Alba, se astuta._ – se dijo así misma. – Soy turista. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Sólo es por curiosidad. – algo dentro de la Muñes le decía que aquella italiana tendría una mala intención sobre ella pero aun así ella se controlaba por no atacarla. – Bien, fue un gusto conocerte… umm… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

– Oh, pero que grosera soy, mi nombre es… – iba a decir su nombre pero Alba se calló y prefirió utilizar otro nombre, ya que ella investigó que esa tal Lila era amiga de aquella chica de lentes quien atacó salvajemente a su amiga Marinette. – Mónica Hernández.

– Lila Rossi. – esbozó una sonrisa inocente y tierna la italiana.

– Tu nombre me suena muy familiar. – dijo con fingida inocencia la latina por lo que a Lila esbozó una zorruna sonrisa que pudo identificar muy bien la chica.

– Enserio.

– Sí.

– Bueno soy una modelo y una actriz bastante famosa y reconocida por toda Italia y una parte de Francia y España, tal vez sea por eso que hayas escuchado sobre mí. – se alago así misma la italiana.

– _Mentirosa de ego alto._ – pensó con molestia Alba pero fingió admiración y asombró hacia la chica. – ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Vaya! ¡Jamás imagine en conocer a una persona famosa!

Lila esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo a la que infló su pecho llena de orgullo.

Una víctima más había caído en su red de mentiras.

O al menos eso creía ella.

– Pues hoy es tu día de suerte. – dijo Lila sin quitar su sonrisa.

– Vaya, es increíble que seas famosa y que además conozcas a muchos artistas y modelos famosos. – fingió admiración Alba.

– Bueno no es para tanto, pero sí he conocido a muchas personas importantes y famosas incluyendo a las de Hollywood.

– _Conocido a muchas importantes de Hollywood mi cola_. – fingió aún más asombro. – ¡Sorprendente! Debes sentirte la chica más afortunada en conocer a las celebridades.

– Bueno no es para tanto. – sonrió descaradamente Lila pensando que otro pez había mordido el anzuelo. – Bien, ya tengo que irme tengo una sesión de fotos y no quiero hacer esperar a mi novio.

– Oh, está bien, y yo aquí haciéndote perder el tiempo.

– Sabes, me caes bastante bien. ¿Qué te parece si algún día tomamos algo para seguir platicando?

– ¿Lo dices enserio?

– Por supuesto. – en ese momento Lila saco un papel de una libreta y anoto lo que parecía ser un número. – Este es mi número de teléfono. Así podemos estar al contacto.

Alba sonrió internamente triunfante mientras fingía admiración hacia la italiana cuando tomo el papel.

– Vaya me que siento tan _afortunada_. ¿Quién diría que una famosa me dé su número de teléfono?

– Pues ya lo tienes. Bien ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en otra ocasión Mónica. – se despidió la Rossi con una zorruna y burlona sonrisa.

Sin que Lila supiera que ella había caído en la red de la latina.

– Vaya que tienes buena fortuna, Alba Mónica Muñes Hernández. – se dijo a sí misma la chica triunfante mientras anotaba el número de teléfono de la italiana en su celular.

…

 **Panadería Dupain-Cheng**

Adrien y Kagami habían decidido en ir a hablar con Marinette sobre el tema de la cuenta falsa, pero desafortunadamente para la japonesa no pudo acompañar al modelo debido que su madre quería comer junto a su hija por lo tanto eso dejaría solo a Adrien con la tarea de decir la verdad a la franco-china.

Cuando Adrien entró a la panadería Sabine lo recibió cálidamente.

– Oh, Adrien. Bienvenido, ¿Vienes a comprar un bocadillo?

– De hecho vengo a ver a Marinette. – dijo él.

– Adelante, eres bienvenido a visitarla cuando quieras. – comentó la mujer.

– Gracias.

Cuando el chico paso a un lado de Sabine ella le dijo casi en un susurro.

– Me alegra que aun sigas siendo el amigo de mi hija y que te preocupes por ella.

El corazón del modelo latió cálidamente mientras que un leve rubor decoró sus mejillas.

Subió la segunda planta y seguido a la habitación de Marinette, tocó la puerta del ático y escuchó la voz de la muchacha decir un "adelante". Adrien abrió la puerta y asomó la mitad de su cuerpo a la habitación donde vio a Marinette concentrada en el escritorio.

– Hola Marinette. – saludó el rubio con una voz suave y tranquila.

– ¡A-Adrien! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir claro que puedes estar aquí… no es como si no pudieras estarlo… quiero decir… ummm… hola Adrien.

– ¿Estás ocupada?

– No exactamente, sólo estoy haciendo algunos bocetos. – dijo ya algo más tranquila Marinette pero los nervios comenzaron a invadirla cuando Adrien comenzó a acercarse a ella.

El chico asomo su mirada en las hojas sueltas había tantos diseños fantásticos y únicos, hasta debía admitir que su padre sentiría admiración por el trabajo profesional de la azabache, él chico despejo su mirada de las hojas y miró a Marinette quien tenía un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Son fascinantes. – dijo Adrien.

– ¿Qué? – jadeó sorprendida Marinette.

– Tus bocetos. – señaló él.

– Ah, no son nada. – dijo ella mientras guardaba su trabajo en una carpeta. – Pero agradezco tus palabras.

– ¿Qué no son nada? Marinette tienes un gran talento, es más, hasta recuerdo que mi padre también te lo ha dicho.

– Te lo agradezco mucho, Adrien. – sonrió la azabache.

– Por cierto, ¿Cómo te está hiendo en tu taller de costura?

– Me ha ido bastante bien, he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas. – sonrió Marinette. – Pero no hablemos de mí, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

– Bastante normal. – dijo Adrien quien no dejaba de sonreír, pero, luego el remoto recuerdo de Kagami y de la cuenta falsa llego a él; haciendo que sus sentimientos retorcieran dentro de él. – _¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Le digo o no le digo de la cuenta?_

– Adrien, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al modelo.

– Yo… – el chico sintió su garganta cerrarse cuando trató de responderle un "estoy bien", la mirada de su compañera parecía inocente y confundida que hizo encoger su corazón. Tragó saliva y con una enorme dificultad le dijo. – Mari… tengo algo que decirte… – su voz tembló por lo que la azabache tiritó de preocupación.

– ¿Decirme qué? – Marinette sintió su corazón latir con velocidad que hasta hizo retumbar sus oídos por sus latidos.

– Es algo delicado e importante. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

La chica asintió mientras sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, era entre el nerviosismo y la adrenalina, al sentir la mano de Adrien tomando la suya y llevarla hacia el chaise-longue donde ahí mismo se sentaron.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo para la azabache esperando a que el rubio dijera lo que tuviera que decirle.

– Marinette. Lo que te voy a decir es algo delicado

– Adrien me estás asustando.

– Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte. – carraspeó y tomando un respiro finalmente le dijo aquello que había sido una estaca al corazón. – Marinette… alguien hizo una cuenta falsa de ti y está haciendo cosas malas para involucrarte.

Aquella confesión había sido como un balde de agua fría para la chica, sintió como su entorno comenzó a ponerse borroso, sin que ella supiera comenzó a hiperventilar. Adrien al ver esto comenzó a actuar de inmediato en tratar de calmar a Marinette, la pobre chica estaba perpleja y palida, ¿Cómo que alguien había hecho una cuenta falsa de ella misma?

– Marinette, mírame, tranquila por favor, tranquila. – suplicó Adrien.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? – Marinette trataba de hablar pero sólo su boca soltaba monosílabos.

– Tranquila, tranquila por favor. – el Agreste de manera sobreprotectora abrazo a la chica, mientras que ella trataba de volver en si por aquel suceso inesperado.

Solo habían pasado uno o dos minutos cuando la Dupain-Cheng había vuelto en sí, aun se encontraba en los brazos del modelo pero aquello no se había percatado, cuando el rubio notó como la respiración de la chica se encontraba más tranquila un alivio sintió en su pecho; pero; aún seguía preocupado porque él sabría muy bien que tendría que explicarle a su amiga sobre la situación con la cuenta falsa.

– ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó por lo que Marinette simplemente asintió.

– ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Alguien más sabe lo de la cuenta?

– Marinette…

– Por favor, necesito saber. – dijo la azabache quien ahora ella miraba con suplica y cansancio a Adrien.

El chico se le encogió el corazón, se había prometido que él protegería a Marinette con y sin mascara.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Sí.

– Los chicos de nuestra… quiero decir… de mi clase lo saben. Les dije que esa cuenta es falsa… pero… ellos…

– No te creyeron. – dijo Marinette con una desilusión en su voz. – No era de esperarse.

– También lo sabe Kagami.

La pobre franco-china se paralizo a la vez que se puso bastante pálida ante eso.

– Tranquila, Kagami está de nuestro lado; ella tampoco hayas hecho esa cuenta, además, también fue gracias a ella quien me abrió los ojos por lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Yo… sabia de esta cuenta hace unos días. – los ojos de Marinette se dilataron mientras sentía como su corazón se detenía. – Estás a todo tu derecho por odiarme, pero la razón por lo que hice fue porque no quería que sufrieras más de lo que ya estabas. Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

– Sólo quería protegerte.

– Adrien… ¿Qué acaso nunca pensaste que el haberme ocultado esto podría afectar mi persona?

Adrien sintió un sudor frio recorrer, su corazón dio un vuelco y aquella culpa lo carcomió por dentro.

– Es mejor que vaya. – dijo el modelo mientras se levantaba del sofá. – Siento mucho en haberte molestado y decepcionado, Marinette. Tienes tu derecho a odiarme y… a no querer más mi amistad, pero, pase lo que pase siempre estaré al pendiente de ti.

– Yo… no te odio Adrien. – dijo la franco-china antes de que Adrien se destinara a irse de la habitación. – Si no es mucho pedir… quiero estar un momento solo… por favor.

Adrien sintió como su respiración se detuvo a la vez que sintió como si un puñal le hubiera clavada justo en el corazón.

– De acuerdo. Yo… me voy. Si necesitas algo ahí estaré. – dijo el modelo antes de irse de la habitación de la azabache.

Cuando Adrien ya se había ido de ahí, Marinette soltó un suspiro triste.

Tikki salió de su escondite y consoló a su amiga.

La Dupain-Cheng simplemente miró a su pequeña acompañante mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y la acurrucó contra su mejilla. Si no fuera por su pequeña amiga probablemente Marinette ya hubiera caído en manos de Hawkmoth o peor aún caer en una fuerte depresión que le costaría tanto en salir.

…

 **Más tarde esa misma noche.**

Adrien se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación, pareciendo una bestia enjaulada y desesperada por salir de su prisión, mientras decía cosas sin sentido. A pocos metros de distancia de él se encontraba Plagg comiendo uno que otro trozo de camembert mientras miraba a su portador con un semblante de irritación.

– ¡Ya Adrien! ¡¿Quieres quedarte quieto por un segundo?! ¡Tus pasos hacen que pierda mi concentración y mi apetito! – grito ya bastante irritado el pequeño dios, por lo que Adrien le respondió.

– No puedo Plagg, ¿Qué acaso no viste la expresión de Marinette? Por todos los cielos, en tan sólo recordarlo hace que la culpa crezca más y las esperanzas que ella llame para romper mi amistad conmigo hacen que me carcoma el alma.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo qué "Y"? ¿Qué acaso no te importa que pierda a mi única amiga?

– Eso ya sería tu problema. – dijo el pequeño felino antes de tragarse por completo el trozo de queso. – Yo te dije desde un principio que le dijeras a la chica de coletas la verdad sobre la cuenta falsa.

– Lo sé. – gruñó frustrado el chico mientras tallaba su rostro contra sus manos para luego llevárselas a su cabellera donde ahí mismo se los jaloneo en desespero. – De seguro me odia por esto.

– Y no dudo de eso. – el chico miró de mala gana a Plagg quien comía otro trozo de camembert.

– Iré a verla.

– ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

– No voy a verla como Adrien, sino como Chat Noir. – sonrió gatunamente el modelo.

– Espera Adrien…

– ¡Plagg transfórmame!

– Hijo de…

Al transformarse Adrien, como Chat Noir, se dirigió hacia la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng. Pero antes de tocar el balcón de la chica, tenía que tener una convencible y buena excusa para ir a verla. Alrededor de cinco minutos ya tenía pensado en lo que iba a hacer.

Chat Noir llegó primero a la ventana de la chica y tocó levemente el cristal.

Marinette se encontraba acurrucada en el chaise-longue mientras se mostraba decaída, al escuchar los golpes desde su ventana la joven dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía los golpes; grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio a Chat Noir ahí saludando animadamente. El corazón de la franco-china latió frenéticamente mientras quitaba el seguro de la ventana y dejando entrar al héroe de París.

– Chat Noir, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro la portadora de la mariquita.

– Bueno, estaba aburrido en mi casa que decidí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y luego me di cuenta que estaba por rumbo a tu casa y me dije "oye qué mejor pasar una noche tranquila con mi fan número uno y platicar un rato", y bueno, aquí estoy. – dijo sonriente y con aquel aire desinteresado y coqueto.

Marinette sonrió a la vez que soltó una risa divertida.

– Me alegro que estés aquí. – susurró la azabache.

– Marinette… ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Chat Noir.

– Me encuentro bien. – sonrió Marinette de una manera forzada.

Chat Noir sintió otra vez su corazón destruirse, en ese momento él colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y con una calmada y ternura en su voz le dijo.

– Marinette, si hay algo que te molesta estoy aquí para escucharte y apoyarte en todo.

Marinette sintió que algo dentro se desmoronaba, se acercó a Chat Noir y lo abrazo, haciéndolo estremecer.

– Hoy… hoy me entere de algo… inesperado.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – fingió en saberlo cuando en verdad era todo lo contrario.

– Hoy en la tarde… vino un amigo de mi antigua escuela y… él me dijo que… hacia unos días atrás alguien hizo una cuenta falsa de mí en Facebook; en esa cuenta decía muchas cosas horribles hacia… mis antiguos amigos. – la voz de la franco-china se quebró mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su compañero de batallas. – Él lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo. Estoy triste, decepcionada y furiosa Chat.

– ¿Y él lo hizo por algo… malo? – se sintió del asco el rubio al decir eso, pero sí él le decía algo a Marinette podría verse descubierto su identidad.

– No. – lo negó la chica. – Él me dijo que lo hizo para protegerme.

– ¿Y lo odias?

– No. Pero estoy desilusionada.

– Lo lamento. – dijo casi en un susurro, susurro que escuchó Marinette.

– ¿Por qué lo lamentas? – preguntó extrañada la joven mientras miraba a su compañero.

– Marinette. Yo también debo de disculparme. – dijo Chat Noir.

– ¿De qué? No has hecho nada malo.

– Te equivocas. Yo… también sabia de la cuenta. – Marinette sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera sobre de ella.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Así como lo escuchas. Fue el primer día cuando se creó esa… maldita página…

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo casi gritando la chica mientras se separaba de él.

– Porque fui un estúpido. Porque al pensar en que si no te lo dijera no correrías el riesgo de seguir saliendo lastimada.

– ¿Lastimada dices? Chat Noir, yo ya estoy más que lastimada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere ocultarme cosas? ¿Por qué no se dignan a decírmelo a la cara?

– Porque te aman y no quieren verte sufrir o siendo lastimada. – dijo el héroe gatuno. – Si dices que tu amigo fue injusto contigo, entonces, yo soy la peor basura que puede existir en este mundo. Si no hice lo correcto en decirte la verdad, bien, estás a tu derecho a odiarme y expulsarme de tu vida; pero; sólo lo hice porque no quiero verte siendo akumatizada por Hawkmoth, ni mucho menos pelear ni dañarte, Princesa. Prefiero mil veces a ser odiado que tener que luchar contigo. Me rompería más el corazón en tener que lastimar a mi amiga en una pelea que tener una amistad destruida… no lo soportaría… no soportaría verte akumatizada y a enfrentarme contigo a una pelea, Marinette. No lo haría… no podría… así que si ya no quieres que te vuelva a ver, si ya no quieres que siga siendo tu amigo… entonces… yo…

Chat Noir de pronto se calló cuando volvió a sentir un par de brazos rodeándolo.

Marinette nuevamente lo estaba abrazando.

– Chat Noir… eres un tonto. – dijo ella con una voz débil pero dulce. – Tú y él son muy importantes para mí. Han estado siempre ahí cuando más los necesito y más ahora que mis antiguos me han abandonado.

El héroe de París poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el abrazo de la chica, su mirada gatuna se notaba un tenue brillo de alivio y felicidad mientras su corazón latió más tranquilo.

– Además. – la chica se alejó un poco de él pero no rompió el abrazo, mirándolo fijamente mientras le decía. – Hoy en la tarde mis padres me lo contaron todo.

En ese momento Chat Noir sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

– Si dices que "todo" es "todo".

– Todo. – afirmó ella. – Te agradezco que fueras sincero conmigo Chat Noir, aunque nunca me ha gustado que me oculten cosas que puedan involucrar a mi o mi familia, pero aun así gracias por todo Chat.

Justo cuando el héroe iba a decir algo, unos leves golpes llamaron a la puerta de la habitación seguida por la voz de Sabine.

– Marinette, la cena ya está lista.

– Enseguida bajo mamá.

Chat Noir sonrió tiernamente mientras poco a poco rompía el abrazo de su compañera.

– Será mejor que me vaya.

– ¿Irte? Pero si acabas de llegar. – dijo extrañada la chica.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero incomodar tu cena con tus padres.

– Chat, tú jamás nos vas incomodar. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

– ¿Estás segura que quieres a un gato callejero en tu mesa?

– Al menos me la debes por haberme ocultado sobre la cuenta falsa. – se cruzó de brazos.

– _Touché._ Pero qué dirán tus padres.

– Mi padre te admira y mi madre te tiene un gran respeto. No creo que a ellos dos les moleste tu presencia. – rió traviesamente la azabache. – Anda vamos.

Sin que pudiera decir algo, Marinette había tomado a Chat Noir de la mano y lo jaló saliendo de su habitación, bajando de las escaleras y encontrándose con Tom y Sabine sentados ya en la mesa. Los señores Dupain-Cheng al ver a Chat Noir se sorprendieron jamás se imaginaron que tendrían visitas o por cuanto tiempo había estado ahí en su casa.

– Chat Noir, vaya que agradable sorpresa. – dijo Tom con una voz sorprendida. – Marinette, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Chat Noir estaba aquí?

– Apenas llegue Señor Dupain. – intervino el héroe antes que Marinette dijera algo.

– Chat Noir ya te he dicho que no me llames señor, puedes decirme Tom. – corrigió el hombre de familia con sinceridad.

– Por favor toma asiento y acompáñanos a cenar.

– Se lo agradezco mucho señor, quiero decir, Tom.

Chat Noir sintió la pequeña mano de Marinette entre la suya mientras lo guiaba hacia la mesa, donde ahí lo esperaban los padres de la chica con una deliciosa cena.

Tom y Sabine le habían contado todo a Chat Noir sobre lo que ocurrió esa tarde con su hija, aquel peso que los tres integrantes que habían estado guardando finalmente habían terminado. La velada familiar con el héroe de París había sido tranquila y amena.

Debía admitirlo.

Al estar en casa de Marinette y convivir junto a ella y sus padres era realmente acogedor y cálido a la vez, parecía como si todo aquello era lo que realmente quería tenerlo en su forma civil; envidiaba un poco ser Chat Noir, porque él si podía disfrutar esos momentos cálidos y felices junto a esa familia, en cambio siendo Adrien a penas lo tenía junto a Nathalie o Gorila.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras seguía disfrutando ese momento junto a la familia Dupain-Cheng.

…

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad**

Al mismo tiempo.

Alba se encontraba detrás del monitor de su computadora, revisando cada cuenta de la red social de Lila Rossi. Al ver todas esas cuentas parecían tan creíbles para el ojo humano y, claro, para aquellos idiotas que se lo creen también. Estaba tan concentrada viendo cada publicación que ponía la italiana, cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe sobresaltando un poco a la chica.

– Mamá dice que ya está lista la cena y que vayas a cenar. – avisó un niño de alrededor de nueve o diez años.

– Ah, ok. – dijo ella sin interés.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó curioso el niño.

– "Aquí con matecito, recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿Alba habla español?, no lo sabía." – canturreaba la chica mientras bebía desde su matecito favorito.

– Ya deja de hacerte la payasa y vente a cenar. – dijo el niño antes de cerrar la puerta para luego abrirla otra vez. – Y para tu información, Gamora lo hace mucho mejor que tú. – volvió a cerrarla.

Alba soltó una divertida carcajada antes de levantarse de la silla y mirar por última vez la pantalla de su computadora.

– Aun tengo pendientes contigo, Lila Rossi.

Salió de su habitación y apago la luz, dejando solo la luz de su computadora encendida.

En el transcurso de la cena Alba no dejaba de recordar la plática que tuvo con Lila, aquella conversación parecía bastante creíble para todo aquel que lo escuchara; si no fuera por Marinette quien le contó sobre aquella italiana probablemente ella sería una tonta más en caer en la red de aquella araña.

"La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena, Alba."

Sintió un vuelco en su estómago al recordar las palabras de su madre, desde que era pequeña su madre siempre le ha sermoneado tantas veces que vengarse de sus enemigos haría de ella una mala persona; que sería mal vista por las personas si hiciera algo malo. Pero. Si querer ayudar a una amiga en desenmascarar a alguien que le haya hecho daño, eso haría de ella como una mala persona.

La morena no pudo evitar sentir repulsión y enojo hacia aquellos recuerdos de su infancia, si, tuvo una infancia difícil y más por aquellos compañeros que se hacían llamar "amigos" le hacían la vida bastante difícil, de un momento a otro quería vengarse de ellos de una manera bastante cruda y cruel posible pero siempre su madre se metía en sus asuntos recalcándole aquellas palabras que tanto odiaba escuchar.

Suspiro silenciosamente.

"Se astuta como serpiente y sencilla como paloma, Alba."

De pronto la chica recordó otra cosa más de su pasado, aquel verso que su abuela siempre le decía cuando se encontraba en un difícil momento le ayudaba a enfrentar a sus peores desgracias. La determinación cayó en ella mientras que una pequeña sonrisa decoró sus labios mientras su cerebro comenzaba a procesar en cómo se acercaría a Lila Rossi y saber todo acerca de ella, pero primero, debía ser cercana a ella.

Ser su confidente.

Ser su amiga.

Al terminar de cenar Alba no tardó en hacer una llamada, no importaba si ya era pasada de las once de la noche o que mañana tendría escuela; debía poner su plan en marcha cuanto antes posible.

…

 **1 mes después…**

 **Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épade Sacreé**

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y divertida en cierto salón de clases, aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para dar inicios las clases así que el grupo se decidió por hacer un mini "concurso" de talentos, todos los participantes que también le harían papeles de jueces no paraban de divertirse hasta que la campana sonó; dando aviso que las clases ya iban a comenzar.

Pero para Marinette esto no le importo.

¿Quién diría que con tan sólo dos semanas no además se volvería la chica más popular de la escuela sino también la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de sector secundaria?

Hacia un mes atrás que todo el sector secundario iban a escoger candidatos para ser el nuevo presidente, vice-presidente, tesorero, secretario y vocales.

Claro que hubo bastantes estudiantes quienes querían ser representantes para esos cargos, aunque no para Marinette, ya que a ser nueva la chica tampoco estaba muy interesada que digamos en participar para eso; aunque claro sus amigos, en especial Alba, Orestes y Minerva no estaban de todo acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga así que ellos junto a sus demás compañeros de clase quisieron que la franco-china fuera la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Y no fue nada sencillo que digamos, además que Marinette se rehusaba en ser la presidenta muchos estudiantes intentaron en sabotearla y hacerle quedar mal para que no fuera electa en la participación; pero; jamás contarían con el apoyo de los maestros ya que muchos de ellos le habían tomado demasiado aprecio a la chica por su aplicación y más sobretodo por su atención hacia otros alumnos que los ayudaba sin nada a cambio. Su espíritu, su labor como estudiante, su empeño, su dedicación, todo fue visto con el tiempo por los demás estudiantes.

Cuando el día de las selecciones llegó, no además había sido Marinette quien quedaría como la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil sino que nadie se imaginó que Alba también quedaría para el puesto como vice-presidenta, a excepción de Kagami por supuesto, ya que la japonesa había puesto a la latina para la elección de vice-presidenta.

Marinette sonrió mientras sacaba su cuaderno de Algebra y a ponerse a anotar.

Entre tanto, Alba se disponía en anotar cualquier cosa en su cuaderno mientras que su profesor de Algebra ponía en el pizarrón operaciones, que para algunos estudiantes les parecía como un rompecabezas, la latina estaba tan concentrada que de pronto vio un mensaje por Messenger de Lila queriéndole invitar a comer más tarde después de clases. Alba replicó con un "sí" a la invitación de la italiana sin dejar de escribir en el cuaderno.

Las clases habían transcurrido rápidas para algunos estudiantes, cuando Marinette iba al salón del consejo estudiantil se le hizo bastante raro ver a Alba caminar hacia la salida; no obstante ella se dirigió hasta ella y le preguntó.

– Alba, ¿No te quedarás en la reunión?

La latina la miró con una expresión apenada.

– No, lo siento mucho Marinette. Surgió algo inesperado con mis estudios de sangre.

– Oh, cielos. Espero que no sea nada malo.

– No te preocupes. Todo está bien. – sonrió tranquila la morena. – Y no te preocupes por la directora, ella ya sabe mi situación.

– Bien, te mantendré al tanto sobre la reunión. – dijo la azabache.

– Gracias, Marinette. Lamento mucho dejarte todo a cargo.

– No lo lamentes, recuerda que yo también te he dejado al tanto de mis deberes. – sonrió apenada la Dupain-Cheng mientras recordaba algunos momentos que tuvo al ser Ladybug.

– Bueno, estamos a mano entonces. – dijo con algo de burla la latina. – Nos vemos mañana, Mari-Mari.

– Hasta mañana, Alba.

Marinette vio a su amiga irse mientras que ella se disponía en dirigirse hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde le esperaría una larga listas de propuestas y deberes para los próximos meses.

…

En otro lugar…

Lila se encontraba alistándose para salir de la escuela cuando de pronto fue detenida por Alya.

– Hey Lila, ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

– Por supuesto Alya, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con dulzura la italiana.

– Bueno, quisiera que me hicieras un favor.

– ¿Qué favor? – preguntó extrañada la Rossi.

– Ya que tú y Ladybug son las mejores amigas, quisiera saber si podrías hablar con ella para ver si podría darme una entrevista para mi blog.

Lila, sin dejar de sonreír, sintió como una carcajada llena de malicia quería salir de su pecho.

– Pues la verdad es que no lo sé Alya. – fingió vergüenza la chica.

– Oh, por favor Lila. Te prometo que no pediré más que eso. – suplicó Alya.

Lila disfrutaba cada segundo como la bloguera se retorcía suplicante por una entrevista que nunca jamás tendría ni tendrá.

– Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente Hawkmoth no ha estado muy activo con las akumatizaciones. – mencionó con descaró la italiana. – Y esto ha hecho que Ladybug ni yo hemos interactuado lo suficiente.

– ¿Y no tienes en como contactarte con ella? Digo, si son amigas tal vez te haya dado su numero de teléfono. – seguía insistiendo Alya.

– Lamentablemente no, lo siento mucho Alya. – se disculpó la italiana.

– Oh, bueno. No te preocupes, tal vez sea en otra ocasión. – dijo afligida la Cesaire.

– Espera Alya, tal vez yo pueda ayudar. – dijo la Rossi fingiendo ser la buena samaritana. – Dime lo que quieres saber por si en alguna ocasión Ladybug me visite.

– ¿Enserio harías eso por mí? – el rostro de la bloguera se le ilumino.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando! ¡La mejor amiga de Ladybug! – exclamó con aires de grandeza la chica. – Dime lo que tienes que decir y yo se lo enviaré a Ladybug.

– Oh, muchísimas gracias Lila. Eres una buena amiga. – halagó la Cesaire.

– Oh, por favor, haces que me sonroje.

Lila comenzó a anotar en una hoja en blanco las preguntas que Alya le decía, bastante rápido y emocionada, mientras que la italiana mantenía una sonrisa dulce y amistosa por dentro lo único que quería era irse inmediatamente de ahí e ignorar toda esa conversación que le parecía tan tonta y absurda.

Cuando ambas chicas terminaron, Alya ante toda su emoción abrazó a la italiana quien con un gesto bastante forzado le devolvió el abrazo a la chica, las dos cada quien tomó su rumbo y sin que la bloguera se percatara en una esquina Lila había roto la hoja con las preguntas mientras las arrojaba en un contenedor de basura a la vez que ponía una expresión llena de asco. Ella sacó de su mochila un desinfectante y comenzó a limpiarse las manos para eliminar cualquier asquerosidad que estuviera relacionada con la heroína. En tan sólo escuchar o ver algo que estuviera relacionado con Ladybug era bastante repulsivo para Lila, las tremendas ansias de hacer quedar mal a la heroína de traje moteado no hacían falta; pero; ¿Qué podía hacer para manchar la reputación de ese insecto si todo París estaría dispuesto en defenderla con capa y espada?

El sonido de su celular la hizo volver en tierra firme, ella de mala gana saco el aparato y reviso que en la pantalla de éste apareció un claro mensaje de "Mónica"; avisándole que muy pronto llegaría al restaurante donde ambas habían quedado para esa tarde.

Lila esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Para ella, Mónica era una chica más de su lista de interesados; aunque; debía admitir que aquella latina tenia también una interesante historia y vida social, la italiana podía ver que esa chica era como un vaso transparente; y eso para ella le convenía mucho, ya que si ella se adentrara más en Mónica así podría manipularla a su antojo, podría exprimir toda jugosa información y ya para el ultimo cuando terminase de jugar a ser la "buena" amiga exponer todos sus secretos y hacerle quedar mal… sólo por si las dudas claro.

Lila le contesto de vuelta, avisándole también que en cualquier momento estaría ahí.

La Rossi no sabía por cuanto tiempo fingiría ser amiga de Mónica, pero, lo que durara con ella lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Cuando Alba había llegado al restaurante escogió una mesa y espero a que llegara la italiana, la morena revisaba su celular para matar el tiempo; ya se cumplía un mes desde que conoció a la Rossi y no había sacado nada sobre relacionado con Marinette, sólo ella escuchaba relatos fantasiosos de la italiana de haber estado en todo el mundo y conocido celebridades importantes, y todo aquello ya comenzaba a impacientar a la latina. Sentía que si ella no sacara algo, aunque siquiera una pequeña pista de Lila su intento por ayudar a Marinette se vería envuelto en un fracaso.

– Hola Mónica. – y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí mismo se encontraba ella.

– Hola Lila. – fingió emoción al verla.

– Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto amiga. – dijo Lila mientras tomaba asiento.

– Eso no importa, lo que cuenta es que las dos estamos aquí a disfrutar de una maravillosa tarde charlando, ¿No lo crees?

– Efectivamente. – sonrió la italiana.

– Bueno, cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tus clases. – dijo Alba.

– Todo bien. No hay mucho que decir.

– Entiendo.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a conversar amenamente mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida, mientras que Lila comenzaba a contar sobre su exagerada "vida" para Alba ya comenzaba a irritarse de la falsedad de la chica tras una máscara de ingenuidad y admiración.

Cuando dieron alrededor de las cinco de la tarde ambas chicas disfrutaron de una tranquila caminata mientras conversaban de lo más tranquilo hasta llegar al parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela y de la casa de Marinette, cosa que para la latina no se había dado cuenta del entorno donde se encontraba ahora debido a que estaba concentrada en cómo podía hacer que Lila soltara la lengua y descubrir sus más oscuros secretos. Las dos chicas se sentaron en una de las bancas. No obstante el gesto de Alba cambió repentinamente haciendo que a Lila la viera confundida, al principio la italiana pensó que todo lo que ella le contaba a la morena ya le estaba incomodando cosa que le había molestado a la Rossi.

– ¿Te estoy aburriendo Mónica? – preguntó con preocupación y tristeza Lila.

– No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Lila? – respondió con una pregunta la latina, había bajado la guardia por un segundo eso le restaría puntos en acercarse más a la italiana.

– Te veo… desinteresada como si te cansaras de mí. – se hizo querer sentir la víctima.

– No, por supuesto que no Lila. Es solo que… soy yo la que tiene problemas.

Lila alzó una ceja, eso la había dejado sorprendida cuando escuchó un suspiro cansado y un semblante casi triste por parte de la morena.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No tiene importancia. No me hagas caso.

Lila sintió una extrema curiosidad, y esto no lo desaprovecharía hasta sacar aquello que le ocultaba la muchacha. Tal vez aquello que la moleste pueda sacar el provecho para chantajearla a su antojo.

– Mónica, somos amigas no, si hay algo te molesta puedes contármelo. – miró suplicante Lila a la morena, con una voz que para el más idiota parecía ser de lo más dulce y comprensible pero para Alba era todo lo contrario.

– Bueno… verás… no es nada sencillo decir esto, pero, la verdad es que hay una chica que me cae bastante mal. – comenzó a echar un drama Alba haciendo que a Lila la viera incrédula.

– ¿Cómo?

– Como lo escuchaste Lila, hace un tiempo… en mi escuela ingresó una chica nueva, al principio todo iba muy bien con ella; mi grupo de amigos y yo comenzamos a aceptarla al igual que toda la escuela… pero… luego de un tiempo todo mi mundo cambio debido a ella. – Lila comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación a flor de piel cuando escucho la voz de Alba llena de amargura y acidez. – Verás yo era la chica más popular de la escuela, casi la reina abeja, pero cuando esta chica llegó todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella. Por culpa de ella yo… soy invisible para todo el mundo… mis amigos comenzaron a alejarse de mi por culpa de ella, su popularidad crecio cuando llego a la escuela, he intentado de todo para ganar nuevamente mi popularidad e incluso hacer quedar mal a esa chica. La verdad ya no sé más que hacer, porque si me excedo probablemente sea yo la quien pierda. – la Rossi se quedó callada y con la boca abierta mientras escuchaba con mucha atención a la latina, algo dentro de ella parecía tener algo de ¿compasión por ella?

Ver a Alba le recordaba a ella misma, ella también solía estar en la misma situación que como lo tenía la morena. Es por eso que Lila decidió hacer algo que nunca en su vida haría: ayudarla.

– Mónica.

– Soy una mala persona Lila, y si ya no quieres más mi amiga, lo entenderé.

– Te ayudaré. – interrumpió la italiana, sacando ahora a Alba de su sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

– Como escuchaste. Te ayudaré a sacar del camino a esa chica que tanto te molesta.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?

Lila miró por todos lados si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, al ver que no había nadie más que ellas dos se dispuso en seguir hablando, ahora seriamente.

– Esto que te diré se queda entre nosotras dos Mónica, ¿Entendido? – la latina asintió tranquila mientras sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente pensando que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. – Bien, esto es lo que harás. Vas a llegar a la escuela fingiendo estar lesionada, ya sea una pierna o un brazo roto, así vas a llamar la atención de todos los alumnos y de maestros también.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Y tú crees que eso funcionara? – preguntó incrédula Alba.

– Dese luego que sí. – rió burlona la italiana. – Es más, aquí entre nos, yo hice eso dos veces. – confesó la chica. – La primera fue que fingí tener un problema de tímpano en uno de mis oídos, y la segunda fue que fingí tener una lesión en una de mi piernas que hasta tuve que llevar muletas para hacerlo más creíble.

– ¿Tanto así? – Lila asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

– Bien ahora ya lo sabes, ya te vas a dar una idea para tener a todos a tu merced.

– Claro. – sonrió internamente de emoción la Muñes. – Pero… hay algo que preocupa.

– ¿Y qué es? – el semblante de Lila cambio un poco.

– ¿Qué pasaría si la chica que te conté me descubriera que mentí con eso?

– Interesante pregunta. Bien, entonces tienes que poner las cosas más drásticas, si ella descubre tu pequeña mentira tienes que hacer lo siguiente.

– ¿Y cuál es esa?

– Hazla sufrir y dejarla quedar mal.

– Hacerla sufrir y dejarla quedar mal, ¿Cómo? – la sonrisa de Lila se ancho mientras que su mirada olivo se tornó llena de maldad y burla.

– Inventa algo que le haga verse mal.

Alba sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de la chica.

– ¿Y si no funciona?

– Si no funciona, entonces, finge que te golpearon. Yo te recomiendo que sigas la sigas donde vaya y cuando ella este en un lugar aislado y sin que nadie este a su entorno puedes amenazarla ahí mismo, pero si es demasiado testaruda entonces espera a que se vaya y golpéate a ti misma hasta verte desagradable, y cuando alguien llegue diles esa persona te ataco. – Lila sonrió zorrunamente, recordando aquel momento memorable cuando había culpado a Marinette de haberla golpeado.

– ¿Y funcionara? – apenas pudo formular la pregunta la Muñes mientras sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se enfriaba y su corazón latía aún mucho más rápido.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Claro que funcionara! – exclamó emocionada Lila, olvidándose por un momento de la situación que no se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. – ¡Yo lo hice con una chica que me caía bastante mal sólo porque se estaba metiendo en mi camino, y vaya que los resultados dieron buenos frutos! ¡Si ella hubiera accedido en seguirme la corriente con todo lo que decía probablemente ella no hubiera en una situación tan incómoda!

– ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? – preguntó casi en un susurro la latina. – La chica.

Lila la miró y sin descaro alguno respondió con burla.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

El rostro de Alba abandonó sus colores quedando un color pálido como el papel.

Una rabia e ira inundaron su ser después de escuchar tan despreciable y oscura confesión de la Rossi, unas ganas comenzó a sentir la latina de lanzarse contra ella y golpearla hasta más no poder por todo el daño que le hizo sentir a su amiga; las imágenes de Marinette llorando con sufrimiento incontrolable e incluso hasta la imaginarias de como ella era humillada por esa chica sin corazón era imperdonables para la morena.

Respiro profundamente y contó hasta diez, tenía que seguir con esa conversación hasta sacarle todo el jugo de información a Lila para saber que otras atrocidades hizo ella.

Justo cuando Alba iba a seguir hablando, el celular de la italiana sonó.

– Hola… ah, hola mamá… estoy con una amiga… de acuerdo ahí estaré… te veo más tarde mamá. – Lila colgó la llamada y miró a Alba. – Creo que nuestra conversación quedará al pendiente Mónica, tengo que regresar a casa.

– Oh, está bien. Yo también tengo que regresar. ¿Nos vemos mañana? – se levantó de su asiento al igual que Lila.

– ¡Por supuesto! Me agrada hablar contigo Mónica. – sonrió la chica amigablemente. – Nos vemos mañana Mónica.

– Hasta luego Lila. – se despidió la latina con una fingida sonrisa amistosa.

Al ver que la Rossi ya se había alejado de ahí, el semblante de Alba cambio por completo mientras que un sabor amargo y acido comenzó a sentir en su boca, a la vez que su ceño se había fruncido con fuerza.

– Si piensas que esto termino contigo Lila, créeme que estás equivocada. – musitó la latina mientras aquel punto donde Lila se había desaparecido. – Porque apenas es el principio de todo.

Sin que Lila o la misma Alba supieran lo que pasaba en ese momento era que alguien más había sido testigo de toda la conversación.

Marinette sin imaginarlo había visto y escuchado a Alba platicar con Lila, la pobre azabache estaba tan destrozada de descubrir que aquella chica quien se hacía llamar su amiga tenía un enorme desprecio contra ella. La chica al no querer escuchar más se había retirado sigilosamente del parque, sus lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos mientras corría hasta su casa, ni siquiera se limitó en saludar a sus padres quienes miraron confundidos el comportamiento de su hija.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo Marinette fue en desplomarse en el chaise-longue y romper fuertemente el llanto con el corazón desgarrado.

Los recuerdos de ella junto a Alba llegaron a su mente haciendo que el dolor se incrementara aún más, ¿Acaso todo lo que ella vivió junto a la latina no era más que una mentira?, y si fuera así, ¿También lo seria con los amigos de la Muñes?

Toda esa tarde había estado llorando hasta que anocheció, los ojos de Marinette se habían puesto rojos e hinchados que hasta sentía que los lagrimales ya se habían secado.

Tikki observó con tristeza y preocupación a su amiga mientras que Marinette, cabizbaja, subió al balcón de su habitación; la noche era cálida y hermosa, pero para ella simplemente no podía verlo, estaba tan enfocada de lo que había visto y escuchado de Alba.

¿Desde hacía cuanto ella y Lila eran amigas?

¿Acaso Alba quería hacerle quedar mal tal como lo hizo Lila con ella?

La Dupain-Cheng sintió una lágrima deslizándose de su mejilla, pero luego, sintió como esta fue quitada a la vez que sintió una mano sobre aquella zona.

Ella levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos orbes esmeraldas.

– Chat Noir. – susurró el nombre del héroe.

– Marinette… ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó confundido.

– N-No estoy llorando… – se limitó a mentirle, aunque ella odiaba con profundidad las mentiras no quería que Chat Noir descargara su ira contra Alba.

Marinette se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de su compañero sobre sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta que sus lágrimas continuaban deslizándose mientras que Chat Noir las limpiaba cuidadosamente con sus pulgares. Él la miraba con ternura con una mezcla de comprensión y tristeza.

La Portadora de la Mariquita no pudo soportarlo más y se abrazó de su compañero, ocultando su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba, él le acariciaba la cabeza mientras que sus dedos se enredaban entre los cabellos de la chica, desprendiendo un aroma dulce y familiar.

– Chat Noir… ¿Tú me odias?

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió.

– Princesa, ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Odiarte? Eso jamás.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo hace?

– ¿Todo el mundo? – cuestionó sin entender.

– Mis ex–amigos, Alya, Nino… e incluso… Alba. – sollozó al nombrar a la morena. – Hoy me enteré que ella… me odia… la vi con ella… la vi con Lila.

El corazón de Chat Noir se estremeció.

– ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó con seriedad.

Pero ella se lo negó.

– Chat… no me odies… por favor… solo te pido eso, no me odies.

– No lo haré.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, pero para ellos parecían ser eternos.

Cuando las cosas parecían calmarse, Marinette, ya más calmada y acompañada de su compañero, le contó todo a Chat Noir sobre lo que vio y escuchó de Alba con Lila. El héroe de París se sintió furioso hacia esas dos chicas, no sabía quién de las dos era la responsable de su rabia que estaba incrementando poco a poco.

– Chat Noir. – la voz de Marinette lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué pasa Princesa?

– Puedes hacerme un favor.

– Lo que sea por ti.

– Podrías, no decir nada de esto a nadie, por favor. – el héroe se mordió el labio, sabía lo que se estaba refiriendo Marinette, iba a contradecirla cuando se perdió en su mirada azulina.

Esa mirada llena de súplica, compasión, y sobre todo tierna lo hicieron rendirse ante su merced.

– Yo… lo haré, Princesa.

– Gracias.

Las horas pasaron volando hasta dar la medianoche, el chico había regresado a su casa después de asegurarse que la azabache no estuviera más triste a la vez verla descansar en su cama.

El héroe se des-transformo volviendo a su forma civil.

Adrien se desplomó en su cama liberando un frustrado y cansado suspiro, cubrió su cara con sus manos sin dejar recordar aquella mirada de su amiga. Plagg al ver todo lo ocurrido se acercó a él y le dijo.

– Adrien, ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Le han hecho daño de nuevo, Plagg. Han vuelto a romper el corazón de Marinette. – dijo enojado. – Necesito hacer algo, esto no se puede quedar así.

– Eso suena interesante. Pero debo recordarte que le hiciste una promesa a la chica de coletas de no hacer nada.

– Exacto. Sé que le se lo prometí. Pero no puedo ver a Marinette así, que pasaría si Hawkmoth se aprovechara de ella y la akumatizara. No podría soportar eso.

– Humanos, quién los entiende. – suspiró Plagg mientras sacaba de su guarida un trozo de camembert. – Lastima que Chat Noir no pueda ayudar a Marinette, pero, tú si puedes hacerlo Adrien.

– ¿A qué te refieres Plagg? – preguntó sin entender.

– A lo que me refiero es que Marinette solo le dijo a Chat Noir que no dijera nada sobre lo que paso, pero, no dijo nada de que pudieras hacerlo en tu forma de civil.

– Pero no puedo hacerlo, Plagg, aunque Marinette no me lo haya dicho en mi forma civil le hice una promesa como Chat Noir. Si yo lo hiciera, si rompo la promesa que le hice no además me vería como un mal amigo sino que destruiría mi confianza con ella.

– Bueno allá tú. Luego no me digas que no te ayudo en tus problemas amorosos.

Plagg ignoro los reproches de su portador, mientras que las palabras del pequeño dios no habían dejado dormir toda esa noche al modelo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal el hijo del diseñador?

¿Cruzarse de brazos mientras veía sufrir a su amiga o ayudarla con su problema y así romper su promesa?

– En qué lio te has metido Adrien Agreste. – se regañó así mismo mientras que el sueño finalmente había llegado a él.

* * *

 **OMG!**

 **Marinette descubrió a Alba con Lila y Adrien esta entre la espada y la pared si en romper o no la promesa que le hizo a Marinette. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Marinette y Alba?, ¿Adrien rompera la promesa que le hizo a Marinette?, ¿Qué intenciones tiene Alba?, ¿Los amigos de la Muñes y la Dupain-Cheng sabrán de esto? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Y si tardo en publicar ya sabrán que todo es por culpa del trabajo.**

 **Y cambiando de tema.**

 **Thomas Astruc lo volvió a hacer; ALV grite como una completa loca por el episodio "La Marionetista 2", no daré spoilers si no lo vieron chicos, enserio se los juro casi comienzo a sentir un tremendo shock por todo lo que vi en el episodio; no, no, no, no una increible obra maestra. Pobre Marinette me dio tanta pena por lo que hizo frente a Adrien... PERO VALIO LA PENA MALDITA SEA... por fin vimos unos de los momentos más iconicos del Adrienette.**

 **Quisiera también decir sobre mis reacciones de los otros episodios pero la lista seria tan larga que no tendría fin.**

 **En otras noticias...**

 **Sé que la noticia es vieja pero al diablo con eso: LO SABÍA, SABÍA, SABÍA QUE KAGAMI SERÍA LA PORTADORA DEL MIRACULOUS DEL DRAGÓN!**

 **Y aunque no me lo crean, también sabía que Kim usaría el miraculous del mono; será porque él tiene cara de mono(?) quien sabe.**

 **Y hablando más de Kagami, se han estado infiltrando imagenes de Kagami con Marinette juntas y que supuestamente ellas dos saldrán en el nuevo episodio "Ikari Gozen", según los informadores del evento de San Diego Comic Con se dirá sobre respecto del episodio "Ikari Gozen" y los próximos episodios y los nuevos super poderes de los heroes.**

 **Y bueno mis queridos amigos hasta aquí todo por hoy.**

 **Que tengan un fin de semana tranquilo.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	12. Desgracia

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Por fin despues de un mes sin actualizar aquí les traigo un capíulo recien salido del horno.

Debo informarles que en esta parte van a necesitar pañuelos o pelotitas anti-estres.

No tengo mucho que decir pues la verdad quiero decirles al final de este capírulo lo que ha pasado en el ultimo mes.

Sin más que decir, a disfrutar de la lectura ;D

* * *

 **Desgracia**

 **Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épade Sacreé**

Marinette sintió su estómago revolverse a la vez de sentir un vuelco en su corazón al llegar a su salón, vio ahí a Alba junto a sus amigos interactuando divertidamente como si nada de lo que ella escuchó aquel día no hubiera pasado. Se sentía ansiosa y con unas inmensas ganas de vomita. Cuando vio que Alba dirigió su vista hacia a ella, sintió que las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos.

– Buenos días, Marinette. – saludó amistosa y alegremente la latina.

– B-Buenos… días… – apenas pudo devolverle el saludo a la morena ignorando aquel amargo en su boca.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Marinette? Estás algo pálida. – dijo Dominique preocupado.

– Estoy bien… – fingió una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás segura? Tienes ojeras. – dijo esta vez Jennifer señalando el rostro de su amiga.

– Jennifer es de mala educación señalar a una persona. – dijo Minerva.

– Uy, lo siento Mari-Mari. – se disculpó la irlandesa-española.

–Estoy bien chicos… en verdad… sólo tuve una mala noche de insomnio. – la franco-china intentó ponerse firme y no dejarse flaquear por la mirada de la latina.

Para Marinette estar platicando y, a la vez, estar en presencia de Alba se le hizo eterno que deseo con todo su corazón anhelaba con que diera inicio las clases, minutos después la campana sonó y el profesor entró al aula con una energética sonrisa, cosa que para la Dupain-Cheng no le había hecho efecto.

Kagami lo había visto todo, no tenía que ser una genio para saber lo que le ocurría a la franco-chin, se pondría a investigar lo que le pasaba y si no daba con alguna pista lo más probable sería en preguntarle esa misma tarde al Agreste en la clase de esgrima. Pero primero tenía que descubrirlo por Marinette.

Las clases habían terminado pero aún faltaban las clases particulares, Kagami iba dirigiéndose al Colegio François Dupont por sus clases de esgrima, aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedara para hablar con Adrien sobre Marinette y su extraño comportamiento. Una vez que ella entró al edificio buscó a Adrien con la mirada, este salía de los vestidores de chicos, ya con el uniforme de esgrima puesto, y ella se dirigió hacia a él.

– Adrien. – llamó la chica en un tono neutral.

– Hola Kagami. ¿Cómo has estado? – saludó amigablemente el modelo.

– Estoy bien. Pero vayamos al grano, ¿Has notado algo raro en Marinette? – la pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría al Agreste, ¿Acaso ella descubrió algo con su amiga?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –se mordió la lengua al decir eso.

– Marinette ha estado muy rara esta mañana, y pensé si tu sabias algo de ello.

– _Si, que tu mejor amiga Alba se hizo cómplice con Lila para hacer la vida imposible a Marinette._ – pensó Adrien. – Yo…

– Algo me dice que tú sabes algo. – contestó rápidamente la japonesa.

– Yo no he dicho nada.

– No se necesita palabras cuando puedes ver el lenguaje corporal o la mirada de la persona. – dijo Kagami con seguridad. – Y sé que tú estás ocultando algo Adrien Agreste, y sea cual sea necesito saberlo quieras o no.

El rubio trago saliva.

Sabía lo intimidante que podía ser Kagami pero jamás se imaginó que podría utilizarlo en él. El rubio deseo con todas sus ganas que la clase diera inicio, pero lamentablemente no fue así, ya que un compañero de esgrima avisó a los estudiantes que Monsieur D'Argencourt tardaría unos minutos en iniciar las clases debido a una reunión con el director Damocles.

– Bien, al parecer tendremos tiempo para platicar un poco sobre Marinette. – dijo Kagami con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, entre tanto Adrien sólo maldecía por su mala suerte.

Se sentaron en una de la gradas mientras Kagami esperaba s que su amigo hablara.

– ¿Y bien? – ella lo miro cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Bien de qué? – quiso evadir el tema pero la Tsurugi no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

– Escucha Adrien no estoy para juegos, si sabes lo que le pasa a Marinette será mejor que me lo digas. – exigió la japonesa. – ¿Acaso se te olvido que tú mismo dijiste que cuidara de ella fuera o dentro de la escuela?

– No. No se me ha olvidado. – dijo nervioso el rubio. – Es solo que… Kagami… esto no es sencillo de decirlo.

– ¿Es que no confías en mí?

– No es eso.

– ¿Entonces qué es?

– No puedo decirlo…

Kagami suspiro irritada.

Jamás pensó lo irritante que podía llegar a ser en sacar respuestas a Adrien, esa apariencia de inocente e iluso podría confundir a alguien pero el rubio sabia ocultar muy bien los secretos. La japonesa respiro profundamente, contó hasta diez para controlar su temperamento y así poder evitar golpear al modelo por su inseguridad y al no decir aquello que le ocultaba.

– Adrien, esto es en serio. – dijo con seriedad Kagami.

– Y esto también lo es. – uso el mismo tono que la de su amiga. – Lo siento, no quise sonar grosero. – se disculpó él. – Sólo… sólo quiero que entiendas… que esto no es nada fácil para mi… hice una promesa de no decir nada.

Kagami frunció el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios.

Si algo debía entender las personas es que la familia Tsurugi consideraban que si una persona hacia una promesa siempre debía cumplirlas sin importar el motivo, y eso era algo que a Kagami Tsurugi debía respetar, pero el caso era muy diferente en su punto de vista; el carácter distante de Marinette hizo alertar a la japonesa, algo debió molestar a la franco-china como para que se comportara de esa forma.

– Bien, entonces no me dejas otra opción. – Adrien vio a Kagami levantarse de su asiento para luego ponerse frente a él y señalando con su dedo y con una voz desafiante le dijo. – Te reto a un duelo de esgrima. Cinco rondas. Ya conoces las reglas. El perdedor hará todo lo que le diga el ganador.

– ¿Qué harás tu si ganas? – preguntó Adrien.

– Si yo gano, me dirás todo lo que pasa con Marinette.

– Bien, pero yo si gano dejaras aun lado todo esto.

– Hecho. – ambos se dieron un apretón de manos mirándose retadoramente. – Bien, déjame vestirme primero e iniciaremos con el reto.

La japonesa tomó sus cosas y entró al vestidor de chicas a cambiarse de ropas, entre tanto, Adrien le informó a un estudiante que si podría ser el referí para la pelea que tendría con Kagami. Una vez que la chica se cambió se dirigió hacia el patio, donde Adrien la esperaba con determinación y decidido, las miradas y los cuchicheos de sus compañeros se hicieron presentes; unos veían emocionados y otros confusos de lo que estaba pasando con el Agreste y la Tsurugi. Algunos pensaron que ellos simplemente iban a calentar mientras que otros daban por hecho de que esos dos iban a pelear en serio.

Se colocaron las caretas, se saludaron y tomaron posición para luchar.

El estudiante dio inicio primero con las reglas del juego para luego decir "en garde, prétes?, allez", en ese momento Adrien y Kagami comenzaron a atacar, sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos que ningún estudiante pudo verlos con claridad; los dos jóvenes esgrimitas se habían tocado al mismo tiempo que hizo que el joven referí tuviera que iniciar de nuevo con el round.

Y así comenzaron con una pelea difícil de vencer.

El duelo de esos hacia morder las uñas de las ansias a sus compañeros, otros comenzaron a echar porras a la japonesa o al modelo. El sonido de los sables al chocarse y los gritos de guerra por parte de esos dos hacían que el ambiente como un campo de batalla, recordándoles como aquellos emblemáticos dioses de la mitología griega; Atenea y Ares, dos seres que siempre pelean por saber quién era el mejor en batalla.

Luego de una larga y dura pelea el quinto round dio por terminado cuando el joven "referí" anunció el nombre del ganador.

– Se terminó el tiempo y por ende el juego también, el ganador es Kagami Tsurugi.

La chica se quitó la careta al igual que el modelo también lo hizo.

Ambos respiraban grandes bocanadas de aire mientras el sudor resbalaban de sus rostros, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el calor; los estudiantes veían asombrados por el pequeño espectáculo que les dieron ambos esgrimistas, algunos chicos no pudieron evitar ver a la chica con esa personalidad rebelde y guerrera, entre tanto, las chicas se les caía la baba después de ver al modelo que parecía como un perfecto dios griego.

En ese momento, Monsieur D'Argencourt había llegado después de la reunión con el director.

– _Étudiants_ , a sus puestos, escojan a sus compañeros que la clase comienza ahora. – anuncio el profesor.

– Espero que cumplas tu promesa Adrien, y no evitas o huyas para no decirme sobre Marinette.

– Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas Kagami, pero no puedo decírtelo… al menos no aquí en la escuela – susurró Adrien mirando a su alrededor como si temiera de ser escuchado.

– De acuerdo. – asintió Kagami.

Después de la larga jornada de entrenamiento, las clases de esgrima finalmente habían terminado.

Kagami y Adrien se cambiaron de ropas y se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela; donde ahí mismo se encontraron con Gorila esperando al modelo para llevarlo a casa. Por supuesto Adrien convenció a Gorila de que él se quedaría un rato con Kagami y que le hablaría después para que le recogiese, el guardaespaldas asintió sin decir nada y se fue. Los dos jóvenes decidieron en ir al parque y ahí mismo a hablar sobre respecto de Marinette.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la primera banca del lugar, un pequeño silencio reino entre ellos cosa que para la azabache ya le estaba impacientando que el Agreste no hablara.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar o no? – dijo Kagami en un tono impaciente.

– Déjame tomar un respiro, por favor. – suspiró el rubio, cosa que para la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Qué tan difícil es hablar sobre lo que le sucede a Marinette?

– Lo suficiente que ver a un akuma ser vencido por Ladybug y Chat Noir. – dijo el modelo con una risa forzada.

Kagami se quedó callada por unos segundos, desvió su vista del muchacho para enfocarse en un punto ciego.

– Bien, ¿Por dónde quieres que comience? – preguntó Adrien.

– Desde el comienzo, obviamente.

– Ok. – tragó saliva y respiró hondo. – Te diré lo que sé, pero esto se queda entre nosotros Kagami.

– ¿Tan grave es?

– Mucho. – dijo él seriamente. – La razón por la que has visto rara a Marinette es… porque… – Adrien sintió su corazón estrujarse contra su pecho al saber que su promesa la estaba rompiendo, pero, era Chat Noir quien hizo esa promesa y no Adrien, pero él y su otro "yo" era la misma persona.

– Adrien. – la voz de Kagami lo llamó, haciéndolo volver en sí.

– Lo siento… es sólo que es difícil decirlo… bien aquí voy, la razón por la que Marinette se ha estado comportando extraña es porque ella… vio a Alba conversando con Lila.

La cara de Kagami, además de ser todo un poema, se tornó más pálida que el mármol.

– ¿Lila? – sintió su boca seca.

– Tal vez no la conozcas, y deseo que nunca te la llegues a encontrar, pero ella es una persona… como lo digo sin que sea una ofensa… es una persona que sólo causa problemas. – continuó Adrien.

– Entiendo. Pero. ¿Qué tiene que ver Marinette que haya visto a Alba con esta Lila?

– Mucho. Lila fue por la razón que Marinette tuvo que cambiarse de escuela.

Ahora era Kagami quien quedó muda y tragando saliva.

– Por kami-sama.

– Y ahora Marinette se siente mal porque… ella escuchó a tu amiga Alba hablando con Lila sobre hacerle la vida imposible.

A Kagami se le dilató sus ojos mientras que un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

– ¿E-Eso fue lo que descubrió Marinette? – preguntó incrédula la japonesa, Adrien simplemente asintió. – Adrien… esto es bastante serio… Alba… Alba sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien y aún más si son sus amigos.

– Pues por lo que escuché de la boca de Marinette me es difícil de creerlo, Alba intenta hacerle daño a Mari. – dijo con profunda seriedad el rubio. – Escucha Kagami, no quiero tener problemas contigo o con tus compañeros, ya que te considero una amiga y tu amistad me es muy importante, pero, si Alba intenta hacerle daño a Marinette aunque sea pequeño; yo mismo me encargaré de la situación y defenderé a Marinette a como dé lugar.

Kagami sintió como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago haciendo que todo el aire se le escapara. Algo dentro de ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero, al ver la expresión y el tono de voz serio del Agreste supo que no era mentira.

– ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una mentira? ¿O es qué cómo lo sabes de esto? – atacó a Adrien.

– Tengo contactos, Kagami. – Kagami palideció aún más. – Es por eso que lo sé.

La pobre azabache comenzó a hiperventilar ocasionando que Adrien empezara a preocuparse por su amiga y la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Kagami.

– No… no puedo respirar… necesito… necesito estar sola… con permiso. – Kagami rápidamente se levantó del asiento mientras se alejaba de Adrien quien la miraba con extrema preocupación.

La pobre chica caminaba acelerada y ansiosa, sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número, se colocó el aparato en su oído y esperó a que le atendieran la llamada. Luego de tres tonos esa persona le atendió pero rápidamente Kagami lo interrumpió diciéndole lo siguiente.

– Llama a los chicos rápido, algo sucedió. Algo más… no llames a Marinette. Ella no debe de enterarse. – Kagami cortó la comunicación mientras que la desesperación y la ansiedad la envolvieron.

Entre tanto, Adrien también había realizado una llamada a su guardaespaldas avisándole que lo recogiera. Cuando Gorila llegó el rubio le avisó que dejarían a Kagami a su casa, el hombre robusto miró a la joven quien se encontraba ansiosa y pálida, cosa que accedió en cumplir la orden del joven modelo, ambos jóvenes se subieron al coche y así emprendieron camino hacia la casa de Kagami.

El trayecto se le hacía eterno a la japonesa mientras que su mente era un completo caos, entre tanto, Adrien no podía sentir más que culpa por hacerle daño a su amiga.

Al llegar a la residencia Tsurugi, la azabache bajo del auto no sin antes que Adrien la detuviera.

– Kagami… lo siento. – ella lo miró atentamente y una pequeña sonrisa afligida se asomó en sus labios.

– No te disculpes Adrien… tu… no tienes culpa de nada.

– Pero…

– Te llamaré cuando se tranquilice esto. – fue lo último que le dijo antes de ir dentro a su casa.

Adrien suspiró tristemente y le dio una señal a Gorila de regresar a su hogar.

Entre tanto, Kagami se masajeaba las sienes mientras esperaba a sus amigos a que llegasen a su casa y a contarles todo lo que sucedió.

…

 _Mansión Agreste_

– Soy un idiota. Un completo idiota. – repitió infinidad de veces Adrien mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y jaloneándose sus dorados cabellos de la desesperación. – No además traicione la confianza de Marinette, sino que hice sentir mal a Kagami. Por todos los cielos no puedo ni imaginarme que he arruinado una amistad.

– Fue esa tal Alba quien la destruyo. O es eso lo que dijo Marinette cuando la vio charlando con la mentirosa esa. – dijo Plagg. – Es más, no sé por qué te preocupa tanto una amistad que ni siquiera estas en ella.

– Plagg, ¿Acaso no piensas en el error que hice? Por mi culpa, Kagami ha de pensar que su amiga Alba es una mala persona… o que Marinette pueda estar en un problema y yo no estoy con ella para protegerla.

– Y aquí vamos con el rey del drama. – rodó los ojos el pequeño dios de la destrucción. Voló hacia su portador y le dijo. – Escúchame bien Adrien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Así que deja de preocuparte. Tal vez la chica de coletas y la japonesa hablen con esa chica Alba para saber lo que ocurrió y ya.

– Pero. ¿Y si eso no pasa? Es decir, ¿Si nada de eso ocurre y por ello se destruye su amistad?

– Mmm… entonces la cagaste en arruinarla. – replicó Plagg sin interés lo cual esto causo en Adrien una fuerte punzada en su ser.

El chico pensó que si él estuviera en ese momento en algún anime una flecha le atravesaría su pecho.

– Plagg no estás ayudando. – se quejó el modelo.

– Entonces deja de preocuparte pues. – reprochó el gato mientras se disponía a comer un trozo de su queso favorito.

– Qué gran ayuda eres enserio Plagg. – dijo con sarcasmo Adrien.

El chico se dirigió hacia el ventanal mientras su vista se perdía en algún punto del cielo azul.

– Espero que Marinette me perdone por lo que hice. – suspiro él. – Y que todo esto no afecte la amistad de Kagami con Mari y Alba.

– _Cachorro idiota. Dudo mucho que eso suceda._ – pensó el kwami viendo de reojo a su elegido. – _Pero… si eso llegase a pasar, no sería tu culpa; sería de la persona que intenta hacerle daño a sus amigos. Como el de esa bloguera y sus compañeros con Marinette, quien decidió apoyar a la mentirosa en vez de quien fue su mejor amiga._

Ninguno de los dos habló más del tema, pero eso no quería decir que a Adrien le seguía carcomiéndole el alma de lo que hizo hacia las dos personas a quienes le brindaron su amistad, tanto a Marinette como a Kagami, la amistad con la franco-china estaba que pendía de un hilo que estaba a punto de romperse por su estupidez.

…

 **Colegio Privado Notre Dame Sacreé Épade**

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Marinette ya se encontraba dentro de la institución, saludando amigablemente a todo estudiante o profesor que se encontraban en su camino, se dirigía a su salón ya quería ver la cara de sus amigos cuando les daría unas deliciosas recién salidas del horno. Quería compensar a sus compañeros de clase por su comportamiento de ayer, ella sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de que estuviera decaída por haber descubierto a Alba dialogando con Lila, aunque aquello seguía doliéndole no quería perder las únicas amistades debido a eso, cuando Marinette llegó al salón grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a sus amigos discutiendo con Kagami.

– Debería darte vergüenza de lo que estás diciendo Kagami. – dijo enojado Dominique.

– Lo que digo es real. Y si no quieren creerme haya ustedes. – se defendió ella.

– Kagami, lo que estás diciendo es bastante serio. – comentó Minerva. – Puedes meterte en un grave problema.

– Estoy diciendo la verdad. Alba ha estado actuando muy rara. Es más si no me creen pregúntenselo a Marinette. – la franco-china se sobresaltó, ¿Qué estaba pasando entre sus amigos con Kagami?

– ¿Ella que tiene que ver? – preguntó Orestes con un severo ceño fruncido.

– Mucho. Ella les puede decir lo que está pasando con Alba. – Marinette sintió como su sangre cayó hasta sus pies tornándose pálida.

– ¿Y por qué preguntarle a ella y no a Alba? – volvió a preguntar la brasileña. – Después de todo es de Alba de quién estamos hablando.

– Por eso mismo, ustedes no me creen de lo que está pasando con Alba. Y he notado a Marinette que ella también ha notado extraña a Alba. – dijo con seriedad Kagami.

– Bien, entonces cuando Marinette llegue le preguntamos. – dijo el americano.

– ¡Hola Mari-Mari! – la voz de Jennifer estremeció tanto a la mencionada como a sus compañeros, la franco-china sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella mientras unos calofríos la pusieron estática en su lugar. – ¿Mari te encuentras bien? Lo siento si te asuste.

– Marinette, justo estábamos hablando de ti. Ven que queremos preguntarte. – dijo seriamente Orestes.

– Orestes no seas brusco con ella. Explícale con cuidado la situación que estamos teniendo. – dijo con voz tranquila Minerva mientras miraba serenamente a la franco-china para decirle. – Marinette sea lo que sabes tómatelo tranquilo, si Orestes se comporta agresivo aquí le pondremos un alto.

La chica solamente asintió, mientras miraba confundida a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué sucede? – apenas pudo formular la pregunta sin sentirse nerviosa.

– Esto es lo que sucede; aquí Kagami nos dice que Alba trae algo entre manos, que ella rara vez asiste a las reuniones del consejo estudiantil por equis razón, y no además de eso también dice que Alba se ha estado actuando rara cada vez que te ve. – el corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco, mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba a horrores. – Es por eso que queremos saber, ¿Si has visto algo raro en ella?

– Yo…

– Ahora que lo mencionas Orestes, yo también he notado algo extraña a Alba. – habló enseguida Jennifer.

– ¿Cómo en qué Jenny? – preguntó Dominique.

– Bueno… una vez la encontré hablando por teléfono en el baño con alguien, mencionó algo sobre un sabotaje o una humillación. – mencionó la irlandesa-española mientras se colocaba un dedo sobre su mentón.

– _¿Acaso será que ella estaba hablando con Lila sobre querer humillarme?_ – pensó en pánico la pobre chica mientras su rostro se tornó más pálido que el de un papel.

– Hasta Jennifer es testigo de lo que le ocurre a Alba. – dijo Kagami.

– Puede ser, pero ya saben cómo es Alba cuando alguien trata de pasarse de listo con ella, probablemente alguien quiso hacerse el chistoso con Alba y ella quiere vengarse de esa persona. – comentó Dominique a los chicos.

– Si pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra, Alba jamás hablaría de su "venganza" con alguien por teléfono. – replicó Minerva.

– Bueno ya, dejemos eso a un lado. Marinette, dinos, ¿Has visto extraña a Alba últimamente? – volvió a preguntar el argentino.

– Yo… – Marinette se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

Algo dentro de ella quería decirles aquel día cuando vio a Alba hablando con Lila y de querer hacerle la vida miserable, pero, la azabache sabía que si ella delataría a la latina probablemente ella no sería la única de estar en un grave problema y de perder su amistad con esos chicos maravillosos sino que Alba quedaría sola y enojada con ella.

Justo cuando la Dupain-Cheng estaba dispuesta a decir su respuesta, la voz animada de Alba la interrumpió a la vez que la hizo sobresaltar.

– Ya llego por quien lloraba. Que hubo chicos, ¿Qué cuentan?

– _Estoy perdida_. – pensó con miedo la Portadora de la Mariquita sin atreverse a mirar la morena.

– ¿Y esas caras de funeral? ¿Quién se murió? – preguntó burlonamente la chica mientras dejaba sus cosas en el primer pupitre.

– Alba. –habló Dominique se sentía incómodo por la situación en la que se encontraría su amiga, quien ahora lo miraba atentamente sin quitar esa sonrisa alegre. – Los chicos y yo… tenemos algo que decirte.

– ¿Y qué es eso que tienen que decirme? – preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa.

– Pues… – el corazón del americano se encogía cada vez que recordaba la plática que tuvieron en esos momentos con sus compañeros sobre su compañera.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y el ambiente empezó a ponerse pesado y lúgubre.

La latina al no escuchar ninguna palabra por parte de sus compañeros, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

– Ya vayan directamente al grano y díganme qué es lo que sucede.

– Lo que los chicos quieren decir es que te han visto rara. – comentó Jennifer.

– Uh, ok… es muy extraño que digan eso de mi porque yo siempre he sido una persona rara. – comentó de forma bromista la latina.

– Eso lo sabemos Alba, pero últimamente ya no eres la misma que solíamos conocer. Has cambiado. – confesó Dominique.

– A ver alguien me puede decir que carajos está pasando aquí, porque la verdad estoy trato de entender a lo que quieren decirme. – dijo Alba ya algo confundida.

– Alba… nos hemos enterado que te has escabullendo de tus deberes como vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, y no además de eso, también te has comportado rara con nosotros. – habló esta vez Orestes. – Dinos, ¿Acaso nos estás ocultando algo?

– Por supuesto que no. – dijo con indignación.

Orestes iba a decir algo cuando Minerva se le adelanto.

– Alba, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarte ni tampoco para obligarte a decir la verdad; pero si hay algo que nos estás ocultando será mejor que nos lo digas antes que otra persona lo haga. Estás a tiempo de decir lo que te pasando.

– Mine, en verdad, no me pasa nada. – la brasileña suspiró mientras susurraba un afligido comentario en lengua materna, lo cual esto hizo estremecer a la latina.

– Ya basta. Dejen a Alba tranquila, por favor. – interfirió Marinette sobresaltando a sus amigos. – Si ella no quiere decirles nada o que se ha estado juntado con Lila no tienen que…

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los chicos molestos y sorprendidos.

Marinette al ver su error rápidamente se tapó su boca mientras miraba con tristeza y perdón a Alba, quien la miraba con incredulidad.

– ¿Alba es cierto lo que dijo Marinette? ¿Te has estado juntado con Lila Rossi? – preguntó molesta Kagami.

– ¿Es la misma Lila de quién le ha hecho la vida imposible a Marinette? – preguntó Jennifer.

– No. – negó la latina. – Es otra.

– Marinette, lo que estás diciendo es bastante serio, ¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Qué has visto a Alba con Lila? – preguntó seriamente el argentino causando en Marinette una incomodidad.

– Yo… – Marinette cayó por unos segundos, intentó contradecir sus palabras pero dentro de ella sabía de lo que dijo era verdad.

Kagami frunció el ceño y dijo.

– No cabe duda alguna, el que calla otorga. – la japonesa afilo su mirada y miro a la latina decepcionada y molesta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Alba pero sabía a la perfección a lo que su amiga refería.

– Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero Alba. – respondió la Tsurugi. – Sí Marinette no respondió a las preguntas de Orestes entonces dice la verdad.

– Por favor, Marinette siempre calla cuando le hacen una pregunta incomoda. – aquello había sido una punzada para Marinette y un desprecio para los chicos.

– El silencio es la mejor respuesta que el ser humano puede tener, Alba, y tú más que nadie lo sabe bien. – dijo Minerva.

– ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que prefieren creer en ella más que a mí? – preguntó con rabia la latina.

– Alba… – intentó hablar el americano pero fue callado por la letal mirada de la morena.

¿? – ¿Entonces qué? ¿A quién van a creerle a mi o Marinette? – nadie habló en ese momento, se sintieron entre la espada y la pared.

Orestes miró a Marinette y luego a Alba, la franco-china sintió la mirada del argentino mientras que algo dentro de ella le decía que estuviera preparada para lo que viniese. Y cuánta razón tuvo su conciencia pues cuando el argentino decidió por dar su veredicto final y romper ese sepulcral silencio hizo no además que a la azabache se le bajara de golpe la sangre sino también la de sus compañeros.

– Lo siento Marinette pero debo hacer lo correcto. – el muchacho miró a Alba seriamente y dijo. – Alba desde ahora en adelante dejamos de ser amigos, al menos conmigo no sé por los chicos, pero mi amistad contigo esta desecha.

– Orestes.

– Yo también estoy con Orestes. – dijo Kagami.

– Y yo. – dijo Dominique.

– Yo igual. – dijo Jennifer.

– Lo siento, Alba, pero yo también apoyo a los chicos. – mencionó por ultimo Minerva.

– Con que así estamos. Bien, porque también tengo algo que decirles. Ustedes algún día se van a arrepentir de todo esto, juró por la vida de mis padres y la mía que les haré la vida imposible a todos ustedes. Ya veo la clase de escorias son todos ustedes. Me las van a pagar, bola de ineptos. – dijo rabiosa la morena mientras les enseñaba enfurecida el dedo del medio a todos ellos, tomó sus cosas muy encabronada y salió echa humos del salón.

Marinette estaba pálida y muerta de la tristeza que hasta se le había olvidado como respirar. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando sus lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

– ¿Marinette estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Kagami a la chica.

– Lo siento. – dijo Marinette con el corazón encogido y con una voz quebrada.

– No fue tu culpa Marinette. – dijo Jennifer.

– Lo es. Por mi culpa su amistad con Alba se rompió. – sollozó la azabache.

– Bueno, si eres culpable yo también me declaro uno. – dijo Dominique, la franco-china lo miró incomprendida. – Vamos quita esa cara, si me considero inocente sería un maldita mentiroso. Así que me declaro desde en adelante un fiel culpable.

Marinette soltó una risa traicionera mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

– Entonces yo también soy culpable de lo que hice. – dijo con inocencia Jennifer.

– Dominique eres un completo tonto. – comentó Minerva con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

– Soy un culpable y un tonto, pero feliz de serlo. – dijo sonriente.

La brasileña solo se limitó en negar su cabeza.

– Mari, sé que ahora no te sientes bien después de lo que ocurrió con Alba, pero sólo quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti. No te culpamos de nada, porque todos nosotros lo hemos decidido. Tarde o temprano las heridas sanaran con el tiempo. – comentó con palabra de aliento Orestes a la azabache. – Esto lo que hicimos fue sólo un salto de fe.

El Villagrán apenas pudo formar una sonrisa en Marinette mientras veía en su mirada algo de calma.

En ese momento, los chicos abrazaron a la muchacha animándola a que todo saldría bien; sin que ellos supieran que al romper su amistad con Alba les traerían bastantes consecuencias, porque un poderoso tifón azotaría sus vidas.

* * *

 **Chan-chan-chaaaaaan.**

 **OMG! Aún no puedo creer que la amistad entre Alba y sus amigos se haya terminado, la profecía de Adrien se ha cumplido, pero shhh, él aun no lo sabe.**

 **Esto apenas es el comienzo de las desgracias, porque para en los próximos capítulos les aseguro que van a hacer peores y ademas, probablemente, me van a querer a linchar ya que las cosas no serán nada fáciles para Marinette, Adrien o los amigos de nuestra Ladybug.**

 **Debo aclarar una cosa, como todos sabrán la San Diego Comic Con transmitió el episodio de "Ikari Gozen" y la verdad es... ¡QUE AL FIN SE REVELÓ EL NOMBRE HEROICO DE KAGAMI Y ES: RYUKO. Y SUS PODERES WOW, SON SORPRENDENTES! Aunque... la verdad yo escribí un borrador con un nombre diferente de la transformación de Kagami y de sus poderes, pero como me da tanta flojera de volver a reescribir todo ese borrador decidí en dejarlo así, o al menos que ustedes quieran el cambio para que el persona sea canonico como está en la serie.**

 **Acepto cualquier sugerencia, porque también quiero su opinión.**

 **Noticias de ultima hora:**

 **Hace unos días me enteré nuestro mundo esta sufriendo y se está destruyendo, la Selva Amazonica en Brazil se está quemando no sé cuantas hectáreas de arboles se han perdido en las últimas semanas, si como han leído, SEMANAS; y no además de eso las personas y los animales están perdiendo su hogar, y aún no sé saben cuántos muertos o heridos se encuentran ahora. Por favor, si tanto les importa, aunque sea un poco, en cuidar nuestro planeta difundan la noticia que se haga saber en cada rincon de nuestro mundo lo que esta pasando; los ÁRBOLES son nuestros PULMONES sin ellos no habrá OXÍGENO, a la vez que estamos destruyendo nuestra ecología y el habitat natural de los animales. Usen la razón por favor, esto no es un juego, nuestro planeta está sufriendo debido a nosotros los humanos. ESTO NO ES FICCIÓN, ES LA REALIDAD. Y lo volveré a repetir, difundan la noticia, los noticieros no están hablando de esto hay poca información de lo que está pasando en Brazil. Por favor. Por favor, ayuden a salvar a nuestro planeta.**

 **#PRAYFORBRAZIL #PRAYFORTHEAMAZONIANRAINFOREST**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	13. Dame Una Cita

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**

Han pasado 84 años desde que actulice este.

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords, ¿Cómo están? ¿Tanto tiempo no?

Ay, chicos enserio lamento en no haber podido actualizar estos ultimos meses, o bueno casi el año, pero la verdad es que he estado trabajando como mula que la verdad ya necesitaba un descanso... aunque... no era como lo esperaba en estos casos ahora que estamos en una pandemia.

Quisiera decir muchas cosas en serio... pero... si lo hago probablemente les estaré el tiempo de que lean este capítulo de mi fic que con tanto tiempo han estado esperando a que actualice.

Ok, basta de tanto show.

No les quito más de su tiempo.

Así que disfruten de la lectura.

P.S.: Les recomiendo que tengan a la mano una pelotita antiestres porque la necesitaran en adelante.

* * *

 **Dame Una Cita**

 **Dos semanas después…**

Si pensaron que Alba y los chicos harían las pases, estaban muy equivocados, después de la tremenda discusión de los chicos toda la escuela se había enterado de la ruptura de la amistad de la latina con sus ex-amigos; y no además de eso, no había pasado ni un solo día cuando la morena ya se había juntado con el grupo de Romina, eso había causado en los chicos una traición y punzada en sus corazones, más en especial para Marinette, ya que la pobre chica no dejaba de culparse lo que hizo a sus amigos.

Marinette cada vez esperaba a que uno de ellos la culpase o que rompiera su amistad con ella, pero, todo era lo contrario; ellos siempre estaban ahí apoyándola y le decían que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, si no fuera por ellos probablemente para la portadora de la mariquita estuviera en problemas en ser akumatizada.

Era viernes, y eso significaba que el fin de semana estaba por iniciar y, claro, también era el único en que los alumnos acostumbran a usar ropa casual y cómoda; Marinette y sus amigos se encontraban fuera de la institución pues querían disfrutar del clima cuando de pronto en los altavoces se escuchó una extraña pero empalagosa música al momento que un auto se había estacionado en la entrada del instituto y de él bajaron cuatro chicas usando sus mejores vestimentas y lentes de sol mientras que la música del fondo cantara una mujer con un fuerte y claro lirico "ábranse perras" haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a ver a las cuatro chicas, eran; Romina, Georgina, Rebecca y Alba; quienes caminaban bien divas y perronas con la frente en alto. Pasando de un lado de los ex-amigos de la latina.

– Ay, perrona. – exclamó sorprendido Dominique.

– Dominique lenguaje. – lo regañó Minerva.

– Perdón, se me salió. – se disculpó el americano.

– Aun no puedo creer que Alba nos haya suplantado por esas tres. – dijo Jennifer negativamente.

– Allá ella. Alba se está perdiendo de muchas cosas con nosotros. – bufó Orestes. – Vamos al salón, chicos.

Los demás asintieron mientras entraban al edificio, como aún faltaba para la hora de clases los muchachos decidieron en hacer planes para el día de mañana; opinaron en ir al cine, luego en ir a buscar a André y comer sus helados, visitar al museo de cera Grévin y tomarse algunas fotos con las estatuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Mientras la lista de planes se alargaba Marinette era la única callada mientras asentía sin ganas por las opiniones de sus amigos, el recuerdo de sus ex-amigos le llegó de golpe mientras que un sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza le llegó, jamás pensó que el lazo que había formado con Alba se rompería en un instante a la vez que aquel recuerdo de su rota amistad con sus ex-compañeros le daría un tremendo choque, un miedo le invadió a la chica cuando pensó que se volvería lo sucedido en su antigua escuela, no soportaría a volver a sufrir los mismos acosos por parte de Alba o que sus nuevos amigos la abandonaran por los rumores que echaría la latina hacia su persona.

De pronto, sin que ella supiera, Kagami la zarandeo con fuerza haciéndola reaccionar. La franco-china se sobresaltó mientras observaba los rostros de los chicos con una expresión de preocupación.

– ¿Marinette, estás bien? – preguntó Kagami con una voz intranquila.

– Sí… estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó la azabache, a lo que Minerva le respondió.

– Estás llorando.

La portadora de la mariquita se llevó una mano sobre una de sus mejillas y, efectivamente, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

– _No sabía que estaba llorando._ – pensó la chica.

– Mari… ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Estoy bien. No se preocupen. – sonrió tranquilamente pero sus amigos no se sentían de todo seguro que su amiga se encontraba bien.

– Marinette. Si hay algo que te molesta o que te haga sentir triste aquí estamos para escucharte. – dijo nuevamente la Callaghan.

– Chicos, enserio estoy bien. – la Dupain-Cheng ni siquiera estaba segura de su respuesta pero no quería preocupar o hacerles mal el día a sus amigos.

Ella pensó que sus amigos comprenderían su situación, tal como lo hacían sus ex-amigos, pero jamás contó que ellos no eran como los otros. Minerva fue la primera en hablar, ella fijo su mirada con la de la azabache y le dijo.

– Marinette, si piensas que vamos a creer ese "estoy bien" estás equivocada. No eres la única a quien le afecto en romper su amistad con Alba, también nosotros. Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres gritar, grita. Si quieres enojarte, enójate. Si quieres hablar, habla. Pero no te guardes todo lo que sientes delante de nosotros, al menos no conmigo.

La franco-china se había quedado sin habla y sin aguantar más rompió el llanto, era un llanto que no se podía describir pero que sí se podía sentir; los chicos rápidamente abrazaron a la azabache mientras que ella continuo llorando. Sin que nadie más supiera, Alba los había estado espiando no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que estaba haciendo a sus amigos pero ellos sabían que lo que habían hecho ya no había marcha atrás.

– Lo siento mucho, Marinette. – se dijo para sí misma, respiró hondo y puso su mejor cara para evitar sospechas cuando entrase al salón.

…

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

Al mismo tiempo…

Adrien estaba de lo peor, desde la semana pasada cuando se enteró por parte de Kagami que Marinette y sus amigos, incluyéndola a ella, habían terminado su amistad con Alba. El pobre chico no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No importaba cuantas veces la Tsurugi le decía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, la conciencia del Agreste estaba intranquila y llena de culpa, ni siquiera tuvo las agallas de mirar Marinette sobre lo ocurrido, maldecía su mala suerte de arruinar el momento de felicidad de las personas que le rodeaban.

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por los gritos de exclamación de sus compañeros cuando Lila les había contado otra de sus mentiras; en está ocasión era que se había comunicado con el Principe Ali y que en la próxima semana ella "iría" a visitarlo por supuesto esto a Rose le emocionó tanto que le dijo a la italiana que cuando llegase al Reino de Achu les diera un directo sobre el país y del príncipe, Lila lo medito sin quitar aquella sonrisa asquerosamente "amigable2 y "tierna" a la rubia, su mirada olivo se desvió un poco mientras observaba descaradamente a Adrien quien tenía una mirada llena de desprecio y cólera, cosa que para la castaña reía internamente.

– Oye Lila, ya que vas a hacer ese viaje. ¿No te importaría tomar algunos fotos para así subirlas a mi blog y que mis seguidores vean tus viajes? – preguntó Alya emocionada.

– Oye sí, sería una excelente idea. – comentó Kim.

– Pues no estoy segura de ello. – dijo Lila a lo que sus compañeros la vieron confundidos. – Por las costumbres que tienen en Achu es algo difícil y delicado en tomarse fotos o videos porque es un país sagrado para ellos. – explicó ella.

– Oh vaya, eso no lo sabíamos. – dijo la Cesaire.

– No se preocupen, estoy segura que el príncipe Ali hará una excepción. – dijo la italiana.

– Oye Lila, sé que es mucho pedir pero, ¿No te importaría si te doy una carta para que se la entregues al príncipe Ali? – preguntó Rose.

– Por supuesto que no. Con mucho gusto se lo daré. – sonrió amigablemente la castaña mientras se burlaba internamente de los sentimientos e ilusiones de la rubia.

Después de platicar un poco más sobre el tema, los chicos se detuvieron cuando el profesor de historia entró al salón. Al fin un poco de silencio fue lo que pensó Adrien mientras sacaba su libro de historia y prestaba atención a la clase; la cual el tema se hablaría de los últimos reyes de Francia y su caída.

Luego de una larga jornada de clases, la hora del almuerzo dio inicio, Adrien suspiró en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela, desde que el rubio decidió por distanciarse de sus "amigos" él comenzó a almorzar en su casa; claro que siempre su amigo Nino le insistía comer con él y junto con los chicos para así retomar su amistad, aunque claro todo eso era un pretexto para que él se llevase bien con Lila, ya que ella es la que siempre está tras de él.

Cuando el modelo estuvo por cruzar la puerta de la salida el grito de Nino hizo detenerlo.

– Hey viejo, ¿Otra vez iras a comer a tu casa?

– Sí. – respondió el modelo.

Nino suspiró mientras ladeó su cabeza en negación.

– Adrien ya ha pasado un mes, deberías superar todo esto de Marinette y seguir adelante. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a evitarnos a mí, a nuestros amigos o a Lila? – Adrien ni se inmuto ante el comentario del moreno. – Desde que Marinette se fue has cambiado.

– _¿Por qué será?_ – pensó con sarcasmo Adrien. – No puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes. – murmuró el rubio sin importarle que el Lahiffe lo escuchara. – Desde que Lila volvió de su "viaje", ustedes y esta escuela han cambiado mucho.

Nino apretó con fuerzas sus manos. Iba a contradecir al modelo cuando de pronto Gorila llegó haciendo que sus palabras murieran en su boca. El guardaespaldas miró fija y seriamente al moreno mientras que éste miraba con desaprobación a su amigo.

– Hablaremos luego Adrien. – dijo el Lahiffe dejando solo al Agreste junto a Gorila.

Adrien suspiró mientras ladeó su cabeza en negación, miró al corpulento hombre quien lo miraba como si estuviera preguntándole, "¿Está todo bien?, a lo que el modelo simplemente le respondió "todo está bien". Salió de la escuela ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros en especialmente de Lila.

En camino a casa el ambiente estaba en completo silencio, el chico sacó su celular y comenzó a revisar sus contactos y de éste vio el de Marinette, sintió como si se hubiera comido una enorme roca que golpeó su estómago al recordar la rota amistad que tuvieron Kagami y Marinette con Alba, la verdad era que Adrien jamás conoció en persona a la chica pero al escuchar su persona en boca de las dos asiáticas parecía ya conocerla. Justo cuando él iba a marcarle a su padre accidentalmente su dedo marcó el número de Marinette cuando el chico iba a colgar la azabache ya había atendido la llamada.

– ¿Hola? – el corazón del rubio se aceleró mientras que su lengua comenzó a enredarse.

– H-Hola Ma-Marinette.

– Adrien. – exclamó la chica. – ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Quiero decir no es como si me molestara a que me llamaras porque la verdad no lo haces sólo me has sorprendido.

Adrien rió internamente. Hacia cuanto tiempo de no comunicarse con ella.

– ¿Cómo estas Marinette? – preguntó él.

– Estoy bien. Estoy en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación. – comentó la chica, algo que para el chico le apeno por haber interrumpido los estudios de su amiga.

– Oh, lo siento mucho. Yo aquí llamándote cuando estás ocupada con tu investigación. Te llamó más al rato para que continúes con tu trabajo.

– No te preocupes Adrien. – el Agreste comenzó a imaginarse aquella sonrisa de Marinette que tanto ella dedicaba para calmar la situación.

– Gracias Marinette. – sonrió él aliviado. – Oye, me preguntaba si tienes planes después de clases.

– Eh… pues, tengo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil y aparte entregar mis avances de mis diseños con el profesor de diseño de moda. - explicó Marinette.

– Ah, bueno. – Adrien apretó ligeramente el teléfono mientras que un sentimiento de desilusión le invadió su pecho.

– ¿A qué venía tu pregunta?

– Pues… como no hemos hablado ni nos hemos visto desde la última vez, yo quería invitarte a comer un helado y a conversar. – dijo Adrien.

Al otro lado de la llamada Marinette comenzó a entrar en pánico y a balbucear siendo callada por la bibliotecaria y otros estudiantes.

– ¡Por supuesto! Después de la reunión y la entrega de mi trabajo te veo a la salida de la escuela. – gritó emocionada siendo callada otra vez por la bibliotecaria.

– Bien, ¿A qué hora se termina la reunión?

– Se termina a las 5:30 pm.

– Bien entonces te recogeré en la entrada de la escuela, o, ¿Quieres que te busque?

– En la entrada de la escuela está bien.

– Bien, en la entrada será.

Después de finalizar la llamada, Adrien comenzó a sentir un poco de paz en su ser pero aquello fue reemplazado por la vergüenza cuando sintió y vio la mirada de Gorila sobre él, el fornido hombre le dedicó una mirada de orgullo y aceptación a la vez que había levantado su pulgar izquierdo junto a una sonrisa de "bien hecho", por lo que a Adrien simplemente no pudo evitar sentir pena de sí mismo y, a su vez, un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entre tanto, Marinette tuvo que salir de la biblioteca ya que sus gritos de emoción aturdían y desconcentraban a sus compañeros en sus investigaciones, sin saber que detrás de ella la siguieron Minerva y Jennifer. Al estar fuera de la biblioteca Marinette se dirigió al baño siendo seguida por la brasileña y la irlandesa-española, cuando entró al baño se aseguró que no hubiera nadie ahí para después soltar un grito de euforia y, a su vez, saltar de la alegría.

¿? – Adrien me invito a salir. Adrien me invito a salir. – chilló con emoción Marinette mientras que Tikki se asomó por el bolso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Oh, Tikki esto es maravilloso. Tendré una cita con Adrien esta tarde.

– Me alegro por ti Marinette.

– Aun no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. Pellízcame si estoy soñando. – no dejaba de chillar de la emoción la franco-china sin imaginarse que Tikki obedecería aquella orden que le dijo. – ¡Auch!, no tan fuerte.

– Tú me dijiste que te pellizcara, Marinette. Sólo sigo órdenes. – rió divertida.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, que hizo que a Tikki rápidamente se ocultara en el bolso de su portadora, y dejando ver a las dos chicas con una cara de preocupación.

– Minerva, Jennifer. Hola. – tartamudeo nerviosa la franco-china.

– ¿Está todo bien, Marinette? – preguntó Jennifer con preocupación.

– Te oímos gritar, ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Minerva.

– Eh… si, todo está bien… maravillosamente bien… – replicó rápidamente la Dupain-Cheng a sus amigas.

Pero por lo visto las chicas parecían creerle, por lo que la azabache no tuvo más remedio que decirles a ellas sobre lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

– De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. Lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada de Adrien.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿El hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste? ¿El Ángel de París? ¿Es ese Adrien? ¿O es otro Adrien? – preguntó emocionada la irlandesa-española a su amiga.

– Sí. Es Adrien Agreste. – replicó Marinette con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, la Ratzinger soltó un chillido de emoción mientras saltaba de felicidad.

– ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué te dijo? – chilló aún más emocionada la chica por lo que Minerva tuvo que intervenir.

– Jennifer es de mala educación meterse en las cosas personales de otras personas.

– Awww, pero Mine yo quería saber. – hizo un puchero Jennifer por lo que Marinette respondió.

– No tengo ningún problema en contárselo chicas. – sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Verán Adrien me llamo y me dijo que después de que terminara con mi reunión del consejo estudiantil me invitaría a salir.

Minerva y Jennifer casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresión mientras que la irlandesa-española no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito de emoción que resonó por todo el baño.

– ¡Mari vas a tener una cita con Adrien Agreste! ¡Felicidades! – la chica se abalanzó contra su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso.

– Jennifer las estas asfixiando. – dijo con una voz tranquila Minerva a su amiga mientras que la castaña miraba apenada a Marinette a la vez que le había soltado de su abrazo.

– Oops, lo siento Marinette.

– No hay problema. – dijo la azabache.

– Así que Adrien Agreste te invitó a salir, es una gran noticia y novedad. – comentó la brasileña.

– ¿A dónde planean ir tú y Adrien? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Pues… Adrien quiere invitarme a comer helado y conversar.

– ¿Eso es todo? – la expresión de la castaña era casi una decepción por lo que Minerva tuvo que llamar su atención.

– Jennifer cuida tus modales.

– Pero Mine, si Adrien invito a Mari-Mari en una cita tan siquiera que sea una velada inolvidable… como… como… no sé una cena, un paseo en carruaje, o ir al cine.

– Creo que deberías dejar de ver esas películas rosas de Hollywood y enfocarte más en la realidad. – ladeó su cabeza la morena.

– Sabes Jennifer creo que no sería una mala idea. – habló Marinette haciendo que su compañera la mirara con ojos iluminados.

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí. Es más hoy mismo cuando lo vea le preguntaré si quiere salir otra vez conmigo mañana. – Marinette no supo de donde había sacado las agallas como para decir eso frente a sus amigas; era bastante curioso ya que cuando estaba con Alya, ella era la que le metía las ideas para conseguir una cita con Adrien.

– ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – preguntó la irlandesa-española.

– Jennifer, no nos adelantemos. Dejemos que Marinette haga lo suyo. – dijo Minerva con tranquilidad.

– De acuerdo. – asintió la chica.

– Será mejor regresar a la biblioteca antes que alguien nos llame la atención por estar aquí. – comentó la brasileña.

– Tienes razón Minerva. – asintieron Marinette y Jennifer.

Las tres chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, y proponiendo a seguir continuando con sus investigaciones.

…

Horas más tarde.

El horario de clases entre los dos colegios habían concluido, y por ende la reunión del consejo estudiantil que tuvo Marinette.

Tanto la Dupain-Cheng como para el Agreste no dejaron en pensar en la salida que tendrían ambos. Tendrían temas de tanto de que hablar que durante todo ese tiempo en el que no se hablaron, era como si ellos sintieran que estarían reencontrándose después de tanto tiempo de no hablarse o no verse.

Después de un largo día, Marinette se encontró a Adrien justo en la entrada del colegio. El joven modelo estaba rodeado de algunas pocas chicas quienes le pedían tomarse alguna que otra foto o que les regalara un autógrafo, la azabache sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando su amor platónico se giró a verla; ahí mismo a Adrien se le vio un brillo en su mirada esmeralda y una radiante sonrisa cuando vio a la azabache dedicándole un tierno y apenado saludo mientras que ella caminaba directamente hacia a él. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí no pudieron evitar sentir algo de envidia hacia la azabache cuando la vieron subirse al auto junto a Adrien. Algunas de ella empezaron a tomar unas cuantas fotografías de los jóvenes y a subirlas a sus redes sociales junto con unos mensajes.

Una vez que el auto se alejó de la entrada del colegio, Adrien miró a la azabache quien la vio algo temblorosa y roja. Si Adrien no estuviera tan ciego e inocente, probablemente ya hubiera notado que Marinette se encontraba en un estado de nerviosismo y de alegría, pero lamentablemente el rubio malinterpretaba las cosas de otra manera.

– _Está enojada_. – pensó el modelo. – _Y cómo no estarlo, si le he dejado de hablar por mi culpa de haber destruido su amistad con Alba. Hasta también he dejado de visitarla como Chat Noir._

Mientras pensaba en su mala suerte, Marinette pensaba todo lo contrario de él.

– _Estoy en el mismo auto con Adrien. Tranquila Marinette. Respira, todo está bien. ¡Pero estoy en el auto de Adrien! ¡Y estoy con Adrien! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Mi día de suerte está cambiando!_ – chillidos ahogados tuvo que reprimir la chica.

– Es ahora o nunca, tengo que hablar con ella. No quiero perder a mi única amiga por lo que le hice. – pensó Adrien. Tragó saliva y la nombró. – Marinette.

– ¡Sí! – contestó en un respingo la muchacha.

– Yo… sé que no hemos hablado desde la última que nos vimos y… bueno… quiero saber cómo has estado.

– Me he encontrado bien. – dijo Marinette casi trabándose con su lengua. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Pues… he estado bien. Aunque bueno… las cosas en el colegio ya no son las mismas desde que te fuiste. – Marinette hizo una mueca de desagrado a la vez que sintió una molesta en la boca del estómago. – Pero sabes qué, olvidémonos de eso. Dime, ¿Cómo están tus amigos?

– Mis amigos están bien… aunque… bueno desde que nuestra amistad con Alba se terminó ellos han cambiado un poco; aún siguen con sus bromas pero no parece ser ellos mismos sin Alba presente. – el tono de culpa en la voz de Marinette hizo que a Adrien se le encogiera el corazón. – Aun no puedo creer que los chicos no me culpen por haber arruinado su amistad con Alba, si tan sólo me hubiera quedado callada tal vez esto no pasaría.

– No digas eso Marinette. – comentó el rubio y en un reflejo él colocó su mano sobre la franco-china quien se sobresaltó por la calidez del agarre del joven modelo. – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Escucha tal vez yo no conozca a Alba ni tampoco soy nadie para juzgarla por lo que hizo, pero si ella hubiera sincera con ustedes tal vez la historia hubiera sido distinta. Tarde o temprano la verdad tendría que salir a la luz, y si Alba hubiese continuado con lo que estaba haciendo tú o tus amigos podrían haber sido perjudicados por ella. Y la verdad es… que yo no quiero que pases por eso… otra vez. Yo me quede callado cuando Lila te hizo bastante daño, así que, yo tampoco me quedaré con los brazos cruzados si alguien osara con hacerte daño.

– Adrien. – un sonrojo había golpeado las mejillas de la chica, mientras sentía como su corazon latia fuertemente contra su pecho.

El Agreste iba a decir algo más cuando el sonido de su celular se escuchó. Era una notificación sobre la ubicación de André el heladero que se encontraba en Le Ponts du Arts.

– ¿Gorila, podrías llevarnos a Le Ponts du Arts, por favor?

El fornido hombre asintió mientras se dirigía al lugar, y claro también escuchaba la amena conversación de los jóvenes.

Cuando el auto llegó al Le Ponts du Arts, los chicos inmediatamente se bajaron dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba André, quien estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar cuando vio a los dos chicos.

– Bonsoir, jeunes. – dijo alegre el heladero.

– Bonsoir, André. – saludaron los dos portadores de la creación y la destrucción.

– Me alegra verlos otra vez, Marinette y Adrien. – sonrió André mientras comenzó a preparar los helados de la azabache y el rubio. – Melocotón como sus labios y menta como sus ojos.

El primer helado se lo entregó a Marinette quien le agradeció con una radiante sonrisa.

– Merci, André.

– Fresa con galleta de chocolate negro, mora como el color de su pelo y arándano como sus ojos azul celeste. – el ultimo se lo entregó a Adrien quien tuvo un brillo intenso en sus esmeraldas.

– Merci, André.

– Disfruten sus helados y que tengan un buen día, Marinette, Adrien. – dijo André.

– Igualmente André. – dijeron ambos chicos mientras se dirigieron a sentarse a una banca a disfrutar de su helado, y André comenzó a retirarse del Le Ponts du Arts cantando su canción de helados de amor.

– Los helados de André sí que son deliciosos. – comentó Adrien mientras miraba a Marinette comer una pequeña porción de helado de menta con la pequeña cuchara, a la vez que un tenue sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas.

– Sí, la verdad es que sí. – afirmó la muchacha casi atragantándose con el helado. – Que mejor helado se puede disfrutar y comer que los helados de André.

– Sabes. Deberías invitar algún día a tus amigos a comer los helados de André. – sugirió el modelo antes de probar bocado a su helado.

– Sí, verdad. Tal vez hable con ellos y nos reunamos un día saliendo del colegio a disfrutar de estos helados. – sonrió la franco-china. – Adrien.

– ¿Sí Marinette? – la miró atentamente mientras que ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, era o nunca en preguntarle al modelo si querer salir con ella mañana y retomar el tiempo perdido para estar con él.

– Me preguntaba si… bueno… si tú… yo… si… si… planes tienes mañaña… digo… si planes para mañana tienes… argh… si tienes planes para mañana.

– Pues, mañana tengo clases de piano, luego de chino, y para más tarde una sesión de fotos. – comentó el modelo cosa que esto le causo en Marinette una pequeña decepción. – Sabes me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, en mi sesión de fotos, eso me haría sentir seguro y a la vez sentirme apoyado. No sé a qué hora empezara eso o la ubicación, pero te prometo que una vez tenga la información del horario y el lugar donde se tomaran las fotos te enviare un mensaje.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Marinette como a ciertos kwamis.

– ¿Enserio? – exclamó sorprendida Marinette que casi iba a tirar su helado.

– Sí. Como te lo había dicho por teléfono, quiero compensar el tiempo perdido que no pude hablar o convivir contigo. Eres mi mejor amiga Marinette. – sonrió felizmente el rubio, entre tanto la azabache casi iba a borrar su sonrisa cuando escuchó lo último que dijo el modelo, pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa intacta ya que por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de estar con él el día de mañana.

– Yo igual. – susurró la portadora de la mariquita.

– Será mejor que disfrutemos nuestro helado antes de que se derrita, no lo crees, Pri… Marinette. – Adrien sintió que casi iba a arruinar su momento con la azabache cuando su lado alter-ego estaba a punto de salir y a la vez de aquel tierno apodo que tanto le decía a Marinette. – _Rayos casi lo arruino._

Ambos disfrutaron su helado, o bueno al menos lo fue para Marinette ya que Adrien comía tan rápido su helado para atragantar su vergüenza.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras el horizonte, Adrien y Marinette regresaron al auto y con esto también a la casa de la chica. Se despidieron y a su vez acordaron en donde verse en su salida de mañana.

Marinette saludó a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no salieron desapercibidos por ambos adultos.

La portadora de la mariquita se desplomó en su cama con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Esto es un sueño, Tikki? – suspiró enamorada la azabache a su pequeña amiga.

– No, ha sido real Marinette. Y por lo visto tienes que preparar tus cosas para mañana en la tarde.

– ¿Mañana en la tarde? – alzó una ceja por lo que Tikki suspiro.

– Tú cita con Adrien.

– Oh, es cierto. Mañana tendremos otra cita. – salido disparada de su cama y comenzó a sacar de su armario la ropa que usaría para el día de mañana. – Necesito escoger la ropa que llevare, el peinado… ¿Usare maquillaje?, ¿Perfume?, ¿Accesorios? Ah, esto es demasiada presión.

Tikki sólo se limitó en reír para después volar hacia su portadora y ayudarla a elegir lo que se pondría para su salida con Adrien.

…

 _Al día siguiente._

Marinette estaba en total pánico mientras intentaba de todo por arreglarse a tiempo antes de que Adrien llegase por ella.

La pobre chica se había desvelado soñando despierta para su día con el modelo, qué sitios visitarían, de qué hablarían, qué bocadillos comerían por si acaso tendrían hambre, hasta llegar a un extremo en el que la joven ya comenzaba a imaginarse a futuro sobre su relación, sus planes de boda, sus futuros hijos, su hogar y un hámster que se llamaría… pero sin saberlo Marinette se había quedado dormida a las 4 de la mañana y cuando el reloj despertado de su celular comenzó a sonar a las 10:00 de la mañana ella no lo había escuchado por lo que Tikki tuvo que intentar a despertar a su amiga, lo cual también había sido un rotundo fracaso ya que la azabache aparte de desvelarse tenía el sueño bastante pesado.

Cuando Sabine llegó a su habitación la mujer había pensado que su hija ya se encontraría levantada, pero todo había sido lo contrario, la mujer tuvo que levantar a su unigénita diciéndole que si ella no se levantaría de esa cama su salida con Adrien se vería cancelada. Al escuchar eso, Marinette como un cohete salió dispara de su cama mientras se dirigía al baño para tan siquiera tomarse una ducha rápida de agua fría y arreglarse lo más deprisa posible con el conjunto que escogio anoche con Tikki.

Una vez ya preparada y arreglada, la hija del matrimonio Dupain-Cheng ya se encontraba en el comedor comiendo su almuerzo con algo de prisa y a su vez que en algún otro momento llegó a atragantarse con un pedazo de tostada o su bebida.

Cuando el reloj había marcado las 12:30 pm, Marinette bajo a la panadería donde su padre la esperaba con una caja con doce macarones dentro de diferentes sabores y hermosas decoraciones. Y justo en ese momento la campanilla de la puerta del local se escuchó haciendo que padre e hija miraran al mismo tiempo al cliente que entró; y al ver que se trataba de Adrien, Marinette en su estado de pánico casi se le cae la caja de macarones al suelo que afortunadamente su padre atrapó.

– ¡A-A-Adrien! – gritó el nombre del chico.

– _Salut_ , Marinette. Monsieur Dupain. – sonrió el chico mientras que Tom lo recibió con el mismo gesto.

– _Salut_ , Adrien. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Estoy bien, Monsieur Dupain.

– Por favor, llámame Tom. – rió el hombre, luego miró a su hija de reojo quien aun seguía estatica y balbuceando cosas inentendibles. – Bien, los dejaré a solas. Yo tengo que revisar el pan que aun se encuentra en el horno.

Marinette sintió un pequeño respingo cuando vio a su padre dejándola sola con el chico que ama. La pobre chica no podía formular ni una sola palabra sólo balbuceos nerviosos que no pasaron desapercibidos por Adrien.

– ¿Lista para ir a la sesión de fotos? – preguntó el modelo mientras que la azabache asentía con rapidez.

Sabine y Tom no pudieron evitar sentir simpatía y cariño hacia el modelo en como trataba a su hija.

Los dos chicos ya habían entrado en el coche e irse rumbo al lugar donde el rubio se tomaría las fotos, la Dupain-Cheng apenas recordaba como respirar no era la primera vez que ella iba en el mismo auto con Adrien, pero, por todo el chocolate del mundo no podía evitarlo; ¡Su crush la había invitado personalmente a uno de sus sesiones de fotos sin que ella tuviera que escabullirse a verlo como otras veces!

– Marinette. – la chica se sobresaltó en su lugar y con una mirada nerviosa.

– ¿S-Sí? – tartamudeó, el chico la miró con calidez y amabilidad.

– Después de la sesión de fotos, ¿Quieres ir por un helado de André? – Marinette se sintió a desfallecer. – Y, no sé, también a caminar un rato por el Trocadero.

– Me… e-encantaría. – tartamudeo mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo en su pecho.

…

 ** _Opera Garnier_**

Marinette miraba embelesada a Adrien luciendo y posando ante la cámara un espléndido traje de gala color gris rata; la tela estaba hecha de lino egipcio, dándole un toque fresco y liviano al mismo tiempo. Las sesiones de fotos se llevaron a cabo tanto dentro como en las afueras de la ópera, ya que el tema para la colección de Gabriel sería "Una noche en la ópera", Marinette no se perdía cada detalle de lo que hacía Adrien; cada pose que realizaba, cada mirada que daba hacia la lente de la cámara o fuera de ésta, era rotundamente mágico, una momento de ensueño para la joven y futura diseñadora que se hizo realidad. Casi iba a sufrir una hemorragia nasal cuando el chico estaba a unos escalones arriba de la _Grand Escalier_ y apoyado su cuerpo contra el barandal de marfil de ésta y con la mirada fija a un punto ciego como si estuviera viendo o esperando a su "cita" de esa noche, de pronto la chica pudo jurar que en un momento había notado a Adrien observándola divertida y coquetamente.

– ¡Y listo! ¡Perfecto Monsieur Adrien! – gritó emocionado el fotógrafo. – ¡Tienen diez minutos de descanso!

Adrien bajo las escaleras sin dejar de mirar a Marinette, quien aún se encontraba embelesada por los aires angelicales que mostraba el Agreste.

– ¿Todo bien? ¿Te estás divirtiendo Marinette? – preguntó Adrien sonriente a lo que Marinette le respondió.

– Eres hermoso. El traje, el traje es hermoso, y bueno también tú quiero decir no eres feo porque no lo eres. Y… y… sí me estoy divirtiendo.

– Me alegro. Pensé que ya te habías sentido incomoda de todo esto. – suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Por qué pensarías eso? – preguntó confundida la Dupain-Cheng.

– Bueno es que… – Adrien no alcanzo a contestar pues el fotógrafo lo había interrumpido.

– Monsieur Adrien, tenemos que dejar pendiente la sesión del balcón izquierdo de sala teatral; hay que tomar otras cinco fotos en el _Grand salón_ , Monsieur Agreste no está complacido con las tomas.

– De acuerdo Giovanni. Gracias por el aviso. – Giovanni se retiró mientras que el Portador del Gato Negro miraba apenado a su compañera. – Perdón que hayas escuchado eso.

– No tienes nada de que perdonar Adrien. – sonrió ella con calidez cosa que para el modelo sintió una calidez en su pecho.

– Nos quedan ocho minutos de descanso, ¿Quieres descansar y platicar un poco, o, quieres beber algo? – preguntó cortes el rubio.

– ¿Por qué no las tres cosas? – sonrió divertida Marinette.

Ambos chicos se sentaron cómodamente en uno de las sillas del lugar mientras conversaban amenamente y a su vez tomaban un refrescante jugo; todo parecía estar tranquilo si no fuera por el tiempo que se había terminado para el modelo para tomarse las siguientes fotos que habían dejado pendientes.

…

Después de un largo y victorioso trabajo con las fotografías, Adrien y Marinette se retiraron de la Opera Garnier, se fueron a comer a _Chez Nicos_ un local que estaba ubicado en el _Quartier Latin_ donde ahí mismo volvieron a tener una conversación amena y llena de risas que inundaron todo el local, y, por supuesto, llamaron la atención tanto de los turistas como el delos parisinos. Cuando Marinette y Adrien habían terminado de comer el joven modelo le ofreció a su compañera una caminata por la _Place de la Concorde_ por lo que la azabache aceptó con mucho gusto.

Entre tanto, mientras que los dos portadores de la mariquita y del gato negro iban rumbo a la plaza, justo en ese lugar se encontraban Kagami y Luka sentados en una de las bancas de la plaza; hace una hora atrás la japonesa había recibido un mensaje de sus amigos invitándola a pasar un momento con ellos y a despejar su mente después de la fuerte ruptura que tuvieron ellos con Alba. En fin, la reunión con los amigos sería en _La Madeleine_ donde ahí mismo ellos irían después a pasear por _Les Champs-Élysées_ y disfrutar de sus alrededores y de las compras. Fue en ese momento, cuando la chica estaba por cruzar uno de los caminos de la plaza el sonido de unas cuerdas de guitarra llamo su atención; grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio a Luka sentado en uno de los asientos del lugar y componiendo ahí lo que parecía ser una canción. Ella lo llamó en un tono monótono mientras que él la miró y una enorme sonrisa decoró sus labios. Fue ahí cuando un simple saludo cordial termino en una plática amena y también en una llena de complicaciones, ya que accidentalmente Kagami le había dicho a Luka que entre sus amigos y ella junto a Marinette rompieron toda relación con Alba por su complicidad con Lila.

– A ver si entendí, ¿Está tal Lila Rossi y tú ex-amiga Alba quisieron hacerle daño a Marinette? – preguntó entre enojado y sorprendido el guitarrista mientras que Kagami asentía levemente. – No puedo creerlo.

– Pues créelo. – bufó hastiada la japonesa. – Le dimos toda nuestra confianza a Alba para que luego nos haga esto, y más en especial a Marinette. Esa Lila no ha dejado de hacer la vida imposible a Marinette.

– Te creo. He escuchado por parte de Juleka y de sus amigas que Marinette ha estado "molestando" e "insultado" varias veces a esa tal Lila, y créeme que todo eso de lo que dicen mi hermana y las chicas no me le he creído por nada; Marinette sería incapaz de hacerle esas cosas a alguien.

– Lo mismo digo. – comentó Kagami. – Marinette mencionó que Lila le había amenazado de poner a sus compañeros en su contra sólo porque ella descubrió a Rossi mentirle a todo el mundo.

Luka arrugo la nariz al escuchar eso.

– _Debo hablar con Juleka con respecto a elegir sus amistades._ – pensó el guitarrista a la vez que paso una mano sobre sus cabellos mientras que su rostro aun mostraba molestia. – ¿Y cómo se encuentra Marinette? ¿Ha tenido algún problema con esta Alba?

– Marinette se encuentra bien. Y no, no ha tenido ningún problema con Alba. Digo, los chicos y yo estamos a pendiente que Alba no ataque a Marinette siempre y cuando no esté sola. – el Couffaine asintió aliviado, pero eso no quería decir que aún se preocupaba por el bienestar de Marinette, no después de escuchar a su hermana y a sus amigas hablar de blasfemias hacia la hija de los panaderos.

– Bien, entonces no se diga más. – Luka se levantó del asiento ocasionando que Kagami lo mirara extrañada. – Iré a ver a Marinette.

– ¿Y a qué iras a verla? – preguntó la esgrimista.

– Quiero saber si se encuentra bien. Por todo lo que ha pasado necesita el apoyo de sus amigos, ¿No lo crees? – la Tsurugi lo miró atentamente mientras que algo extraño y a la vez incomodo comenzó a sentir en su pecho, pero aquello lo dejo a lado, ignoro esa molestia cuando Luka le pregunto lo siguiente. – ¿Quieres venir? A Marinette le encantaría verte.

– ¿Y por qué lo dices?

– Tú y Marinette son amigas, ¿No? – ella asintió. – Entonces no deberías dudar en verla.

– Yo no dudo. – reclamó la Tsurugi, mientras iba tomando el paso el Couffaine la miro extrañado.

– ¿A dónde vas Kagami?

– ¡A dónde más! ¡A casa de Marinette! ¿Vienes o te quedas?

A Luka le había parecido gracioso aquel comentario de la japonesa, tomó su guitarra y se la puso en su hombro mientras iba tras la esgrimista.

Sin saberlo, ninguno de los dos, que ese mismo día nuevas cosas pasarían y cambiarían para ambos.

…

Adrien y Marinette disfrutaban de la caminata a la vez de un helado de André, quienes afortunadamente ambos encontraron al heladero justo cuando ellos entraron a la plaza, disfrutaban cada segundo y minuto platicando y bromeándose uno con el otro que deseaban nunca acabar. Pero. Jamas contarían, más en especial la Dupain-Cheng, que en ese mismo lugar y en su camino se encontrarían con las personas menos esperadas.

Los dos portadores de la Mariquita y del Gato Negro estaban a punto de sentarse en la Fuente de Hittorff cuando de pronto una voz conocida y bastante chillona no además hizo estremecer sino también a arruinar el ameno y pacifico momento que estaban pasaban los dos chicos.

Para horror de ambos, la persona que menos esperaban ver, escuchar o imaginarse no era nadie más que…

Lila Rossi.

Y no además de eso también venia acompañada de Alya y Nino, quienes por supuesto los dos morenos al ver a su ex-compañera y compañero juntos no pudieron evitar sentirse molestos; bueno cabe decir que para Nino era otro caso, él tenía que fingir frente a su novia que él aun tenía algo de rencor hacia la Dupain-Cheng cuando en realidad era que el Lahiffe sentía incomodidad y tristeza.

– ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar Marinette? – preguntó Adrien a su acompañante, Marinette no dijo nada más que simplemente asentir ante la propuesta del rubio.

Justo cuando los dos chicos estaban a punto de irse del lugar, Lila rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y acto seguido ella tomó del brazo del rubio; cosa que tanto él como Marinette les molestó.

– Adrien te acabo de saludar, ¿Por qué me ignoras? – preguntó con una voz lastimera la italiana.

– Sí Adrien, ¿Por qué ignoras a Lila y a nosotros? – refunfuñó molesta Alya quien miraba con pocos amigos a la azabache.

– Hola Adrien. – saludó nervioso Nino.

– Bueno chicos, no es para tanto. – dijo la Rossi aferrándose al abrazo del modelo.

– ¿Qué no es para tanto Lila? Adrien ni siquiera te ha saludado a ti o a nosotros. – sermoneó la bloguera. – Se ve que las malas influencias lo están afectando.

Adrien frunció el entrecejo cuando la Cesaire mencionó aquella indirecta hacia Marinette.

– Hola Alya, Nino, Lila. – saludó forzadamente el Agreste. – Ahora si no les molesta, Marinette y yo estamos saliendo.

Los rostros de las dos castañas eran casi un poema; la italiana sintió una fuerte envidia y cólera hacia la azabache, mientras tanto Alya no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado si no estuvieran en una situación incómoda la Cesaire estallaría de emoción y a su vez apoyaría a Marinette en seguir con lo suyo, pero, lamentablemente ya no sería más así.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que ambos están saliendo? – gritó Alya. – ¡Explícate Agreste!

– No tenemos nada que explicarte Alya. – habló esta vez Marinette.

– Tú no te metas Marinette, que contigo no estoy hablando. Es más, porque no nos haces un favor, cállate y lárgate de aquí. – gruñó la chica sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¡ALYA! – gritaron Adrien y Nino.

– Sabes que Alya, sí me voy, pero no porque tú me lo ordenes o porque pienses que me intimidas; lo voy a hacer para evitar que algunos de nosotros sea akumatizado o más bien para evitarte la pena de que seas grabada por agredir a alguien que no te ha hecho nada en un lugar público. – Marinette dejo de mirar a su ex-mejor amiga y luego miró a Adrien con algo de pena y tristeza. – Gracias por invitarme a salir Adrien, y lamento mucho que haya terminado temprano. Nos vemos.

– Marinette espera. – Adrien quería evitar a que Marinette se fuera pero debido a Lila, quien aún seguía aferrándose a su brazo, se lo impidió.

– Déjala Adrien. Marinette necesita estar solar, debemos dejar su espacio, ¿No lo crees? – comentó la italiana en un tono falso de dulzura. – Es más, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a retomar esta salida con Alya, Nino y, bueno, conmigo?

En ese momento, el modelo comenzó a sentir una fuerte repulsión hacia la castaña. El chico miró con una intensa mirada de veneno sobre Lila, quien inmediatamente ella sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pero aun así ella no lo soltó ignorando por completo como su cuerpo comenzó a temblarle por la intimidante mirada del Agreste. Sin decir nada Adrien se zafo del agarre de la Rossi con brusquedad, mientras que él rápidamente corrió hacia la dirección donde Marinette se había ido; hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de Alya y de Nino exigiéndole que regresara y se disculpara con Lila, quien fingidamente comenzó a llorar y a envenenar con sus falsas palabras la mente y las conciencias de los dos morenos por el "terrible" rechazo del rubio hacia su persona, pero lo que ellos dos no saben era que Lila maldecía con todo su ser a Marinette.

…

Marinette caminó a paso rápido, sintió su vista nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, sus sentidos estaban nublados por la negatividad que comenzaba a formarse en su mente y corazón; la voz de Tikki se escuchaba muy lejos que ni siquiera podía alcanzarla. Sería un blanco fácil para ser akumatizada. La azabache se detuvo en seco mientras controlaba su respiración e intentaba mantener la cabeza bien fría posible.

– ¿Marinette? – la Dupain-Cheng se estremeció, ella giró su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio que detrás de ella se encontraban Luka y Kagami.

– Luka… Kagami… – pronunció sus nombres en un débil tono.

– ¿Marinette estás bien? – preguntó el Couffaine a su amiga.

– Yo… sí… e-estoy bien. – respondió la franco-china mientras se volteó a ver a sus dos amigos. – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Luka y Kagami no respondieron a la pregunta de su amiga.

Los dos chicos la miraron preocupados al ver el aspecto que ahora mismo la chica se encontraba; Marinette estaba llorando y no además de eso sino que también se veia rota y frágil, algo que hizo preocupar más al guitarrista; el chico de mechas turquesas pudo oírlo, se escuchaba una melodía triste acompañada de acordes llenas de melancolía. Luka frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió hasta Marinette para luego envolverla en un abrazo protector y llena de apoyo, cosa que para la franco-china la sorprendió.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó en un suave pero a la vez molesto tono el guitarrista.

– N-No fue nadie. – mintió ella pero era muy claro que Luka lo sabía.

– Marinette. – el Couffaine no logró alcanzar lo que quería decirle a la chica, pues una voz a la lejanía donde los tres se encontraban los interrumpió.

Era Adrien, gritando el nombre de la portadora de la Mariquita.

– ¡Marinette!, ¡Marinette! – los tres adolescente vieron como el rubio había dejado de correr, inclinó un poco su cuerpo mientras que sus manos se apoyaban en sus rodillas.

Adrien había corrido una larga distancia de un extremo a otro de aquella plaza en busca de su amiga, su cuerpo temblaba debido a la adrenalina que aún seguía corriendo en sus venas, su respiración era tan exagerada y escandalosa que uno pensaría que en cualquier momento él se desmayaría por el tremendo esfuerzo que dio a correr como un guepardo.

– Mari… nette… – jadeaba con algo de dificultad el rubio mientras pensaba que en cualquier momento sus pulmones explotarían por falta de oxígeno. – Que… que… bueno que… te… en… encuentro… dame… dame un... segundo o… dos… para… res… pirar.

– ¿Adrien qué te ocurrió? – preguntó preocupada Kagami, jamás había visto de esa manera a su compañero de esgrima tan ajetreado.

Adrien no dejaba de jadear, le hizo una seña con su dedo índice a la japonesa; refiriéndose que esperara un segundo o un minuto.

– Adrien. – dijo Marinette casi en un susurro.

– Marinette… lo siento… yo…

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Marinette? – interrumpió bastante molesto Luka a Adrien, tanto Marinette como Kagami se estremecieron al ver el rudo comportamiento del guitarrista hacia el _Angel de París_ ; ambas féminas sabían de la naturaleza pacifica del muchacho pero era la verdad que a ambas les sorprendio tanto que Luka podía perder el temperamento, y este era un claro ejemplo de ello.

– Yo no le hice nada. – se defendió el Agreste olvidándose por un momento de recuperar el aliento.

– Claro, no le hiciste nada. – rió el guitarrista secamente. – ¿Entonces puedes explicarme por qué la encontramos Kagami y yo llorando?

– Yo… – la voz del modelo se apagó, Adrien jamás se había considerado una persona que delataba a los demás; mucho menos si eran sus amigos.

Marinette suspiró resignada, ladeó su cabeza negativamente.

Era de esperarse que Adrien nunca delataría a aquellos quienes la insultaron y molestaron.

– Luka. – llamó la Dupain-Cheng al Couffaine. – ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, por favor?

Adrien estuvo a punto de impedir que Marinette se fuera pero debido a la mirada triste y decaída de la franco-china comprendió que el daño que sus compañeros le hicieron a ella había sido demasiado.

Luka accedió la petición de su amiga, antes del que él y la azabache se fueran de la plaza el guitarrista le dedico al modelo una mirada acida y molesta, cosa que molesto y desagradó al rubio.

Entre tanto Kagami sólo se limitó en ver al guitarrista alejándose junto a su amiga del lugar, mientras que una desconocida e incómoda sensación comenzó a invadir su corazón lo cual hizo no además apretar sus manos y dientes sino también a fruncir molestamente su ceño. Rápidamente la japonesa dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero de esgrima y con una voz molesta pero autoritaria lo encaro.

– ¿Qué demonios paso Adrien? Habla ahora.

El rubio suspiró con frustración, se llevó sus manos sobre su cabello y a su vez jalándoselo con desespero.

– Nos encontramos sin querer con Alya, Nino y Lila. Eso es lo que paso. – dijo enojado el Agreste.

– Explícate. – se cruzó de brazos Kagami frunciendo más el entrecejo.

El Agreste suspiro cansado, mientras masajeaba con fuerza la puente de su nariz le explicó detallada y concretamente a la Tsurugi sobre el desafortunado encuentro con sus compañeros de escuela. Las pupilas de la japonesa se dilataron mientras que su rostro se desfiguro del coraje.

– ¡Y no les dijiste nada! – gritó encolerizada la chica.

– No. – negó el rubio.

– ¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Eres un tonto Adrien! ¡Qué no te das cuenta que ese error tuyo pudo haber causado que Marinette fuera akumatizada por Hawkmoth! – gritó más fuerte ella.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso fui tras de Marinette! – rugió molesto el modelo.

– Sí pero demasiado tarde. Porque si no fuera por Luka y por mi quien la encontramos justo a tiempo sabrá qué hubiera sucedido con Marinette.

Adrien iba a decirle algo a Kagami cuando una voz en un tono burlón y alegre con un extraño acento grito el nombre de la japonesa, ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver quién era; para la incredulidad de Kagami era Orestes.

– Orestes. – llamó ella a su amigo de clases. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué hago aquí decís? Piba si voy a donde están Jennifer, Dominique y Minerva. – dijo Orestes.

Kagami maldijo entre dientes mientras se golpeó la frente.

– Lo he olvidado.

– ¿Olvidado? Es muy raro escuchar eso de ti, Kagami. Pero bueno, eres humana y aparte vos tenés un horario muy apretado. – sonrió burlón el argentino, luego miró a Adrien y lo saludó. – Hola, tú debes ser el pibe que tanto Kagami y Marinette han estado hablando.

– Sí, él Adrien. – dijo secamente Kagami. – Será mejor que nos vayamos Orestes, ya hemos perdido tiempo y no quiero dejar esperando a los chicos por más tiempo.

– Ya, ya. Relájate Mimi, tenemos tiempo de sobra. – la japonesa lo fulmino fríamente pero Orestes no se intimido, cosa que le sorprendió a Adrien. – ¿Oye modelito queres ir con nosotros?

– Orestes, no. – reprochó la japonesa.

– Orestes, sí. – sonrió de lado a lado el argentino. – ¿Qué decís Adrien? ¿Queres venir o no?

– Uh… ¿Estás seguro?

– Por supuesto que sí, los amigos de Kagami y de Marinette son mis amigos también. – dijo animadamente el argentino, el Agreste estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera notó la expresión molesta y rendida de la japonesa.

A Adrien se le iluminó el rostro al igual que su sonrisa se amplió mostrando una inmensa alegría, mientras que los dos chicos hablaban tan animados como si fueran viejos amigos; Kagami se encontraba en otro mundo, recordando aquella escena en dónde su amiga era acompañada por Luka, discretamente la chica se llevó una mano a su pecho mientras apretó con fuerza su blusa. Quiso dejar a un lado todos esos extraños sentimientos y enfocarse en la realidad y en la plática de sus dos amigos, quienes ahora cantaban a todo pulmón y emoción una de las exitosas canciones de Jagged Stone, pero, todo le era imposible para ella. No podía dejar de pensar en Luka y eso la verdad ya le estaba hartando.

Sólo imploraba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa salida con sus amigos y con Adrien le ayudará despejar su mente del guitarrista.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy mis queridos lectores.**

 **Oigan enserio lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como sabrán ahora que me he independizado las cosas no son tan fáciles como uno se lo espera, y más ahora que estamos en un tiempo muy pero muy difícil chicos. Estamos en una crisis de pandemia, además también económica porque con esta epidemia que estamos viviendo muchos trabajos han cerrado sus puertas debido al CODVID-19 (o como se escriba).**

 **Chicos esto es en serio. He visto algunas personas que se han contagiado de esta horrible enfermedad y creanme que no nada pero nada bonito. No es como una alergia o un resfriado simple como todos conocemos; no; esto es mortal. Esta epidemia puede ser peor que el colera, la tuberculosis o la influenza; el CODVID-19 no tiene vacuna todavía pero si se puede tratar. Por favor no sean necios o como acá en país les decimos "cabritos" o cabezones, si les dicen que no salgan de sus casas NO lo hagan, quedense en sus casas. Ya sé que uno se aburre estar encerrado todo el dia en casa, pero pueden hacer algo productivo como; leer, escribir, ver una serie, hacer un challenge, ayudar en casa o lo que sea. No anden en la calle porque además que los pueden agarrar la policía pueden estar expuestos a contagiarse de la enfermedad.**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien y que mis palabras puedan al menos hacerles comprender de la situación en la que estamos viviendo.**

 **Coman sano y cuidense miraculers.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, y ahí les daré un pequeño spoiler; un nuevo superheroe ayudara a Chat Noir y a Ladybug a vencer al akuma.**

 **Bye, bye petite papillion.**


	14. Sentimientos Confusos

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**.

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords,

He aquí un nuevo más de este fascinante fic, chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles; el otro día que publique el capítulo hubo una enorme confusión. En ves de publicar el capítulo "Dame Una Cita" por error publique el capítulo "Sentimientos Confusos", de no ser por: Luna Aino, Tecupi, laurenlmprincess, Princess Mko y entre otros quienes me avisaron del error en este momento estarían confundidos en como va pasando la historia. Para aquellos que se sintieron confundidos por el fic yo les recomiendo que lean el capítulo "Dame Una Cita" antes de leer ésta (que es "Sentimientos Confusos") para que no haya ningun problema.

En fin, no les quito más de su tiempo.

Espero y que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Sentimientos Confusos**

 ** _Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_**

Luka y Marinette habían tomado un taxi, en todo el camino hubo un silencio bastante incómodo y turbio que hasta el chofer se puso nervioso y fuera de lugar que hasta él pensaba que los dos jóvenes que había dejado pasar al vehículo eran pareja y probablemente ellos habían tenido algo parecido a una fuerte discusión, no sería la primera vez para el conductor pues había visto infinidad de parejas que discutían o se daban golpes, o se lanzaban fuertes palabras, o simplemente se lanzaban indirectas que su relación había terminado.

El viaje había terminado, entre Luka y Marinette pagaron al taxista cuando ya habian llegado a la panadería Dupain-Cheng, la franco-china había salido del vehículo puesto a que el Couffaine había sido detenido por el chofer quien le había dado un consejo para hacer feliz nuevamente a la chica. Cuando Luka se bajó se dirigió hacia la entrada de la panadería, una vez dentro vio a Tom y Sabine abrazar a su hija mientras que ella les explicaba lo sucedido en la plaza con Adrien.

– Y eso fue lo que paso. – explicó la chica a sus padres. – Luka se ofreció en llevarme nuevamente aquí.

– Entiendo. Bien, en ese caso llamaré a Marlena y le hablaré sobre lo sucedido. – dijo seriamente Sabine, pero antes de sacar su celular su unigénita la detuvo.

– Será mejor que no lo hagas _maman_.

– Pero Marinette, esto no se puede quedar así, Alya no tiene ningún derecho en insultarte mucho menos si fue delante de Adrien. – dijo Tom. – Sabine tu como quiera comunícate con los Cesaire, no permitiré que esa niña vuelva a lastimar a mi pequeña princesita.

Su esposa asintió y se retiró de su esposo e hija para hacer la llamada.

En cuanto el buen hombre al ver a Luka, le ofreció una calida y satisfactoria sonrisa.

– Te agradezco que hayas defendido a mi hija Luka, y también en regresarla nuevamente a casa.

– No tiene nada que agradecer _Monsieur_ Dupain.

– Marinette, porque no llevas a Luka arriba y ambos disfruten de unos bocadillos, tu madre y yo tenemos muchas cosas que atender en la panadería y con los Cesaire. – sonrió Tom a su hija.

– _Pobre Alya._ – pensó Marinette, mientras acataba la orden de su padre.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al segundo piso, mientras alcanzaron a escuchar a Sabine hablar con la madre de Alya, ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sentir pena hacia la familia Cesaire por las atrocidades de la bloguera aunque bueno ella se lo había buscado. Cuando Luka y Marinette llegaron arriba, la franco-china comenzó a preparar los aperitivos, lleno dos vasos con jugo de naranja y lleno un bol mediano de frutas, y los llevo a la mesa de la sala.

– Debiste dejarme ayudarte Marinette. – comentó Luka pero la chica lo detuvo.

– Eres mi invitado, además, quería hacerlo.

– Aun así no era correcto en dejarte todo eso sola. – Marinette ladeó su cabeza mientras una sonrisa triste pero cálida se asomó en sus labios.

– Bueno la próxima vez dejaré que me ayudes.

– Tu melodía ha cambiado, bueno, un poco. – sonrió Luka.

– ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

– Es bueno. Ya no se escucha así. – el músico saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes bajos que luego fue subiendo a un tono más tranquilo y alto.

– Aun me sigues impresionando Luka, gracias. – sonrió ahora Marinette mientras se dejaba guiar por las bellas tonadas que Luka tocaba con su guitarra.

– De nada, espero que con esto pueda endulzar un poco tu vida despues de lo que sucedió en la plaza. Aun no puedo creer que los amigos de mi hermana te hayan hecho pasar por un mal momento.

– A excepción de Adrien. – dijo Marinette, el guitarrista la miró confundido pero no dejo de tocar su guitarra.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

– Bueno… antes de que Adrien y yo nos encontramos con Alya, Nino y Lila; él y yo tuvimos un agradable día, me invitó a su sesión de fotos, luego a comer y por ultimo a la _Place de la Concorde_. Sé que Adrien le molesto mucho los comentarios que dijo Alya sobre mí, pero, no lo culpo que no haya dicho más allá de las palabras, no sería bueno para la imagen de Gabriel ni mucho menos para él porque su padre se enteraría de lo que dijo o hizo sólo para defenderme.

– Aun así, debió con intentarlo. – dijo Luka algo incómodo.

– Como dije sí él llegase a hacer eso, no además su imagen pública se dañaría sino que… su padre lo obligaría a sacarlo de la escuela. Y eso no quiero que le pase, no quiero que por mi culpe lo vuelvan a encerrar en esa mansión. – confesó la Dupain-Cheng.

– No conozco en persona a Gabriel Agreste, pero, escucharlo de ti me hace pensar que ese sujeto está haciendo mal en lo que le hace a su hijo; aparte de eso, Adrien le deja hacer lo que quiera y eso incluye su libertad. – el Couffaine dejó de tocar la guitarra. – Debe de ponerle un alto a su padre.

– No es nada sencillo. – suspiró cansada Marinette. – Adrien sólo quiere hacer feliz a su padre, e incluso, hasta dejaría todo sólo por tener un poco de cariño por parte de Gabriel.

Un agridulce sentimiento inundó el corazón de Luka, el chico sintió simpatía por el joven modelo nunca sabría el dolor, el sufrimiento, o el aislamiento que sentía el muchacho por el rechazo de su propio padre; por todos los cielos; ese hombre era un monstruo y que además no debería llamarse padre. Hizo una pequeña comparación suya de su vida y con la de Adrien.

No sabía cómo era Gabriel con su hijo cuando era pequeño, porque cuando él era apenas un infante su padre siempre estaba ahí para él y su hermana; e incluso; hasta cuando tenía un largo y cansado día de trabajo el tiempo que le quedaba lo disfrutaba al lado de ellos y de su madre. No obstante cuando el joven de mechas azuladas tuvo la tierna edad de ocho años; su padre, su compañero de juegos, su héroe, su mejor amigo falleció después de una dura batalla contra el cáncer, pero aun así el hombre de familia le había dedicado sus últimos días, horas y minutos a sus hijos y su esposa antes de que la sinfonía de su corazón terminara su último concierto. Un concierto que no hubo aplausos explosivos.

Y ahora que Luka no tenía a su padre a su lado, Adrien sí lo tenía pero ese hombre ni siquiera tiene o le da el tiempo a su propio hijo.

El guitarrista no era nadie para juzgar, pero luego de escuchar las palabras de su amiga no pudo evitar la decepción que sentía hacia el Agreste mayor.

– Por cierto, Luka. – la voz de Marinette lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Sí Marinette?

– ¿Qué hacías con Kagami en la _Place de la Concorde_? – aquella pregunta le hizo tensarse que por un momento casi deja caer su guitarra.

– ¿P-Perdón?

– Te vi junto con Kagami cuando me encontraron.

– Bueno… ella y yo… nos encontramos por casualidad. – murmuró algo nervioso, cosa que para él lo confundió.

– ¿Por casualidad? – sonrió picaronamente la franco-china mientras que el Couffaine asentía nervioso. – Bien, ¿Y qué era lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo?

– Nada… bueno… sólo estuvimos hablando. – confesó nervioso. – Aunque, Kagami me había comentado que iría a pasar un tiempo con unos amigos de su colegio. – para Marinette había alcanzado algo raro en el tono de voz de Luka, le había recordado por un instante que aquel tono era algo parecido a la de su compañero de batallas cuando algo no le parecía nada bien o cuando se ponía… ¿Celoso?

– ¿Con unos amigos? – arqueó una ceja mientras miraba con algo de picardía al de mechas azuladas.

– Sí. Aunque ella se quedó unos momentos platicando conmigo que hasta pienso que se le había olvidado. – la franco-china tuvo que ahogar un grito chillón cuando escuchó un diferente tono en la voz de su amigo, sin duda algunas Luka le recordaba a su compañero cuando él hacia una broma traviesa.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó traviesamente la azabache.

– Sí. – afirmó él, pero luego de caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho un sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas cuando Marinette le preguntó.

– Luka, ¿Acaso sientes algo por Kagami?

– Yo… yo… yo… – Marinette ladeó su cabeza sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida y alegre de sus labios.

– Descuida. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

– Apenas nos conocemos. Ni siquiera somos amigos, sólo somos conocidos. – el sonrojo aumento en las mejillas del Couffaine.

La Dupain-Cheng rió internamente sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida y picara.

…

 ** _Église de la Madeleine_**

Esperando en los escalones de la iglesia se encontraban el grupo de amigos de Marinette y de Kagami, esperando a que su amiga llegara para comenzar la diversión; había pasado más de media hora esperando ahí sentados y bajo el calor del sol a todo lo que da, cualquiera diría que ellos se hubieran ido a divertirse y dejando a un lado a la japonesa por su retardo, pero no, ellos no eran como los demás chicos, ellos esperarían hasta que el ultimo de su grupo de amigos llegara a su reunión sin importar cuanto tarde.

Jennifer miró a sus amigos, quienes tenían una expresión aburrida, la irlandesa-española suspiró cansada comenzó a pensar o hasta imaginarse en como hubiera sido si Alba no los hubiera abandonado; una sonrisa nostálgica decoró sus labios, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida junto a la latina y de sus ocurrencias, bueno no además era ella sino también para todos sus amigos, Alba era como el centro de la diversión, era la representación de romper todos los estereotipos y reglas de oro con tal de darle un toque y un buen sabor de diversión y libertad. Pero. Ahora que ella no estaba no estaba con ellos todo era aburrición, bueno, tampoco era para tanto; Orestes y Dominique tenían también lo suyo en como divertir a los demás, pero, por todos los cielos Alba era Alba y ella era irremplazable y única tenía sus propias ideas y diversiones.

La chica suspiró audiblemente, fijo su mirada en algún punto de la _Place de la Concorde_ hasta que un brillo de emoción decoró su rostro, se levantó de golpe del escalón donde estaba sentada y con una exclamación apunto con su dedo índice.

– ¡Ahí esta Kagami! ¡Kagami! ¡Aquí estamos Kagami!

– Y no viene sola. – dijo calmada Minerva. – También viene Orestes y… otro chico.

– ¿Quién es la rubiales? – se preguntó así mismo Dominique.

– No lo sé… pero se me hace conocido. – dijo la irlandesa-española.

– Sea quien sea, los dos deben comportarse bien con él, y sobre todo tú Dominique. – dijo la brasileña.

El americano vio a su amiga indignado colocándose una mano al pecho.

– Minerva, no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí. Yo jamás me comportaría mal o hablaría mal de alguien.

– Estás advertido Dominique. – frunció ligeramente el ceño la chica.

Al cruzar la calle Kagami, Orestes y Adrien; tanto la japonesa como el argentino se disculparon con sus amigos por haber llegado tarde a la hora en que se les citó, lo cual para los tres chicos lo dejaron pasar, es más, ni les importó en lo absoluto.

Jennifer tuvo que contener un chillido de emoción al ver al _Ángel de París_ en persona, si no fuera por Minerva la chica se lanzaría al modelo y comenzar a preguntarle un sinfín de preguntas.

– Bien, ya que todos reunidos. ¿A dónde quieren ir? – preguntó Orestes.

– ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? Me muero de hambre. – dijo Dominique.

– Yo también tengo hambre. – apoyó Jennifer a su compañero.

– ¿Y a donde quieren ir a comer? – preguntó Orestes.

– No lo sé, pero que sea un lugar cercano ya mis entrañas parecen comerse entre ellas mismas. – continuó el americano.

– Saben conozco de un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí, el restaurant se llama Blossom. Ahí hacen unas deliciosas ensaladas y carnes. – comentó Adrien.

– ¡Entonces qué estamos esperando! ¡Andando! – gritó emocionado Dominique, mientras sacó su celular y en su Google Maps buscó el restaurant, y en efecto el lugar no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Mientras que los chicos iban siguiendo a Dominique, Kagami iba a paso lento y con la mirada baja. Una expresión seria y confundida fue lo único que llamó la atención a Minerva, la brasileña se puso a lado de la japonesa y con una voz tranquila y maternal le preguntó.

– ¿Sucede algo Kagami?

La chica volvió en sí, miró a su amiga y asintió tranquilamente.

– Me encuentro bien.

– ¿Estás segura? Te veo diferente. – volvió a decir Minerva.

– Estoy bien, no es para tanto. – dijo la azabache.

– Sé que fuiste más unida a Alba en contarle tus problemas, pero al menos danos a los chicos y a mi la oportunidad en ayudarte en eso que tanto te molesta. – Kagami mordió sus labios, si había algo que odiaba más que perder una pelea de esgrima era que los chicos le recordaran aquella ruptura con la latina.

– Aun si ustedes tienen esa oportunidad, no lo entenderían. Y será mejor que ya no sigas insistiendo Minerva, por favor. – Minerva suspiró rendida mientras ladeaba negativamente su cabeza, sabía que tratar de hablar con la esgrimista sería difícil pero no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día esa coraza impenetrable de hielo solido se derretiría.

…

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

En Le Champs de Mars tanto los parisinos como los turistas disfrutaban de la belleza de los jardines, algunos disfrutaban de un buen día de campo, otros simplemente jugaban algún deporte, o tan sólo ellos estaban ahí para disfrutar un día tranquilo. No obstante entre toda esa felicidad y armonía, había una sola persona que veía el panorama con irritación y aborrecimiento.

Era un hombre alrededor de unos 40's, portaba el uniforme de jardinería, sus facciones empezaron a fruncirse de la molestia al ver a todas esas personas pisando, saltando y arruinando el pasto del jardín que con tanto esmero él y sus otros compañeros trabajaban para que el jardín estuviera impecable y hermoso, pero debido a esos turistas y los parisinos lo arruinaban, desde el día de ayer había hablado, o más bien quejándose, con el Alcalde Bourgeois de hacer una ley en la que prohíbe que ningún parisino o turista pueda pisar el césped de cualquier jardín. André sólo se limitó a reír ante esa queja del jardinero; era una cosa tan absurda, desde tiempos atrás ningún alcalde había prohibido algo al pueblo como no pisar el jardín de _Le Champs de Mars_ , aquello había molestado al jardinero pero aun así siguió insistiendo al Alcalde Bourgeois en tener en cuenta esa propuesta de que los jardines no se deberían pisar.

Cosa que había sido destacado esa misma mañana.

El hombre de uniforme de jardinería no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, fue en ese momento cuando toda su ira se desató al ver como unos jóvenes habían dejado caer una botella casi vacía de refresco, o al menos eso fue lo pensó cuando lo vio, porque la realidad de aquello había sido diferente; aquellos jóvenes estaban platicando y bromeando entre ellos que uno de ellos había querido guardar su botella dentro de su mochila pero se había distraído cuando su mirada se fijó en una hermosa turista, haciendo que no guardara bien la botella en la mochila y que ésta cayera al suelo sin que él lo notara.

– ¡Oye! – gritó el hombre colérico mientras camino apresuradamente hacia el grupo de chicos. – ¡Ustedes cuatro deténganse! – ordenó con una voz de trueno que hizo llamar no además la atención del grupo de jóvenes sino también de algunos parisinos y de turistas, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a grabar.

– ¿Sucede algo señor? – preguntó uno de los jóvenes junto con una mirada confundida.

– ¡Por supuesto que pasa algo! ¡Ustedes cuatro no además osan con pisar y maltratar nuestros jardines sino también ensuciándolos! – exclamó el hombre mientras recogía la botella de refresco y casi restregándosela en la cara al joven quien la había dejado caer.

– Oye viejo, tranquilo. Fue un accidente. – comentó otro muchacho, mientras veía a su amigo, quien había dejado caer por accidente la botella, buscando entre su mochila la botella que seguramente había jurado guardar.

– ¡Si claro! ¡Eso nadie se lo traga!

– Lamento mucho que haya sucedido señor, pagaré la multa, ¿Cuánto va a ser? – preguntó el joven responsable mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón.

– ¡Quiero que se vayan de mis jardines ahora! – vociferó colérico. – ¡Todos ustedes lárguense de aquí! ¡Están destruyendo nuestros jardines!

Tanto los parisinos como los turistas se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse por todo el lugar.

– Ese sujeto está loco.

– ¿Quién se cree que es como para tratarnos así?

– Deberían despedirlo.

– Tal vez es un cambio emocional debido a su vejez.

Y así los comentarios seguían.

Cuando el hombre iba a reclamar una vez más, una voz que él conocía bastante bien llamó su atención.

– Monsieur Flamel. – un hombre alrededor de unos 30 se acercó a él. – ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?

– ¡Estos muchachos están ensuciando el jardín! ¡Eso es lo que está ocurriendo, Monsieur L'Affourd! – exclamó lleno de ira Monsieur Flamel y señalando a los jóvenes.

– ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó el hombre a los chicos.

– Señor, con todo respeto no sabía que la botella había caído de mi mochila cuando iba a meterla en ella. – explicó el causante del problema.

– ¡Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! – gruñó Monsieur Flamel.

– Silencio, Monsieur Flamel. – silenció Monsieur L'Affourd al jardinero. – Muchacho, sabes bien que ensuciar los jardines está prohibido.

– Lo sé, y es por eso que pagaré la multa. ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar? – el hombre de 30 años miró sorprendido al muchacho que hasta una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, vio en la mirada del joven una enorme sinceridad y honestidad que hasta le recordó a sus dos hijos pequeños.

– Bien, la multa será esta. – agarró la botella que tenía en mano Monsieur Flamel y luego se la dio al muchacho. – Pon la botella en su lugar. Y no me refiero en tu mochila sino en el bote de la basura. Esa será tu multa.

– ¿Sólo eso? – preguntaron el muchacho y el jardinero con exclamación y asombro.

– Sólo eso. – repitió Monsieur L'Affourd. – Que tengan un buen día, jóvenes. Monsieur Flamel quiero hablar con usted.

Los chicos se retiraron aliviados mientras que la mirada del jardinero no se despegaba de ellos, y tal como le había al muchacho; tiró el recipiente de plástico vacío en el contenedor de basura.

– Xavier. – el hombre lo llamó por su nombre, sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba; un sermoneo de mil demonios sobre ser paciente y bueno hacia las personas.

– ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco Efraín! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar así las cosas sin poner una reprimenda hacia esas despreciables personas que solo ensucian nuestra ciudad! – recriminó el jardinero al joven hombre.

– Primero bájale dos rayitas a tu volumen, Xavier. Y segundo, no voy a tolerar que te comportes tan déspota con las personas.

– ¿Déspota? – gritó furioso Xavier. – ¿Me dices déspota cuando sólo quiero ver los jardines limpios y sanos cuando ellos los ensucian?

– Respeto lo que haces, Xavier. Pero esto ya es el colmo. No puedes andar atacando a las personas así como lo hiciste con esos jóvenes por lo que hicieron…

– Oh, no me sermonees Efraín. Si no les llamo la atención a esos puercos los jardines estarían hechos un basurero.

– He tolerado mucho de ti, Xavier. – suspiro cansado Efraín que hasta se notaba en su voz. – No además he escuchado quejas de ti sobre tu comportamiento hacia las personas que has estado atacando en las últimas cinco semanas, sino que esta misma mañana recibí una llamada del Alcalde Bourgeois diciéndome que le has pedido en que haga una propuesta en cerrar los jardines de la ciudad al público. – los colores del jardinero se le bajaron dejándolo pálido como el papel. – Eso ya es demasiado, Xavier. Y fue la última gota que rebaso el vaso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó molesto y asustado el hombre.

Monsieur L'Affourd suspiró con tristeza y dijo.

– Estás despedido, Monsieur Flamel. – aquellas palabras habían sido como un balde de agua fría para el jardinero.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó colérico, pero Efraín se mantuvo firme y tranquilo.

– No lo hagas más difícil, Xavier.

– ¡Y tú no seas un desconsiderado! ¡He estado trabajando durante 10 años manteniendo limpios los jardines de la ciudad y es así como me pagas!

Monsieur L'Affourd ladeo negativamente su cabeza, razonar con ese hombre era casi imposible; era como si hablara con la pared.

– Mañana tendré los papeles listos para que los firmes. Hasta siempre, Monsieur Flamel.

Xavier miró con rabia y repudio a Efraín irse sin más que decir mientras que el corazón del jardinero se oscurecio y lo alimento con una enorme rabia y cólera.

Las persianas metálicas se abrieron transmitiendo la luz solar en la oscuridad de la guarida de Hawkmoth, las mariposas blancas revolotearon aturdidas en todo alrededor y a lado de su amo, quien esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando sintió los primeros sentimientos negativos de su nueva víctima.

– Un hombre incomprendido y despedido por solo mantener limpio sus jardines lo hace una perfecta victima para sembrar el terror de aquellos que lo pisotearon. – Hawkmoth tomó una mariposa convirtiéndola en una capsulada de negatividad. – Vuela mi pequeño akuma y siembra la semilla de la maldad en ese corazón marchito y espinoso de ese jardinero.

El akuma voló y voló hasta encontrar a Monsieur Flamel sentado en una de las bancas del parque, se posó en el gorro del hombre y el semblante rojizo de rabia decoro el rostro del hombre.

– _Botanique_ , soy Hawkmoth. Nadie comprende tu labor ni siquiera el cuidado de tus jardines, te entrego el poder de las plantas y hagas una vida silvestre en esta jungla de concreto y ladrillo a cambio que me consigas los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir. – tentó el portador de la mariposa al jardinero.

– Como ordenes Hawkmoth. – dijo Xavier antes de entregarse hacia el magma oscura y en vengarse de aquellos que destruyeron su trabajo.

…

 ** _Restaurant Blossom_**

Kagami, Adrien y los demás chicos se encontraban en la terraza del restaurant disfrutando cada quien de su deliciosa y fresca comida contemporánea; todos disfrutaban de una amena y divertida charla mientras que Dominique grababa con su celular cada comentario gracioso que hacían Orestes, Adrien y Jennifer.

Minerva desvió un rato su mirada de los chicos y se fijó en Kagami, quien se encontraba algo desanimada y bebiendo lentamente su té helado con el popote, la brasileña supo en ese instante que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga; Kagami al sentirse observada levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia la persona quien la veía, pudo leer atentamente los labios de Minerva preguntándole que si se encontraba bien.

La japonesa asintió, dejó su bebida aun lado y le dedicó a su amiga una tranquila pero fingida sonrisa. Cosa que calmo a la brasileña, o eso fue lo que pensó la Tsurugi de ella, pues, todo parecía lo contrario.

¿Bien?

¿Acaso Kagami se encontraba bien?

¿Y desde cuándo ella dudaba si se encontraba bien o no?

Aquello la había espantado y confundido a la vez, ella jamás dudaba; es más; ni siquiera titubeaba. Titubear era para los débiles y ella no era débil.

Pero…

¿Por qué su mente no dejaba de molestarla con aquella imagen de Luka retirándose con Marinette?

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esa imagen?

¿Por qué su corazón la confundía con ese extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido en su corta vida?

Estaba frustrada y cansada de no encontrar respuesta ante esas preguntas que se acumulaban más y más en su cabeza.

No obstante, sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos cuando Adrien la llamó. Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró confundida.

– Ya nos vamos Kagami. – dijo Adrien con una sonrisa amigable.

– Ah, sí. – asintió ella, dejando una parte de la propina junto con lo que ella comió.

Se levantó del asiento y junto a Adrien se dirigieron con los demás muchachos, quienes ya se encontraban en la salida del local. Los amigos de Kagami decidieron en dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras que la azabache mantuvo su distancia de sus compañeros, ya que para ella no se sentía de buen humor por lo que había con lo de Luka; claro que esto no paso de percibido para Adrien. Al ver a su amiga callada y más seria de lo habitual le preocupo que hasta le pregunto.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagami? – la chica dio un pequeño respingo y le dijo al rubio.

– Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Te noto callada. – replicó él, pero rápidamente se retractó de lo que dijo. – Perdón, eso no era lo que quise decir… a lo que me refiero es que te noto preocupada. Sí, eso era.

– ¿Y qué te hace creer eso? – alzó una ceja la Tsurugi. – ¿Qué estoy preocupada?

– Porque lo veo, Kagami. – dijo Adrien. – Hay algo que te preocupa pero no lo quieres decir.

– Creo que has visto mucho anime, y me encuentro muy bien Agreste. – el modelo quería contradecirla pero se mantuvo callado ya que sí él contradecía a la japonesa probablemente recibiría una reprimenda de ella o de sus amigos.

En ese momento, los celulares de todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos comenzaron a sonar; era la alerta de akuma.

Algunas personas comenzaron a buscar un escondite dentro de los locales cercanos para resguardarse del ataque del akuma, mientras que las otras personas tomaron la calma y se alejaron de ahí. El pánico de aquellas personas quienes intentaban salir y buscar escondite hizo que separaran a Kagami y a Adrien del grupo. Por instinto el Agreste tomo la mano de su amiga con un agarre fuerte, ambos entraron al local más cercano; la intención de Adrien era en proteger a Kagami y a parte aprovechar en transformarse una vez que la japonesa este distraída e ir a detener al akuma junto a su Lady.

* * *

 **Ahora sí miraculers, ya no habrá más error en adelante con los capítulos... aunque sí encuentran alguna falla ortográfica eso si lamento ese error.**

 **Parece ser que nuestros héroes tendrán una díficil pero eso sí no estarán solos ya que en el próximo capítulo alguien los ayudará.**

 **Hagan sus apuestas para ver quién será el héroe o heroína en la siguiente historia.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **Y recuerden comer sano y no salir de sus casas por ningun motivo alguno... excepto para aquellos que tengan que ir al trabajo o hacer mandados.**

 **Cuidense.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	15. Botanique

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**.

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords,

Aquí otra entrega másrecién salida del horno.

Chicos la verdad me he matado con este capítulo, soy un rotundo y total asco con las escenas de peleas porque la verdad eso a mi no se me dan mucho... bueno tampoco hay que exagerar... a lo que trato de decir es que no soy buena con las peleas de los akumas. Pero nah... hago lo mejor que puedo con tal de hacerlos felices y seguir escribiendo ya que he dejado muy abandonado este proyecto en el rincón más oscuro de mi computadora. Y NO... NO ES LA DEEP WEB. Solo que mi holgazaneria no me deja hacer mis deberes, ni mucho menos en esta maldita cuarentena que ya me ha esta dejando al borde de la locura en hacer puras pendejadas... perdón por la palabrota.

En fin, no les quito más de su tiempo mis amores.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Botanique**

 ** _Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_**

Marinette había quedado sorprendida después de que Luka le había confesado que él le daba clases de guitarra a Kagami, la chica aunque ella sabía sobre esas clases que tomaba su amiga jamás se imaginó que el Couffaine era aquella persona quién le enseñaba a tocar la guitarra.

¡Vaya qué pequeño era el mundo!

Pero no además era eso… Luka comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia Kagami.

¿Quién lo diría?

Cuando Marinette iba a retomar la plática las alarmas del celular de ella y de Luka los interrumpieron. Era la alerta de akuma. Luka encendió rápidamente la pantalla del televisor y puso rápidamente el canal de las noticias.

– _Aquí Nadja Chamack, informando sobrevolando los cielos de París o lo que parece ser una jungla parisina._ – informó la reportera mientras que el camarógrafo filmaba las calles y los edificios que estaban decorados de hojas, flores, lianas, y arboles gigantes de 15 metros de altura. – _Todo parece indicar que la víctima fue de uno de los jardineros que en un arranque de furia agredió a unos civiles por "ensuciar" en uno de los parques parisinos. Aguarden. Me están informando que el akuma se encuentra al otro extremo de la ciudad, en el Place de la Concorde…_

– ¡Kagami está ahí! – gritó Luka levantándose de golpe del asiento. – Debo ir allá.

– Espera Luka. – Marinette lo detuvo del brazo antes de que él saliera del hogar de la chica. – Sé que estás preocupado por Kagami, pero no sabemos cuan peligroso puede ser el akuma, puede ser peligroso.

– Lo sé, pero no me importa arriesgar mi vida por aquellos que son importantes en mi vida. – la Dupain-Cheng lo miró sorprendida mientras que una pequeña sonrisa enternecida decoro sus labios.

Ella juró en ese momento que Luka le recordó a su fiel compañero, su _chaton_.

La azabache lo soltó haciendo que el Couffaine se fuera corriendo con el único pensamiento de ir cuanto lo más rápido posible al _Place de la Concorde._

Tikki salió de su escondite y miró la misma dirección que miraba su portadora.

– Se ve que Luka se preocupa mucho por Kagami, arriesga su vida con tal de ir por ella. – comentó la kwami.

– No además es a Kagami, también lo haría por aquellos que son importante para él. – corrigió Marinette.

– Lo sé, pero dejemos eso a un lado. París necesita a Ladybug. – dijo la mariquita.

– De acuerdo. Tikki, transfórmame. – dijo Marinette activando su transformación, la chica salió de la ventana y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el akuma.

…

Adrien y Kagami se encontraban en el local junto a otras personas mientras que éstas grababan lo que estaba sucediendo en las calles, el chico buscaba con la mirada algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse y a parte a salir del local sin ser visto. Para su fortuna vio unas escaleras de forma de caracol pero entre éstas había una cadena con un letrero que decía en letras grandes PROHIBIDO EL PASO, Adrien sonrió en sus adentros mientras aprovechaba la distracción de los civiles junto al personal del local quienes veían atentos y nerviosos unas extrañas enredaderas cubriendo algunos edificios para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Llegando al segundo piso miro por todos lados si no había alguna persona o cámara que lo viera transformarse, al ver que todo el lugar estaba todo despejado Adrien se transformó y para luego salir por el ventanal de un pequeño balcón. Sin que el héroe de París supiera lo que había pasado era que en aquel lugar una persona oculta había sido testigo de su transformación.

Y esa persona era: Kagami.

La japonesa estaba completamente en shock que en un momento creyó que todo eso había sido una ilusión o una broma de mal gusto. La pobre chica tuvo que sostenerse del barandal de hierro para evitar causar un accidente, sus piernas temblaron a horrores haciendo que ella llegó a sentarse en uno de los escalones sin dejar de observar el ventanal donde salió su amigo.

– Debe ser una maldita broma. – murmuró Kagami sin salir de su sorpresa. – Adrien es… ¿Chat Noir?

Tantas cosas pasaron por la mente de la Tsurugi que hicieron que ella casi tuviera un colapso nervioso.

– Señorita usted no debe estar aquí. – dijo un encargado del local sacando de sus pensamientos a la japonesa. – Es peligroso, venga le ayudare a mantenerla a salvo. – Kagami no dijo nada mientras era ayudada por la persona quien la ayudo a bajar las escaleras; ella volteó por unos segundos hacia el ventanal mientras el recuerdo de la transformación de Adrien aun rondaba en su mente como una película.

Entre tanto, Chat Noir se encontraba esquivando lo que parecía ser unas lianas gigantes que intentaban amarrarlo. A lo lejos dónde se encontraba el portador del gato negro estaba Botanique quien telepáticamente controlaba a las plantas para atacar al felino y, a su vez, convertir a toda París en una jungla.

– Gatos. Cuanto los odios. Esos animales no dan más que problemas; destruyen las flores y dejan deshechos por doquier. – dijo entre dientes el akumatizado, de pronto en su rostro apareció la insignia de la mariposa.

– ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Chat Noir está justo frente de ti, quítale de una buena vez su miraculous. – ordenó Hawkmoth. – Recuerda nuestro, porque si no te quito tus poderes.

– Usaré a ese gato roñoso como carnada para atrapar al bicho ese. Y ya cuando tenga esos dos en mis manos les quitare los miraculous. – habló Botanique como si no fuera la gran cosa.

– Más te vale en no decepcionarme, ni tampoco pasarte de listo. – sentenció el villano.

– Ja, pobre loco. – bufó el akumatizado sin quitar su mirada en el héroe quien continuaba defendiendo su vida.

Entre tanto, Chat Noir ya comenzaba a cansarse cada vez que él cortaba algunas partes de las lianas estas se regeneraban y lo atacaban aún más ferozmente, el chico rio bajo cuando recordó aquella historia de Hércules en la que tenía que vencer a la Hidra de Lerna en una de sus 12 tareas en la que le fue asignado por los dioses como castigo por asesinar a sangre fría a sus hijos y esposa. Sin que el héroe gatuno se diera cuenta una de las lianas se coló detrás de él sigilosa como serpiente para luego enroscarse en una de sus piernas y jalarlo con brusquedad haciendo que él azotara el piso del tejado contra su pecho. Aquella liana lo alzó a lo alto mientras que las otras enredaron su cuerpo dejándolo completamente inmóvil dejando solamente expuesto la mano en la que tenía el anillo.

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡De eso estoy hablando! ¡Quítale el anillo! – grito eufórico Hawkmoth mientras veía a través del akuma que el héroe, que a su parecer, había sido vencido.

– Vamos mis preciosas, demuéstrenle a ese asqueroso felino quien manda aquí. - ordenó Botanique mientras miraba como una de aquellas lianas estaba a punto de quitarle en un lento desliz del dedo del muchacho.

Hawkmoth ya estaba saboreando su victoria, ya podía sentir entre la palma de su mano el prodigio del gato negro.

No obstante algo inesperado paso que hizo rabiar y entrar en shock tanto al villano de traje morado como al akumatizado. Las lianas que tenían sujetado a Chat Noir se rompieron en mil añicos liberando enseguida al gatuno héroe quien cayó en su cuatro patas al suelo.

– A eso le llamo caer con estilo, Chaton. – animó Ladybug a su compañero.

– Y eso que aún no has visto mis otros talentos, mi Lady. – le devolvió el saludo el muchacho a su compañera. – ¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto? Ya me estaba aburriendo con el papá de Hiedra Venenosa.

Ladybug rio ante el chiste.

– Ahí está la Catarina. – gruñó molesto Botanique. – Catarinas, odio las catarinas. Se comen las flores y las plantas, son la peor plaga que haya existido en la tierra. Debo exterminarla.

– Chat Noir, ¿Dónde se encuentra el akuma? – preguntó Ladybug a su compañero, ella estaba a la defensiva mientras evadía plantas gigantes que intentaban devorarla viva o aplastarla.

– No lo sé, mi Lady. El hombre vegetal me ataco de la nada antes de verificar en donde se escondía el akuma. – explicó Chat Noir. – A tu izquierda.

Aviso con tiempo el héroe a su compañera antes que una enredadera atacara a la mariquita.

– Necesitamos acercarnos aunque sea un poco al akuma y al menos un poco para ver donde se esconde la mariposa.

– Ve. Yo te cubro, mi Lady. – dijo con decisión definitiva el portador del gato negro. Ladybug miró a su compañero, aunque su mirada gatuna mostraba un brillo determinación; su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa: estaba agotado.

– Chat Noir…

– Yo estaré bien, Ladybug. Anda ve.

Ladybug entrecerró sus ojos y asintió segura. Se deslizo con su yo-yo con el fin de acercarse hacia Botanique, la heroína esquivaba de un lado a otro los ataques del akuma sin ningún problema cosa que encolerizo al akumatizado; pero no duro tanto, pues, el hombre hizo brotar del suelo de la calle una planta carnívora, cosa que no paso por desapercibida de la chica. Antes de que la enorme planta osara a atacar a la portadora de la mariquita, ella rápidamente esquivo su ataque moviéndose hacia el otro extremo de los edificios. La planta carnívora soltó un rugido atroz como si fuera Godzilla queriendo así intimidar a Ladybug, Botanique no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su creación atacar en diestra y siniestra a la heroína de traje rojo con puntos negros; mientras que el gatuno compañero de ella ya comenzaba poco a poco a agotarse al defenderse de la enredaderas y lianas.

Ladybug trato de esquivar los ataques de la planta carnívora, las cuales ya era tan bestiales, la chica ya se sentía acorralada cuando chocó contra la pared de una chimenea mientras que aquella bestial planta la asechaba como un cazador a su presa. Justo cuando la planta carnívora estuvo a punto de atacarla ésta se marchito en cuestión de segundos, dejando a una Ladybug confundida pero cuando ella vio lo que tenía frente de ella lo comprendió en un instante. Chat Noir había activado su cataclismo hasta matar a la planta.

– Chat Noir… ¿Pero qué…?

– Te dije que yo cubriría, mi Lady. – dijo él con una sonrisa cansada pero coqueta.

– Yo ya lo tenia controlado… te vas a destranformar. – reprochó ella.

– Lo sé, pero no te preocupes por mí, buscare un lugar y alimentaré a mi kwami lo más rápido posible. – comentó el felino como si no fuera la gran cosa.

– Pues andado, no pierdas el tiempo. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, gato tonto. Yo te cubriré. – Chat Noir asintió mientras se ocultaba en uno de los edificios abandonados, mientras que Ladybug comenzó a llamar la atención no además de las plantas mutantes sino también de Botanique. – Hey, hombre vegetal, ¿quieres mi miraculous? Pues tendrás que quitármelos tú mismo.

– No soy hombre vegetal, mi nombre es Botanique. Bicho ignorante. – gritó rabioso el akumatizado. – Te aplastaré como uno y te quitaré los aretes de tu cadáver.

– Eso lo veremos. – dijo Ladybug determinada.

Botanique comenzó a invocar más y más plantas carnívoras, el hombre se monto en una de las cabezas de aquellas plantas mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Ladybug.

– Ríndete de una vez, Ladybug. Tus probabilidades de ganarme son de cero. – dijo con burla Botanique a la heroína.

– Eso crees tú, Botanique. Porque yo apenas estoy calentando. – respondió de la misma la portadora de la mariquita.

Los civiles, quienes se encontraban escondidos en los edificios, veían la persecución de Botanique y Ladybug. Uno pensaría que la escena era bastante cómica pero a la vez algo seria que uno no tardaría con ayudar a la heroína a vencer al akuma, quien le echaba pestes hacia a ella, aunque fuera arriesgado a ser lastimado o en ser convertido en un aliado de aquel villano (aunque aquello ultimo eso sería bastante absurdo). La chica de traje de puntos negros se defendía como podía había decapitado con su yo-yo algunas plantas carnívoras, cosa que esto no le agrado a Botanique; los ojos del akumatizado estaban inyectados de sangre de la rabia, su voz de trueno retumbo y ordeno a la tierra en dejar salir un manto de hiedra venenosa que además ésta comenzaba a cubrir los edificios y los techos de éstos con el único fin de que Ladybug tuviera una insoportable comezón de mil infiernos. Pero. Lo que el akuma no contaba era que el traje de los dos héroes de París era inmunes a los ataques mágicos de los akumas.

Ladybug, cada vez que tocaba el suelo, era apresada por las hiedras venenosas que se enredaban a sus piernas; con su yo-yo cortaba aquellas enredaderas venenosas mientras trataba de huir del villano. En una de sus distracciones una enorme planta atravesó el techo en el que estaba la heroína de la mariquita haciendo que algunos pequeños y medianos escombros alcanzaran a golpearla; Ladybug volteó rápidamente y para su sorpresa se encontró con una extraña planta que a su vez le resultaba un poco familiar. Aquella planta gigantesca hizo abrir lo que parecía ser unos "pétalos" gruesos y espinosos dejando ver un extraño color mostaza y fucsia junto a una extraña viscosidad amarillenta, en el centro de aquella planta tenía un agujero y de éste salió disparado un tallo delgado simulando ser su lengua, el cual este se enredó en ambas piernas de la heroína y así arrastrándola cayendo espaldas; una fuerte y desesperante comezón empezó a invadir el cuero cabelludo de la Catarina cuando tocó las hiedras venenosas así impidiendo poder concentrarse en poder desatarse de la planta que la había atrapado.

Justo cuando la chica sintió que estaba a punto de ser comida para esa planta un objeto plateado había atravesado la "lengua" de la bestia vegetal para así romperla, la extraña planta emitió un chillido como si fuera la de un cerdo en un matadero antes de ocultarse nuevamente en el enorme agujero donde éste salió.

– ¡Ladybug! – alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su compañero socorriéndola. – ¡Mi Lady! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Chat Noir ayudándola a quitarle la molesta enredadera de sus piernas.

– Estoy bien. – gruñó algo irritada mientras se rascaba con desespero y molestia la parte de atrás de su cabeza. – Hay que detener el akuma pero ya.

– ¿Estás segura? – volvió a preguntar el héroe gatuno.

– ¡Que sí Chat Noir! ¡Estoy bien! – gritó molestamente Ladybug mientras se rascaba con desespero la cabeza. – ¡LUCKY CHARM! – al activar su poder el objeto cayó en sus manos mostrando lo que parecia ser un disco de vinilo.

¿? – ¿Un disco de vinilo? – alzó una ceja Chat Noir. – Mi Lady creo que ahora no es un buen momento para escuchar música.

– No, pero he escuchado que a las plantas si les encanta. – bromeó Ladybug. – _¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?_ – se preguntó a sí misma la heroína de traje de puntos negros. En ese momento algo le llegó a la mente haciendo que una sonrisa triunfante decorara sus labios. – ¡Por supuesto! ¡Chat Noir necesito dejarte por unos minutos!

– Les dedicarás una serenata a las plantas. Oh, mi Lady me siento plantado por eso. – bromeó Chat Noir robándole una pequeña risa a su compañera.

– Gatito bobito. – rió ella para luego retirarse lo más rápido posible del campo de batalla.

Botanique vio eso y enseguida la marca de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

– No dejes que escape, síguela. Probablemente ella ira con el Guardián de los miraculous. – dijo Hawkmoth al akumatizado.

Justo cuando el hombre botánico iba tras Ladybug el bastón de Chat Noir lo detuvo, impidiéndole así que siguiera a su compañera.

– Oye, papá de Hiedra Venenosa, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? Es de mala educación dejar inconclusa una pelea, ¿Eres cobarde acaso?

– ¡Cobarde! ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde, mugroso pulgoso! – gruñó el akumatizado ignorando la primera orden que le dio Hawkmoth.

– _Bien, ahora que llame su atención Ladybug no tendrá ningún problema de ser perseguida. Mi Lady espero que estés bien._ – pensó Chat Noir antes de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Botanique.

….

 **Apartamento de Fu.**

El anciano hombre cortaba con delicadeza las ramas de un bonsái mientras tarareaba una alegre canción de antaño, mientras que Wayzz tomaba un delicioso té de jazmín. La tranquilidad del lugar se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana, el Mtro. Fu no se volteó pero tenía una sonrisa tranquila y confiable; Wayzz voló rápidamente hacia ventana y quito el seguro de ésta para dejar entrar a Ladybug, quien inmediatamente rompió su transformación.

– Buenas tardes, Ladybug. – saludó educado el viejo hombre.

– Maestro Fu, el Lucky Charm me trajo aquí, Chat Noir y yo estamos en problemas. El akuma tiene el poder hacer crecer y aparecer plantas. – explicó Marinette. – Necesito escoger un miraculous.

– Por supuesto. – dijo el Mtro. Fu abrió el gramófono y de éste salió la caja de los miraculous. – Marinette Dupain-Cheng, escoge un aliado en el que confíes para que luche junto a ti en esta misión. Escoge sabiamente, una vez terminada la misión recuperarás el prodigio y me lo devolverás.

– Debe ser sigiloso y que pueda camuflarse, pero también que sea ágil para atacar. – se dijo asi misma la franco-china mientras miraba cuidadosamente los miraculous. – _El prodigio del zorro y de la tortuga son para proteger… el de la abeja sería buena opción pero sólo tendría una oportunidad para atacar… ya sé._ – inmediatamente Marinette tomó el miraculous. – ¡Usaré éste!

– El prodigio de la serpiente. – asintió Fu. – ¿Estás segura de tu elección, Marinette?

– Completamente. – afirmó con seguridad la chica con una enorme sonrisa. Cosa que no le duró mucho porque de pronto una tremenda picazón empezó a sentir en la nuca que le rascarse con desespero.

– ¿Sucede algo, Marinette? – preguntó preocupado el Guardián.

– No es nada. Se me pasara esto, debo irme cuanto antes y buscar a un aliado y darle el prodigio. Chat Noir necesita ayuda para vencer al akuma. – comentó la chica mientras se transformó una vez más en Ladybug. – Nos veremos después, Mtro. Fu.

– Buena suerte, Ladybug.

Y así, la portadora de la mariquita se fue en busca de la persona a quien elegiría como el nuevo portador de la serpiente.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

….

 ** _Avenue des Champs-Elysees_**

El sudor resbalaba por el rostro de Luka mientras que su respiración y los ritmos cardiacos estaban acelerados. Corría lo más rápido posible y ganarle el tiempo para llegar cuanto antes al Place du la Concorde; en imaginar a Kagami en peligro hizo que Luka se le congelara la sangre, no debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos ni mucho menos ahora que quería ganar algo de tiempo para llegar en donde se encontraba la japonesa. La había llamado a su celular pero siempre el buzón era lo único que escuchaba después de llamarla, sabía de antemano que ella se encontraba con sus amigos y que ella estaría bien al lado ellos.

Cuando el hijo mayor de los Couffaine llegó a los Champs-Elysees juro escuchar una voz desde a lo lejos gritar su nombre. Pero aquello simplemente lo ignoro, pensando que probablemente su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, según lo que a él le dijeron que cuando una persona entraba en pánico por alguna razón algo en su cerebro se activaba una toxina que le hacía recordar o hacerle ilusionar cosas por la adrenalina; él seguía corriendo ignorando otra vez aquella voz que le gritaba ahora más de cerca, fue en ese momento cuando el chico se detuvo de golpe casi a un punto de perder el equilibrio y resbalándose en el acto. Justo en frente de él se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que Ladybug.

– Ladybug. – dijo apenas su nombre mientras recuperaba el aliento. – ¿No deberías estar junto a Chat Noir luchando con el akuma? – no quería sonar grosero hacia la heroína, pero el pánico y la adrenalina por buscar a Kagami le hacía hablar de más.

– En eso estaba, pero este akuma es muy poderoso. – dijo con seriedad Ladybug. – Pero dejemos a un lado esto. Necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda? – parpadeó Luka confundido mientras que la portadora de la mariquita asentía. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Necesito que me ayudes a vencer a Botanique. – después de confesar eso el corazón del chico se aceleró aún más mientras que una llama de esperanza creció en él.

– Por supuesto. ¿Dime lo que tengo que hacer?

Ladybug sonrió con seguridad y saco de su yo-yo la caja hexagonal donde tenía el prodigio de la serpiente.

– Luka Couffaine te entrego el prodigio de la serpiente; te concede el poder del camuflaje. Usaras su poder para el lado del bien. Una vez que el villano sea derrotado deberás devolverme el prodigio. – Luka sintió una adrenalina más fuerte que el anterior, pero esta vez no era pánico o miedo sino más bien era uno más poderoso y esperanzador. Cuando él tomó la caja su corazón vibro en mil sensaciones nunca antes conocidas, era como sí… como sí… como si estuviera viviendo el momento correcto y que cambiaría algo nuevo en su vida por primera vez. – ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

– Mi confianza está en tus manos, Ladybug. – la heroína sonrió y asintió.

Luka abrió la caja y un destello turquesa apareció, emanando todo su resplandor que hizo que el chico cubriera sus ojos.

Cuando la luz desapareció y el guitarrista abrió sus ojos vio justo enfrente de él a una serpiente… no más a una cobra… una cobra antropomórfica con una sonrisa tranquila. La serpiente lo miró fijamente a los ojos haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara mucho más mientras asentía decididamente.

– Ssssaludossss joven maesssstro, mi nombre essss Ssssassss. Y a partir de hoy sssseré tu kwami. – saludo Sass, arrastrando la "s", a su nuevo portador.

– Encantado de conocerte, Sass. – devolvió el saludo.

– Hassss esssscogido un excelente portador, Ladybug. – agradeció con gratitud el kwami turquesa hacia la heroína. – Ahora, joven maesssstro, para activar el poder de camuflar tendrá que decir _camouflage_. Sólo se puede utilizar una vez. Y cuando usted utilice el poder le quedarán solo cinco minutos para destransformarse. – explicó con detalle Sass al Couffaine. – Ahora para activar la transformación sólo tendrá que decir "Sass transfórmame".

– ¡Bien, Sass transfórmame! – dijo inmediatamente Luka sin darle la oportunidad a Sass de decirle algo más.

– Maesssstro aún no le he dicho ssssobre….

Pero ya era tarde cuando Sass había sido absorbido por el brazalete. Luka comenzó con su nueva transformación, se sintió como si estuviera haciendo alguna coreografía de transformación de los "Power Rangers" que veía de niño; su ropa fue reemplazada por un traje de cuerpo completo color verde-turquesa y, a su vez, simulando unas escamas en el traje, su rostro había sido cubierto por un antifaz haciendo juego con el color de su traje combinado con un poco de negro y a la vez unos pequeños colmillos simulado a los de una serpiente sobresalían por debajo del antifaz, su cabello también cambio si antes lo tenía un leve tono azul-turquesa ahora era verde-turquesa, y al final sus ojos también habían cambiado sólo que esta vez eran de un color verde pastizal. Una vez que termino transformarse Luka dio una pose dramática. El chico miró su nuevo atuendo con asombro.

– ¡Que guay! – exclamó él sin dejar de mirarse hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un peculiar instrumento. – ¿Una lira? ¿Para que una lira?

– Bien, ahora sólo necesitas un sobrenombre. – dijo Ladybug al nuevo héroe.

– _Bien, tengo el prodigio de la serpiente... según por lo que vi mi kwami es un élapido, pero, por el tono de su piel puede llegarse a confundirse con la de una víbora o la de un crótalo vienen de la familia de los vipéridos… ¡Lo tengo!_ – pensó unos segundos así mismo el guitarrista hasta que por le dijo a Ladybug en un tono seguro. – Viperon. Así es como me llamaré desde hoy en adelante; Viperion.

– Bienvenido al equipo Viperion. Vamos, Chat Noir nos necesita y tenemos a un akuma que vencer. – dijo la mariquita mientras guiaba a su nuevo compañero hacia donde se encontraba Chat Noir.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al lugar donde se enfrentó Ladybug contra Botanique, grande había sido su sorpresa para los dos al ver los edificios y sus calles cubiertos de plantas, flores y arboles gigantes y de diferente tipo; pero no había ninguna señal de Botanique ni de Chat Noir por los alrededores, y aquello hizo mortificar a la heroína de la mariquita, pensando que algo malo le pudo haberle pasado a su compañero.

– ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora Ladybug? – preguntó Viperion.

– Hay que buscar a Botanique cuanto a… – las palabras de Ladybug se apagaron cuando un grito desgarrador le hizo erizar su piel al igual que al portador de la serpiente.

– Ese grito es de Chat Noir. Está en peligro. – se alarmó la chica utilizo su yo-yo como rastreador y noto que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba su compañero. – ¡Andando! – dijo ella en un grito de batalla.

Los dos portadores de la mariquita y de la serpiente fueron inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba el portador del gato negro, cuando ellos dos llegaron al lugar; Ladybug sintió su sangre helarse al ver estado de su compañero. Chat Noir tenía algunas cortadas en algunas partes de su rostro, su pierna izquierda tenia espinas enterradas que hasta se podía ver su sangre derramándose en los orificios, la extremidad de su brazo derecho no la movía mientras que con su brazo izquierdo era lo único con lo que podía mover el bastón para defenderse del villano, su cabello tenia lleno de polen; cadillos; hojas y pequeñas ramas. Pero no era además aquella apariencia por lo que ahora el felino presentaba sino que también fue por el lenguaje corporal que mostraba agotamiento lo que más le había preocupado a la mariquita.

Botanique hizo aparecer la raíz de un árbol y así azotar a Chat Noir con él, embistiéndolo hacia una de las paredes de un edificio y quitándole su arma.

– ¡Chat Noir! – gritó alarmada Ladybug llamando enseguida la atención del akumatizado.

– Ah, con que al fin el bicho asqueroso muestra su cara. ¡Pero que cobarde! Abandonando a su gato callejero a su suerte. – dijo con malicia Botanique.

– ¡Ladybug no es ninguna cobarde, vegete andante! – gritó Chat Noir molesto por aquel insulto hacia su Lady.

– Que no te han dicho tus padres que respetes a tus mayores y, aparte de eso, que calladito te ves más bonito. – dijo con una voz irritada Botanique mientras que un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, danzó circularmente su mano izquierda haciendo que una raíz amordazara a Chat Noir. – Mucho mejor, ahora a lo que estábamos.

Botanique atacó sorpresivamente a Ladybug y a Viperion, pero ellos rápidamente se movieron justo a tiempo cuando la rama de un árbol de lluvia de oro estuvo a punto de golpearlos y que a su vez los había separado. Viperion se sentía tan impresionado por su agilidad y flexibilidad al esquivar los ataques del akuma, eso era algo nuevo para él, dejo a un lado esos pensamientos sobre sus poderes y se concentró en la batalla; miró a Ladybug muy pero muy alejada de él, defendiéndose a diestra y siniestra de los ataques de Botanique. La heroína alcanzó a gritarle a Viperion a que liberara a Chat Noir. Pero justo cuando Viperion iba a hacerlo el akuma hizo crecer un mural de gruesos e impenetrables bambúes para que así el portador de la serpiente osara en liberar al gato negro.

Viperion chasqueó su lengua al igual que Ladybug, ese akuma no se las pondría nada fácil.

Hawkmoth había visto el panorama a través de los ojos del akuma, maldecía a ese gato negro por haberse entrometido en su camino; si no fuera por él en ese momento ya hubiera descubierto el escondite del Guardián. Pero dejo a un lado esos pensamientos, pues ahora debía mantener su cabeza bien fría. Con Chat Noir fuera de combate le sería muy sencillo en vencer a Ladybug y, aparte, obtener ambos miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción en sus manos. No le preocupaba el nuevo héroe, se veía a lo lejos que era un completo débil y que no sabía absolutamente nada de sus poderes o del uso del prodigio. El villano sentía que esa batalla la tenía bien asegurada y que muy pronto obtendría los miraculous a dé lugar.

Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Botanique, Ladybug le había dado un golpe con su yo-yo en el estómago cuando el akuma había sido distraído por Viperion, quien le golpeó en la espalda con el instrumento. ¡Por fin le había dado un buen uso a la lira! Es lo que pensó el héroe de la serpiente. El akuma, muy furioso, comenzó a levantar con fuerza sus manos como si estuviera cargando algo pesado; la tierra tembló a horrores, los edificios se sacudían haciendo que los cristales de la ventana se rompieran y a la vez las paredes se agrietaran, las calles se destruyeron mientras salía cualquier tipo de fauna de ella. Ante eso, el pánico comenzó a invadir a los civiles quienes se encontraban dentro de los edificios escondidos; ante el miedo y el horror los civiles salieron corriendo de los edificios a resguardarse del peligro a otro lado. Justo en ese momento Viperion vio a Kagami salir de uno de esos edificios, había sido la última civil salir de ahí cuando de pronto un enorme pedazo de ese edificio empezó a agrietarse de más hasta romperse y caer.

– ¡NO! – gritó Viperion.

Kagami miró hacia a arriba cuando escuchó el grito, su mirada se dilato de más. Ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos pensando que moriría aplastada en ese instante. Espero el fuerte y mortífero impacto, pero, éste nunca llego a aplastarla. Sino más bien ella sintió como alguien la tomó rápidamente y, aparte, sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban más el suelo. El viento chocaba con gentileza su rostro mientras que su cuerpo sintió una tibia calidez de otro cuerpo. Kagami abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba, no además fuera del peligro sino, siendo cargada por alguien. Ella pensó que era Chat Noir quien la estaba cargando pero cuando ella fijo su mirada al héroe quien la salvó; su corazón se agito mientras que su mirada se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes como el pasto.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, mademoiselle? – preguntó el portador de la serpiente en un tono calmado y varonil, esto hizo que a la japonesa se le erizara la piel. Pero ella lo había confundido por el miedo y también por el viento que chocaba contra su cuerpo.

Ella asintió. Sus palabras no salían de su boca debido a la fuerte impresión.

Cuando Viperion había dejado a Kagami fuera del peligro, la dejó con delicadeza en el suelo mientras que ella no dejaba de mirarlo confundida.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – alcanzó a preguntar por lo que el héroe le respondió con tranquilidad.

– Viperion. Ese es mi nombre. – Viperion tomó la mano de Kagami y le beso tiernamente sus nudillos. – Por favor, busque un lugar seguro y manténganse a salvo hasta que la pelea termine. Una hermosa _Impératrice_ no debería estar en un campo de batalla. – él la miró con suplica pero a la vez con ternura que hizo que en algún momento a la heredera del Clan Tsurugi casi se le escapara un suspiro.

– _¡Espera!_ _¡¿Cómo me llamo?!_ – gritó mentalmente la japonesa mientras que un calor intenso sintió en sus mejillas.

– Haga lo que le digo. Espero volver a verla otra vez, _Petite Impératrice_. – con eso ultimo el portador de la serpiente se fue, dejando a una confundida Tsurugi ahí parada viéndolo atentamente hasta perderlo de vista.

– ¡¿Quién se cree ese idiota cómo para llamarme así?! – gritó en un instante la esgrimista mientras que su rostro fue decorado con un intenso y llamativo color rojizo.

…

Viperion había llegado una vez más al campo de batalla, esta vez con una intensa y amplia sonrisa en su rostro, lo primero que hizo había sido en liberar a Chat Noir de aquella prisión de raíces; había descubierto otro uso de la lira y eso era en hipnotizar a las plantas por su hermosa música. Al verse liberado el portador del gato negro no perdió más tiempo en ir con Ladybug en su ayuda, ni siquiera un "gracias" le dijo a la serpiente cosa que a él ni le importo, ya que ambos estaban contra el reloj y Ladybug estaba en problemas para vencer a Botanique… o eso era lo que dos creían. Pues cuando ambos héroes llegaron a socorrer a la heroína vieron al akuma buscándola y gritando su nombre mientras que ella estaba escondido tras un escombro de un edificio con un objeto rojo y moteado; había usado su "Lucky Charm".

– ¿Ladybug te encuentras bien? – preguntó rápidamente Chat Noir a su compañera.

– Yo estoy bien, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti, minou? – preguntó ella mirando preocupada el estado que se encontraba el héroe gatuno.

– Yo estoy purrrrfecto, mi Lady. – bromeó su compañero, él sabía muy bien que en esos momentos no era tiempo de chistes de gato pero al menos quería que su amada se le subiera un poco el animado después de cómo lo había encontrado en ese estado. – Aun me quedan 6 de mis 7 vidas de gato.

– Chat Noir. – llamó su atención Ladybug pero eso no quería decir que una sonrisa aliviada se asomara en sus labios.

– No quisiera ser aguafiestas. Pero. ¿Cómo detendremos al akuma, Ladybug? – interrumpió Viperion.

– Con esto. – señaló la mariquita el objeto milagroso.

– ¿Platillos de persecución? – alzó una ceja Chat Noir. – ¿Para qué quieres llamar al jardinero loco con eso?

– Necesito llegar a donde esta Botanique. – declaró la heroína.

– Perdona mi interrupción, Ladybug, ¿Pero ya saben dónde se encuentra el akuma?

– El akuma está escondido en esa corona, Viperion. – dijo Chat Noir.

– Bien, ¿Entonces cuál es plan, Ladybug? – volvió a cuestionar la serpiente.

– El plan es este….

Botanique ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia mientras destruía los edificios en busca de Ladybug y de Viperion; esos mocosos de intento de superhéroes no eran más que un dolor de cabeza y a la vez unos estorbos, y se hacían llamar héroes cuando se escondían de él. Vaya inútiles buenos para nada. Una vez que los encontrara a esos dos los reunirían junto a ese gato mugriento y así quitarle a los tres los prodigios y una vez que lo haya hecho los torturaría lenta y dolorosamente. No además a ellos sino a toda la república francesa por ensuciar los jardines y parques. El villano busco y busco con la mirada a su alrededor hasta que por fin encontró a Ladybug recargada en una pared, su respiración estaba acelerada y apenas podía levantarse de ahí para volver a la posición que estaba. Botanique sonrió maliciosamente. Ladybug ya estaba fuera de combate, cosa que esto agrado demasiado a Hawkmoth.

La batalla ya estaba asegurada.

El hombre de poderes botánicos hizo que unas lianas enredaran el cuerpo de la heroína, quien hacia el intento de zafarse de su prisión pero estaba tan agotada que ya no tenía energía alguna.

– Esta será tu última pelea, Ladybug. Porque la victoria es mía. – dijeron Botanique y Hawkmoth al mismo tiempo.

– No… por favor… – suplicó con una voz quebrada la chica.

– ¿Quién diría que este día seria el fin de tu derrota? – rió con malicia pura el akumatizado. – Y yo que pensé que tenías la batalla muy asegurada. Pero ya veo que no. Tú y tu compañero son tan inútiles. ¿Y se hacen llamar héroes?

Ladybug no habló, agachó su mirada queriendo evitar su derrota.

– Patética. Ahora te quitaré tus aretes. – Botanique acercó sus manos y justo cuando sus dedos iban a tocar sus aretes, la voz de Ladybug lo detuvo.

– Espera… al menos… déjame decir algunas palabras antes de aceptar esta "derrota".

– Mmm… ¿Tu qué piensas Hawkmoth? – preguntó el akumatizado, cosa que le sorprendió al villano pues en ninguna de sus anteriores akumatizaciones le habían hecho pregunta alguna.

– Bien, que el insecto hable. Total, ella y el gato ya perdieron. – accedió el mariposon.

– Adelante. ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

– ¿Te gusta la música? – aquello hizo confundir tanto a Hawkmoth como a Botanique.

En ese momento un estruendoso ruido de mil demonios escucho el akumatizado detrás de él, ruidos que no dejaban de parar y que hizo que él se tapara los oídos debido al insoportable dolor que le llegaba hasta los tímpanos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero quería saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, cuando él abrió uno de ellos vio unos platillos de persecuciones flotando y chocando uno contra el otro. Debido al ruido el akumatizado perdió toda concentración, esto hizo que las lianas que tenían amarrada a Ladybug la soltaran y comenzaran a retorcerse como gusanos.

– ¡CHAT NOIR AHORA! – gritó a todo pulmón a su compañero.

Chat Noir, quien estaba oculto también, lanzó su bastón con dirección a donde estaba Botanique; el arma chocó contra la corona y cayó al suelo. Rompiendo así la akumatización del hombre. Ladybug lo tomó y lo rompió en dos, saliendo de éste el akuma y volando con tal de escapar. Rápidamente la portadora de la mariquita atrapo a tiempo a la mariposa justo a tiempo.

– Bye, bye petite papillion. – la chica tomó el objeto milagroso y lo lanzó por los aires. – Prodigiosa Ladybug.

Millones de mariquitas salieron dispersadas por todas partes, volviendo así a la normalidad a todo París y a todo aquel quien sufrió daños físicos, incluyendo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. Viperion había perdido su poder en el momento pero el pitido de su prodigio alertaba que le faltaría poco tiempo para destransformarse al igual que a Ladybug.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó confundido y asustado Monsieur Flamel.

– Está usted salvo, Monsieur. Ya no tiene que alarmarse ni preocuparse. – dijo Viperion al hombre.

– ¿Fui akumatizado? Oh, mon Dieu. – jadeó el hombre. – Díganme que no he atacado a algún civil.

– No fue su culpa, Monsieur. Usted estaba siendo controlado por Hawkmoth, fue él quien hizo todo eso. – dijo esta vez Chat Noir.

– Pero aun así yo… tengo la culpa. No pude controlar mis impulsos. – se sentía tan culpable el hombre.

Ladybug y Viperion querían decirle todo lo contrario pero los pitidos de sus miraculous ya les avisaban que en muy poco tiempo se destransformarían.

– Ladybug, Viperion; ustedes váyanse. Yo llevaré al señor devuelta a su casa. – dijo el felino.

– De acuerdo. Gracias, Chat Noir. – agradeció la mariquita. – Andando, Viperion.

Y así los dos héroes se retiraron. Mientras que Chat Noir consolaba a Monsieur Flamel sobre lo ocurrido.

…

Cuando Ladybug y Viperion se habían alejado lo más lejos posible del lugar, la heroína no contaba con más tiempo, pues nada más le quedaba dos puntos negros en sus aretes. Llegaron a un callejón y ahí Luka rompió su transformación.

– Fue un gussssto en luchar a su lado, Maesssstro. – dijo agradecido Sass.

– Al contrario, soy yo quien debe estar agradecido. Espero volver a verte. – dijo Luka mientras que el kwami asentía gustoso antes de desaparecer justo cuando el guitarrista se quitó la pulsera. – Gracias por dejar ayudarte, Ladybug. Y esto te pertenece.

– De nada, Luka. Tienes un gran potencial, y has aprendido muy rápido. – comentó la heroína. – _Aunque la verdad ya había tenido en mente a Orestes en ser portador de la serpiente… pero… veo que tú y Sass han tenido buena química._ Espero volver a solicitar tu ayuda algún día otra vez Luka.

– Por supuesto. Todo por la heroína de París. – sonrió sincero él. – _Pero también por Kagami. Dios casi me ha dado un paro cardiaco cuando la vi en peligro._

– Hasta pronto, Luka. – y con eso Ladybug se fue dejando solo a Luka en aquel lugar.

Aunque en realidad el guitarrista ya tenido otro plan. En ir en búsqueda de Kagami y saber si ella se encontraba bien.

* * *

 **Yyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí hemos concluido con el capítulo de hoy mis queridos lectores.**

 **Tal como les dije al principio de la historia, soy un total asco con las escenas de las peleas. Si ven algún error o que les aburrio mucho que reptiera algunas cosas con el paso de la historia, sorry pero no sorry soy un ser humano matandome para dar lo mejor en la redactación de la historia, si no les convencio de todo creíble pues allá ustedes, no me mato desvelandome hasta las 4, 5, 6 de la mañana para terminar los capítulos de la historia.**

 **No estoy enojada con ustedes, sí es lo que piensan, es solo que me gusta hacerme la chistosa y hacer un poco de comedia.**

 **Cambiando de tema: a que no se esperaban que Luka sería el héroe quien ayudaría a LB y CN. Quiero decirles que cuando me enteré del verdadero poder canon de Viperion jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero como ya habia escrito los poderes de Viperion en unos borradores de los capitulos desde mi cuaderno pues ya no quise cambiarlo porque me dio tanta hueva en corregirlo que así decidí dejarlo. Y sí a partir de hoy en adelante Viperion tendrá los poderes del camufleo.**

 **Y hablando de Luka/Viperion parece ser que siente algo fuerte hacia Kagami, y ella quedó impresionada por su nuevo salvador que hasta se chiveo con el nuevo apodo que le dio.**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Y NO SALGAN DE SUS CASAS, y no lo digo yo sino el gobierno.**

 **Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	16. Nieve de Verano

**Unbroken**

 **Sinopsis: Lila había cumplido su propósito; los amigos de Marinette le habían dado la espalda a su compañera, ahora ella se encontraba sola, o esa era lo que pensaba; Adrien jamás creyó en la mentira de Lila y ahora estaba dispuesto a no dejar sola a Marinette… pero… jamás pensó que la azabache aceptaría en cambiarse a otra escuela. Nuevas amistades, nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras harán que el alma de la heroína sea inquebrantable.**.

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords,

He aquí el tan esperado capítulo que han estado esperado con tanto esmero.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, últimamente he estado bloqueada para seguir escribiendo los capítulos. Y ha decir verdad ya había tenido escrito algunos capítulos para ser publicados, pero hubo un enorme incidente; mi computadora no guardo el documento y se perdió todo el escrito y tuve que volver a comenzar desde el principio. La verdad es que ya no tenia fin y estuve casi de poco tirar la toalla y abandonar el fic, pero no quería defraudarlos así que continúe escibiendo con sudor, lágrimas y sangre este capítulo.

Perdón por el drama, sólo los escritores saben lo que se siente esto.

En fin, no les quito más de su tiempo.

Así que... comencemos con la lectura.

* * *

 **Nieve de Verano**

 **Collège Privé Notre Dame Épée Sacrée**

 _Lunes en la mañana._

Kagami aún no podia creer lo que había pasado aquel día sábado después de que el akuma había sido derrotado por los héroes de París y del nuevo compañero de ellos. Pensó que después de haber sido testigo que Adrien Agreste no era más ni nadie menos que Chat Noir iba a pensar que aquello sería una mala broma o un simple sueño, que ella seguiría durmiendo en su cómoda cama para luego ser despertada por algunos de los sirvientes, pero no. No era así. Aquello fue real y si no fuera por los videos en los cuales grabaron el momento en que Adrien/Chat Noir estaba luchando contra Botanique seguiría pensando que estaba loca y traumada.

La japonesa se dirigía a su salón mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuchando con mucha atención las conversaciones de los estudiantes sobre la pelea pero más se centraron en el nuevo héroe, la chica dio un respingo mientras sintió sus mejillas arder cuando recordó aquel momento en el que fue salvada por Viperion. Un chillido de exclamación quedó atorado en su garganta mientras que el bochorno empezó a invadirla. Podía jurarse que aun escuchaba la voz del héroe llamándola en ese absurdo apodo que le puso, no sabía que era más molesto para ella: en seguir imaginando la voz de Viperion llamándola _Petite Impératrice_ o recordar esa mirada de ternura que le había dedicado cuando la salvo de una muerte segura.

– _Esto es peor que descubrir la identidad heroica de Adrien._ – se quejó mentalmente Kagami.

– ¡Kagami! – la chica se volteó por instinto al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

Era Marinette.

– Marinette, buenos días. – saludó la japonesa a su amiga.

– Buenos días. ¿Ya llegaron los chicos?

– Aun no lo sé. Apenas voy llegando. – respondió Kagami a su amiga.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Kagami?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Marinette se mordió el labio y con un voz baja, que sólo Kagami alcanzo a escuchar, dijo.

– Sobre… el ataque de akuma. – Kagami sintió un respingo nuevamente al recordar aquel suceso inesperado de descubrir la identidad del rubio y, además, de que aquel nuevo héroe comenzó a coquetearle.

– ¿Qué hay con eso? – siseó Kagami para ocultar aquel nerviosismo en su voz.

– Umm… bueno… eh… uh… yo…

– ¡Hola Mari-Mari, Mimi! – el grito de Jennifer hizo distraer a las dos asiáticas, mientras que la irlandesa-japonesa corría hacia a ellas.

– Hola Jennifer. – saludaron ambas a su amiga.

– Mimi, me alegro que te encuentras bien. Vaya susto que nos diste cuando te separaste de los chicos. ¿Por qué no nos buscaste? ¿O por qué no contestabas nuestros mensajes o llamadas? – dijo hiperventilada Jennifer.

– Jenni, respira y tranquilízate. – repicó Kagami tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga ante su fuerte ataque. – Prometo que les diré a ti y a los chicos sobre lo que me paso.

– De acuerdo. – asintió la irlandesa-española.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde ahí mismo las miradas de Orestes y Minerva se centraron en ellas, más en especial en la japonesa.

– ¡Kagami! – gritaron los dos amigos.

Orestes abrazó a la Tsurugi mientras que Minerva no dejaba de decir cosas en portugués que ni Marinette o Kagami lograron entenderle. Sólo Jennifer fue la única quien logró calmar a la pobre brasileña quien ya se encontraba en un colapso nervioso.

– Orestes… estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. – dijo la japonesa un tanto incomoda.

– A la mierda con eso, Kagami. Ahora vas a responder, ¿En dónde mierda estabas o por qué no contestabas nuestras llamadas? – preguntó molesto el argentino, dejó de abrazarla pero se mantuvo frente a frente con ella cruzados de brazos y el ceño severamente fruncido.

Kagami iba mencionar algo al ojigris pero un comentario de Alba, quien estaba acompañada de las tres arpías, se le adelanto.

– Vaya Orestes con ese carácter tuyo uno pensaría que eres un abusador o peor aún un machista sin vergüenza.

– Tú cállate y no te metas, tapón de alberca. – gruñó molesto Orestes.

– Oye tu patán sin neuronas a mi amiga me la respetas. – defendió Georgina a la morena menor.

– Tranquila Gina, no hace falta que tu o las chicas gasten su saliva con estos perdedores de poca gracia. – sonrió zorrunamente la Muñes. – Es más, hasta ya hemos perdido nuestro valioso tiempo con estos.

– 'Estos' a quien dices llamar tienen sus nombres, Alba. – gruñó furiosa Jennifer.

– ¿Y? A mí que me importa si tienen o no. Vámonos chicas, que nos hace un retoque para resaltar nuestra belleza. – comentó Alba a sus nuevas amigas junto a una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras las chicas salían del salón, Dominique apenas iba entrando de paso. Se hizo a un lado y miró confundido a las muchachas y después a sus compañeros.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó el americano.

– No tiene importancia, Dominique. – replicó Minerva.

– Uy, algo me dice que Alba y las arpías hicieron de las suyas. ¿No es así?

– Ahora no, Dominique. – respondieron sus amigos de mala gana, a excepción de Marinette quien estaba atenta por si acaso algún akuma estuviera cerca de ella o de sus amigos.

Este sería un largo día.

…

 _Cafetería_

 _Hora del Almuerzo._

Después de cinco clases seguidas al fin la hora del almuerzo había comenzado, algunos estudiantes estaban formados para comprar su comida; otros simplemente trajeron la suya para sentirse como si estuvieran en casa.

En la mesa donde se encontraba Marinette y sus amigos disfrutaba los graciosos y divertidos comentarios que hacían Dominique, Jennifer y Orestes. La franco-china sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que sus tres amigos intentaban llenar ese hueco que Alba había abandonado semanas atrás, ellos hacían todo lo posible con tal de divertir y hacer sonreír tanto a Kagami como a Minerva; después de todo la latina era muy unida con ellas dos, más en especial con la japonesa y su difícil carácter por intentar en liberar aquella parte divertida que se le hacía muy complicado en demostrar.

De pronto la diversión y los comentarios divertidos de los tres amigos murieron en segundos, al pasar a un lado del grupo de amigos caminaban Alba y sus compinches mientras que sus fuertes carcajadas divertidas y contagiosas retumbaron a los oídos de uno que otro estudiante. Marinette sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra entera cuando la mirada café de la latina se dirigió hacia la mesa donde ella y sus amigos se sentaban; era una mirada llena de burla y triunfante, que hizo temblar a la pobre portadora de la mariquita. Rápidamente la ojizarca desvió su mirada de aquel grupo de chicas y miró a sus amigos. Ellos parecían caer en el embrujo de la latina, la miraban con añoranza y a su vez con ansiedad.

Después de unos minutos de un incómodo silencio, Minerva rompió el silencio.

– Muy pronto nos darán los permisos para el viaje, ¿Van a ir?

– Es cierto el viaje. Con toda esta presión de proyectos y exámenes ya se me había olvidado. – dijo sorpresivamente Jennifer a su amiga.

– ¿Viaje? ¿Cuál viaje? – preguntó confundida Marinette a sus compañeros.

– No me digas que ya se te olvido, Mari-Mari. – rió divertido Dominique.

– Perdón… es que yo… – la franco-china intento recordarlo pero era imposible, ya que su trabajo como estudiante, representante de la escuela y heroína se había olvidado ese detalle.

– Ay mija tan chula. – dijo Orestes mientras extendió su brazo para pellizcarle tiernamente la mejilla de su amiga. – Mine, Mimi háganle saber.

– Estamos hablando de la excursión de verano Marinette. Por lo que sé cada fin de cursos el colegio organiza un viaje fuera de la ciudad. – comentó Minerva.

– Eso dependiendo del grado y en qué tipo de educación estés: si en secundaria o en preparatoria. – confirmo Kagami.

– ¿Y eso tiene mucho que ver? – preguntó anonadada la Dupain-Cheng.

– ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver Mari! – dijo emocionado el americano haciendo respingar a la ojizarca. – Te voy a dar un ejemplo: a los de nivel de preparatoria se les da la oportunidad de hacer su propio viaje, eso dependiendo del grado donde estén, o puede que también se les pueda dar la "oportunidad" de hacer un baile en un crucero. Entre tanto, a nosotros, de la sección de secundaria la escuela nos ofrece un viaje a "X" lugar del mundo sin que nos den otra opción… ya que aún somos "menores".

– ¡Wow! ¡Tanto así! – exclamó Marinette.

– Sí. – afirmaron los chicos.

– Vaya, en mi anterior colegio solamente hacíamos una pequeña fiesta en Le Grand Hotel, ir al zoológico, o recaudar fondos para ir a algún concierto de Jagged Stone o Clara Nightingale. – rió nerviosamente la azabache, pero, luego se arrepintió de haber dicho ese comentario. Porque luego de recordar los agrios momentos que tuvo que pasar "gracias" a cierta mentirosa las viejas heridas se abrieron. – Digo… eso fue antes de…

– Hey. – llamó el argentino a la franco-china. – Si esos inútiles buenos para nada no te valoraron, allá ellos y sus putrefactas consciencias. Porque aquí entre nos, vos sois la piba más divertida y a todo dar. Ellos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de su puto error, y cuando vean lo que perdieron será muy tarde para esos pibes de mierda.

– Ah… gracias Orestes. Enserio. Agradezco todo lo que dices… pero… ¿Es necesario que digas esas palabras fuertes? – dijo apenada Marinette.

– Lamento mucho por mis groserías, pero, así soy yo. – guiñó divertido Orestes. – Y cambiando de tema. ¿Vos iras a Canadá?

– ¿Canadá? – preguntó confundida.

– Sí a Canadá. – asintió emocionado Dominique. – Es a donde iremos de excursión. Estaremos en Canadá por tres semanas; la primera semana estaremos en la ciudad de Calgary, y después de los que resta de las dos semanas la pasaremos en Alberta.

– ¿Tanto así? – parpadeó sorprendida Marinette. – ¿Y qué vamos hacer en esos dos lugares?

– En la ciudad de Calgary iremos a visitar lugares como tiendas departamentales, parques, museos o dependiendo a dónde quieras ir, tendrás la libertad de hacer lo que quieras en la ciudad. – explico Jennifer muy ilusionada.

– Mientras tanto en Alberta, iremos a esquiar en uno de los parques de esquí del lugar. – habló esta vez Minerva.

– Sorprendente. – murmuró la Dupain-Cheng. – Pero… debe ser muy caro el viaje, el hospedaje de hotel, el transporte y…

– De eso no te preocupes Marinette. – dijo Dominique. – La escuela cubrirá todo los gastos. Es más, hasta los padres de los estudiantes darán su granito de arena para que nosotros, los alumnos, disfrutemos de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones.

– ¿Y eso no sería abuso? – preguntó la portadora de la mariquita.

– No lo creo. – rió Orestes. – Esos hijos de papi y de mami harán lo que sea para que ellos vistan de seda y que sus vacaciones sean dignos de un rey.

– Pero solo serán para sus hijos e hijas. No para nosotros Orestes. – comentó la ojizarca.

– En parte tienes razón Marinette. – habló Kagami. – Los padres de nuestros compañeros harán un depósito a sus hijos, pero, aparte también harán un depósito de emergencia a la escuela para los alumnos por si acaso les hace falta pagar algo.

– ¿Algo así como un apoyo? – la japonesa asintió. – Vaya. Eso no lo sabía.

– ¿Entonces iras a Canadá con nosotros y el grupo, Mari-Mari? – preguntó Jennifer con ojos tiernos y emocionados.

– Pues yo… – Marinette se sintió contra la espada y la pared. Por una parte quería ir con sus amigos a esa atrayente excursión en el extranjero, pero luego recordar su deber como la heroína de París le impedía ir a ese viaje. – Lo pensaré.

– Si tienes algún problema Marinette, nosotros podemos ayudarte. – dijo Kagami.

– No tengo ningún problema, Kagami. Es sólo que… – Marinette intentó morderse la lengua para no seguir hablando, pero le resultaba bastante imposible ya que ella se sentía muy abierta con esos muchachos quienes resultaron ser buenos amigos. – No le he pedido permiso a mis padres.

– Che para eso está el permiso, Mari. Vos no tenés que preocuparte por eso, piba. – dijo Orestes en un tono tranquilo y divertido.

– Habla por ti mismo Orestes. ¿Qué tal si los padres de Marinette no le permitirán ir al viaje? – habló Dominique.

– Buen punto. – asintió el argentino. – Marinette si tenés problemas con tus jefes para no ir al viaje, no te preocupes que yo puedo convencerlos para que te dejen ir.

La chica se auto-golpeo mentalmente por aquel comentario que hizo su amigo. Claro que sus padres le darían y firmarían ese permiso para que ella fuera a ese viaje; si de por sí cuando la Reina de la Moda Audrey Bourgeois la idolatro por su trabajo en aquel bombín en el desfile de modas de Gabriel y que además quería que ella fuera con la madre de Chloe a Nueva York sus padres le dieron su consentimiento de ir tras sus sueños.

– Gracias Orestes. – sonrió nerviosa la Dupain-Cheng. – _Ay Marinette, ¿Y ahora en qué lio te has metido?_

…

 _Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa misma tarde._

Después de una larga de deberes escolares, Marinette había arribado a su hogar con una expresión exhausta en su rostro. Cosa que esto no pasó por desapercibido por sus padres, quienes inmediatamente se preocuparon por su hija, pensando que su unigénita habría tenido algún tipo de problema en su escuela. Cuando Sabine le pregunto a su hija sobre su estado, la joven azabache simplemente le respondió que todo estaba bien, y que debido a su estado era solamente por las entregas de sus próximos trabajos para los siguientes días y de una reunión de emergencia por parte del comité estudiantil.

Tanto Sabine como para Tom dejaron escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, desde que se enteraron que Alba ya no era amiga de su hija aquello les mortifico. Pues. Temían que en cualquier momento la latina atacaría a su hija de la peor forma, tal como lo hizo aquella chica italiana en involucrarla en algo que Marinette nunca hizo… o eso era lo que algunos pensaban de su pobre unigénita ya que ella aún se encontraba bajo la mira de los Rossi y de sus ex-compañeros de seguir "molestando" y "acusando" a Lila.

Marinette llego a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue en desplomarse bocabajo en el _chaise-longue_ dejando escapar un largo suspiro de relajación.

– ¿Le dirás a tus padres sobre el viaje, Marinette? – preguntó Tikki a su portadora.

– Sí, pero no ahora. – murmuró cansada. – Lo más probable es que sí me van a dar su permiso de ir a Canadá. Pero. Temo que tendré que rechazarlo porque mi deber de proteger París de Hawkmoth es mucho más grande e importante que ir a ese viaje.

– ¿Por qué no se lo consultas al Guardián? – agregó la kwami roja mientras Marinette la miró confundida. – Tal vez, tenga una solución para esto.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar Tikki?

– Cuando estuviste hablando del viaje con tus amigos se notaba mucho que querías ir a ese viaje.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia pequeña amiga. Era su apoyo, su confidente, su positivismo hacían que su espíritu se elevara después de tener tantos problemas en su vida. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

– Sabes Tikki. Esta noche hablaré con el Mtro. Fu, veré si hay alguna solución en poder ir al viaje y no dejar a un lado mis deberes como heroína.

Tikki sonrió mientras veía a su portadora levantarse con buenos ánimos para luego dirigirse a su escritorio para hacer su tarea. Saco de su mochila sus libros y cuadernos pero al momento de sacarlos una hoja se deslizó de unos de los libro y cayó suavemente al suelo. Marinette al notar esto se agachó y tomo la hoja del suelo. Ella lo miró y comenzó a leerlo. Era el permiso para el viaje a Canadá.

Ante su curiosidad Marinette comenzó a investigar los lugares donde su grupo iría a visitar en esa excursión. Se maravilló tanto al ver los dos lugares en que visitarían, por primera vez en su vida la franco-china deseaba ir a ese viaje. Imploraba a todos los dioses existentes y a los astros que tal vez y solo tal vez le dieran una oportunidad de salir fuera de la ciudad y que Hawkmoth no tuviese que akumatizar a alguien para así poder disfrutar de ese viaje junto con sus amigos.

…

 _Hogar del Mtro. Fu._

 _Esa misma noche._

El cielo ya había oscurecido y las estrellas y la luna reinaban sobre la hermosa Ciudad Luz, para cierta Portadora de la Creación se le había hecho eterno a que la noche llegara; ya que el pasar de las horas se le hizo largo, tuvo que distraerse haciendo la tarea o también realizando algunos bocetos para matar el tiempo. Tuvo que decirles a sus padres que iba a acostarse temprano ya que había sido un día largo para ella y así aprovechar en transformarse para ir al hogar del Mtro. Fu. Obviamente sus progenitores le creyeron y así Marinette aprovecho en hacer su labor.

Había llegado al hogar del Mtro. Fu, tocó la ventana y un "adelante" alcanzó a escuchar.

– Buenas noches, Ladybug. ¿Qué trae por aquí? ¿Un ataque de akuma? – preguntó el Guardián calmadamente.

– Buenas noches, Mtro. Fu. No hay ningún ataque de akuma, pero hay algo que debo hablar con usted. – respondió ella también calmada.

– ¿Y de qué se trata? – volvió a preguntar el sabio hombre mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a la heroína, quien había roto su transformación.

– Vera, mi colegio organizara una excursión fuera del país por tres semanas y… bueno… yo…

– ¿Quieres no es así? – el Mtro. Fu esbozo una calmada sonrisa mientras vio asentir a Marinette.

– Sí, pero el detalle es que no pudo dejar solo a mi compañero ni tampoco dejar atrás mi deber como Ladybug.

– Mmm. Entiendo. – el Guardián acarició su barba.

– Mtro. Fu, necesito una opinión. Su opinión. ¿Cómo le puedo hacer para no dejar mi responsabilidad como Ladybug si tengo que me tengo que ir fuera de la ciudad? – preguntó Marinette en un tono preocupado.

– Es una excelente y sabia pregunta. – dijo Fu. – En todos mis años esto nunca había pasado, ni siquiera cuando ocurrió el inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dado ese caso en un principio yo sugeriría en que tendrías que entregarme el prodigio de la creación y entregárselo a otra persona quien se tomara en serio su responsabilidad. – aquello había dejado en shock y en pánico tanto a Marinette como para Tikki. – Pero como dije eso es lo que pensaría en un principio, puedo hacer algo al respecto con lo que estás pasando, Marinette.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntaron la azabache y la kwami asombradas junto a una mirada esperanzadora.

– Así es. Y todo eso es gracias al libro que me entregaste aquel día y, bueno, después que yo mismo empecé a traducir descubrí algo interesante.

– ¿Y qué es Maestro? – preguntó Tikki emocionada.

– Descubrí una forma en cómo se puede purificar el akuma sin utilizar el yo-yo. – ambas féminas abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente. – Afortunadamente poseo los ingredientes para crear la fuente de poder de esta "purificación".

Marinette estaba sorprendida y emocionada a la vez, pero solo duro algunos segundos pues había algo más que le preocupó y eso era…

– ¿Y qué hay de la cura milagrosa? – preguntó ella. – Quiero decir, los ataques de akumas son bastante desastrosos y también puede afectar a las personas, dependiendo el poder que posee. Y para que esos desastres desaparezcan y todo regrese a la normalidad tengo usar el poder del "Lucky Charm" para repararlo.

– Bien sí es en ese caso. Tendré que buscar en el Libro de los Miraculous, si ya encontré una solución para poder purificar el akuma sin la necesidad del yo-yo también puedo encontrar la solución para reparar los daños que hace el akuma sin la necesidad del "Lucky Charm".

– Entiendo. – asintió ligeramente la cabeza la Dupain-Cheng.

– ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme, Marinette? – preguntó el viejo hombre.

– No por el momento.

Fu asintió ligeramente su cabeza. Habían cambiado de tema, esta vez habían hablado sobre temas muy serios acerca del Ladyblog; aquello había dejado a Marinette confundida, pues, después de haber roto sus lazos con sus ex-compañeros también había dejado de interesarle todo lo relacionado con Alya incluyendo su blog. Cuando el Guardián le mostro el blog a través de su Tablet la sangre de la franco-china se helo a la vez que sintió como si su alma dejara su cuerpo cuando vio un video en el que Alya echaba pestes hacia la azabache de su culpabilidad por no haber estado activa ese tiempo en el que fue castigada por haberla golpeado e insultado. La pobre chica estaba en shock sintió una rabia combinada de tristeza por lo que veía. ¿Cómo podia hacerle eso Alya hacia a ella?

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue otro video en el que se hablaba sobre Vulpix, Minerva, ella tampoco se salvaba de las fuertes críticas de la bloguera. Haciendo comentarios negativos hacia su persona, aunque Alya quería dar un "buen" criterio sobre la nueva portadora del zorro su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa; estaba furiosa y su mirada parecía estar inyectada de sangre. Se hacía comentarios positivos hacia su persona, como Rena Rouge, sobre tener más experiencia en batalla y en tener buenas habilidades y estrategias que han "ayudado" a Ladybug y a Chat Noir para vencer los akumas mientras que a Minerva, como Vulpix, no tenía ni una pisca de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquello había molestado a Marinette.

¿Cómo se atrevía Alya en ofender a su amiga?, ¿En qué estaba pensando que ella en ser mejor portadora del zorro que Minerva?

¡Por favor sí Alya hasta le reprochó que quería quedarse con el prodigio aun sabiendo que Marinette, o más bien Ladybug, le había dicho en un principio que debía entregárselo cuando terminara de desakumatizar a las gemelas!

¡Era una descarada!

¡Minerva era mejor que Alya! ¡Ella le entregó el prodigio del zorro sin insistir en quedárselo!

Pauso el video y cerro la pestaña del Ladyblog.

Estaba furiosa.

Tenía unas hartas ganas de tomar su teléfono y reclamarle por lo que había comentado sobre Minerva y de ella. Contó hasta diez pausadamente. Debía mantener la calma, por el bien del Mtro. Fu y su identidad como Ladybug, porque si no lo hacía probablemente Hawkmoth aprovecharía esto y la akumatizaría.

– Veo que no te habías enterado de esto. Lamento esto, Ladybug. – se disculpó el Guardián ya bastante arrepentido.

– No se disculpe, Mtro. Fu. Hizo bien en mostrármelo, no puedo creer que Alya haya echo eso. Pero no dudo que esto no lo hizo sola. – dijo con una extrema seriedad Marinette algo que hizo preocupar al Guardián.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso hay algo que te inquieta? – preguntó él.

– De seguro esto también es obra de Lila. Ya le había contado de ella, lo más seguro es que le haya dicho a Alya que hiciera estos videos sobre Vulpix y de mí.

– Entiendo. Es por eso su rabia y negatividad hacia la nueva portadora.

– Mtro. Fu, estaba claro que a partir de aquel día en que le entregué el prodigio del zorro a Vulpix sería un reemplazo de Rena Rouge, pero ahora que veo que Alya conocida como Rena Rouge me ha dejado claro que no es digna de portar más el prodigio. A partir de ahora en adelante Vulpix será la nueva portadora del zorro y, a su vez, la nueva heroína honoraria. – dijo con claridad y seriedad Marinette sorprendiendo al Mtro. Fu y a Tikki.

– ¿Estás segura de tu elección, Ladybug?

– Completamente. – sonrió ella con seguridad. – Además, Vulpix me dijo una vez "Sólo tienes que dar un salto de fe".

– Muy sabias palabras. – sonrió con agrado el viejo hombre. – No sé la identidad de esta jovencita pero al decirme esto creo que has escogido una excelente portadora, es muy sabia para decirte cosas cuando tienes problemas.

– Así es, Mtro. Fu. – asintió Marinette. – Ella es una gran amiga y es bastante sabia para solucionar los problemas con tan solo utilizar sus palabras.

Fu sonrió y asintió.

Tal vez algún día, no tan lejano, conocería en persona a la nueva portadora del zorro. Porque si Marinette confía plenamente en ella, probablemente él también lo haga.

…

 _Colegio Privado Notre Dame Épade Sacrée_

 _3 días después._

La clase de Marinette se encontraba alborotada de la emoción, en dos días comenzarían a partir hacia su viaje a Canadá. Las chicas empezaron a organizar su lista de los lugares donde harían sus compras más exclusivas, los chicos hablaban de quien sería el mejor esquiador cuando pisaran el centro de esquí y así ser el mejor deportista. Entre tanto, Dominique les comentaba a sus amigos de las cosas interesantes que había en la ciudad de Calgary, ya que él había visitado aquella ciudad hacia un tiempo atrás cuando una de sus primas había organizado su boda en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos del lugar y el americano aprovecho el tiempo de su estadía en la ciudad para conocer cada rincón de Calgary.

Minerva, Marinette y Jennifer estaban impresionadas por las anécdotas que contaba Dominique.

Orestes simplemente simulaba tranquilidad cuando en realidad en sus adentros imploraba a todo ser divino que pasara rapido los días para ir de una vez a Canadá.

Kagami miraba y escuchaba atentamente a su compañero mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Ninguno de ellos presto atención a Alba quien veía su celular con desinterés mirando un episodio de "iZombie". No obstante cuando estaba viendo la mejor parte del capítulo la puerta del salón se escuchó abrirse, ella fijo su mirada hacia la puerta mientras que sus compañeros se sentaron en sus lugares y guardaron silencio cuando la directora había entrado al salón junto a la prefecta Feraud, quien tenía una mirada letalmente acida y molesta que hizo incomodar a cada alumno, a excepción de Alba; Minerva; Dominique; Jennifer y Kagami.

– Buenas tardes jóvenes.

– Buenas tardes, Directora Kickette y Prefecta Feraud.

– Como ya todos sabrán, sólo faltan dos días para el viaje a Canadá. – dijo la Directora Colette mientras los aullidos de emoción de los alumnos retumbaron el salón. Cosa que esto hizo irritar a la anciana prefecta. – También vengo a informarles que el horario de la salida del autobús que nos llevará al aeropuerto será a las 9:00 a.m., y también quiero que vengan bien desayunados. No olviden que hoy o el día de mañana deben entregar sus permisos a su profesor o profesora titular, de lo contrario no se les podrá anotar en la lista para el viaje.

Para en ese momento los alumnos se hablaron entre ellos despreocupados y, a su vez, emocionados de haber entregado sus permisos a su profesor; lamentablemente para ellos habían sido víctimas de la fuerte rudeza de la prefecta, quien los había silenciado con un fuerte y claro "SHHH" y aparte con un "la directora está hablando tengan respeto a su superior.", cosa que había molestado e irritado a cierto grupo de chicos quienes la miraba retadoramente con molestia. Y por supuesto esto no había dejado desapercibido por la anciana mujer.

– Tranquila Prefecta Feraud, no lo hacen a propósito. – dijo con voz calmada la directora. – Bien jóvenes, que tengan un excelente día. – antes de retirarse la Directora Colette ella dirigió su mirada hacia Marinette y Alba que hasta les llamó. – Marinette, Alba. Hoy se quedarán para otra junta con el consejo estudiantil.

– Sí, Directora Kickette. – asintieron ambas chicas mientras que las dos mujeres se retiraron del salón.

Cuando la directora y la prefecta salieron del salón Madame Feraud arrugo su anciano ceño fijándose en Alba, quien continuó mirando su serie desinteresada, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras seguía a la directora. Madame Feraud nunca le agrado a la latina, antes de que esa mugrosa mocosa india llegase a pisar el colegio el lugar era bastante disciplinado, o al menos para el grupo donde se encontraba la Muñes, se respetaba las horas de clase, aunque los profesores se retrasaban unos minutos para llegar a su salón los estudiantes repasaban sus apuntes o simplemente leían algún libro. Ese salón era el más tranquilo y disciplinado. "ERA" porque cuando el día que llego aquella estudiante de intercambio todo cambio de la noche a la mañana. Esa mocosa era bastante extrovertida, además de contestona también era una maldita orgullosa y entrometida, siempre rompía las reglas de clase, era una maldita influencia para los estudiantes y para todo el colegio. Pero. Lo que más le molestaba a la prefecta Feraud era que esa india había puesto de cabeza todo el colegio cuando se le ocurrió la "fantástica" idea de que todos los viernes sería el único día en el que podían usar ropa casual.

Y eso sería sólo la punta del iceberg, porque si todo aquello era un grano en el trasero para Madame Feraud lo peor que no podia tolerar fue que esa ingrata estudiante quedo en el consejo estudiantil como la Vice-Presidenta.

Para ella Alba Muñes no era más que una desconsiderada chiquilla de un continente inferior y pobre, y asquerosamente mestizo que le causaba una fuerte repugnancia. ¡Cuánto odiaba a esa india de poca importancia! Por culpa de esa basura humanoide el colegio más importante y prestigioso no era más que una burla para los ojos de sociedad. O eso era lo que pensaba la anciana prefecta, ya que dentro su retorcidamente mente era lo que pensaba, porque la realidad era otra; el colegio siempre contó con mucha libertad de expresión, pero cada vez que ella recorría los pasillos y se asomaba por las ventanas de las puertas de cada salón, como vieja de vecindad, los alumnos siempre se hacían señas cuando ella se encontraba cerca y se hacían los santos para no recibir una reprimenda de esa loca anciana. Entre tanto, cuando Alba piso por primera vez aquel colegio sería el nuevo el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para el lugar; pues, para la latina ya estaba acostumbrada de lidiar con personas como la prefecta Feraud y ella sabía a la perfección como defenderse y no dejarse manipular o sentirse inferior a las personas poderosas y creídas. Y cuando todos los estudiantes de los niveles escolares vieron como ella se defendió de todos los criterios ácidos y manipulantes de Madame Feraud, el nombre de Alba sería el nuevo significado y sinónimo de "libertad", "poder", "liderazgo", y el favorito de todos la "rebeldía".

Es por eso el odio de Madame Feraud hacia la latina. Porque aquella anciana mujer vio algo en la joven estudiante de intercambio que la dejo temblando de miedo, y eso era: una llama de valentía, de seguridad y de coraje en su mirar. La prefecta había quedado humillada frente a todos los estudiantes y de algunos maestros, y todo por culpa de esa chiquilla latosa y pocos valores. Parecía un animal salvaje.

¡Cuánto la odiaba!

En ese momento, la mirada de la mujer cambio repentinamente cuando algo le llegó a la mente, haciendo que ella sonriera de una manera retorcida y macabra.

Madame Feraud tenía un plan macabro y ruin que de seguro arruinaría la vida de Alba.

Y eso se encontraba en el archivero de la Directora Kickette.

…

 _Hogar del Mtro. Fu_

Esa misma noche.

Después de una intensa y larga jornada en la escuela y, más sobretodo, en el consejo estudiantil, Marinette había llegado finalmente a casa. La pobrecita se sentía más cansada mentalmente que físicamente, pues, jamás se imaginó que el consejo estudiantil tendría un error en uno de los reportes de los balances del mes; cosa que no además mortifico a los estudiantes sino que hizo enfadar a Alba, ya que ella les había mencionado a tres alumnos encargados de realizar ese importante reporte. Todo el consejo estudiantil tuvo que llamar a sus familias en que llegarían tarde a casa debido a ese enorme problema. En un principio todos ellos casi iban a perder la cabeza porque no se acordaban del balance del mes, después de casi tres horas en recordar sobre el balance del mes; uno de los estudiantes se había acordado que se había anotado dicho reporte perdido en un cuaderno que se solía utilizar para anotar reportes y documentos importantes.

Había sido una enorme odisea para ellos. Pero. Se habían quitado un peso menos de encima y ya todo estaba controlado.

Afortunadamente la Directora Kickette o la prefecta Feraud no se habían enterado de ese catastrófico accidente, porque sí una de ellas se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido probablemente no además el consejo estudiantil se metería en un enorme problema sino que por ese pequeño descuido suyo el colegio tendría que haber cancelado el viaje y/u otras actividades de los otros grupos de los dos niveles escolares.

Marinette había regresado a casa a las ocho de la noche, muchos de sus compañeros se ofrecieron a llevarla a su casa pero ella se rehusó educadamente diciendo que preferiría caminar un rato a despejar su mente y luego tomaría un taxi. Al principio sus compañeros no quisieron eso para ella, pues, ya era muy tarde y temían que algo malo le ocurriera a su compañera, pero ella los había calmado diciéndoles que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pues los héroes de París estarían vigilando la ciudad como cada noche. Aquello les calmo sólo un poco, pero aun así ellos les dijeron a la franco-china que le enviara un mensaje al grupo cuando llegase a su casa.

Y así lo hizo.

Marinette estiró todo su cuerpo mientras que los huesos de sus brazos, piernas y espalda tronaban, haciendo que la franco-china soltara un suspiro de relajación. Había terminado su tarea y, a su vez, había empezado a realizar algunos bocetos para el proyecto que les dieron en el club de costura. Tikki comía una deliciosa galleta de chocolate mientras escuchaba el nuevo álbum de Clara Nightingale.

– ¿Irás a ver al Guardián, Marinette? – preguntó la kwami.

– Sí, Tikki. En cuánto mis padres ya se vayan a acostar iré inmediatamente a donde está el Mtro. Fu. – replicó Marinette con una calmada sonrisa. – Hoy mismo me dará el remedio para purificar los akumas. Y sí me encuentro a Chat Noir en el patrullaje se lo daré y, también, le diré sobre ausencia.

– Aun no me puedo creer que no se la hayas dicho. – negó Tikki con la cabeza haciendo que su portadora se ruborizara de la pena.

– Entiéndeme Tikki he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza que se me ha olvidado decirle a Chat Noir que me iré de viaje.

Nuevamente la kwami negó la cabeza, pero no podia tampoco culpar a la chica. Es verdad que Marinette ha tenido una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros que se sentía culpable en no poder ayudarla con sus responsabilidades.

Sólo esperaba a que el portador de Plagg no se lo tome tan mal y no sea duro con su amiga en dejarlo, ahora, con una responsabilidad enorme.

…

 _Hogar de Mtro. Fu_

Una hora más tarde…

Marinette, ya transformada en su alter-ego, salió de su casa con dirección al hogar del Guardián de los Miraculous. Al momento en que la heroína arribó al lugar, Fu y Wayzz le dieron la bienvenida a la vez que el hombre le había ofrecido una taza de té de jazmín justo cuando la chica había roto su transformación.

– ¿Estás lista para tu viaje con tus compañeros, Marinette? – preguntó el Mtro. Fu.

– Sí lo estoy, Mtro. Fu. – replicó ella emocionada con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Y Chat Noir lo sabe? – aquella sonrisa desaprecio de los labios de la heroína.

– Ah, sobre eso… aun… no se le he dicho. – dijo muy avergonzada. El Guardián la miró y asintió levemente. – P-Pero no se preocupe. Que hoy mismo se lo diré una vez que le entregue la pócima que usted hizo.

– Bien. Ahora mismo voy a decirte las instrucciones de su uso. – dijo Fu colocando una caja de tamaño mediano color negro para luego abrirlo. Dentro de esa caja se encontraba dos frascos grandes de vidrio transparente con un color diferente cada uno. El hombre saco uno de ellos; el cual era de un color rosa-champagne con destellos ligeramente dorados. – Este frasco es para purificar al akuma. Para su uso una vez que rompan el objeto y liberen al akuma: se debe abrir la tapa, meter la mano para tomar un pequeño puñado de esta fórmula y tomar cuanto antes al akuma antes de que se escape.

– Suena sencillo. – comentó la heroína.

– Lo es. Pero también hay algo más importante. Esta fórmula fue algo difícil de hacer y no se debe usar en mayores excesos. Solo un pequeño puñado y con eso basta.

– Entiendo. – asintió ella. – ¿Y para restaurar los destrozos del akuma?

– No nos precipitemos, Ladybug. Ten paciencia, a eso vamos. – rió el sabio anciano haciendo ruborizar vergonzosamente a Marinette. – Ahora para el restauro.

Nuevamente Fu saco el otro frasco de la caja, solamente que, éste tenían un color distinto al anterior. Este lo tenía de un color fucsia con un destello blanco a su alrededor.

– Este frasco es para el restauro. Al igual que con el otro frasco sólo se necesita un pequeño puñado y nada más.

– Entiendo. Pero Mtro. Fu, ¿Y si Chat Noir necesita ayuda? Digo, ¿Qué pasaría si él se enfrentará a un akuma más poderoso que el anterior? – preguntó preocupada la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Bien, si en ese caso pasara. – el anciano hombre se levantó y se dirigió al gramófono donde ahí mismo sacó la caja de los miraculous. – Puedes elegir temporalmente a tus aliados.

Marinette se estremeció en su lugar, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora.

– Mtro. Fu, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. – habló la azabache. – Como usted sabrá he perdido la confianza de Rena Rouge y Carapace.

– ¿Qué hay de la nueva portadora del zorro? ¿Vulpix?

– Digamos que ella no estará tampoco disponible. – el anciano alzó una ceja sin entender por lo que Marinette empezó a tartamudear nerviosamente explicándole lo siguiente. – N-No l-lo malinterprete, Mtro. Fu. L-Lo que pasa es que… Vulpix es alguien cercano a mí… y… b-bueno ella estará ausente en la ciudad.

– Oh, entiendo. – asintió levemente.

La chica bajo la mirada muy afligida, por un momento pensó que tendría que cancelar su viaje hasta que su mirada se fijó directamente en el prodigio que anteriormente había tomado.

– Espere Mtro., sé de alguien quien puede a ayudar a Chat Noir.

– ¿Y quién es Ladybug? – preguntó Wayzz.

– El Portador de la Serpiente. Viperion. – respondió decidida.

– Entiendo. Sólo hay algo que quiero que me respondas con sinceridad Ladybug, ¿Crees que él sea de confianza de entregarle por completo el prodigio de la serpiente?

– Completamente segura.

– Bien. En ese caso, toma el prodigio y entrégaselo a tu aliado.

La azabache tomó algo nerviosa el prodigio y lo guardo en la caja hexagonal.

…

 _Río Sena_

Después de algunas palabras más Marinette, ya transformada en Ladybug, se retiró de ahí. Tuvo que saltar cuidadosamente en cada edificio, pues, ella carba una bolsa negra de tamaño mediano que dentro de ésta se encontraban los frascos. Había dejado un mensaje, por si acaso, a Chat Noir antes de llegar a la residencia de los Couffaine, como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, Ladybug vio en la cubierta a Luka; quien tocaba su guitarra relajadamente. Con sumo cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido posible o de no llamar la atención de Madame Couffaine o pero de Juleka, ella, se dirigió a Luka con mucho sigilo.

– Luka Couffaine. – llamó su nombre en un tono quedito.

Luka detuvo su tonada mirando extrañado y sorprendido a la heroína.

– Ladybug, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó más extrañado el guitarrista.

– Tranquilo, no ocurre nada malo. Al contrario vengo aquí porque necesito de tu ayuda. – respondió calmadamente posible la azabache.

– ¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– Verás… – Ladybug le explicó lo más detallado posible a Luka sobre la situación en lo que estaba ocurriendo, desde su ausencia fuera de la ciudad hasta los frascos en lo que contenía el poder de la "restauración" y "purificación". – Y es por eso que te he elegido a ti para esta misión. Bueno. Si tú quieres hacerlo, comprenderé tu decisión si no…

– Acepto. – aquella respuesta había dejado sorprendida a Ladybug. – Acepto ayudar a ti y a Chat Noir en esta misión.

– ¿Estás seguro? – él asintió. – Bien. Luka Couffaine, te confió el Prodigio de la Serpiente. Usa sus poderes para el bien, si sientes que ya no puedes más con tu deber entrégale a Chat Noir el prodigio.

Luka asintió nuevamente antes de tomar la caja, cuando la abrió la luz apareció al igual que Sass; quien tuvo una mirada de emoción al ver nuevamente a su portador.

– Ten por seguro Ladybug, que daré todo de mí por proteger a Paris y a los civiles. – juró solemnemente el Couffaine.

La Portadora de la Mariquita asintió, se despidió una vez más de Luka y se fue.

A unos cuantos edificios la heroína recibió una llamada de su compañero, avisándole que la esperaría en el Arco del Triunfo, una vez que la Portadora de la Mariquita había llegado ahí; Chat Noir la recibió caballerosamente con una rosa roja en mano.

– Recibí tu mensaje, _ma Lady_. Y déjame decirte que está noche luces radiantemente hermosa, _Bichito_. – elogió a su compañera de batallas quien soltó una risa divertida.

– Gatito bobito, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no _Bichito_? – Chat Noir encogió sus hombros sin dejar aquella sonrisa radiante y gatuna de sus labios.

– He perdido la cuenta. Una flor para la rosa más hermosa de todas. – las mejillas de Ladybug se sonrojaron hasta combinarse con el color de su antifaz, apenada tomó la rosa; cosa que su compañero le emociono.

– Dejemos los elogios y los regalos a un lado Chat Noir. Porque hay algo que tengo que decirte.

– Bien, soy todo oído. – el Portador del Gato Negro se acercó a sus cuatro oídos a su compañera.

– Espacio personal, Chat. – ella lo alejó cortésmente. – Pero en serio, hay algo importante que debo decirte. Y quiero que te lo tomes con calma. ¿Si? ¿Me lo prometes?

– Lo prometo. – sonrió tiernamente. – Dime, ¿Qué es eso importante que me tienes que decir, mi Lady?

– Chaton, dentro de dos días voy a salir fuera de la ciudad por algo personal.

– Con que era eso. – la voz del chico sonaba normal con un toque juguetón. – No le veo nada malo, mi Lady. Te mereces un descanso después de tanto luchar contra los akumas.

– Espera. ¿Qué? ¿No estás enojado o desilusionado? – miró sorprendida a su compañero.

– ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Todos merecemos unos días de descanso, Ladybug. – se encogió de hombros el rubio. – Ve. Disfruta las oportunidades que te da la vida. Un descanso no te hará daño. Confía en mí, Ladybug.

Ladybug se sintió aliviada, confiada y sobre todo, por primera vez en meses, comprendida. Sin aguantarlo más se abalanzó hacia su compañero abrazándolo con fuerza y transmitiéndole a él una inmensa alegría.

– Gracias. Gracias, Chat Noir. Eres el mejor compañero del mundo. – la voz la sintió quebrarse mientras que Ladybug podia sentir como las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero esas lágrimas eran de felicidad.

– Tú también eres la mejor compañera que un felino puede tener. – dijo él ocasionando que la chica soltara una risa de sus labios.

– Gatito bobito. – la heroína se retiró de su compañero y lo miró eternamente agradecida y feliz.

– ¿Hay algo más que deba saber, Ladybug?

– Oh, sí. – se alejó de su compañero y se retiró la bolsa, que por mera curiosidad Chat Noir miró, y de ahí saco los dos frascos.

– ¿Qué clase de mermelada es esa, mi Lady? – preguntó el héroe cosa que para la Portadora de la Mariquita rió.

– No es mermelada Chat Noir. – corrigió ella. – Esto te ayudará a purificar a los akumas y a restaurar los destrozos de las peleas.

Ladybug le explicó detalladamente a su compañero el uso de cada contenido de aquellos dos frascos, cada vez que el héroe de traje de látex negro le hacia una pregunta a su compañera ella le respondía con paciencia. Cuando finalizo de explicarle a su compañero sobre los contenidos también agregó que él tendría el apoyo de un compañero.

Al principio Chat Noir pensó que sería un nuevo portador o que tendría la ayuda de Carapace, de Rena Rouge o de Chloe; o mejor dicho de Queen Bee. Aunque probablemente la hija del Alcalde sería una excepción de que tuviese en sus manos el Prodigio de la Abeja puesto a que Hawkmoth ya tenía su mirada en la chica. Pero cuando el héroe felino escuchó el nombre del Prodigio de la Serpiente no pudo evitar mirar confundido a su compañera.

– ¿Viperion?

– Ya sé que él uso sólo una vez el prodigio. Pero él fue la única opción que mantuve en mente. – respondió algo apenada la chica.

– ¿Y sólo es él? – preguntó Chat Noir por lo que Ladybug asintió.

– Sí. Tenía pensado en llevarle el prodigio a Chloe también… pero… temía que si se lo daba Hawkmoth podría…

– Entiendo a lo que dices y piensas, Ladybug. – dijo él. – Si yo también estuviera en tu lugar pensaría lo mismo.

– Gracias por comprender Chat Noir. – sonrió ella agradecida.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, mi Lady. Somos un equipo, ¿Recuerdas? – Chat levanto su mano y el cerro haciendo el puño. – Tú y yo contra el mundo.

Ladybug lo miró y sonrió.

– Tú y yo contra el mundo. – ella también cerro su mano y chocó su puño contra el de su compañero.

…

 _Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_

Marinette había llegado a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y, sobretodo, en su mirada. La chica se había desplomado en su cama dejando escapar un largo suspiro de alegría, estaba tan contenta que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No sabía con exactitud si se debía porque iría a ese viaje o porque había recibido el apoyo de su compañero al comprender de lo que estaba pasando, o un poco de ambas. En ese momento, una de sus manos toco un bulto, fijo su mirada y vio el familiar objeto; era el peluche de Chat Noir.

La chica lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miro.

Con la yema de sus dedos recorría cada partícula de la tela cocida del muñeco, y con una sonrisa en sus labios lo abrazó acurrucándolo sobre su pecho.

Esa misma noche Marinette durmió en paz y en tranquilidad.

La mañana siguiente había llegado, Marinette se había levantado de buen ánimo mientras desayunaba junto a su madre en el comedor-cocina, esa misma mañana había hablado con Sabine sobre del viaje a Canadá; al principio la mujer estaba en duda si en dejar a su hija ir a ese viaje, pues, le había preocupado en los gastos elevados del viaje pero luego de que su hija le explicara que la escuela cubriría los gastos se calmó sólo un poco. Había firmado el permiso pero eso no quería decir que la chica se salvara de la pregunta de oro que toda madre haría "¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio?" cosa que Marinette le respondió nerviosa: "tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza que se me olvido decírtelo." Típico que todo hijo diría a su madre y después recibiría una fuerte reprimenda de su progenitora, a excepción de Sabine ya que ella sabía lo "olvidadiza" que era su hija.

La azabache se despidió de su madre una vez que su padre la llamó desde la panadería para dejarla a la escuela.

En el trayecto del camino Marinette le contó a su padre sobre el viaje, Tom estaba muy fascinado que casi se iba a pasar una calle antes de la escuela de su hija sino fuera por ella. Habían llegado a la escuela, Marinette se despidió de su padre plantándole un beso en su mejilla junto con una alegre "adiós" antes de bajarse del vehículo.

Ya dentro del colegio Marinette se encontró a sus amigos en la entrada mientras platicaban sobre lo emocionados que estaban por el día de mañana, todos ellos le dieron los buenos días y entraron dentro del edificio rumbo a su salón.

Sin imaginar el gran escándalo que se armaría ese mismo día.

…

Horas más tarde.

El grupo de Marinette se encontraba ya en el cuarto periodo de clase cuando la bocina se escuchó nombrando así a Alba, quien alzó una ceja junto a una mirada llena de confusión. Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo mientras salía de la clase; los compañeros de la chica miraron preocupados y curiosos a ella mientras comenzaron a murmurar cosas sin sentidos sobre la latina, claro que el profesor no le agrado nada en lo absoluto que sus alumnos hablaran en clase cuando estaban haciendo un ejercicio difícil.

En la oficina de la Directora Kickett ya se encontraba Alba con el semblante muy tranquilo y sereno, mientras escuchaba a la mujer explicándole que su permiso se encontraba extraviado.

– Déjeme ver si entendí. Mi permiso esta extraviado y por lo tanto tendré que esperar hasta mañana, que es el mismísimo día en que nos vamos a ir a Canadá, para que lo encuentren. – repitió lo que le dijo la directora.

– Lamento mucho en darte esta inesperada noticia Alba. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que el permiso aparecerá, probablemente lo haya puesto en otros documentos sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. – la pobre mujer soltó un suspiró y miró apenada a la joven.

– Directora Kickett no se culpe. Mantengamos la calma de seguro aparecerá, dejemos a un lado los pensamientos negativos si no queremos ser akumatizadas por ese intento de villano del Hombre Polilla versión pirata.

La Directora Kickett soltó una risa divertida seguido por la joven estudiante.

– Ay Alba eres tan ocurrente. – dijo la mujer. – Haré todo en mis manos para que ese permiso aparezca.

– Le agradezco mucho, Directora Kickett. – sonrió educadamente la latina. – ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme antes de irme?

– Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Pero sí, si el documento no aparece para el día de mañana lo más probable es que no vayas al viaje.

Alba ni se musito al escuchar eso, es más, ella mantuvo la calma y asintió.

– Entiendo.

– Lamento mucho que escuches eso Alba.

– No lo lamente. Y manténgase positiva Directora Kickett, como le dije anteriormente; de seguro aparecerá, no nos adelantemos. Es más, no es la primera vez que estas _cosas_ me suceden a mi. – dijo Alba aun manteniendo la calma al igual que su sonrisa. – Bueno, gracias por avisarme de este asunto Directora. Si no le importa ya me voy a retirar a continuar con mis deberes.

– Por supuesto. Nos mantendremos en contacto entonces.

– Sí, Directora Kickett.

Alba se levantó de su lugar y se retiró de la oficina, soltó un suspiro silencioso mientras su vista se dirigió discretamente hacia la vieja prefecta quien la miraba burlona y descaradamente. Ahí Alba se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La maldita vieja probablemente sacó su permiso del archivero y sabrá Dios que hubiera hecho con el dichoso papel.

– ¿Todo bien, Mademoiselle Muñes? – preguntó la prefecta Feraud con una descarada voz disfrazada de preocupación, aquello le dio tanta repulsión a la latina quien tuvo que contar hasta el infinito para no atacar a la anciana mujer.

– Sí, Prefecta Feraud. – respondió con una forzada tranquilidad al igual que de una deslumbrante sonrisa fingida en sus labios. – Todo está bien. Con su permiso.

– Propio. – Alba pudo escuchar la voz forzada de la mujer antes de retirarse de la dirección.

Al salir por completo de ahí, la chica soltó un largo suspiro mientras soltaba una leve risa y una sonrisa zorrunamente astuta decoró sus labios.

– Maldita vieja, con que ese es tu propósito. Bien. Quien ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Alba con un aire despreocupado se dirigió nuevamente a su salón mientras silbaba la canción de la banda Twist Sis "We're not gonna take it".

…

 _Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng_

Más tarde esa noche.

Marinette se encontraba preparando las maletas para el viaje, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una de las canciones de Clara Nightingale; una vez que ella termino por guardar el ultimo conjunto que eligió, llamó a su padre avisándole que las maletas ya estaban preparadas para luego llevarlas abajo en la entrada del living. La franco-china estaba ansiosa y emocionada que no podia esperar para el día de mañana, su celular timbro y ella lo reviso; era su grupo de amigos enviándoles fotografías de sus rostros brillantes y sonrientes junto con sus maletas por el WhatsApp. Marinette rio divertida, se tomó una foto y se la envió a sus amigos también. Después de dos horas platicando con ellos la chica ya se encontraba dispuesta a dormir cuando escuchó unos leves golpes en la ventana de su habitación.

Su corazón saltó de emoción y de alegría al ver que era Chat Noir. Cosa que ella dejo pasar sin tomarle importancia.

Abrió la puerta del tragaluz y salió de éste para recibir a su fiel amigo.

– Hola Chat Noir.

– Hola Princesa. – Marinette fingió disgusto pero una sonrisa traicionera se asomó en sus labios. – Te veo reluciente. ¿Acaso te pusiste una mascarilla antes de dormir?

– ¿Reluciente? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó confundida.

– Te veo radiante. – el héroe se sentó en la barandal de hierro sin dejar de mirarla. – También te veo más feliz.

– De hecho sí. Mañana me iré de viaje con mi grupo de escuela. – confesó emocionada Marinette, Chat Noir la miró con mucha curiosidad hasta había alzado sus orejas moviéndolas con una ternura que enterneció a la chica.

– Oh, puedo saber a dónde irán. – preguntó con interés el felino.

– Que no sabes que la curiosidad mata al gato. – replicó ella en un tono juguetón.

– Lo sé. Pero este gato tiene nueve vidas. – guiñó él juguetonamente.

– Gato mañoso. – Marinette rió mientras se dirigió hacia el barandal, junto a un lado de su compañero. – No te lo diré.

– ¿Ni un que sea una pista pequeña? – ella negó. – Bueno, al menos lo intente. Pero sabes Marinette, me alegro que hayas regresado.

– Chat Noir ni siquiera me he ido a ningún lado. – pero Chat negó con la cabeza.

– Tal vez no me haya explicado. A lo que quiero decir es que me alegro que la antigua Marinette este de regreso; feliz, con esa radiante sonrisa que hace contagiar y alegrar a todo quien la vea. Pensé que jamás volvería a ver esa otra parte de ti. La verdadera "tu".

El corazón de Marinette se agito mientras que un cálido y tierno sentimiento despertó dentro de ella. La chica miró sorpresivamente a su compañero, éste la miraba de una forma tan diferente como otras noches que la visitaba; es más; esa mirada nueva y a la vez diferente jamás la había visto cuando se transformaba en Ladybug. Sintió sus mejillas arder y se juro que probablemente hasta se habían tornado en un intenso y llamativo color carmesí.

– Chat Noir. – mencionó su nombre con cariño y sorpresa. – ¿En serio eso es lo que ves de mi?

– Eso y mucho más, Marinette. – sonrió con profunda sinceridad el héroe.

– Chat… ¿Gustarías unos pastelillos y dulces?

– Me encantaría, Marinette.

Un rato después Marinette le confesó a Chat Noir sobre su viaje a Canadá y su estadía de 3 semanas ahí, el felino casi hizo un mohín cuando él le pidió si podia ir con ella (claro que era para robarle una risa junto a la sonrisa que la acompañaba) pero claro que ella no lo podia llevar; pero eso no quería decir que le podia traerle un recuerdo de ese lugar. Los dos chicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que las horas se habían pasado volando; ellos estaban tan entretenido platicando, riendo y reviviendo los momentos más cómicos y asombrosos de sus vidas (tanto civiles como heroicas, o en este caso de Chat Noir). Fue en ese momento cuando el héroe de traje de cuero negro vio la hora del reloj de pared, el cual marcaba las 3:40 de la mañana.

– Vaya, ya es muy tarde. – anunció Chat Noir a su amiga, quien vio también la hora del reloj.

– Es cierto. Con todo lo que hablamos hasta me siento que han sido minutos y no horas.

– Concuerdo contigo, Princesa. – el chico se levantó del cómodo chaise-longue mientras se daba un estirón haciendo tronar unos cuantos huesos. – Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar, dentro de unas horas tendrás que levantarte.

– Tienes razón. Aunque, la verdad… no tengo nada de sueño. – dijo Marinette mientras un travieso bostezo escapó de sus labios.

– Pues ese bostezo dice todo lo contrario. – el chico se puso a un lado de su amiga y acto seguido la cargo estilo nupcial.

– Chat… pero qué…

Marinette ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, no sería la primera vez que Chat Noir la cargaba de esa manera… pero… una cosa era que el héroe la cargaba así cuando su vida corría peligro con algún akuma como: EvilIlustrator, Gamer, Befana, Glaciator, etc. Aunque aquella vez cuando él la visito aquella noche antes de ser atacada por la versión akumatizada de André, el heladero, su compañero la había cargado de esa misma manera cuando la invitó a ver la decoración que hizo para Ladybug… pero… ahora esta vez era muy pero muy diferente.

Le agradaba estar así que no quería que él la soltara.

Se sentía protegida y confiada de sí misma.

Cuando la franco-china estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de su compañero, en ese preciso instante su cuerpo había tocado una superficie blanda y fría. Era su cama. Al momento en que Chat Noir depósito a la chica en la comodidad de aquel colchón, la sensación cálida desapareció del pecho de Marinette al no sentir más el cuerpo de su compañero sobre de ella.

– Buenas noches, Princesa. – se despidió de ella pero antes de que el héroe saliera por el tragaluz, Marinette lo detuvo tomando su mano. – ¿Marinette?

– ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más? – preguntó ella un tanto apenada. – Al menos hasta que me duerma.

– ¿Estás segura? – la azabache asintió. – Mmm… no lo sé. ¿Qué pasaría si tus padres nos encuentran juntos y podrían malinterpretar las cosas?

– Eso no sucederá.

– Uno nunca sabe Marinette. – rió divertido el rubio.

– Está bien, si eso llegase a pasar, cosa que no será así, le diré a mis padres que estabas muy hambriento y suplicabas por unos cuantos dulces y pastelillos que hasta te quedaste dormido.

– Trato hecho. – extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Marinette. – Aunque yo tenía pensado otra cosa.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– En que estuvimos platicando toda la noche sin siquiera darnos cuenta que nos habíamos quedado dormidos. – dijo en un tono juguetón el Portador del Gato Negro.

– Bueno, tampoco eso sería mala idea. Pero aun así me quedaré con mi versión.

– Eso no es justo.

– Lo siento, Chat. Mi casa, mis reglas. – la Dupain-Cheng rió infantilmente cuando vio a su compañero hacer un mohín.

Apagaron las luces y en cuestión de minutos la chica se había quedado dormida mientras era abrazada por el héroe de París.

…

Sábado.

 _7:30 de la mañana._

El despertador de no paraba de sonar escandalosamente desde el celular, una Marinette muy desvelada tanteó torpemente su cama en búsqueda del aparato para apagarlo y tomar unos minutos más de descanso. Pero al no encontrarlo la chica gruñó bajo mientras se descubría de las sábanas y colchas, empezó a buscar su celular cuando se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba en el escritorio aun cargándose. Bufo molesta y miró a un lado contrario de su cama, no era sorpresa que Chat Noir ya no se encontraba más en su cama, probablemente, como ella se lo dijo; se había retirado cuando ella se había quedado profundamente dormida. Se sintió afligida por unos minutos, quería al menos verlo esa mañana y despedirse de él antes de irse a su viaje.

Marinette bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su escritorio para apagar la alarma de su celular.

Para su sorpresa debajo del aparato se encontraba una hoja con un mensaje que le robo una sonrisa más a la joven Portadora de la Mariquita, el cual decía:

"Me quedé hasta que tu alarma sonó, lamento en no despedirme como es debido pero aun así disfruta y haz hermosos de tu viaje con tus amigos.

Atte: Chat.

P.S.D.T.: Tráeme un recuerdo, por favor."

– Gatito bobito. – rió ella mientras acurrucaba en su pecho aquella hoja.

La Dupain-Cheng tomó un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno mientras escuchaba una pegajosa canción que le había enviado Jennifer. Marinette revisaba los mensajes en su cuenta de Facebook hasta que vio un recordatorio de una fotografía de ella con Adrien, recordaba ese día del momento; esa fotografía había sido tomada en la _Galerie des Glaces_ uno de los salones más majestuosos y visitado en el _Château de Versailles_ , cuando ella aun estudiaba en el Colegio François Dupont, ella se había quedado atrás de su antiguo grupo porque había tenido una gran inspiración por las hermosas y elegantes estructuras estilo barroco, hasta que la voz de Adrien captó su atención; ella compartió sus ideas sobre sus diseños y él simplemente la observaba trazando lo que sería sus bocetos. No supieron por cuánto tiempo se habían quedado en la galería cuando Adrien recibió un mensaje de Nino, ya que su grupo los estaban buscando. Antes de que se fueran de ahí, el Agreste le ofreció a Marinette en tomarse una foto para recordar ese lindo momento, lo cual ella acepto.

La chica sonrió ante ese recuerdo maravilloso.

Fue en ese momento en que la Dupain-Cheng decidió dejarle un mensaje a Adrien sobre su viaje a Canadá, se sintió algo culpable en no haberle dicho eso en su momento y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que el chico que amaba con todo su ser no la odiara por eso. Para sorpresa de ella, Adrien le había devuelto su mensaje diciéndole que él ya lo sabía por parte de Kagami, pero que él estaba esperando a que ella se lo dijera a su momento y que no la culpaba ni tampoco estaba molesto en no habérselo dicho a tiempo. Y que aun así él le deseaba un feliz viaje junto a sus compañeros.

Aquello había enternecido a la franco-china que una amplia sonrisa se amplió en sus labios.

Al dar las 8:30 de la mañana, la familia Dupain-Cheng se retiró de la panadería y a dejar a su hija a la escuela. Tom y Sabine estaban tanto emocionados como ansiosos de que su unigénita estaría fuera de la ciudad, cuando llegaron al colegio; Marinette vio a algunos de sus compañeros sentados en los escalones de la entrada mientras que sus rostros reflejaban la emoción y alegría, luego sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de la familia de panaderos para luego gritar el nombre de su compañera emocionados.

El matrimonio había estacionado su camioneta y luego empezaron a bajar algunos bocadillos recién hechos de la panadería y chocolate caliente. Marinette y sus padres habían entrado a las instalaciones del colegio para luego ir a la clase de la franco-china, donde ahí fueron recibidos con agrado y emoción por parte de los alumnos; para matar el tiempo de sobra Tom les contaba a los jóvenes estudiantes sobre cómo preparar algunos dulces y postres, cosa que los alumnos veían con emoción y, a su vez, comenzaron a anotar o grabar en sus celulares lo que el panadero decía.

Al dar las 9:00 de la mañana, la Directora Kickette junto con la prefecta Feraud y el profesor de grupo; Monsieur David Sagnier (quien fue asignado como el encargado de cuidar del grupo) daban un pequeño anuncio sobre el viaje al aeropuerto; que tenían que estar todos juntos en grupo, decir "presente" cuando pasaran su nombre de lista, mantener sus teléfonos activados y con sonido para cuando se les llamara, etc. Mientras que la Directora decía ese anuncio, Madame Feraud vio con una discreta y descarada burla hacia a Alba, al principio pensó en detener a la chica cuando la vio en el pasillo y decirle que se retirara inmediatamente de la escuela porque no asistiría al viaje, pero claro para su mala fortuna la Directora Kickette había llamado a la anciana mujer para avisarle que ya era tiempo de reunir a los alumnos y conducirlos al autobús.

Los alumnos se formaron y salieron del salón para ir justamente fuera del colegio donde ya los estaba esperando el autobús. Cuando Alba estaba a punto de salir, la anciana mujer la detuvo del brazo y le dijo.

– Mademoiselle Muñes, usted no debería estar en este viaje. Su permiso no fue encontrado.

– Madame Feraud tiene razón, lamento mucho en decirte que no nos podrás acompañar en este viaje. – dijo apenada la directora.

Pero Alba simplemente sonrió divertida y fingidamente apenada.

– Ah, sobre de eso. – las dos féminas miraron confusas a la chica cuando saco un papel doblado a la mitad y blanco de su bolso. – Al parecer tuve todo este tiempo el permiso, Directora. Probablemente había pensado que lo entregue a Monsieur Sagnier cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, lamento mucho este malentendido y también por su tiempo en buscar el permiso, Directora Kickette. – la chica desdobló el papel y se lo entregó a la mujer, Colette lo tomó y lo revisó; miró a la chica y asintió ligeramente.

– Disfruta tu viaje Alba.

– Gracias, madame. – agradeció Alba, luego miró a la anciana prefecta quien tenía una mirada incrédula y, a su vez, una expresión como si hubiera visto a un muerto en vida. – Madame Feraud, ¿Podría soltarme por favor?

La anciana mujer apretó con fuerza a la chica sin importarle que sus uñas penetraran su carne, pero ante la mirada de Colette; ella; soltó de inmediato a la chica.

Madame Feraud comenzó a maldecir a la maldita ingrata de la india esa, que hasta sintió su boca saborear un sabor asquerosamente metálico y en la boca de su esófago empezó a hervirle como una lava del mismo infierno.

Alba se despidió de ambas féminas y camino directamente hacia la salida del colegio, una sonrisa satisfactoria y triunfante se plasmó en su rostro. Mientras recordaba el día en que ella había imprimido tres copias de aquel permiso y hacer que su tutora los firmara con la única excusa de que cada hoja se la quedaría su profesor de grupo, la directora y ella misma. La latina no era estúpida, ella sabía de las malditas intenciones que la vieja esa le tenía contra ella, una victoria había ganado la Muñes y ella disfrutaría su triunfo en aquel viaje a Canadá.

…

 _Aéroport de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle_

Los estudiantes ya se encontraban dentro del edificio, habían comprado sus boletos y algunos aperitivos para el viaje. Habían esperado media hora para ya arribar el avión, cuando los alumnos y su profesor ya se encontraban formados Marinette vio a sus padres y los abrazo, a su vez, prometiéndoles que una vez que ella llegara a Canadá los llamaría. La chica estaba a punto de formarse a la fila con su grupo cuando de pronto una voz la llamaba a todo pulmón. Al principio pensó que había sido su padre pero éste parecía no ser la persona correspondiente de aquella misteriosa voz, por lo que ella supuso que probablemente había sido su imaginación; dejo a un lado aquello y se enfocó en la plática de sus amigos cuando otra vez escuchó su nombre, sólo que esta vez ya se encontraba cerca. Al momento en que la franco-china se giró grande había sido su sorpresa cuando vio a Adrien Agreste unos metros de distancia, corriendo a todo pulmón.

– ¡Marinette! – gritó su nombre.

La chica estaba impactada de ver a su amor platónico y llamándola a todo pulmón.

– Adrien. – susurró bajo su nombre.

Sin importar las miradas de las personas Adrien se había detenido a unos cuantos centímetros de la azabache, se inclinó un poco mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Había ignorado algunos cuantos flashes o aquellos sonidos de las cámaras cuando tomaban fotos de aquel modelo.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Marinette entre sorprendida y confundida al rubio.

– Yo… quería… despedirme… de ti… – respondió con dificultad Adrien mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido.

– ¿Cómo? – un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Permite… un minuto… – respiró y exhaló acelerado el pobre muchacho, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo. – No quería que te fueras sin saber que quería despedirme de ti. Porque… ¿Qué clase de amigo sería yo si mi mejor amiga se iba del país sin recibir un "hasta pronto" de mi parte?

La chica no sabía que pensar o que sentir en esos momentos, por una parte quería sentir aquella incomodidad y desilusión después de escuchar la palabra "mejor amiga"… pero… simplemente sintió cariño y ternura hacia a él. ¿Por qué su corazón no sintió aquella punzada de incomodidad como otras veces?

– Yo… no sé qué decir Adrien. – y era verdad, no sabía que decir ella en esos momentos. Probablemente era por la inesperada sorpresa de ver a su crush frente a frente con el único motivo de despedirse de ella.

– No tienes nada que decir Marinette. – dijo él con una sonrisa brillante y un poco cansada. – Soy yo el que tiene que decirlo. Te deseo un buen viaje, Marinette. Espero que te diviertas mucho en Canadá junto con tus compañeros y amigos. Nos veremos pronto.

– Gracias, Adrien. Y sí, así lo haré. – sonrió ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, Adrien le dedico un abrazo mientras le decía al oído un "te extrañaré estas semanas". Entre tanto, Marinette correspondió también al abrazo y le respondió con un "yo también, y prometo llamarte y mensajearte."

El rubio no quería soltarla, no quería que su princesa se fuera y lo dejará solo cuando tuviera alguna situación que le haría poner triste o preocupado. En imaginar en no tener a su Princesa o a su Lady lo ponía triste, pero, tenía que aprender a dejar ir aunque fuera doloroso para él.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y se prometieron en llamarse cuanto pudieran.

Marinette comenzó a entrar en el túnel (una vez que enseño su boleto y pasaporte a la encargada) para arribar el avión.

Y Adrien simplemente la miró con el único deseo que las semanas se pasaran lo más rapido posible.

…

En el largo viaje en el avión, algunos estudiantes ya se encontraban dormidos o simplemente viendo algunas películas (entre éstas se encontraba la nueva película de Ladybug y Chat Noir) o escuchando música en sus aparatos en el modo avión. Marinette se encontraba platicando amenamente con Minerva y Catleen sobre viajes o recetas culinarias favoritas cuando escucharon al capitán avisarles sobre de querer comprar algún aperitivo o bebida y, a su vez, decir sobre las orbitas en las que se encontraban. Los estudiantes empezaron a sacar algo de dinero cuando volvieron a escuchar al hombre desde su cabina, pero, en vez de decir algo sobre el reglamento de viaje dijo una cosa que dejaría a los jóvenes junto a otros pasajeros con un buen sabor de boca y un momento inolvidable por el resto de sus vidas.

– Como desearía un buen café y que me dieran una buena mamada. – hubo un minuto de silencio en el avión cuando un fuerte estallido de risas reino en el lugar.

Algunas personas observaron indignadas o incomodas en el momento cuando el hombre en cargo había dicho eso.

Justo en ese momento una azafata apareció corriendo en el pasillo, con su rostro totalmente rojo de la pena, con dirección hacia la cabina del capitán para avisarle que había dejado el micrófono encendido. Cuando de pronto la voz de uno de los estudiantes alcanzo a gritarle a la mujer.

– ¡Te falto el café! – las risas no faltaron en su momento, mientras que algunas miradas incomodas e indignantes se dirigieron hacia la persona quien dijo eso.

Después de unas largas horas de aproximadamente de 8 horas de viaje en el avión, los pasajeros finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

Cuando el avión había tocado suelo un grito eufórico se escuchó por todo el avión, habían sido los estudiantes del Colegio Notre Dame Sacrée Épade, una vez que todos los pasajeros abandonaron el transporte dicho grupo de alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el punto de reunión donde los estaban esperando un sujeto de elegante traje con un cartel blanco que decía el nombre de la escuela. Aquel sujeto los llevo fuera del aeropuerto donde ya los estaba esperando un enorme autobús color negro que lo llevaría al _Hotel Fairmont Palliser_ , los alumnos empezaron a arribar el transporte debido al frío clima.

Marinette se sentó junto Minerva y Jennifer mientras que Kagami le había tocado sentarse con Orestes y, para su mala fortuna, con Alba; quien ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra hacia los dos chicos. La franco-china empezó a tomar algunas fotografías de su grupo antes de que el autobús prendiera rumbo al hotel para luego enviárselo a sus padres y, por supuesto, a Adrien.

Esas semanas en Canadá serían inolvidables para la Portadora de la Mariquita.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Debo admitir que siento que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito de todo este fic, espero que me disculpen de mis errores ortográficos o que me haya comido algunas letras si es que ven el error.**

 **Cambiando de tema...**

 **Como ya todos sabrán Thomas Astruc anda moviendo el tapete a todo el fandom; ese sujeto me llena de orgullo ya que nos ha dado la oportunidad de ver algunos cuantos spoilers sobre los nuevos poderes, transformaciones, nuevos personajes, la temporada S4 y de los dos especiales de: Miraculous Shangai y Nueva York. Dios si esto sigue así voy a terminar en el hospital de un paro cardiaco de la impresión.**

 **Ya quiero ver/leer sus teorías sobre la temporada 4 y los dos especiales: Shangai y Nueva York.**

 **Y dejenme decirles que yo también tengo mis propias teorías, sólo que ahora no lo publicare hasta previo aviso.**

 **También hay una cosa más que debo decir: he visto que Thomas Astruc se ha metido en una enorme bronca con el fandom al no dar mucho "crédito" a Chat Noir y tener "favoritismo" hacía Ladybug. La verdad en mi opinión siento que ambos personajes tienen sus diferencias y, por supuesto, aunque éstos sean ficticios siento que deben tener la misma equidad de genéro; es decir; deben tener el mismo respeto y derecho ya que los dos son importantes en la serie. Lástima que esto no lo quieran ver algunos productores de la serie.**

 **Por cierto, quiero su opinión sobre de este capítulo.**

 **Ahora que Marinette está fuera de París, Chat Noir tiene una enorme responsabilidad junto a Viperion/Luka de cuidar la ciudad de los akumas.**

 **¿Alba hará de las suyas en arruinar las vacaciones a sus antiguos amigos?**

 **¿Cumplirá Adrien la promesa que le hizo a Marinette?**

 **¿Qué expresión pondrá Paris y Hawkmoth cuando sepan que Ladybug no está en París?**

 **¿Sabrá Alya y sus compinches que Marinette está de mini vacaciones?**

 **¿Qué aventuras tendrán la clase de Marinette en Cánada?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Unbroken"**

 **Que tengan un tranquilo día, tarde o noche.**

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

 **P.S.: NO SALGAN DE SUS CASAS, POR FAVOR.**


End file.
